Laufeyson
by Masqueradewolf
Summary: Something is wrong, who is this man who keeps appearing in my dreams and why is he such a mess? **Be aware chapter 19 is where it starts getting a little more adult.**
1. Chapter 1

That same dream again, the same one I've been having for years. A forest somewhere, painted in bright autumn colors. The wind whips playfully around me. I'm alone here, it's relaxing. I can hear the sounds of a brook not too far off and the songs of the winter birds in the trees. Not that I actually know what birds are winter birds and which aren't.

Something was different today though, something was off and I couldn't quite place it. Time seemed to be moving slower but that wasn't so very out of the ordinary. No different bird sounds, no major shift in the topography of the land and nothing else that I could find. Infuriated I nearly turned to go, to wander anywhere but this valley, this place that made me feel so uneasy today when my eye fell on a patch of solid green cloth. Frowning I approached it. This wasn't supposed to be here, I mean, it could be, it's a dream after all and I'd seen a singing codfish not a month ago in this same dream but that hadn't produced the sense of wrongness that this green cloth did. Holding it tightly I forced my way through a thick bramble, the thorns making my skin sting with a thousand small cuts, until I reached the other side and came up short.

There was a person; a male by his build, tall and lithe but dangerous looking never the less. Even squinting hard I still couldn't make out his face and finally gave up. It was rare that I could see the faces of people in my dreams anyway, there was often a just a knowledge of who they were. Though I couldn't place this person or see any of his features I could feel his gaze upon me, staring at him in a way that was most un-dream like. Frowning I moved closer and took a harder look at the rest of him.

"You're hurt!" Any unease that had been with me vanished as I hurriedly knelt down next to him. He shrank back against the tree on which he was resting but still did not speak. This close his eyes finally came into view, an almost painfully vibrant shade of green. His gaze startled me, I admit but it was my dream after all, if I wanted some random guy in the woods to have green eyes I wasn't going to argue. Shivering once to throw off the feel of his gaze mantled across my shoulders I returned my sight to his left arm. Reaching out I touched the slit cloth as gently as I could, moving it aside only far enough to see that there was damage beneath.

His eyes were so filled with venom and distrust, why would my own dream have such cause to hate me? I frowned as I inspected the wound closer and eventually leaned back on my heels. Stretching out my hand to my side I twisted my wrist and fingers until my apartment bathroom came into view. Giving one hard yank I pulled the image right up close to me and though it felt like moving through molasses I managed to stand and get the first aid kit from beneath the sink and turn back to the man who was bleeding all over my nice golden leaves.

"Let me help you." My voice was as soft as I could make it, as nonthreatening as possible. The eyes narrowed and without a sound his left arm was held out to me. Grasping it lightly at the wrist I looked it over from shoulder to fingers. There was a long slice on his upper arm that seemed old and yet still bleeding. Frowning I pushed the soaked and sticky cloth away from it to get a better look.

"You're in luck. It's a clean wound. Nothing embedded in it that I can see." Biting my lip I lowered the arm carefully and stood, turning away from him again. My bathroom yawned back into my view. With as much haste as I could muster I filled a bucket with hot water and grabbed several washcloths. My return to my forest was marred by the feeling of time go pear shaped for a moment, blackness threatening to creep in on the sides of my vision. Shaking my head I allowed myself to fall back on my knees scuffing them as I forced a smile onto my face.

"I'm going to have to cut the sleeve off alright?" I held up my hands and frowned, I had thought I was holding scissors but there were none there; with a snap of my fingers they appeared. "There we are. I'll try not to move your arm too much okay?" With the barest nod of consent from him I felt the forced smile on my lips fade to something gentler. Carefully I cradled the crook of his elbow lightly against my side, cutting away the silken fabric of what must have once been a very nice shirt at his shoulder before placing the scissors down and even more carefully pulling the remains of the sleeve off and dropping it on the ground. My look quickly soured, I could feel the frown lines forming between my eyes and around my lips as I watched bright red blood bubble up and ooze across skin so pale that I could have sworn the dream man should have been passed out from blood loss. Wetting the first of the washcloths I brought it down close to the wound and he winced and recoiled from me, leaving me holding his wrist instead of his elbow.

"Now then, that's no way to act." My voice was harsher than I'd intended and I sighed and wrinkled up my nose for a minute with my eyes closed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap." His eyes regarded me again though his hand stayed still. "Please. I know it's scary but I have to clean it up as much as I can before I can bind it. It looks like you were lucky. It's a deep wound but it's just in the muscle, it didn't cut anything important. You'll probably have a scar-" What was I saying? Like dreams could scar- ugh - whatever dreams are as they are. "But you'll have full use of the arm… I don't know how to stich flesh closed and I don't have anything to numb you so I'm just going to use butterfly sutures. Here-" I reached down and found a decently sized stick. "I'm sorry but this may hurt and I can't have you pulling your arm away each time. Open." I opened my mouth as I said it and for a moment his mouth came into sight.

"Bite" I placed the stick between his teeth and watched, startled at how white they were as they grasped the branch. "I promise" I could feel him snort as though that meant little. "I'll be as gentle as I can." His arm moved almost imperceptibly forward and I grabbed the crook of his elbow with a firm hand, bringing the washcloth farther away from the wound at first, removing layers of dried blood and dirt, until I was close enough to lightly bring the washcloth over the wound itself.

He snarled and tried to take his arm from me again. This time I was ready and held on tightly pulling his forearm against my side to hold it in place. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll try and be softer. It needs to be cleaned though. Please bear with me." I moved as quickly as I could after that, bringing the wet washcloth to his arm again and cleaning the wound until I was satisfied. Throwing the cloth in the bucket I grabbed the first aid kit and found what I was looking for, laying suture after suture on skin that was getting progressively colder. "Those will hold the wound together, here." I pulled a bandage out and placed it over as much of the cut as I could, grabbing another to cover the rest. "Hold that please." His other hand came up and rested on the bandages I had placed there. "Here we are." I pulled a tightly wrapped strip of gauze out and moved his hand, holding his elbow again. Placing the end down I began to wind it around his arm taking care to cover everything completely until it was all covered in white.

"There you are. That wasn't so bad was it?" I smiled and I could feel myself slipping from my dream back into the darkness.

. . .

I woke, still smiling, though that quickly faded and groaned. "Really universe? I couldn't get one night of full sleep?" I rolled over and flailingly reached for my phone to check the time.

"Of course. Half an hour before I had to get up anyway. Fine. Stupid sleep failing." With a grumble I climbed out of bed and hissed as my feet found the freezing floor. "I really should get a rug." I muttered and pushed myself to stand, my legs aching as though I'd spent hours on my knees. "Ugh, stupid winter, stupid cold muscles. Move already damn you!" I growled and stumbled my way to the bathroom. I was certainly nothing to look at this morning with my hair all over the place and with a grumble I turned the shower on as hot as it would go. "I should have used salt or honey." The voice was mine but the thought was … well probably also mine but it took my conscious brain several seconds to catch up to what I was talking about. "or lemon… what the hell am I on about? That was a dream... a dream where- hmm" I frowned as I got in the shower. I couldn't seem to remember. Just that salt or lemons, or honey wouldn't have been useful. It was like a dream I'd had before I was sure of it but as the morning dragged on the details of it muted and eventually faded away leaving me shaking my head since those three words sat burned in my mind. The shower burned me it was so hot, turning my skin pink and leaving me wobbling once I finished, my head swimming from the heat. With a snarl I turned up the heat in the apartment, it would be expensive but worth it to not have to heat myself up in the shower like that again, my vision darkened a bit at the edges and then receded leaving me shaken as it always did when I raised my body temperature too high.

The only plus side to waking up early was the fact that I actually got to eat breakfast for once instead of scarfing down terrible food at the hospital where I worked. Work was dull as always but I hadn't been expecting anything else. One can only write so many excel sheets on the different information in a clinical study before they get terribly boring. The only small blessing was that the day went quickly. I was able to chat with a friend about anything that wasn't excel sheets which was nice. No one bothered me at lunch and traffic was at a minimum on the way home. All in all my day was probably as satisfactory as it was going to get. The night closed in again, early as always in the winter and I snuggled myself happily in bed, eager to catch up on the sleep I'd lost the night before.


	2. Chapter 2

I turned my face up into the bright light, smiling as the scents of wood smoke, leather and wet leaves overwhelmed my senses; forever the smell of autumn. I frowned and opened my eyes, the wind was too cold and there were hints of frost on the scattered leaves of the ground. The season never changed here, and in all the years I'd had this dream there had never been frost. Frowning I walked the familiar paths and came across the same bramble patch as before. This time I had the forethought to try and find a way around. Failing I frowned and pushed my way through, earning myself deeper scratches on top of what had reappeared from the night before.

The same male was there are before; asleep or at least he seemed to be until I stepped upon a branch and it snapped, the sound making me wince. Those emerald eyes shot open and his startled gaze fell on me as he struggled to sit up straighter. I could almost see the tension drain from his body when he realized who I was, or rather, who I wasn't. With a soft sigh he leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes in a slow blink.

"Still here?" I laughed quietly and knelt back down near him noticing the things I had left were still here though it looked like he hadn't used them. "And still a mess. Let's see that arm." I held my palm out and he rolled his eyes and placed the bandaged arm into my hand heavily. Carefully I touched around the wound, the rest of him fading into my peripheral as I looked it over. "Well it's not seeping which it great. We'll change it tomorrow if you're still here. Let's get a look at the rest of you." I moved closer and reached out towards the remains of his shirt only to have his hand slap mine away. "Ow! That was rude." My brow furrowed and I sat back on my heels. "Listen dream, stop being rude. You are a dream, you don't get to be prudish. Now take your clothes off."

I couldn't tell if those eyes were glistening with the urge to laugh or to kill me but within a few seconds there was a shirt piled up beside him. Hyper-focused, my eyes only saw from his neck to his waist, even my knowledge of the shirt's location was just guesswork. With steady hands I traced a light fingertip down from each shoulder to the tips of his fingers, turning each arm over as I looked for anything more than scratches. Content that the wound I had bound before was the only one that had required any immediate attention I moved back up to his collarbones and lightly traced them down, eyes flicking over his chest then his abdomen.

"Well isn't that pretty." I said as my finger found a decent sized burn on his right side. Hovering my hand a few centimeters over his skin I could still feel the heat it gave off and I winced. "It'll be okay. Just… Just hold on for a moment, okay?" I stood and bit my thumb trying hard to remember what I knew about burns. There wasn't any bone so it wasn't as serious as it could be. Still it looked like at least a bad second degree, I could see the sick glistening of his body trying to sort itself out. "Um- fuck- burns, yes okay. We need to draw the heat from it. Can you stand?"

Those eyes gave me such an "Are you kidding me?" look that I nearly slapped myself in the forehead.

"Right- right if you could walk you would have."

Yes because dream men have important places to be.

"Um. Okay. Hold on." I held out my arm and twisted my hand and fingers and pulled as though I was tugging on a rope. My dream, my rules. The thought raced through my head as I pulled a spring-fed river to my side. Panting I opened my eyes again in time to see the raised eyebrow of my new companion. "Oh shut up, like you've never seen portable rivers before." I thought for a moment and shrugged. "Though you probably didn't exist before so maybe you haven't. Now then, try not to squirm too much." I knelt back down next to him and grabbed one of the clean washcloths and dipped it into the cool water, soaking and folding it before gently placing it on burn.

The twitch and hiss drew my eyes up to his face, contorted by what I knew were waves of burning pain. "I know. I'm sorry." I frowned and placed my other hand on his shoulder. "I can't bandage it up if it's still hot like this. It'll just trap the heat and make it worse." Those burning green eyes opened again and bored into me. I'm sure it would have taken my breath away if I'd been looking back at him at all. Failing to still my movements he began to shift, I'm embarrassed to admit it took me a second to realize that he was trying to move away. "Oh no you don't." I straddled his leg, praying that I wasn't sitting down on another cut or worse. My hand pushed his left shoulder firmly as I dipped the washcloth back in the river and pressed it back to his side again. "I know it hurts but I'm not going to let you not get yourself fixed just because of that."

He growled low and though the only thing I could see was his wound I could feel his hands ball into fists, tearing at the soil. With each passing moment his side looked better, almost as if it were healing and shortly, long before I would have said enough time passed, the heat was gone, leaving only the wound itself.

"There we go." I leaned and grabbed the first aid kit that was still lying around, digging out burn ointment and even more gauze and medical tape. I didn't remember putting it on but soon I sat back admiring my handy work. "Well it's certainly not the prettiest but it'll work. That wasn't so bad, see?" My vision grew dark and the scene faded from me, the last thing I could still see were his eyes, frowning and confused.

. . .

The alarm on my nightstand blared and I groaned and rolled over, nearly rolling out of my bed, saved only by a fantastic amount of flailing. Another day, at least I'd slept the entire night through this time and then some. That small mercy meant that I didn't have time to shower and grumbling I picked my way around the papers and clothes I had strewn on the floor and threw on something for work. Dashing out the door only moments later.

The meeting dragged, and dragged and dragged. It was sad to me that the most exciting part of my day had become my dreams. Why was I even here, I'm not part of this department. Why was I included in this meeting? It took everything I had not to groan and slam my head on the desk as they went over new procedures for selling medical supplies.

"Hey wait up!" The voice behind me made me turn and I gave a polite smile as Tim, one of our outside sales reps came trotting up to me. "Hey- crazy that they invited you to that meeting wasn't it? You must have been bored out of your mind."

"Eh, what could I do? It's not like I could say no."

Tim smiled, an easy smile that I'm sure had charmed plenty of other women. "True. So um – hey- just throwing this out there. Did you want to grab a drink with me after work? I know it's short notice and all but…"

"Oh gee. I really can't I have a class tonight. Maybe some other time okay?" I adjusted the papers in my arms to reach my badge and snagged it, fumblingly opening the door to my floor.

"Ya. Another time. That's great. I'll, I'll talk to you later and work out the details okay?"

"Ya. Another time." I waved awkwardly and walked quickly back to my desk, letting the papers lay in a pile while I decompressed.

"Hey! Did I just see you talking to Tim?" Hailey, the secretary from around the corner came over and peered over my desk.

"Ya…" My voice must have expressed my disappointment because she laughed.

"If you don't want him, I'll play with him for a while." Her eyes flicked to where he had been standing. "He's cute."

"Eh, not really my type though. You take 'im." I said laughingly, my mind consumed for a moment in green fire.

"If you're sure, you really should get back out there you know." Hailey waved as she bounced back to her desk leaving me to force a smile. It'd been nearly a month since I'd lost my last relationship – a multiyear affair that had left me feeling drained and abused. I hadn't been sorry to see him go at the time. I was tired of being ignored, being treated as stupid and inferior and being shouted at- but that didn't mean he hadn't had his good days and those I missed.

Groaning I looked at the clock, just another twenty minutes before I could leave. That meeting had lasted far longer than they had meant it to. The time dragged and the second it was five I was flying out of the office. It was Friday- my one night a week that I did something fun rather than sitting around in my house bemoaning my lack of friends. The smile on my face was real this time and as I practically ran to my car I could feel my spirits lifting.


	3. Chapter 3

The jackass whose name I had been trying very hard to burn from my mind had called it a waste of time; this little hobby of mine that had been the only thing to keep me sane against his abuse for so long drove him crazy. It gave me an area in which to excel and confidence and he couldn't stand it.

Bounding into the studio I was greeted by name by everyone I passed.

"There you are. I was beginning to wonder if you weren't coming." The booming voice rang out in the studio to my left and I grinned and stuck my head in. That deep resonate sound came from Halden- one of the only people I'd deign to name as friend in this city I'd moved to.

"Of course I'd be here. Where else would I go if not my favorite place on earth?" I asked laughingly and pulled my hair back into a tight bun.

"HA!" The giant of a man threw back his head in his howl and waved me away to a seat. "Just start, the rest of the class'll be here later." I grinned and slid in behind my table, turning on the gas and air pumps and lighting the torch.

There was nothing quite like molten glass. It moved as though it was alive and the faintest touch of it against my skin would cause searing agony. With patience and a steady hand I wound the thin ribbons of liquid silica around the clay wrapped steel bar, setting my bead before moving on to the next one until the entire mandrel was filled with delicate circles. With a grin I slid it into the heated kiln next to me, easing it with more patience than I had for anything else.

"Did you hear about Greenwich?" I could hear my other regular classmates hurriedly whisper to each other.

"I know! I can't believe it! I heard the whole place is still in ruin."

I flicked my eyes up at them and then stared at my work again. I didn't usually talk with anyone so jumping in on their conversation to tell them they were wrong probably wouldn't be taken well. It had been little over a month since extra-terrestrial beings had come to our world again – an occurrence that seemed to be happing with increasingly annoying regularity. This time they'd been turned back through the efforts of Thor: God of Thunder, his lover Jane Foster, their friend Dr. Erik Selvig and most surprisingly of all Thor's brother Loki. While the city hadn't fared well it certainly hadn't been destroyed, just part of it.

The girls ignored me anyway which suited me just fine. I could feel my hands shaking and I yelped as a piece of the glass flew off and landed on the side of my thumb. Swearing I put the mandrel into the kiln unfinished and ran my hand under the tap instead of nursing the pain with my mouth as I wanted. I frowned- there was something about being burned that reminded me of my dream the night before. The smell of smoke maybe? I didn't think that was it but it was the only thing I remembered besides the crunching sound of leaves beneath my feet. Hissing I took my thumb out and looked at it.

"You'll have a blister." Halden said coming up behind me and putting a hand on my shoulder. "You should be more careful… Listen, why don't you come out with me and the crew for a drink tonight? You need to relax; I can see the tension in your shoulders. You're like a trap ready to be sprung."

I opened my mouth to refuse and closed it again immediately giving a soft snort of amusement. "You know what? A drink sounds great." I looked up nearly a foot into Halden's 6'6" eyes. "You buying?"

"Round one and two and maybe just for you round three." He winked and I gave an honest chuckled. He was right. It'd do me good to get out of the house. All I had there were memories of regret and the crushing joy of being absolutely alone. I slid back in to my seat and picked up another mandrel, there were a few hours still until the class ended for the night and I intended to get as many beads done as possible. I was much more careful this time and managed to avoid any further burns.

. . .

"What do you do with a drunken sailor, what do you do with a drunken sailor, what do you do with a drunken sailor early in the morning." I laughed and swung my coat to the ground as I stumbled into my apartment, taking care to lock the door before dancing into the bedroom. "Keel-haul him until he's sober, keel-haul him until he's sober, keel-haul him until he's sober early in the morning." My eyes closed and I half tripped half collapsed.

"Oomph well hello gravity, how nice that you wanted to make sure I knew you were there." I laughed and opened my eyes again. "Annnnd now I've passed out. Awesome." I groaned and pushed myself off the dirt and leaves feeling the cold wind, more insistent than before beat against me. Shivering I wrapped my arms tight around me and looked around my once beautiful valley. "Fuck. This isn't right and I'm not even close enough to sober to deal with it."

I found my way to that briar again and pushed through it, seeing the blood well up on my skin from thousands of short but deep cuts. The liquor made it so easy to ignore them though and despite their burning heat against my cold skin they were soon pushed from my mind.

"I'm starting to think you're going to be a permanent addition here." I said as I stepped into the small clearing. "You don't even feel weird like you used to." Kneeling I fingered the emerald cloth of his cloak and then broke out laughing. His brow furrowed and his eyes darkened, and for the first time he reached out towards me. His hand found mine and he grabbed me pulling me towards him.

I knew I shivered, his skin felt cold against the boiling blood that coated the back of my hand. Brow still knit in concentration he ran fingers, which were gentler than anything I'd known, across my flesh, turning my hand over and brushing them across my wrist until I gave a soft gasp. His movements stilled instantly as though he were afraid he'd hurt me and I raised my eyes to meet his gaze.

"Um – I – um, I should see if you're still bleeding." I blushed and pulled my hand away, easing myself just far enough away that I could see from his hips down.

The thought of him without pants made me blush harder, I could swear there was no way, even as far away as he was that he could miss the heat of it. Why? The same thought hadn't produced this effect yesterday. I swallowed heavily and closed my eyes.

"Can you … can you strip? I need to check your legs." I couldn't meet his gaze though I could feel it on me and several moments later when his gaze still hadn't moved I forced my eyes up to look at him. "You… you still can't stand can you?" I asked finally remembering a night ago when I had made the jab about him walking away.

Though I'm sure it irked him just as much as it had the last time I'd pointed it out he didn't show it. He only tilted his head to the side as though waiting to see what I would decide to do.

Licking my lips I shifted and sat down hard on the ground, lying back against the cold dirt for a moment. I could see him frown, confused, and I laughed covering my eyes with a hand. "Sorry dream boy, I am a little more drunk than I was hoping to be in regards to doing anything with sharp things." Still laughing I rolled my spine up until I was sitting, bending over backwards enough to still see his face. "You-"I stopped and shut my mouth, rolling over onto my hands and knees. "Just try and be as still as you can. I don't know where my scissors have gotten off to and I'm not exactly queen of the knives."

My hand twisted a gesture I was becoming familiar with and a small blade appeared in my fingers. I could see him tense from my place by his feet and I set the knife down and laid my hand on his leg. "I can not, if you'd rather. There's no blood around where you're sitting and if something's broken I can't do anything for it." My head swam and I rolled next to him resting my head on the ground, my eyes closed. "I'm glad it's cold. It's the only thing keeping me sane right now." For a moment there was silence, not even the wind howled and then on the top of my head I felt a weight.

Opening my eyes again I turned my head enough to look up at him, seeing his arm stretched out. My mind raced once I realized that it was his hand that was resting on me. Blushing I couldn't look away, my body locked with my head by the outside of his knee. I could see his throat moving as though he were trying hard to talk but there were no words coming out. Each second that passed his eyes showed more and more frustration until his fingers buried into my scalp.

"Ow!" I yelped and pulled my head away sitting up again. "That hurt." My voice betrayed more pain than I'd meant it to and I looked at him with eyes glistening. This stupid drunken state made it far too easy to cry.

He almost looked as though he were about to apologize, his hand still outstretched towards me. With a snort he turned his head away from me and waved dismissively. It hurt more than it should have to be dismissed like that and I pushed myself uneasily to my feet more than willing to leave him here and explore the rest of my forest. It was the bright flash of red that caught my attention and I turned my head back towards him, staring intently at his foot.

"You're bleeding." My voice was deadpan; I saw his eyes flick down to his feet wriggling his toes a bit and wincing. It hurt to stay, I had never wanted to leave an area so badly in my life but I found myself falling back to my knees and pulling his foot towards me. Carefully I picked out several large shards of what looked like glass or crystal then washed and bound his foot in silence.

Silently I looked over him again avoiding his eyes that burned so intently against me. Content that for now I could leave without him bleeding I stood and pushed back out the briars, not gaining a single cut on top of what I already had. The cold stung my eyes making the tears that fell from them all the more painful. It wasn't fair I should be treated this way in my dream – hadn't I dealt with it in real life enough? My pace quickened and I found myself racing down the path until I could no longer catch my breath. Resting against a tree my eyes closed and though the freezing wind battered my skin I felt the darkness creep in and then I remembered no more.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun streaming in through my curtains made me wince. "Sweet wounded heavens, why is it so bright out?" I hissed and stood, wrapping my blanket tightly around me. Limping and groaning I stumbled into the kitchen and searched blindly for the glasses. "Ugh damn I'm dehydrated. My mouth tastes like detergent." Rubbing my eyes with the heel of my palm I finally cleared my eyes enough to see. "There you are you sneaky bastard." Grinning I wrapped stiff fingers around a glass and pulled it towards me, brow furrowed as I watched it slip from my hands and shatter on the counter. "Fuck." I looked around my feet trying hard to figure out where I could step to keep from bleeding. "Why the hell am I so sore?"

Sliding my foot across the floor behind me I carefully pushed several pieces of glass out of the way and eased back. "Broom, broom, where is the damnable broom?" With a yelp I stumbled backwards and fell onto the floor. "Fuck. Ow." Hissing I pulled my foot up so I could stare at the bottom of it. "I really should get shoes to wear around the house…" I grumbled and eased myself onto my hands and knees. "This is turning out to be a splendid day." Moving to my bathroom I grabbed a pair of tweezers and sat back down working the glass shards from my skin. Eventually I got them all out and bound my foot, relaxing back against cabinet. "Well it's been quite the morning hasn't it?" I asked the air and laughed pathetically. "Maybe I should get a cat or something so I'm not always talking to myself."

I snorted and pushed myself to standing. "Like I need a cat." From the other room I heard my phone buzz and with a limping gait I raced to answer it. Diving into my bed I snatched the phone from my nightstand.

"Ello?" I said rolling over on to my back.

"Dav! You're okay! I got worried when I didn't hear from you last night."

"Hey Halden. Ya, sorry to make you worry I just completely passed out when I got home and I forgot to call you."

"No worries my friend. You should join us at the bar more often. You were quite hilarious. You hold your liquor well."

I laughed and covered my eyes. "My aching brain and violently upset stomach disagree with you."

"Bah, those problems can be solved by drinking more." I could hear the laughter in Halden's voice as he spoke. "Besides the stories you told were entertaining."

I chuckled nervously, trying hard to remember what on earth I'd told everybody last night. "If you're there again tonight I'll drop by. I've got to spend at least a few hours nursing this hangover at least."

"Alright. I will see you tonight then my friend."

I was still smiling when I hung up the phone, I was glad Halden had called. It was nice to finally be getting back out there. Broad grin still plastered across my face I limped back into the hallway to grab a brush and pan before cleaning up the mess in the kitchen.

"Waltzing Matilda, waltzing Matilda, you'll come a-waltzing Matilda with me…" I hummed quietly and finished putting the last of the glass in the trash bin. Grabbing another glass I filled it with water and downed it quickly, refilling it twice before settling in the corner of the couch. Sitting there in that sunlight streaming in the window time seemed to distort. The shadows in the corner of the room twisted and for a moment there was a man there and then the image faded. "Damn- I must be more tired than I thought." I blinked a few times quickly and shook my head to try and clear it; finally I laid my head down on my arm and relaxed.

. . .

"And so then, out of absolutely no where this enormous liger comes out and rears up and I swear he's at least twelve feet long, absolutely huge, and he ever so gently grabs the meat from the trainer and gobbles it down. I swear it was the most frightening and petrifying moment of my life. Honestly if he'd wanted to he could have just jumped off the stage and mauled everyone and no one would have been able to stop him." I laughed and downed the rest of my beer. "But really there's nothing quite like a Faire."

"Another round!" Halden said and waved his hand at the waitress who smiled in return.

"Ay, keep yer pants on, I'll be right over." She hollered across the full room and disappeared back behind the counter.

"Aw be nicer to the girl Halden, it's busy as hell in here." I lightly punched him in the shoulder and stole the rest of his drink.

"For you liten bjorn, anything." Halden chuckled and tried lazily to get his drink back, letting me chug the rest of it down before he grabbed the empty glass from me. "You're so cruel to me." He said mournfully staring at what used to be his beer. "Looks like I'll just have to get another."

"I'll get the round after this one." I said laughing. "Promise."

"That sounds fair." Halden's voice drifted away and the room around me grew dark.

"Damn it, not again." I whispered, trying fearfully to get my vision back to normal. The shadow that had showed up in my house materialized near me again. "Please just stop. Please- go back to normal." I knew I was whimpering but I couldn't help myself, I could only pray that no one else could hear me.

"Stop whining you …" The shadow flickered and for a moment it looked like the man from my dreams. "I'm sorry. That was not how I wanted this to go. I cannot do this for long. It takes more power than I can access with any reliability."

I swallowed heavily and stood, the rest of the building standing still around me. "What did you do?"

"Time's just moving very slowly, everyone is fine. I only came to apologize."

"But you're not even real."

He frowned and stepped towards me until I could feel the heat coming off his body. "Do you still call me false?"

"You can't be real. You exist in my dreams." My voice was practically a whine, I wanted to reach out and touch him so badly, to prove to myself that he was in fact there, but even as I reached out his image flickered.

"I don't have much time. I'm sorry I hurt you." His hand rose to my cheek but there was no pressure in his touch.

"I don't care about that." Despite knowing that there was nothing there I moved to push his hand away. "You dismissed me, in my own dream! That's what hurt. Frankly, I don't mind a bit of pain." Where the hell did that come from- I hadn't had more than five beers… damn it.

"Forgive me…" His brow furrowed again. "I-" He disappeared and the sounds of the world rushed back into my ears making my head swim.

"Are you alright my friend?" Halden's enormous hand came to rest on my shoulder and I jumped. "You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"No ghost- just thought I saw someone I knew." I flashed a bright smile and slid back into my seat.

"You've still got another three rounds to go at least." He laughed and passed me one of the beers the waitress put down in front of him.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were liquoring me up for something." I snorted and grabbed the drink taking care to only sip it slowly this time.

"Me? You wound me. I would never." The gleam in his eye said otherwise but I laughed anyway and patted his arm.

"You're a good man Halden." I said and took another long draw off my beer. "But I'll be honest, after last night I'm not sure I'm going to make it another three rounds."

"Bah, you are a strong girl you can make it at least one past this one."

"And you my friend are a terrible influence." I held the mug up and drained it, slamming it down on the table. "Hit me. If I'm going to get fucked up let's do it right."

. . .

"I… I don't remember that table being there." I said as Halden helped me into my apartment. "I- I should tie down my furniture so it doesn't move around on me."

"Liten bjorn you are drunk beyond compare." The man laughed and held me steady by the elbow as I led us to my bedroom.

"I. Yes. Yes I am. Ugh I am gunna regret this in the morning. Will you get me water? Glasses are in the, um… the cabinet by the sink, the taps fine." I eased into the bedroom, holding myself up on the dresser and reaching for the bed.

"If I let you go will you fall?" Halden looked down at me with such soft eyes that I leaned over and gave him a hug.

"Naw, I can make this leap. It's like a foot from my bed to the dresser." I let go of him and flailed in the direction of the bed again. "I. Have. Totally. Got. This." With a soft yelp I tripped on my own feet and landed face first on the mattress. "Yup, totally got it." I held a thumbs up to him and listen to him laugh as he walked back to the kitchen. "Ugh I am so going to throw up later."

"Do you want me to stay?" Halden appeared in the door again, blocking out the majority of the light behind him with his frame. "Here." He handed me the water carefully, wrapping my fingers around the glass before letting go.

"I'll be fine. Anything that happens I've done to myself." I took a sip and smiled weakly up at him. "I promise I'll text you in the morning to let you know that I haven't died."

"Alright. Try and get some rest and drink at least one more glass of water before you go to sleep."

"Yes mother." I laughed softly and swung my feet under the covers, pulling them up as I continued to sip on the water.

"If I don't hear from you I'll break in and make sure you're okay."

"Ah a true friend. Who ever thought I'd find one here. Well eve Halden."

"Goodnight, sleep well."

I listened until I heard his footsteps and the door close again, his footfalls thundering down the hall until he left the building.

"Not a sneaky man that one." I chuckled to myself and drank the water as quickly as I could, setting down the empty glass and burying myself deep in a cocoon of blankets.


	5. Chapter 5

The darkness faded into light and I groaned, sitting upwards. "By the sweet merciful moon, my eyes hurt. How much did I drink?" The forest filled in around me, replacing the black with shades of gold and red. The cold chilled me to the core, numbing the pounding in my eyes and clearing my head.

It was easy enough to find the briar again, at this point I could have found it with my eyes closed, my feet knew the way. For the first time in days I stopped outside the branches and really looked at the thorns they were easily two inches long. Grumbling I pushed past them anyway feeling them rip at my skin. "Okay, I want answers and you'd have better give them to me." The blood flowed easily from each of the cuts and soaked the leaves beneath my feet. "I never even caught your name."

I could feel the smile slip as I met his eyes. For the first time since the dreams began I could see his face clearly. Moving closer I knelt down by his side, my hand cautiously reaching out and resting on his shoulder. "Who did this to you?" My hand drifted up to touch the cold metal that rested just against his jawline. His eyes looked away as I spoke, refusing to meet my gaze.

"Lean forward. I'll see if I can't get this off." My fingers ran through his hair, pushing it over his shoulder and out of the way. I could feel him shiver under my touch, it made me smile more than it should have. "Sorry in advance about the blood. Frickin' thing, it doesn't have a latch anywhere." Grumbling I shifted closer, nearly pressing my chest against his shoulder as I tried to look closer. "How on earth is this even held on?"

Heat coursed through my body in a sudden rush, it took me a few moments to realize that it was because he had lain his head on my shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll figure this out." I whispered softly, fingers still tracing the shape of the metal with careful pads searching for any change that would indicate a way to get it off of him. "Oh screw it, still my dream still my rules." Frowning I concentrated and dragged my finger down the center of the metal heating it up until it turned brilliant orange. Grabbing on either side of it I gave one sharp tug and it broke apart. His hands scrambled at the edges of the gag and he tore the brindle-bit from his mouth, gasping.

"Curse it woman that hurt!"

The power in that voice startled me enough that I nearly fell into his chest. Looking up at him from beneath my hair I frowned. "Sorry, but I couldn't see another way of getting it off you." Leaning forward I swept his hair back out of the way, looking at his neck. "There doesn't seem to be any permanent damage anyway. Now-" I sat back on my heels. "about that name."

He eyed me up and down. "You've been coming here every night for the last four days and you haven't heard anyone say my name? I find that very hard to believe."

"Coming where, the forest? There aren't exactly a lot of people around you know." I raised an eyebrow and pushed myself up to standing. A soft smile played across my lips again. "Come on, you must be sick of this clearing. You can tell me about yourself as we go."

"Oh yes, let me just waltz out of here." The voice was dripping with thinly veiled sarcasm and I frowned.

"That's right I forgot that you can't walk. Care to tell me why, now that you can talk?" I could have sworn he looked uncomfortable. "Well?"

"Magic." He said finally, avoiding my eyes.

"Magic?" I said flatly.

"Powerful magic." He said again. "It keeps me here."

"So you _can_ stand?"

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Yes I can stand."

"Good. Then give me your hand." I held out my own to him and smiled.

He sighed and reached up grabbing my wrist. "You won't be able to-" I gave a hard tug and pulled him off the ground and in to a run. The briars dissolving as I raced us forward.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" I asked, slowing down as soon as my foot stepped on to the path.

"leave the clearing…" Green eyes narrowed as he turned around to look back at the briars. "How did you do that?"

"Leave a clearing in a forest?"

"HOW?" The voice was sharp with impatience and I felt his hand begin to squeeze mine tightly.

"Ow, stop it. If you're going to be a jackass I'll put you back and leave you there. There was no special way of leaving it, I just left it. It's a clearing that's all." Giving a hard yank I pulled my hand away from him and massaged my fingers.

He winced and stopped seeming to carefully plot the next words in his head. "Again, I am sorry. My impatience is not with you, it is with others. I fear your taking me from that place will not go undiscovered for long and I worry that I will be put back there." He took a deep breath and I found myself staring at this throat as he swallowed. "It would be of great use to me to know how you took me from that place in case I need to leave again."

My shoulders lowered. "I'm sorry but like I told you, it's just a clearing in a forest in a dream. There's nothing special about it. Really things only seem to try and keep me from entering it rather than leaving it. Now please, what is your name?"

For a moment I thought he was going to yell again but instead he let out an angry hiss and bowed. "My name is Loki Laufeyson of Jotunheim and I am in your debt."

"Loki… your name is familiar to me but I can't place it." Frowning I began walking again. "Come on. There's a lake up there and if it's not frozen over I'd like to go swimming."

"How do you not know who I am?" He asked, trotting up in a limp behind me, his strides easily matching mine once he was next to me.

I shrugged. "It's a dream, it's a miracle I can see your face. Frankly I'm not going to stress out too much over who you are." I grinned and turned to look at him. "Come on, it's just up ahead." I gave a small skip and dashed forward, eager to feel the water on my skin.

From behind me I could hear him snort in amusement. "You are the strangest mortal I've ever met."

"I'm just going to take that as a compliment and move on from there." I shouted back and laughed nearly running headlong into a tree as I did so. "Eep! Heh, guess I should watch where I'm running." I could feel the blush spread across my cheeks and chest burning my skin and turning it red. At this moment there was nothing I wanted more than to swim, the cold water would take away the flame of my embarrassment and diminish the color. I didn't want to see the look of annoyance that surely crossed his face and so I continued doggedly ahead, winding my way past trees and around boulders.

"Where did you go?" His voice was further behind me than I'd expected and I stilled at the waters edge.

"Just here. Keep walking." I could hear twigs snap underfoot and I smiled, taking off my shirt and pants until I was in only my underwear. "You're almost there, just keep walking towards my – sweet flames of winter it's fucking freezing." I hop-skipped back out of the water glaring balefully at it. "That simply will not do." Biting my lip I reached out and set my hand in the water again, wishing it to grow warmer.

"There you are. What are you-" He stopped short at tree line, I could feel his eyes burning into my back and then the pressure was gone.

"The water's cold. I'm warming it, the same thing I did to that scold's brindle of yours just on a wider scale." I smiled as the lake began to warm, heat rising off of it in the biting fall air.

"But how- what you're using is magic but you're a human, how can you have access to something like that?"

I turned and looked at him over my shoulder. "Are you going to keep harping about that? My answer's still the same. This is only a dream and since it's a dream I can do whatever I want in it. Granted I'm a bit surprised, this is the best at lucid dreaming that I've ever been but that doesn't change the fact that none of this is real and when I wake up I'll be at home, hopefully in my bed and hopefully not covered in vomit." Grinning I took my hand from the water, shook it, stood and rose, running straight until I knew it was deep enough to let me dive without scraping myself along the bottom.


	6. Chapter 6

It was still cold, but just enough to cause shivers across my skin. Languidly I arched my spine and rolled backwards under the water before surfacing and looking at him.

"Are you coming in or what?"

"I never intended to go into the water with you." He said firmly and crossed his arms across his chest. "In fact I should not be stopping, they will surely come for me and this is not far enough that they will not find me."

"Who?" I swam slowly back towards shore, still staying in the water. My elbows propping me up enough that I didn't have to arch my back to breath.

"The guards- and when they fail my brother."

"You have a brother?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"You really do not know my name do you?" Loki tilted his head to mimic my movement. "I would have thought everyone on Midgard would have had it burned into their mind."

I shrugged. "I might know it when I'm awake but right now no. But Midgard, that's not a word I've heard a lot. Where did I hear that before?" I kicked my feet lazily under the water and tapped my nose with a finger. "I know I've heard it. Oh whatever I'm sure I'll think of it later. Tell me about your brother, why don't you want him to find you?"

"I don't want to be put back in that cage. I did something- that at the time I thought was merely natural but now… I do not know." He shook his head and closed his eyes for a moment.

What could I say to that? So see him so downtrodden tugged hard at my heartstrings, I could not bear to see him frown. Moving backwards a bit I lifted my arm and brought it down, the arc of water soaking him. "Come on. Come swim with me. I may not believe what you're saying exists but if it does I won't let them take you."

His initial snarl faded and he regarded me with those painfully green eyes. "_You_ would protect me? I am a god, you are only a-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll soak you again. Now get in the water." I eyed him and smirked. "Besides weren't you the one who said I had a grasp of the magical that a mortal shouldn't have? If they find you and try and take you I'll just bind them in trees or something."

He actually looked amused and slowly began to strip, the jacket and cloak fell to the ground, what was left of his shirt quickly following until all he had on were his pants. There his hands hesitated and his eyes flicked back up at me.

"Problem?"

"We… we do not wear undergarments in Asgard." He said his fingers resting ever so lightly on the cord of his pants.

"Yes I kind of guessed that from the frightening clinginess of those leather pants of yours." I found myself laughing. "Aww is the wee god scared?"

The snarl returned to his lips and he began to untie them.

"Wait!" He paused at my voice and I smiled, defeated. "I'm sorry, that was a jackassy thing for me to say. If you think you can swim with them on feel free to. Just- try not to drown. It's been years since I've been certified as a lifeguard."

His eyes searched mine for some form of joke until finally he decided that I wasn't poking fun at his expense. A few seconds passed with his hands frozen on the cord and then a smirk that showed off his brilliantly white teeth curled itself onto his face.

"Better not to risk it." He said raising his eyes to watch me again as his hands began to move. "I haven't been nude swimming since I was a child, I think I'm overdue."

I felt that blush returning and slowly I backed up into deeper water, determined to look anywhere but where my traitorous eyes were determined to look.

"Has the mortal's sharp tongue finally fled her?" I gasped and pushed forward in the water, the voice in my ear coming from directly behind me.

Breathing hard I whipped around to confront him only to see him still standing on the water's edge, the smirk still plastered across his face.

"You bastard. You nearly gave me a heart attack." I exhaled the breath I hadn't known I was holding on to and scowled at him.

"Take care with your words." He warned and slid into the water, hissing as it closed over his hips and then again as it covered his chest.

"Is bastard still offensive where you come from?" I turned away from him, my fingers nearly burning with the need to touch him.

"Very." The voice was soft and this time when I turned I met his eyes squarely.

"My apologies then, it's not where I come from." The red darkened my cheeks and I lowered my eyes, staring at his shoulders as he swam out towards me. "If it makes you feel any better I'm one, a bastard I mean. My parents never married or even stuck together after my mother found out she was carrying me. 'Course I only know that because she sent me a letter for my first birthday." I gave a weak smile. "Such are the joys of being adopted though."

His eyes darkened as he swam towards me, stopping only an arm's length away. His black hair fell in his face as he began to speak. "I…"

"Brother!" A thunderous voice from the shore made our heads turn. A giant of a man stood on the pebbles staring intently out at the both of us.

Loki hissed his displeasure and made no move towards him.

"Come in from the water brother. I am here to take you back." The blond man pointed a large hammer out at the both of us. "Do not make me come in and get you."

"At least have the decency to close your eyes Thor." Loki's voice was heavy in defeat and I could feel my brow furrow. "You know my magic is limited now."

"I would if I could trust you brother." The man called Thor said and lowered the hammer. His brow furrowed. "How did you even get out?"

"That would be my fault." I placed my hand on Loki's shoulder and brought my lips to his ear. "Stay here." Swimming out around him I moved towards the shore.

"And who are you mortal?" I could see the man's posture stiffen again as I moved towards him.

"No one of consequence." I purred and shivered as the air hit my shoulders and then every other inch of exposed skin as I walked up towards him. "I took him from that briar and for the moment I am enjoying his company. He will not be returning with you."

I watched his eyes roam over my body, knowing that the water had made the material of my bra and panties cling to my skin.

"I am sorry you believe that mortal but my brother _must_ come back with me." The man stepped forward, dwarfing my frame and looking down his nose at me.

"Again I say he will not." I smirked and twisted my fingers, heavy roots twining around his limbs and his chest.

"What magic is this? Loki, call off your dog." Thor's face twisted with rage.

"She's not at my beck and call brother, her actions are her own." I could feel the smile in those words without turning.

"I only make good on my promise to your brother." I said to the blond and poked a finger into his chest. "It is only what I said I would do, no more. Don't get too excited." I looked over my shoulder and felt my breath catch in my throat as I watched Loki leave the water.

"Don't stop on my account." He walked up behind me and purred in my ear. "It's rare I get to see my brother in such a state of helplessness."

"It is not my intent to harm or embarrass him. I only want to keep him from placing you back in that thicket." I hissed at Loki. "But you were right; I should not have insisted that we stop here." My eyes focused on the larger man in front of me still struggling against the bonds I had placed around him and sighed. "If I let you down do you promise not to try and take him away?"

"What?" Both their voices rang out together and for a moment I chuckled.

"You aren't seriously considering letting him go are you?" Loki's voice rang out before his brother had a chance.

"You are willing to let me go, knowing that I came here to retrieve my brother?" Thor eyed me intently, his blue eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Excellent question brother." Loki snarled and grabbed my shoulder.

"I would not tolerate disrespect from him and I will not tolerate it from you." I snapped at the beautiful man behind me. "Remove your hand." I felt the pressure lift. "Much better. Now then-" I gently lowered my hand watched Thor being eased to the ground by the very roots that held him in place. "I believe that this is a dream." I heard Loki snort again. "And even if you disagree it does not change my opinion. I have been given no proof otherwise." The roots fell away from him and Thor stood up straight again.

"If you believe us to be dreams only then why do you protect him?" Thor's voice was soft almost as though he were afraid of my answer.

"When I first came here I found him lying in pain, bleeding and alone." I could feel the hatred in the stare behind me. "Custodi vitam usque ad mortem, it's what's on my family's crest." I turned to look Loki directly in the eye. "I couldn't not help."

"Custodi vitam… what?" The booming bass of the larger brother made me turn to look at him.

"Protect life until death." I said softly and flicked my eyes over at Loki. "Even when he pissed me off I couldn't leave him to hurt. You ask me why I protect him now? Have you looked at yourself?" I met Thor's eyes squarely. "You come thundering in here, threatening to lock him away again, to force him to be alone. You are a dream- fiction only and that alone emboldens me. I will not let you harm him."

"I promise you I meant for no harm to come to him. He simply must return to his cell."

"Why do you people keep saying cell? There is no cell, it's a clearing." My eyes flashed and Thor made to reach out to touch my shoulder, snarling I pulled my shoulder away. "Do not touch me. You figments – I don't understand you… and you're still naked." I closed my eyes and blushed turning to direct my voice at the man behind me. "And I am not turning around until you at least put on some pants."

"What a shame." The voice behind me purred again, his body nearly pressed in to mine before falling away, finally allowing me to take a breath.

"Brother, do not tease her. I worry about her grasp reality." Thor's eyes darkened.

"I… you know what? No I give up. There's no explaining to a dream that it's a dream. Here are the facts since that may be all you listen to. One-" I held up a finger. "You are not taking him anywhere while I'm here. Two- I expect to be told why he has to go back to a place that he clearly dislikes. And Three-" I turned to look at Loki who still struggled to pull the leather up over his wet skin. "I apologize in advance if I vanish and leave you to him. I have no control over when I wake up. I'm pretty sure you'll both just disappear but" I raised my hand in a gesture of submission. "If you aren't just a figment of my delusional dreams and you do still exist after I'm gone I cannot protect you."

I heard the large blond sigh. "I promise I mean no harm to him. He is my brother."

"Is there not somewhere else he could go instead of that place?"

"I- father will not like it but I believe I may be able to convince him that Loki's room will serve as an adequate prison for now. If father is allowed to spell it so he cannot leave."

"What in the name of the five hells did he do?" I snapped, I could feel my body beginning to get lighter and fought it. "Never mind, tell me later. I don't have time for an explanation. Promise me."

"What?" Both Thor and Loki looked at me sharing a glance with each other.

"Promise me that you'll take him where you said you would. That he'll be safe."

"I swear it." The bigger man said and I nodded.

"That'll have to do for now. I'm sure I'll find you again or maybe not. I never can tell with dreams." The blackness swamped my vision and I felt myself go limp, never feeling myself hit the ground below.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sweet sons of Satan my mouth tastes like shit. UGH!" I rolled out of bed and onto the floor next to me frantically scraping my tongue against my teeth as if somehow that would diminish the flavor of last night's drinking. Still darting my tongue over my teeth I raced to the bathroom, flailing wildly for my toothbrush and quickly set to work to rid myself of the scum that had settled in my mouth. Unfortunately I seem to have underestimated how much I had had to drink the previous night and the feel of the toothbrush sitting on my tongue was enough to make me retch.

"Oh fantastic." I dropped to the floor and scrambled to lift the toilet seat before the nausea got the better of me. The acid hit the back of my throat and I closed my eyes, absolutely hating the feeling of leftover liquor and bile that washed over my tongue. It made my back hot and my eyes water but with each passing wave I felt better until at last I could sit back and lay my head against the wall.

Grumbling I made myself stand and walked back to my bedroom, still rubbing my eyes. "Phone, phone where is that damnable phone." It took more than five minutes since I'd apparently thrown it across the room in my sleep but find it I did and with unsteady fingers I called Halden's number.

"Ja? Hvem er dette?"

"Halden- I promised that I'd let you know I was alive didn't I?" I kept my voice light and joking though the sunlight that streamed in from behind the curtains burned my eyes.

"Wonderful, yes! Thank you."

I could hear his usual chipper self in his voice and laughed. "How you stay so happy when you should be so hung over is beyond me."

"Who's that?" The soft female voice drifted into the speaker and I stilled.

"Ah, now I know why you're still so happy." I said cheerfully.

"Just a friend, I asked her to let me know she survived the night." It sounded as though Halden had put his hand over the microphone but I could still hear them. "Go get dressed and we'll go to breakfast."

"Sounds good sugar."

"I'll leave you to it Halden, I've got to get going anyway. I've got cleaning galore to do and bacon to eat to cure this pounding in my head."

"I'll see you in class then?"

"As always." I hung up the phone and gave a soft chuckle. It was good that Halden had found someone. If I'd known her better I would have threatened to end her life if she hurt him. As it was I'd have to rely on humans having a bit of compassion in their souls.

"Where was I? Oh yes, bacon." My stomach growled as if in agreement and after tossing the phone back on my nightstand I stalked out to the kitchen, determined to make myself a plateful of crispy, fatty goodness.

I licked the grease from my lips with relish, loving the fact that the conga that seemed to have taken up residence behind my eyes dissipated with every mouthful. "Cleaning, cleaning, yes it's time for cleaning." I finished my food and with a flourish pushed myself off the couch still humming as I threw the paper plate away and began picking up the random bits and pieces of things off the counter.

Despite the fact that cleaning was probably one of the most hated household chores I actually looked forward to it. The chance to have control over something in my environment, to see everything put exactly where I wanted gave me an immense feeling of satisfaction. With little whistles I went about the two bedroom apartment and picked up the clothes that I had left scattered all over the floor, shoving them into the laundry pile and carting that downstairs to start a load before starting on the dishes. It didn't take me standing for long for it to become uncomfortable for my foot, a dull throbbing that shot upwards growing more with each passing minute.

"Alright. Fine you picky thing." I huffed and grabbed the duster off the counter where I had put it. With any luck moving would abate some of the pain and since most of my chores had to be done standing up it was really my only choice.

The dusting didn't take long, without another person in the apartment with me there wasn't a whole lot to create messes and I managed to finish just as my first load of laundry finished its wash cycle.

It was early as the sun began to set, something about the winter dulling everything it came in contact with. Still, I had managed to get almost everything done except change my sheets. The laundry was put away, the bathroom cleaned, the floors vacuumed, the dishes done and the dusting finished. With a grin I sat down on the couch and turned on the television.

"The world continues to watch tonight as bizarre lights dance in the skies over the eastern US. Reports have been coming in from New York to DC and still nobody seems to know what's going on. S.H.I.E.L.D. could not be reached for comment though our reporter did manage to get a word in with Tony Stark."

"As far as we know there's nothing to worry about. Strange lights in the sky are things we're just going to have to get used to now that we're pals with people from other planets." A short clip of Tony Stark flashed across the screen. "I'll leave you with this." He looked directly at the camera. "They're looking for you."

"How cryptic." I said out loud and for the second time in a week found myself wishing I had a pet so that I didn't seem like the crazy girl who talked to herself all the time. My eyes moved to the window and I frowned, it had started to snow. "Damn it. I hope it's off the roads by morning I don't want to drive in that." I said as I wrapped a blanket off the back of the couch around me and stood, stepping up to the window to stare at the silent world outside.

There was something off about this moment in time. I could feel the cold seeping in through the glass, chilling me to my bones and yet I was comfortable, wrapped tightly in the silver blanket of faux fur. Within seconds the snow entranced me and I found myself turning off the television and sitting in silence and darkness in front of the sliding glass door. My knees pulled up to my chest and the blanket wrapped as tightly around me as it would go, my back against the couch as I watched the slow dance of the snowflakes that drifted to the ground. I could feel myself lazily hovering between being present in my own mind and not, the snowfall functioning as a kind of meditation.

I don't know how long I sat there, time seemed to vanish but the accumulation of snow suggested that it had been at least several hours. Shaking my head to clear it of the fog that seemed to have settled comfortably on my brain I stood. Monday was closing in quickly and I needed to actually sleep rather than just spend my time meditation if I wanted to have any energy for dealing with work.

Trudging into my bedroom I fell, still wrapped tightly in the blanket, onto the bed and wriggled my way just under the covers enough so that I felt their comforting weight on me. I had just begun to drip off back to sleep when the shattering of glass made me sit upright.

"What the hell?" My heart thundered in my chest, each breath was painful to draw as my muscles fought moving at all and quickly I grabbed a knife from my nightstand. My brain ceased all thought beyond fear as heavy footfalls walked though my apartment and stopped just outside my bedroom door. The wood creaked and nearly splintered as the door was forced open, the figure standing in it nearly blocking out the light from the hall with his frame.

"She's here." His voice thundered, familiar to me but not. My heartbeat jumped again as he strode through the door and grabbed me roughly about the waist and threw me over his shoulder, the blade falling from my hands.

"Hey! What the fuck? Put me down! Who are you? Let go of me!" My flailing seemed to do nothing more than amuse him but one well-placed though not intended knee to the jaw seemed to drain him of anything but ire. Snarling I clawed at any part of him I could reach that wasn't covered in heavy cloth or metal. "I said put me DOWN!" My voice was practically a roar and as I felt my nails catch on his skin I pulled hard making him bleed from shallow scratches on his cheek.

"Oomph, I hope this wench is worth it brother. She fights with the grace of a wolverine but I won't deny her claws do sting." The giant of a man set me down again on the floor of the living room and I turned to face him, back hunched, trying to figure out how to get out of this mess.

"Worthy or not that is for the All-father to decide." That voice. I knew that voice.

"I know you." I said, swallowing heavily and turning to look at the finer figure that stood just inside the shattered sliding glass. "Why do I know you?" My eyebrows knitted in concentration and though I could not see his face I could feel him smile ferally.

"I am Loki of Jotunheim." He gave the cockiest bow I had ever seen and I felt my eyes grow wide.

"Loki… as in destroyed Manhattan Loki? As in you will all bow to me Loki?" I could feel his eyes narrow.

"How strange that here you remember me. It seems a pity since we were having such a lovely conversation when you didn't remember who I was." His voice dripped venom and I could see the other man's shoulders square off as though he were expecting a fight.

Straightening my back I walked over to him and slapped him across the face. "That was for New York." He gave an angry smile and I grabbed his jaw turning him back to face me. "And this is for Greenwich." I leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips feeling his body tighten in shock and then relax against me. It probably only lasted a few seconds but it nearly took my breath away and when I stepped back I could feel myself blushing.

"Can we get going now brother?" The broader man asked I could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Go where? Where are we going?" My nervousness heightened again and I stepped back from them both.

"To Asgard." Loki said simply. "As a condition for my – hn – imprisonment to my chamber instead of a cell Odin has ordered us to retrieve you."

"Me? Why me?" I continued backing up until the couch back hit my legs making me wobble."

"Because you are the one that freed me and the All-father wants to know how." Loki reached out with a hand that was far more gentle than I expected and grasped my trembling hand in his. "You didn't have to burst open her bed chamber door Thor, I'm sure the turning the handle would have sufficed. She's trembling like a leaf." The reprimand in his voice was strong and I saw the bigger man lower his head as if in shame.

"But you guys- that place – it was all just a dream. Wasn't it? How could it have been anything else?" I felt myself losing control and the tremor that shook my hands traveled throughout my body until I could barely stand.

"I do not know, but we will find out. Until then we must bring you before Odin." Loki's voice was apologetic and he pulled me off the back of the couch into his arms trying to steady my shivering as much as he could. "Thor- we've got to go."

"Of course brother. Heimdall, open the bifrost." Thor strode outside into the snow leaving Loki to half carry half drag me outside after him.

"Somebody'd better fix my door. I don't want to pay for that heating." I said quietly my mind still reeling. I could feel Loki's laughter against my side and he waved a hand, the glass restoring itself.

"May your worries stay that simple." He said quietly and pulled me tighter to his side as light surrounded us.


	8. Chapter 8

My legs shook and I clung to Loki's chest as it felt like the world rushed around me, the blood pounding in my ears. "That… that was an uncomfortable way to travel." I said breathlessly, my face still buried against the chest of the man who had been haunting my dreams.

"You get used to it." I could feel Loki's laugh roll through his body and I leaned back enough to look up at his face.

"That did not take you as long as you said it might." A giant of a man with dark skin and golden eyes peered down at us. "Your father will be pleased." I could feel the muscles in Loki's back tense and a frown set itself upon his face.

"I'm sure the All-father expected no less Heimdall." He said dryly and stepped forward still holding me about the shoulders.

"Brother you know we had no choice." Thor spoke softly as though he feared to drive Loki further away from him.

"Now let us see this girl you brought with you." I could feel those golden eyes sweep through me and I shivered, clenching my hands into a fist. "It is not often that I find myself unable to see someone." His voice was deep but soft and the tiniest hint of a smile played at the corner of his lips. "I do not believe it will happen again, now that I know what I'm looking for. I admit my lord Loki's description of you was somewhat vague."

"Don't blame me for your failings gatekeeper. Perhaps your eyes are just getting weak." Loki hissed and gripped me tighter.

"Such vemon. I meant no offence my lord." There was amusement in those golden eyes and it was directed straight at me. "I only meant to assure you that I would not lose sight of her again."

Loki stiffened again and I laid my hand against his chest and pushed back lightly. "Loki." His unwavering gaze at Heimdall broke and he looked down at me. "Should we get going? I'd like to get this over with."

"I am sure the All-father will treat you with nothing but respect." Heimdall said giving a gentle smile.

"He only wants to know how you got Loki from his cage." Thor said as he began walking out of the building we were in.

"Oh ya, I'm sure that's it. Cause ya know I'd be totally okay with someone who could take people out of prison just waltzing around." My tone was dry and though my words were sarcastic I was petrified that I spoke the truth.

"You may be right but I will not let him hurt you." Loki's voice was soft and he gently guided me after Thor.

"Honestly not to be mean but I don't think you'll have much of a say in it." My eyes were focused on the ground before me and I stopped suddenly just before I left the building. "Are you sure this is safe to walk on?" I gasped and looked out at what appeared to be a bridge of multicolored light, each color dancing and then fading back into darkness in turn. The sea below roared as it rolled in waves towards the shore.

"Perfectly safe, just don't wander near the edge." Thor said from several yards ahead of us. Loki had taken a few steps beyond me when I stopped. He and Thor both turned to look back at me, sharing an amused glance between themselves.

"Here." Loki extended his pale hand towards me, eyes smiling. Closing my eyes I swallowed and took a deep breath, extending my hand to lay lightly in his grasp and my foot raising to place itself on what I was sure was no more than air. My heart leapt into my throat as the fall I was expecting didn't come and my breath hitched.

"I feel foolish." I said blushing, reveling in the feel of his freezing fingers against my burning skin.

"You look foolish." He said laughingly and pulling me fully onto the bridge, smiling as he watched me try and catch my breath.

"Oh hardy harhar. I'd like to see you walk on air without getting freaked out." I snarled softly and straightened my shoulders. "Okay, okay, I've got this." I exhaled and put a smile on my face. Loki smirked and fell in step next to me bringing his lips near to my ear.

"I can still feel your pulse pounding." He said quietly, two of his fingers moving and placing themselves against my wrist. The blush that had abated when I snarled at him came back full force and I quickly withdrew my hand from his touch.

"Yes, thank you. I think I can take it from here." I stammered and held my hand tightly to my chest.

"Brother stop tormenting the poor girl." Thor's voice came from a head of us and Loki turned to look at the golden haired man.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you mean." A smirk played on Loki's lips but he lowered his hand to his side.

I laughed softly and finally, once I was sure the bridge wouldn't give way beneath my feet, looked up. What I saw made me stumble over my own feet and fall to my knees, but even the pain of my bleeding flesh wasn't enough to make me stop staring.

"Are you alright?" Loki stopped short and Thor came trotting back to me, Loki kneeling by my side and placing a careful hand on my back. "Do you feel sick?"

"By the Gods… it's beautiful." I felt the tears well up in my eyes and my hands flew to cover my mouth. "You live here?" I turned my gaze to them both.

Thor laughed deeply and leaned down, grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet. "We do. Come along, father's waiting. We'll show it to you after you meet with him."

I nodded only half hearing his words, my eyes darting back to the gleaming gold and pearlescent city before me, unwilling to leave its splendor for long. Thor walked on ahead leaving Loki's hand to usher me forward.

"It's really not all that impressive." Loki said and stepped up next to me again, his hand staying at his side this time.

"But it is. How can you not see that?" My eyes found his and I smiled broadly. "I want to know everything about it." My smile widened and he laughed.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know." Loki's green eyes were gentle and he reached out cautiously and put his hand on my shoulder. "I never did get to thank you." I felt myself frown and the hand fell away.

"For what?" My head tilted to the side and I looked at him, really looked at him for the first time.

"For binding my wounds, for getting me out of there…" His voice trailed off. "and for not being scared of me."

My frown deepened, I could see a weight on his shoulders as he spoke as if people being scared of him was commonplace. The frown shifted into a gentle smile and I reached over and gently wrapped his fingers in mine. "Don't give yourself airs. I don't think you could be scary if you tried." I tightened my hand around his and squeezed. He almost looked offended and then squeezed my hand in return a slight smile curling onto his lips. "Now tell me about your father."

"He's not my father." Loki's voice was cold and I lightly pulled at his hand making his shoulder dip.

"You said you were a bastard, is he the man that raised you?" My eyes were sharp as they stared at him.

"He is, though he did not have much to do with me. His time was spent more with Thor." I frowned and snorted.

"That doesn't matter. He took you into his home, called you his son. He's your father."

"And what would you know of it?" The suddenness with which Loki's voice became harsh startled me and caused Thor to stop walking and turn back to look at us.

"Did you not listen to me at all when I was speaking at the lake? I'm adopted too. I know what it's like to never know your real parents. To wonder everyday why they didn't keep you or to sit there and cry wondering if your adoptive parents could have done better if they'd had their own child instead of having to look after someone elses." I pulled my hand away from him sharply and stopped walking.

"I know I'm not at all what my parents wanted. I'm not smart like they are, or interested in the same things. Hell I can barely stand being in the same room as my mother because all she does is complain about how I look and what I'm wearing and what I'm doing. And no matter what I try I can't please her." The tears began threatening to fall down my cheeks and I ignored them, praying that they would not.

"And I get it I really do. She never, not once, wanted to spend time with me unless we were doing something she wanted. I tried so hard to find something we could do together but there was nothing… there _is_ nothing, but she's still my _Mother_. So ya what could I possibly know of it." I said the last words with a snarl forcing the tears down. "Fuckin' jackass." With a shove I walked past him, the heat of my rage rolling off my shoulders in waves. Thor stepping to one side as I half walked half ran across the rest of the bifrost.

"Brother…" Thor turned to look at Loki with a sigh before turning and jogging after me leaving Loki to stand alone.


	9. Chapter 9

I raced ahead, the anger fading and the tears welling up again and spilling down my cheeks. "Damn it, damn it, damn it." I swore to myself as my chest began to heave, my breath hitching with each new tear that traveled down my cheeks. The gleaming white marble held less fascination for me now and I found myself weaving my way through the crowds that had gathered near the bridge to see their princes. I wanted to find somewhere small, somewhere safe. I wasn't even paying attention to where I was going, there were so many corners and turns that I could have sworn I backtracked at least three times. Finally I found myself in a courtyard and slowed from my jog to a walk.

"Damn it. Where the hell am I?" I crossed my arms across my chest and sobbed softly, eventually backing myself into a corner and sinking down onto my haunches. Laying my head against my knees I felt tears soaking my skin. Within a few minutes I heard heavy footfalls echoing on the cobblestone. Pulling my knees tighter towards me I tried to make myself as small as possible, relying on the shrubbery to hide me from the man who had just arrived.

"I know you're there." Thor's voice was calm and he pushed the branches away to stare at me. "Why did you run off? It's not safe to wander about the city alone. It's big, you could get lost." Climbing through the shrubs he settled down next to me on the ground staring straight ahead instead of at me. "Do you hate my brother?"

The tears slowed and I looked over at him. "No! No of course not. He just- he's just frustrating." I sighed and laid my head back down again. "I shouldn't have flown off the handle like that. I just… I'm not even really frustrated at him. I'm mad at me." The blond man turned to look at me, frowning.

"What do you mean?" His deep voice was soft as he spoke. He seemed afraid as though he would scare me into silence if he said the wrong thing.

"What I said was so hypocritical, I just couldn't help it. I got so mad at him for not calling Odin his father when that's who helped raise him but I absolutely hate my mother." I sighed and sat down fully on the ground stretching my legs out in front of me. "I just- she's such a bitch. Honestly, I don't think I'll shed a tear when she dies. I don't know I just… I had no reason to go off at him like I did." I shivered feeling exposed in just my sleepwear and pulled my legs back up to my chest again. "I feel like such an idiot."

A slow smile curled its way onto Thor's lips and he began to chuckle. "Don't. I expect that you're the first person besides our mother to put him in his place. We spent our entire childhoods being raised to be kings and even noble children like Sif or Fandral will not speak frankly to royal blood."

A small smile played on my lips and I wiped the remaining tears from the corners of my eyes. "I like the sound of your mother. Is she nice?"

Thor's smile grew sad and he nodded. "She was wonderful. She taught Loki everything he knows about magic and though she favored him she always made time for us both." His eyes grew wistful. "You would have liked her."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up something so painful." I laid a careful hand on Thor's arm.

"You didn't know." He sighed and stood. "Come along, father still wants to see you and I'd prefer to not keep him waiting." He offered his hand to me and pulled me easily to my feet.

"Do you think he'll be able to forgive me?" I asked brushing off my shorts.

"I do not know." Thor's smile was patient. "My brother is a singular creature; I cannot claim to know his mind." He lightly pat me on the shoulder. "But I believe that in time he will, especially if you tell him what you've told me. Come along now."

Trotting up alongside him I smiled. "Thank you for coming to find me."

. . .

"Father, I've brought her." Thor's voice resounded through the hall, bouncing off every column. I had to jog behind him to keep with the pace he set towards the golden throne at the end of the room, wishing he would slow down so I could look around at this magnificent room.

"Bring her here." The voice made me shiver and I stopped dead midstride afraid to go any further. Thor striding up to stand next to the man on the golden throne.

"I… I don't want to do this." I held up my hands pleadingly and began to back up. "Please. Please just take me home. I don't want to be here." My next step backwards was blocked by a pair of guards who had come up behind me. "No, no, no please." I hunched my shoulders and tried to back up more trying hard not to panic outright and run from the room. I turned to flee but the iron grip of the guards on my upper arms held me in place. Whimpering I back peddled as they brought me forward, my feet unable to push back against men who were so much stronger than I.

Thor's face was one of concern as they brought me before his father, his eyes watching my shaking form struggle to stand before the King of Asgard.

"Mortal, you have been brought before me, given over by your own people for breaking Loki Laufeyson out of his prison." The man's voice made my knees shake and I fell to the ground, my arms wrapping around me to try and still my shaking. "You endangered the lives of my people and you endangered your planet by doing so. You are to be bound here on Asgard until such time that you can convince me that your act was merely one of compassion and had no ill intent." His single eye bored into me and he shifted on the throne, fingers tightening around the staff in his hands. "In addition you will tell me _how _you managed to get Loki from that room. It is spelled with a powerful magic and even he cannot break it."

"But I don't _know_ how I got him out. It didn't even look like a cell to me." My eyes would not lift from the floor and I dug my nails into my arms to try and keep my voice even.

"If you do not want to tell me perhaps a stay in the same cage will provide me with the answers I seek." His voice was distant and I whimpered, curling myself into a tighter ball on the floor. "Once I have the information from you that I require you shall be returned to Midgard in the care of S.H.I.E.L.D. What they will do with you I cannot say."

"Father, if she says she does not know how she took him from that cage I believe her." Thor turned and looked down at the man sitting next to him. "And you know that Loki is no longer a threat here."

The older man's face grew serious. "She will stay in the same prison as Loki was. How long she is there is dependent on her. Once she is able to show me how she was able to remove him she will be moved to a room." He eyed his son up and down. "Does that serve your palate better?"

"Yes Father." Thor said meekly and inclined his head stepping back just behind the older mans shoulder. The man gave a wave and I felt those iron grasps return to my upper arm pulling me off the floor.

I didn't see much after that, my mind sort of went white and I could feel my feet taking step after step without stopping. I hadn't seen Loki there. I almost was both glad and disheartened by that; my desire to apologize to him for yelling tempered by the hopeful notion that he hadn't heard his father say he was a threat to everyone.

My senses came back to me only as I was being shoved into a bright room by myself. Blinking hard as though I hadn't in a while I turned to look back at the guards my sight occasionally flaring with gold patterns. Reaching out cautiously I put my hand against the flickering light and winced as it stung me. Familiar footsteps stopped just beyond the range of my vision and the guards turned, bowed and left.

"Am I just to be left here?" I asked as Thor stepped up opposite me. "I am a freeborn person, this isn't right. I've done nothing wrong."

"And I will try and convince my father of that but you must help me to do it. Do you think you can emulate Loki's escape? My father will not be convinced until he knows how my brother was able to get past the barrier." Thor reached out and let a hand wave towards what had stung me before."

"I told you, I don't know. It wasn't a cell in my dreams it was just a thicket." I sank down on my knees. "I'm never going to get out of here am I?"

"Take heart I will work on convincing father that you are no threat. Try and be patient. I'll be back down to see you every day until you are set loose."

Finally my mind settled, at least someone out there would be pulling for me and it gave me a chance to see if I really could access magic instead of it all being in my head. "And what of Loki?"

"Once we left the bifrost guards were sent to escort him to his chambers. That is where he is now." I could hear the tiniest smile in Thor's words. "He is not thrilled but he is happier there than he would have been in that cell."

I nodded and moving to the corner of the room and laying out on the floor, my knees tucked up to my chest. "I should sleep. I'm going to have a full day tomorrow trying to get out of here." I laughed nervously and Thor chuckled.

"Sleep well. I shall see you on the morrow."

"Well eve Thor." I said through a yawn and laid my head down on my crossed arms my eyes closing immediately.


	10. Chapter 10

There was only darkness behind my eyes; whatever dreams had been insistent on plaguing me as of late seemed to have fled leaving me without even vague color and shape. My brow creased and I could feel myself start to waken eventually opening my eyes.

"Damn- I was hoping it was a dream." I grumbled and sat up straight staring balefully at the flickering gold that showed where the boundaries of my cell were. It took a few seconds but eventually I realized that the room had changed, furniture had been added; a small table and chair as well as a bed covered in a rich chocolate colored fur. I wasn't sure if I should laugh or cry, it was either an extremely thoughtful gesture to make me comfortable or it meant that I wasn't expected to ever actually leave this place.

Standing I walked as close to the glittering wall as I dared, crouching and raising up on my toes in turn to try and see as far as I could. There was nothing I could find to ease my fear that there were no windows in this place. "At least I'm not alone I guess." I said to nobody as I stared at the jeering men in the cage opposite me.

Remembering Odin's promise I reached out my hand, already wincing with the remembered pain. The wall crackled and sizzled as my fingers pressed against then flattened out. The snarl on my lips widening as I pushed harder against it, my flesh beginning to burn. "Come on, come on. It wasn't this hard before. You can do it, come on!" I whispered violently to myself as I fought with my reflexes not to pull my arm away. It was too much. With a growl I pulled my hand back and cradled it against my chest, retreating to sit on the bed and nurse the pain of my tender skin.

"I honestly did not think you would have such trouble with this." Thor's voice came from behind a column and he stepped out into the light staring at me with bright eyes.

"You thought I was lying?" My voice was dry and I pulled my hand back to scowl at my fingers flexing them carefully.

He gave the barest hint of a smile and sat down on the steps outside. "I did." The silence after his words rang out and we both sat for long moments trying to think of what to say.

"Have you convinced your father that I am no threat?" I refused to take my eyes from the ground, afraid the anger in my voice would make him angry in turn.

"You have my word that I am trying. It is not an easy thing to convince him of. Please, I know I asked it of you before but you must be patient."

"I have little patience when I cannot see the earth or sky." My words were far away and for a moment it felt as though a mantle of heat had settled across my shoulders but then the feeling fled and I was left shivering.

"Do you like the furnishings at least?" He looked up through his hair and gave a worried frown. "If my mother was alive she would have had a better idea of what a woman would like but I did the best I could."

"Did your father fight you on these too?" I couldn't help but be amused and I crossed the floor to sit across from him.

"He did but the reminder that brother was granted these things as well changed his mind." Blue eyes twinkled with merriment. "Perhaps they will aid in your "escape"."

I looked around again at the furniture and laughed. "If you think so." I help up my hand and placed it against the gilded glass, it was not as uncomfortable this time. It seemed the less I pushed the less it bit at my flesh. Biting my lip I pulled back my hand and struck the barrier with the outside of my fist wincing as a sharp pain shot through it and the dull thud resounded through the room.

"I know I asked it of you before but I must ask again. Why did you take my brother from this place? There must be more behind it than you told me." Thor watched my hand strike and turned his eyes to me, silently pleading with his look for there to be more.

"I…" I closed my mouth again and thought for a moment before I spoke again. "For as long as I can remember people being held against their wills has made my heart tremble in fury. I was in elementary school when I saw a show called Hercules, there was an episode about a titan named Prometheus who took fire from the gods on Olympus and gave it to humanity. For his transgression he was chained to a rock and an eagle would come and peck out his liver which would grow back in time for the same thing to happen the next day." My cheeks heated up as I thought about it and Thor's head tilted to the side. "I got so angry that I nearly broke the tv. He wasn't even doing anything bad the gods just didn't want to share." My eyes flickered and I snorted pushing the memory away. "As I grew I kept learning about all the times in the history of the … Midgard…" I said nodding towards him. "Of people being kept prisoner and each time my anger burned through me brighter than before." I looked at him and gave a pained smile. "That anger does not swell when a person has done something for which they must be imprisoned but in my dreams I could not remember your brother." My eyes cast themselves down. "I admit, had I known who he was in my dream I would not have freed him. I still would have helped heal him but not freed him. He has started to redeem himself but there is much work left to do before he can make up for the lives he took, but I believe he can do it." A small shiver rolled down my spine and I raised my head to look at Thor again. "Does that answer your question?"

On Thor's face was a relieved smile and he nodded. "It does and it explains much about you. I must go." He said finally and stood. "Before I do is there anything else that I can get you?"

"A key?" I asked jokingly and held up my hands up in a gesture of surrender when he started to take me seriously. "Just joking." I said and watched his face go from frustrated to amused in seconds. "If you can… something to keep track of time? Without the sun to watch I can't gauge the hour."

He thought for a moment and gave a nod. "That should be doable. Be well and take heart, you will not be in there long."

"I wish I had your confidence of that." I smiled gently and waved as he left. I had been alone before on earth but here it seemed more crushing than before. I sighed once he was out of view and stood, moving to sit on the bed again, pulling the blanket close around me. The hours passed slowly, or maybe it was minutes, I couldn't tell. Either way the silence and the boredom were painful. Grumbling I turned on my back, kicked off the blanket and stared up at the ceiling kicking my legs to the rhythm in my head.

"Alright girly, think. What are the facts?" I brought my hand up before my face and ticked off each one on my fingers as I spoke. "I've gotten though the wall here more than once. I managed to bring someone else with me. I didn't get burned when I was doing it then." My mind replayed as much of my dreams as I could remember and I frowned. "But I did get scratched…but only when I tried to get in. Ugh." I rolled over on my stomach and snarled at the men leering at me from across the way. "I should have asked him for a privacy sheet or something." Even though I did not look I could hear them jeering. I was probably one of the only females in the cells and certainly the only one in such skimpy clothing. I grabbed the blanket and pulled it over myself covering everything from my shoulders to my thighs the warmth of it making me snuggle down.

My eyes closed and my breathing slowed; the terrifying thought that I was on an alien world, locked in a cell by people that could easily kill me finally drifted from my mind until there was nothing left but a warm buzzing that echoed through my body. I opened my eyes partway and throwing the blanket to the side gracefully eased out of bed. With confident steps I strode to the wall and set my hand against it again. With the lightest push I felt my fingers go through the material, the magic in it sending pleasant tingles across my skin instead of pain.

It was as if I could see what was happening but wasn't part of it, the confident smile that graced my face widened as I moved forward, the barrier easing over my arm, across my cheeks and down my spine as I stepped out on the other side of it. In a rush my breath came back to me, my legs shaking and I sat down hard on the steps.

"What in the name of Rhea just happened?" My eyes opened wide and I turned to look back at the room. Cautiously I set my hand back against the golden colors and pushed, there was no give there and I dropped my hand again. My brow furrowed and I brought my knees up to my chest, self-consciously leaning down so that my breasts were hidden from the view of the men across from me. "Note to self: start wearing less pathetic clothing to sleep." I worried my lip between my teeth and eventually stood looking down either side of the hall. "Hello?" I perched up on my toes, taking a few steps in either direction and nervously tapping my fingers against my palms. "Hello?! Somebody? Anybody? Should I just stay here?" I bounced uneasily on the balls of my feet and took a few more steps towards the stairs. "Um… shit I should have thought this through better." The group in the cells around me started yelling, with each step away from my cell their furious screams insisting that I get them out grew louder.

Glancing around furtively I made my way to the stairs that led back up to the rooms up above and settled down perching nervously on the edge of them to wait.


	11. Chapter 11

I didn't have long to wait and though the minutes stretched on they were indeed just minutes.

"You couldn't have done that while I was still here?" Thor's voice rang laughingly down the stairs and I turned my head to watch him descend towards me. "I had just gotten settled for bed when I heard the alarm."

"You're quick." I said tapping my toes absently on the floor. "Or your guards suck." I shrugged and smiled back up at him. He chuckled and sat next to me on the steps.

"Thor?" The voice roared from the doorway. "Come quickly." The pair of us turned and watched as the heavy footfalls raced down towards us.

"I'm already here father." Thor called up and the footsteps slowed as though reassured. Odin's frame came into view, his one eye staring hawk-like at the both of us sitting on the steps. His eye narrowed and flanked by guards on both sides he moved to stand before me, moving lower down on the steps than either Thor or I.

"So, despite your protestation you were able to remove yourself from your cell…" I could feel that familiar terror start to rise in my chest as he spoke, the silence lingering in the air as though he waited for me to grasp its meaning on my own.

"I know what you're going to say." I said finally fighting hard to keep myself from shaking and only vaguely succeeding. "I have to go back in unless I can explain how I did it." The old man gave the barest of smiles and nodded. My mind raced as I tried to remember exactly what had happened. "I…" There was nothing, no real change that I could comprehend to explain how I was suddenly able to do something so potentially dangerous. "I have no idea. I mean it wasn't a thicket this time so that's progress I guess? Or not. Not really progress so much as moving farther along the same line without clearing anything up." I raised my eyes to meet his and though my pulse was so loud it pounded in my ears I stood. Still several steps above him I was able to look down and meet his gaze. "I disapprove of your methods." The fear that had filled my chest with ice began to diminish, burned by the heat of fury that started raging in my heart. "You have poor manners Borson. I am a guest in your home though a forced one." I listened to myself talk, hearing myself say the words without really having any control over them. "My journey has been long and you have given me no respite."

I watched his back straighten as though he was about to speak and held up my hand for his silence, his breath catching as he silenced himself in shock.

"If you had been patient and asked you would have found me willing to help. Instead you cast yourself as imposing and worked to frighten me into compliance." I lowered my hand and felt the anger that had been giving me courage begin to fade. "I will do what I can to discover how I can do what I have done. You are not the only one that wants to know, my own curiosity would have had me ask to try again even if you had not." I blinked and shook my head lightly, my shoulders relaxing. "Shall we?" I looked at Thor and offered him a nod before stepping around Odin.

The glittering walls seemed less imposing this time and I only stood outside them staring into the room for a half second after they opened before walking in and waiting for them to close again.

"Are you all staying to watch?" I asked raising an eyebrow and smirking.

Odin shook his head. "My son will stay. I trust him to tell me how it was done." He turned and left, sweeping away with the guards. My gaze turned to Thor and my smile easing.

"I promise nothing in terms of time. If you want you can sleep, I can wait to try again until you're rested."

Thor looked at me and raised his eyebrows. "I cannot believe you said those things to my father. I think mother was the last person to ever say words against him and even then they were tempered." He gave a nervous smile. "I do not know how he'll handle it."

The bravado that had stiffened my spine while Odin was there was gone completely and I sat down on the floor before him. "I was rude I know but I didn't think anything else would get through to him." I met his eye and gave a halfhearted smile. "It looks like I have apologies abounding once this is over." I eyed him up and down my smile becoming easier as I watched him yawn. 'I was serious though, about letting you sleep first. I may not like it in here but I can survive one night. You shouldn't have to stay up just because I'm impatient."

"I'm not tired. Thank you though." He waved towards one of the men standing beyond my range of vision and sat down on the chair he was brought.

"If that's your decision." I straightened my shoulders and got comfortable on the floor. "Now how did I do it?" I tapped my fingers against my thighs in time, relaxing into the rhythm. My smile eased and my breathing slowed, with careful deliberation I organized my mind, setting my thoughts aside. It took ages for my mind to clear completely but when it did I was filled with a pleasant hum of bright white. That same confidence that filled me before flooded through my body and I opened my eyes.

"It seems that that took longer than I thought." I stared at Thor's sleeping form through the glass. "Hey." He stirred and mumbled. "Hey!" I said again and chuckled softly as he stirred again. Standing I grabbed the blanket from the bed and hanging it over my arm I pressed my shoulder to the glass and eased through as I had before. Walking up to the large blond I carefully set the blanket around him and sat back on the stairs, laying my head against the stones.

. . .

"What happened?" Thor's voice was gravely as he began to wake. My head rose off the wall and I looked over at him smiling.

"You fell asleep." I said softly, yawning through my words. "I warned you I wasn't sure how long it would take."

"Damn." His blue eyes opened faster and he sat up the blanket falling away. "What is this?" He touched the blanket softly.

"You looked cold." I shrugged my shoulders and stood. "I think I almost have it down. Did you want me to try again so you can watch?" Winking, I grinned and rested my hand against the glittering glass and looked back at him.

"I promised father I would tell him how you did it." Thor said and stood.

The feeling of power that had invaded my body before had not diminished and I pushed lightly against the pane watching it spread out across the back of my hand like water. The grin on my face nearly curled off my face. "It tickles." I giggled and bounced excitedly on the balls of my feet.

"How are you doing that?" Thor came up to my side and touched the glass himself finding it solid.

"If I knew exactly how I'd tell you but magic isn't something that I'm versed in." Pushing my arm in further I looked over at him and stepped through the rest of it. "But at least we know for certain that I can do it now. There must be someone in this land who can dissect how magic is done."

"Father can but honestly Loki knows more about the process through which magic is shaped." Thor watched rapt as I tilted my head to the side and smiled. "So what now? If your father still believes me to be a threat…" My gaze softened and I sat back down.

"He does… and he may be right. I know that it would be presumptuous but I asked you to stay here at least another night would you?" He eyed me cautiously.

"No." I shook my head and worked my way out of the cage again. "You have my word, I will not leave your father's home but I will not stay caged."

He eyed me cautiously and opened his mouth before closing it again.

"It hurts that you do not trust my word but I understand." I said finally and laid a hand across my heart, bowing lightly. "What would I swear on so that you would trust me?"

His eyes grew troubled and then a light came to them. "Follow me." He turned and rushed off in the direction of the throne room leaving me to chase after on his heels.

"I wish you didn't walk so fast." I said finally when we reached his father's throne.

"Thor? What is this?" Odin straightened in his chair and peered down at the both of us.

"Father I have seen her move through that which binds our prisons closed. She is indeed using a powerful magic but neither she nor I know its origins. She has offered to stay as long as it takes for us understand how it is being done but she says she will not be caged. I bring her before you so that she may make her oath to stay on gungnir." Thor's shoulders were straight and I set my own wondering what I had gotten myself into.

Odin peered down firmly at me leaving me to swallow hard and wet my lips before stepping out from behind Thor.

"Great King," I began, bowing low with my arms swept out to my sides. "I can make no oath before I repair the damage my insult has already caused you." I stood and brought my hands to my thighs trying hard not to tap them nervously against me. "My words were formed of fear and it made my manners that of a hogs." Odin sat back in the throne looking amused. "I wish to make amends. I beg you a chance to do so."

The silence after my words stretched out for what seemed like an eternity, my heart beginning to pound with worry. Finally Odin sat forward and with a flourish set the spear in his hand across his lap. I could see Thor relax in my periphery and I stepped forward, climbing the stairs until I stood before Odin. Falling to my knees I laid my hand against the handle of the spear. "I bind myself to the care of your son. I will go nowhere outside your home without his permission and I shall not leave your realm without his accompaniment until such time that the origin of this magic is discovered. Should I break my oath I offer my life as forfeit." Odin nodded and I took my hand away and stepped back down the stairs moving to stand next to Thor again.

"If your words be true then welcome here." I winced. It would not be the last time that someone here thought I was lying. "As promised you will be provided a room and anything else you need for your stay here."

"Father." Thor's voice was strong. "We must have access to Loki. His knowledge of magic is rivaled by none." I could see Odin's eyes furrow as Thor continued. "He is our best chance of working out where this power is from."

"I give him to your keeping then. If he is not in his chambers I expect him to be within your sight." Odin gave a nod and waved his hand in dismissal. Thor bowed and following his lead I did the same, jogging behind the blond as he swept from the room.

"Where are we going now?" I asked finally managing to trot alongside him.

"I figured you would like to see your room." His grin was infectious as he led me along down the enormous corridors.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"This. Is. Fantastic!" I squealed and ran past Thor as he opened the door to my room. My eyes didn't stay still for a single moment as they took everything in. From the high domed ceilings to the bed on the raised dais bed in the center of the room there wasn't anything that didn't look as if it had been pulled out a dream. "Thor, I can't believe all this! Look at it all!" My grin seemed infectious and I watched Thor smile back at me leaning on the doorframe.

"I'm glad you like it." He looked around and gave a soft chuckle. "It's not really anything special but-"

"Don't say that! It's beautiful." I spun around fully once and stalked over to poke the larger man in the chest. I couldn't stop giggling for long and I turned away from him to run my fingers over every surface that I could reach.

"Since you'll be staying with us for at least a few days I'll send for a seamstress so that you have some things to change in to." His blue eyes sparkled with laughter.

"Thank you," I looked back over my shoulder at him and flashed a sincere smile at him. "for everything."

"Of course. Get settled, I'll come back to get you tonight for the feast." Thor nodded once to me and went to leave.

"Will-" My voice rang out echoing in the room. "Will Loki be there?"

Thor stopped and turned his head the smallest bit towards me, still not turning enough to meet my eyes. "Do you wish him to be?"

My words fled me for a moment and I bit my lip. "I do." My voice was soft, barely above a whisper as though I were afraid to say those words.

The smallest ghost of a smile played on his lips. "Then I shall bring him." Thor turned and disappeared back down the hall leaving me to close the doors to my new chambers.

"Well that was at one apology down. Now for the one I'm really not looking forward to." I stepped across the marble and felt the chill of it seeping up through my skin. "I should have grabbed shoes." I grumbled and leapt forward a few times until I landed on a thick sheepskin rug, digging my toes into the soft wool. "Mmmm." Wriggling my toes I giggled. "Damn it, how can this be so much softer than anything on earth?" A laugh escaped my lips followed by another and another until I was howling on the floor with the absurdity of it all. A heavy knock on the door interrupted my fit and I struggled to my feet, wiping away the tears that had gathered on the corners of my eyes. "Yes?"

"Milady?" An older woman opened my door and looked at me. "I was sent by Lord Thor to get your measurements."

"Oh! Come on in. I wasn't expecting you to be here so quickly. I'm sorry I wasn't ready for you." I scrambled down to her and opened the door waving her in.

The woman laughed and closed the door after her. "Please Lady there's no need for you to apologize. Just stand there and hold your arm straight out from your side."

. . .

It didn't take long for the woman to get the measurements she needed, her experienced hands flying across my arms, legs and chest. She promised me a dress for the feast that night and a set of dresses to be delivered the next day. After much pleading on my part she reluctantly even promised to get me a pair of breeches and a shirt. It was only when I mentioned the colors that I was hoping for that she gave pause, her face narrowing in a frown.

"Green and gold mistress? Are you sure?" The old woman eyed me up and down and I tilted my head to the side.

"Yes green and gold, just like harvested grain and summer trees. They're my favorite colors." I frowned. "Is that a problem?"

"No mistress." The woman bowed and left the room leaving me to sit on the bed and tap my feet absently on the floor.

"Crap… I… I should find something to do. I should have asked when the feast was supposed to be." I tapped my feet some more and looked around the room, hopping of the bed to go investigate the room off to the side. "Oh! A bathroom." I giggled and stepped inside the tiled room, sweeping my hand across the elegant fixtures of the tub. "Thank goodness, I thought I'd have to find a privy." With a twist of my hand I turned the handle of what I assumed was hot water, pleased when I saw the steam rise off of the liquid that fell from the spigot. Slipping out of my clothes I dipped my toe in the water and hissed as the hot water swallowed up my foot, covering my ankle and then my calf as I eased into it. With a relaxed sigh I sunk in up to my shoulders, amazed about how large the tubs were here.

For a moment I debated, then reached up grabbing the elastic that held my massive amount of loose curls in place and tugged hard. The world disappeared for a moment as the curtain of dark hair covered my eyes, pushing my hair back from my face I sat back and twined a piece of it around my finger unimpressed with the color. To me it looked like plain coffee, my mother had always called it dirt, of course when she was feeling charitable she said it looked like melted dark chocolate. I chuckled softly to myself and pushed myself completely under the water wincing as the heat turned my cheeks bright red.

From under the water I could hear the muffled sounds of people in my bedroom and with as quiet of a gasp as I could manage I grasped the edge of the tub and pulled myself up, just allowing my eyes to peek up over the rim and holding my body tightly against the side.

"Hello?" The voice was unmistakably Thor's and I winced eyes darting about the room to find the nearest covering. Easing myself up quietly I stretched for the pile of clothes that I had dropped on the floor before, flailing hard when I found that they were just a few inches out of my reach.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." I pushed myself the smallest bit farther from the tub fingers just brushing the fabric. "Damn it…" I could hear two sets of feet walking around outside and I bit my lip. "Um… In here." The steps turned towards me and I could hear Thor's low chuckle from outside the room.

"I was worried you had wondered off somewhere." His form started to darken the doorframe and I squeaked and dropped back into the water.

"That's plenty close thank you!" My voice must have sounded strangled and both forms stopped dead.

"Are you alright?" Thor's voice was full of concern and his figure began moving forward again.

"Brother are you really that thick?" I shivered despite the heat as I heard Loki's voice. Glad for once that my blush could be credited to the heat of the water instead of solely him even if it wasn't true.

"Um… if you wait outside I'll be there in a minute." I drummed my fingers on the lip of the tub and watched the shadows start retreating.

"It doesn't seem fair that you've seen me nude and that I don't get to see you." Loki's voice whispered in my ear from behind me and I turned, sending the water splashing with a yelp.

"Brother? Why are your lips moving?" I could still hear Thor's voice from the hall and I relaxed.

"You're a terrible person you know!" I shouted, pulling the drain and hoisting myself from the water. After a quick search I was able to find towels and as fast as I could I dried myself off.

"Loki what did you do?" I couldn't tell if Thor was laughing or irked and it made me chuckle. With a disdainful look at my dirty sleepwear I reached down and grabbed them, hating that I didn't have any other clothes to wear.

"Excuse me my Lords." The old woman's voice was a welcome surprise and I wrapped the towel tightly around me in the hopes that she'd brought anything for me to wear. Quickly her frame appeared in the doorway and she frowned. "If you'd told me you desired a bath I would have had one of the servants draw one for you."

"I think I'm capable of filling a tub with water, but thank you." I laughed and pulled my hair over my shoulder so that the cold rivets of water would stop running down my back.

"As you will mistress." The woman came forward holding a beautiful golden silk over her arm. "I've brought you something to wear to tonight's feast. I regret that this is all we had available but I'll have the rest of your wardrobe by tomorrow."

"Why regret anything? It's beautiful!" I stepped forward only remembering at the last moment to keep one hand on my towel. "I can't believe you'd let me wear something this nice." She frowned and I blushed. "I'm almost scared to put it on."

"Would you hurry up? I'd like to at least get a look at the magic you use before tonight." Loki's voice rang out from the hall and doubled my blush.

"Here mistress." The woman waved at the towel and I let it fall away. "They'll find a girl for you tomorrow but for now I'll help you." She chuckled and motioned for me to turn around.

"I'm pretty sure I can get into a dress…" I sounded ungrateful even to my own ears and I lowered my head. "I'm sorry. This is all very strange to me. We dress ourselves on earth… Midgard." I lifted my arms, waiting.

"But you aren't on Midgard anymore." The woman slipped the dress on over my head and pulled it down, the fabric clinging tightly to my chest and abdomen and falling gracefully over my hips to the floor. With quick hands she tightened the laces across the back, each new pull straightening my spine and shoulders. When she was done she draped a swath of green fabric across my arms and behind my back. "There you are."

I opened my mouth to speak but closed it again, unable to move past the feeling of the silk against my bare skin, my fingers working the stole between them.

"Come on. What is taking so long?" I could almost hear the boredom in Loki's voice and the amusement in Thor's when he responded.

"Brother you take twice as long to get ready for events."

I laughed and quickly stepped across the floor, snagging a comb made of horn from the small table and struggling to pull it through my thick hair. A wrinkled hand covered mine and the old woman took the comb from me, pushing my shoulder so that my back was to her again.

"The boys can wait." She said working carefully to untwine each knot from my hair.

"I'm sorry; I just realized I never even asked your name." For a split-second the motion stopped and I could hear her exhale.

"Elli. My name is Elli mistress." She said finally and continued to brush out my hair.

"Please stop saying mistress. It makes me feel like a terrible person." She put her hand on my shoulder and I covered it with my own for a moment before smiling at her in the mirror.

"You are a kind child." She said finally and patted her hand. I felt her finish combing my hair and turned around.

"Thank you. For all that you've done, you've been the kindest person to me since I arrived." I hugged her quickly and set my fingers into my hair, separating it and putting it into a loose fishtail plait. "How do I look?" I couldn't help but bite my lip nervously waiting for her answer.

"Like a queen." Elli smiled and set her hand on my back steering me out towards the hall. "Now go have fun."

"Fun- ya that's exactly what I'm expecting to have." I said nervously, looking over my shoulder even as she pushed me completely from the room. She laughed and gave me a final push forcing me to look forward both brothers moving slowly from their relaxed position on the wall. As they stood I lowered my head unable to stop blushing and feeling ridiculous for being in a dress.

"You look very nice." Thor said and offered a small bow, a knowing smile played on his lips.

I raised my eyes enough to look at the both of them though my cheeks were still flush. "Thank you." My eyes turned to Loki and watched his stare at me intently, his eyes still sweeping over the gold and the green of my outfit. "Do you like it?"

Loki turned quickly on his heel and stalked down the hall. "We should go. The feast is sooner than I'd like and I still have to see this magic you use."

Thor rested a hand on my shoulder and smiled, offering me his arm as we made our way back to the cells.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Alright let's see it." Loki stopped beside the cell that had been assigned to us both and set a hand against the wards. "All the magic's in working order, no trickery so far." He winced and pulled his hand back. "Go on then." He still couldn't look directly at me instead staring just over my shoulder.

My eyebrow raised, I couldn't help it. "Why the sarcasm? You've seen me do it before." Licking my lips I stepped up to the wall and closed my eyes. The feeling of warmth that swelled in my breast and then spread through my limbs was becoming easier to control and it only took a few minutes for me to open my eyes. "Would you like me just to hold when I put an arm through so you can examine me?" I flicked my gazed over to him and caught him staring, a tiny smile finding its way onto my lips.

"If you think you can." It took a moment for me to realize he was playing with me and I chuckled thrusting my arm up to my elbow through the glass. The golden symbols flowed around my flesh as though they were made of water and I went to returned his smirk. "Ah, damn!" Loki covered his eyes and stumbled backwards, palms pressed against his lids.

"Brother what's wrong?" Thor was by his side in a flash and I wasn't far behind. Thor grabbed his shoulder and back to help keep him upright, awkwardly I folded my arms tightly across my chest and grabbed my elbows.

"Loki are you alright?" I didn't move towards him, I could still feel the power buzzing in my head and if he reacted this strongly to just seeing it I didn't want to risk what would happen if I touched him.

"I'm fine." He straightened and blinkingly pushed Thor away. "I'm fine Thor let me go. I just didn't expect it to be that bright."

"Bright?" I pulled a hand back and looked at it. It looked no different than usual and certainly not bright.

"Try again, I'm ready this time." I could see his shoulders set as though getting ready to be punched and nervously stepped back up to the glass. With a sigh I set my hand against it and slowly eased my fingertips through, working my way across the back of my hand and up my wrist before stopping at my elbow again. "What are you doing?" Loki's voice made my head turn and I could see his shoulders slightly lower as though it didn't hurt as much as he'd expected.

"You said it was bright, but it wasn't bright. The only thing I can think that happened was that I moved too quickly… So I slowed it down this time." I wriggled my fingers on the other side of the ward and eased up to my shoulder. "Is it still blinding?"

He frowned and stepped up running a cold finger across the skin of my shoulder that remained outside the barrier, his hand stopping when it came in contact with it. "No, it's not." For a moment he closed his eyes and I looked to Thor who shook his head and motioned for me to be quiet. It took a few seconds to feel it but there was something I can only describe as a dissonance between the energies around me. It started simply enough, just a buzzing but the feel of it worked its way into my bones until it was almost painful and I swatted his hand away.

"Stop that! It hurts." His eyes shot open in surprise and both he and Thor stared at me.

"Tell me exactly what it felt like." Loki's green eyes bored into mine and I found myself stumbling over the explanation of the feeling it had given me. Saying nothing his expression turned thoughtful and he stepped away back down the stairs. "Go ahead and drop your arm. I've got enough to start with and I'll need to do some research before we try anything else. This is a type of magic I'm not familiar with and I don't want to burn you out. Besides-" He turned to look at me with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "If I solve this too quickly you'll leave."

I could feel the blush heat up my cheeks and I pulled my arms back around my chest, hoisting the green shawl tighter around me. "You're a mean one Laufeyson." I stepped down ignoring the jeers of the men across from us and walked around in front of Loki.

"But I could be so much worse." He purred at me as I moved past making me trip over my own feet. Shooting him a withering glance I turned away again, trying hard to push down just how much I wanted to touch him. For brief second the scene at the lake filled my mind and my breath disappeared as I remembered how he had looked soaking wet and naked, then the image vanished again and I pressed a hand against the flames on my cheeks.

"I'm… I'm sure you could." I said finally, praying that it hadn't been too long since he had said those words. "But we have a party to get to." I set a smirk on my lips and I winked at him before sweeping up the stairs on the other end of the chamber.

"Brother what have you gotten yourself into this time?" I could hear Thor's voice even as I neared the top of the steps and paused for a moment.

"Something entertaining." Loki's tone sent shivers up my spine and I hurried ahead, halfway down the hall before they'd even started walking up the stairs. The few moments I had to myself I held precious and I used them to get my fluttering heart back under control. That man was entirely unfair, his mere existence meant that I'd have to guard myself every moment I wasn't sleeping and quite possibly some of the time I was. "There you are." My eyes opened and I found myself drowning in green.

I opened my mouth to say something and closed it when he laid a finger against my lips. "Thor's still a bit behind. So while I have you to myself answer me this. Why do you wear those colors?" I frowned.

"Is that why you haven't been looking at me? You don't like my choice of color?" I brought the wrap up and glanced at it.

"He's coming. Please-" The note of pain in that word made my sarcastic response die on my lips and I looked at him again. "Tell me."

"The gold of grain for the harvest and the green of summer trees, those have always been my favorite colors." I met his eyes, my chest squeezing painfully. "And they look lovely on you too." I hadn't meant to make him uncomfortable but his eyes narrowed and stepped back.

"There is no need for you make a jest at my expense…"

The soft growl on my lips was cut off as I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him close, pressing my lips against his in a desperate attempt to stop his thoughts.

"You're infuriating Laufeyson." I whispered against the kiss and lightly pushed him away as I heard Thor's boot-falls approach.

"There you two are. You should not run so far ahead. Father will think you're plotting." Thor put his arm around each of our shoulders and steered us towards the great hall all while laughing.

"My oath was not to leave his home without you, not to stay within sight range." I replied jokingly and gave him a light push. "Speaking of which, I've got to run and take care of some girl business. I'll meet you at the feast alright?" I stepped out of the blonds grasp and without waiting for an answer ran back in the direction of my room, catching the faintest hint of a blush against Loki's cheeks as I went.

. . .

I slammed the door of my room shut and fell against them, sliding to the floor as my knees gave way. "Oh gods I can't believe I did that." I ran my fingers through my hair forgetting until too late that it was done up in a plait. With a grumble I undid the tie and pulled it all loose. "What the hell was I thinking?" With a growl I scrambled off my feet and into the bathroom, splashing my face with water until the roses that bloomed on my cheeks faded. "I'm such an idiot." Raising my fist I went to bring it down against the mirror, managing to stop just before it hit the glass. "Damn it…he really is unfair." With a sigh I dried my face and loosely redid the plait before leaving the room.

. . .

"There you are!" Thor's voice boomed across the entire room and the quiet entrance I had hoped for quickly vanished. Every eye in the room turned to look at me, row upon row of men in armor stared as if waiting for me to make a move.

"Damn." The word was a ghost on my lips but there was nothing to be done now but own my introduction. Straightening my shoulders I lifted my chin and strode out into the room. "Sorry I'm late, personal matters to attend to." Each head turned as I walked by until I came up behind Thor's shoulder and swept my dress under my legs. "And you have a terrible sense of discretion." I hissed into the large mans ear as I sat.

He at least had the decency to duck his head and blush as though ashamed and I found myself laughing. "I suppose I could not avoid it forever. There would have been wagging tongues aplenty if a strange maide…woman sat amongst you without you acknowledging her." I winked and his faked sympathy faded away into laughter.

The seat to my right was empty and I had thought it to remain so but it seemed as though the fates were not done with toying with me this evening. While my attention was fully on the introduction of the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three by Thor I felt the heat of another body sit down next to me. I could see the others except for the prince stiffen and I closed my eyes and exhaled.

"Am I to guess that there is a man of raven hair and a voice that could charm the moon down from the sky sitting behind me?" My eyes opened again and I turned to look, catching the happy grin that Thor was failing to conceal as I did.

"What lovely words you say." Loki grasped my hand and locked eyes with me, the benches making it all too simple for him to press his knee against mine under the table. "But I wonder how quickly that wit could flee you."

I ran my tongue along my teeth and smirked at him. "What a honeyed tongue you have, it leaves me to wonder how sweet you could be." I took my hand back away from him and moved my leg away, reaching across the table to grab some of the food before me. The others sat in silence for a moment. I could see the confusion and some small level of disgust flicker across their faces.

"Tell me Sif. You're the only woman I see sitting at these tables besides myself. How'd you find yourself in such company?" I leveled an even smile at the black haired beauty across from me. I could see the moment her look of confusion melted and she launched into the story of how she forced her way into the ranks of the warriors. I felt myself smile as I listened to her, turning every detail over in my mind so that I would remember it. I nearly forgot to eat until I felt an elbow from my right gently push me. Turning my head enough to see him I watched him nod towards the food.

"Leave the poor girl alone Loki." Sif's voice was harsh and I looked back at her holding up my hand.

"The man is just reminding me that eating before the food grows cold is probably a good idea." I said and laughed setting the others at ease as I did. Breaking a hunk of bread apart with my fingers I turned my eyes to the blond with shorter hair. "Fandral wasn't it?" He nodded and stood, leaning across the table to kiss the fingers of the hand I had offered for a shake.

"Indeed my lady. I-"

"I happened to see quite the lovely looking weapon at your hip. When did you first start learning swordplay?" I smiled suggestively and began eating the small pieces of bread I had torn. I could feel Loki stiffen next to me and without moving my attention from the man of whom I had asked my question I shifted my leg to press against his. After some coughing and sputtering on his ale Fandral began the story of how he had started to learn the art as a young child.

It didn't take me more than a few questions to draw stories out about each of their lives, with each passing word the stress that seemed to have settled on them when Loki sat evaporated until the five of us were laughing. Even Loki let out the occasional soft chuckle as though he were afraid anything louder would remind them of his presence.

"Have you even tried the drink here?" Volstagg asked and slid a stein over to me without waiting for the answer. "Go on then, it'll be good for you."

"I- I'm not going to be able to get out of this will I?" I laughed and grabbed the handle, praying that it wasn't too much stronger than beer back on earth. Volstagg shook his head and gave a great roaring laugh as I put the stein to my lips and drew mouthful after mouthful of the bitter liquid down my throat until the mug was empty. "Tada! Now I've tried it." I said and set the container back down, grinning despite myself.

"And?"

"And… I think I could probably stand to drink more." I met his gaze with a level one of my own.

"HA! A maiden after my own heart." The giant of a man laughed and gave a wave to a man who brought over a platter full of drinks.

"Not a maiden for many a year." I said quietly, taking the offered glass and tilting it towards him before beginning to drink again. Behind them a man came up to say something and I set down the mug and quickly looked to Loki. "If my tongue starts getting too loose get me out of here."

"So I should make you leave now?" He eyed me with a gleaming smile.

My eyes narrowed and I turned away from him and set a hand on Thor's shoulder instead. "If I start acting like a fool will you bring me back to my room?"

"Of course." The answer was simple with him and I flashed a devious grin towards Loki.

"Wonderful. Now it's time to really get started." I brought the stein to my lips and finished off. Grinning as another two were pushed towards me by both Volstagg and Sif.


	14. Chapter 14

Giggling I fell against the freezing stonework of the hall, alternating between batting my eyelashes playfully at both Thor and Loki, though admittedly a bit more seriously at the latter, and lightly pushing them as I galloped a few more yards ahead out of their reaches.

I had managed to hold it together until I left the feasting hall, though I admit my well eve's to my newfound friends were probably warmer than if I had been sober. It was only once I was far enough away that I let loose the energy that swamped me when I drank.

"Betcha can't catch me." I hop-skipped backwards and leveled my gaze at Loki though my words were directed at both of them.

"And what would I get if I do?" Loki's eyes traveled over my form, shining with laughter as I tripped over my feet and nearly somersaulted down the hall.

My yelp faded as I managed to straighten myself out and I faced forward again, deciding that with my level of intoxication I shouldn't deprive myself of any advantage in order to staying upright. "Hmm…how about a good night kiss?" I grinned and shot a glance over my shoulder at him, it'd be easy enough to just kiss him on the cheek and leave him angry. He seemed to consider it and I looked forward again concentrating on the placement of each of my steps. It took me a few seconds to place the sound I heard behind me as running and I whirled around hands up. "Time out!"

Loki stopped short and tilted his head to the side. "Time's out?"

"Time out, it means the game stops until I say time in. There have to be rules." I slowly lowered my hands when I was content that he wouldn't keep moving forward. "Rule one, if I get through the threshold of my bedroom I win, no coming in after me." He nodded a slow vicious smile curling on to his lips. "Rule two, clones don't count." His face grew the smallest bit more reserved and he nodded.

"Anything else?" His voice purred and in that moment I knew I had already lost. The beer making my usual easy blush last longer on my cheeks.

"Rule three; you have to be able to hold me for at least three seconds. None of this brushing my hair and saying it counted crap." I swallowed heavily my breath uneasy.

"Fair enough. I have a rule of my own to add." His eyes narrowed like a cat regarding its prey and I could almost see him wiggle with the energy that would explode in his run.

"Go on…" My eyes never left him but I could see Thor laughing at the both of us from off to the side.

"Your kiss." My world spun as he spoke and I could barely breathe for waiting for him to speak again.

"Yes?" I said finally unable to bear the note that hung in the air between us.

"I expect it to be a proper kiss, "none of this brushing my cheek with your lips and saying it counted crap."" He smirked as though he knew what he did to me and wetting my dry lips with my tongue I nodded.

"Deal." I was surprised that I could speak at all and so that I wouldn't have time to think twice about what I was doing yelled. "Time in!" I took off like a shot, using the half second that it look Loki to realize what I had said to sprint down the hall. We weren't that far from my room and that knowledge spurred my unsteady feet onwards. I could hear his steps pounding on the floor as he raced after me. It was all I could do to keep running and hope that he was slower than me, it would have been easier in pants but still the skirt was loose enough that I could throw my legs far enough apart to propel myself forward faster than he expected. I could feel the breeze of his hand as he just missed grabbing my shoulder and dashed around a column, weaving between them and back around in an attempt to avoid him. "Can't catch me!" I shouted and dodged his grasp again, moving on to the next pillar.

I wasn't expecting to hear it but he was laughing, with each miss his laughter grew louder, more natural. The sound shocked me so much that my feet stopped moving for a moment, letting him get closer to me than before.

"You can't escape me forever." His voice was a low growl and I groaned. I could see my room from my position up against the marble and I made a mad dash towards it. Loki's arm shot out from behind me and snagged my wrist just as I stretched my hand out to touch the frame of my door. "Caught you." He pulled me close against his chest and purred his words in my ear. "I believe you owe me something."

Shivering I raised my eyes to meet his. "Let it never be said that I'm not a woman of my word." My tongue slid across my lips nervously and I tangled my fingers into his hair pulling him down to me. I so badly wanted to blame my desire for him on the alcohol but I knew that it would be lie. My heart pounded in my ears as his lips met mine, electricity shooting through my body repeatedly until I pressed myself even harder against him. With a soft whimper I bit his lower lip, my other arm moving to drape across his shoulder as he pushed me back against the wall. Eventually we parted and despite my lack of sobriety I was sure that I wasn't the only one who was breathing harder.

"Wow…" I looked up at him from beneath my eyelashes, the blush feeling pleasant for once.

He returned the same look, still holding me in his arms. "Indeed. Would you-"

"Am I going to have to separate you two?" Thor's voice rang out from behind us and I turned my head, still draped lazily against the wall.

"I forgot you existed." I said honestly and laughed, pushing Loki away with my hand on his chest. "I should probably get to bed anyway I've had far too much to drink. Well eve Thor" I pushed myself off the wall and waved to him before turning my eyes to Loki. "And a very well eve to you Loki." My fingertips grazed against his cheek, and I moved past him wishing I could invite him in with me. I could feel his muscles arch into my fingers as though he longed to be touched and I shivered.

Loki bowed low, sweeping his arm across his chest, his words seeming to have fled him for the moment. Sated smile on my face I stepped in past the threshold and shut the door behind me turning enough to see Loki's smirk until the very last.

. . .

I lay sprawled, still clothed in the gown, on the mattress staring up at the ceiling. It had been hours and the pleasant burn of alcohol still raged through my body. Finally I pushed myself up and began to unlace my dress, slipping it up and over my shoulders before draping it over the footboard. Elli or one of the girls under her charge had brought a selection of long nightshirts for me to sleep in and I quickly changed into one of the looser fitting ones, watching it drape to my thighs as it fell partway off my shoulder.

A knock at the door caught my attention and expecting Elli I walked over and opened it, shaking out my hair as I walked across the floor.

"There you are Elli." I spoke even before I had opened the door and nearly yelped as a man's broad shoulders filled my vision. "Oh!" I stepped back, my hand flying to my face as I saw Loki's eyes gleam. "Shouldn't you be in your room?" A small smirk graced my lips and he set a hand against the door.

"Thor's still watching so I'll be good." He blinked slowly flicking his eyes down across my form and back. "It occurred to me that if you need something important in the night that you don't know where either Thor or I have our chambers. And I somehow managed to convince Thor that that was the only reason I wanted to come back." He gave me a look. "Or he's letting me believe that I convinced him of that. I admit it probably wasn't my subtlest play." The smile he gave was earnest and I felt myself smiling in response.

"So?" My voice purred despite the fact that I tried to keep it from doing so. "Where do you two sleep?"

I could see him groan and the hand that had been at his side tightened into a fist. "We're the last two rooms at the end of the hall to the left; Thor's room first then mine. If you need anything just knock. Thor's a heavy sleeper so you may have to pound on the door a bit but he should wake up, and if you can't wake him just come get me."

"Thank you." My words were sincere but I shivered and crossed my arms under my chest. "If you'll excuse me, I'm freezing."

For a second he raised his hand as though to reach out and touch me and then dropped it again. "Stay warm." He said softly and leaned forward pressing his lips gently to my burning cheek. Before I could say anything he turned and vanished back down the hall leaving me to shut the door and walk back to my bed in a stupor.

Pulling the furs in tightly around me I l stretched out on my back. Quietly I resumed my vigil of staring at the ceiling but my mind couldn't stop seeing the way his body practically pulled towards me, how bright and animated his eyes were when he spoke. My breathing hitched and I arched my spine off the bed remembering his heat, moving as though I could still feel him. My fingers tangled tightly in the blankets around me.

"Gods! That man isn't fair." I sat up again snarling and swinging my legs off the bed. Still there was something in the way he moved when I touched him, as though he ached to be touched by anyone be it for ill or for good. The thought sobered me for a moment and I rubbed the bridge of my nose. Finally deciding that I didn't want to fight it anymore I stood and dropped the furs so that they pooled around my feet. "Of course I couldn't have felt this way about someone easier." I grumbled and stalked to the bathroom grabbing one of the vessels I had seen earlier when I was taking my bath. "Laugh it up Moirai." I shook my fist at the sky and sighed.

It was late but not so late that people weren't still roaming the halls. Slipping from my room the jug still looped around my finger I made my way from column to column, hiding behind them each time someone walked past. With each step I fought turning back, I was terrified of what I was doing but my feet seemed to have a mind of their own and I quickly found myself in front of what I assumed was Loki's bedchamber door. Swallowing hard I raised my hand and knocked before I could think better of it.

"Brother, I swear if you taunt me about her one more time I'll freeze your tongue to a sword." Loki's voice was cross and I could hear him walking across the floor. I tried hard to smother my laughter and the chuckling died on my lips when I heard the jostling of the doorknob. It was his turn to come up short, his eyes focused on the top of my head as though he had expected someone taller.

"I trust I won't have to worry about you freezing my tongue to anything?" I asked a smirk finding its way to my lips.

"I… are you alright?" His brow furrowed and he stepped back opening the room to me. I stepped in past him, holding the jug low by my opposite side. The spell that Odin had put over the room apparently didn't prevent anyone from entering and for that I was grateful

"No..." His eyes grew serious. "But I will be." The worry faded from his gaze but still he regarded me. "I…" My voice caught in my throat and I swallowed hard. "There's something I want to do for you." I could see a delicate blush rise to his cheeks, turning the pale skin red. "Will you let me?"

"I-" Loki's voice fled him as I set my fingers against his chest and softly pushed him back towards the bed, shutting the door as I did so.

"Take off your clothes." My voice was as soft and calm as I could make it and my eyes as gentle. "If you have a loincloth I might suggest getting into that."

"By the nine, what are you planning?" Loki seemed to throw off the nerves that had gotten to him before and I allowed myself a small grin.

"You'll find out as soon as you put on a loincloth." I teased and let my shoulder brush against him as I walked past. "Go on-" I set the jar down on the floor and put my hands over my eyes in a dramatic flourish. "I promise I won't look."

I hadn't heard him move but his voice was directly in my ear. "And if I wanted you to?" I felt my cheeks heat up and thanked all the gods I knew that I couldn't see him looking at me.

"Not tonight. Ask me again tomorrow." My words were bolder because of my lack of sight and I felt him lightly touch my wrist.

"Very well." I put my hands down and looked over him taking in each of the pale scars that corresponded to one of the wounds he had had in my dreams.

"You seem to have healed fast." I set my hand against his side and his arm, surprised but pleased that someone who actually knew what they were doing seemed to have taken over his medical care.

"After you took me from the cell Odi…" He looked in my eyes for a split second. "father, decided that it would be better if you were to find me better condition than I was left."

Gently pushing on his hip I guided him towards the bed. "Smart of him." The smirk on my face easing into a true smile the longer I touched him. "Lie down on your stomach please."

With narrowed eyes Loki crawled onto the bed, long sinewy muscles moving as he laid himself flat, his head still turned to watch me curiously. With half lidded eyes I knelt on the bed next to him, reaching down to grab the small jug I had brought and setting my hand in the middle of his back. I could feel the intensity of his gaze on me and watched his brow furrow as I tipped the jar just enough for a thin line of oil to fall across the back of my hand. Warmed by my skin the oil flowed down onto him and I set the jar down again.

Sliding my free hand along the back of the other I moved and knelt closer to him, putting enough pressure in my palm to feel his stiff muscles move under my touch. Closing my eyes I focused on his breathing, slowly matching each inhale and each exhale with one of my own. The oil made it easy for my skin to slide along him and with each movement up across his back I could feel him relax further into the bed. I didn't even have to open my eyes to see what I was doing; I could feel each knot in his back and listened to the little sighs of pleasure that escaped his lips as each of those knots was loosened. My hands worked from the base of his skull down to the top of his sacrum, his skin heating up beneath my fingers as I eased the tension there.

"Put your arms out to the side." My voice seemed far away and I watched with a detached kind of pleasure as he did as I asked. My hands moved up his back, fanning out so that my thumbs rested on either side of his spine, leaning into it I could hear him give a low groan his head arching up off the bed through the sound. Moving both of my hands to his left shoulder I added more oil and began my ministrations again, kneading the wiry muscles of a man who had spent a lifetime in training. "Let me know if I press to hard alright?" I watched him nod and went back to unknotting what seemed to be years of tension in the connection of his arm to his shoulder.

Slowly I worked my way around his body, from his back to his shoulders then down to his legs. Finally I brought myself back enough into myself to really look down at him. "Turn over." His soft groan made me smile and I took my other hand away, setting the remaining one on his shoulder. "Turn over." There was a gentle insistence in my tone and finally and slowly Loki turned to lie on his back. "Same thing here, if I push too hard let me know." Loki's eyes fluttered, still closed and he nodded. With a relaxed smile I closed my eyes and began to work again; starting just up below his jaw and running my hands down his neck to the outside of his hips, working the entirety of his thighs, kneading hard to get the gracilis muscle to untense. I could feel him shift under me while I worked there and I opened my eyes in time to watch his lips fall open in a silent moan.

I admit, I knew the effect that massage could have on the body, but I still got a thrill of pleasure watching him arch lazily beneath my hands. I sighed, as much as I wanted to keep my hands playing there it wasn't the vibe I was hoping to accomplish tonight and so reluctantly I moved my hands to his knees, I smiled when he whimpered at the loss of my hands so near where he craved, and then moved on to his calves and ankles flexing each of them in turn. Finally drawing up and pressing the meat of my hand hard against the bottom of his feet and massaging there.

He was nearly catatonic by the time I moved back up to his arms, my movements there eventually ending as I worked his fingers between mine, easing the tendons apart to remove the stiffness and curling and stretching his fingers. My eyes regarded him and I carefully moved his arms next to his body, shifting to grab the nearest blanket and laying it across him. For a moment I stopped, he had fallen asleep sometime after he had turned over though his throat still occasionally made little whimpering moans. Now would be the perfect time to leave but I just couldn't. It took me another few minutes to finally convince myself that I had done everything I could for the night, when I had managed that I was finally able to ease myself off the bed.

"Mother…" Loki's voice was soft and I could see his brow wrinkle. Sighing I climbed back on the mattress by his head and lightly stroked from his temples into his hair, a nightmare now could undo everything and I didn't want it to go to waste. At least that's what I was telling myself in my head, my heart however screamed the truth at me that I didn't want him to be sad.

The buzz from the alcohol had been fading since halfway through my work on him replaced by a kind of meditative state. Though in a half dream state I kept my hands working along his cheekbones and lightly dragging my nails across his scalp, occasionally giving a light pull to his hair to release endorphins. Time drifted away from me and eventually my eyes closed, my fingers still sliding through the softest hair I had ever felt.


	15. Chapter 15

The sun rose quickly and its bright light made my eyelids flicker. Looking down I inhaled sharply. During his sleep Loki had curled up on his side, his head laying on my stomach and my arm wrapping around his shoulder. I carefully began to ease my arm out from behind him when the door slammed open.

"Come brother! It's time to rise for the day!" Thor's voice merry and loud, with a hiss I flailed in his direction.

"Shhsh." I managed to catch his eye and he came up short as soon as he say me. "He's sleeping." I looked back down to Loki to see if Thor's exclamation had stirred him. He was still curled against me but as I moved he wrapped his hand into the material of my nightshirt and pulled me back. "Help me." I mouthed to Thor watching him crack up behind his hand. Thor shook his head and stepped up close to the bed.

"He's pretty attuned to me, almost anything I do will wake him up. I used to do terrible things to get him up in time for a few rounds of practice fighting before the others would get there." Thor whispered in my ear. "And I'm pretty sure he would prefer that I didn't know anything about this. I'm going to leave, I'll be back in twenty minutes or so." He patted me lightly on the shoulder and disappeared back out of the room.

Growling I watched him, angry that he wouldn't at least try to help. Would Loki even want to see me here when he woke? I wanted to risk it so badly but my resolve faded quickly and I worked my way out of his grasp practically sliding off the bed to keep it from shifting.

I finished detangling myself from him and I stood up, looking back in time to see him frown, shiver slightly and then tangle his fingers into the blanket. It tugged at my heartstrings to see him like this and I reached out my hand to touch him, pulling it back when he moaned and snuggled in deeper to the mattress.

Smiling gently I grabbed the empty jug from the floor and slipped out the door. Moving into a decent clip I made my way back to my room. There may have been guards but I saw no one and I was very thankful for that. The night had been more than I'd hoped for although I felt a little foolish for having fallen asleep. I slid into my bedroom and closed the door softly behind me, stumbling forward and falling onto the bed, my limbs moving to stretch at far into the corners as they could.

My mind wandered to the feel of his skin, as smooth as silk and colder than I'd expected. I shivered and rolled onto my side. Sleep came quickly again now that I was able to lie down comfortably and as I drifted off I felt my fingers twine into the long strands of the furs.

I wasn't sure how long I slept but the sun had moved and was burning my eyes again. With a groan I rolled over and arched my back, cracking it and then relaxing.

"Mmm all mine." I purred against the pillows pulling them close to me, my eyes still closed.

"Those words sound lovely coming from your lips." Despite being groggy I raised my head and looked over to the doorframe. Loki stood there resting his shoulder against the wood, smirking he uncrossed his arms and stepped into the room. With a few confident strides he walked over to my side and reached down tucking an errant strand of hair back behind my ear. "As much as I like seeing you laying there it's time for you to wake up."

"Somehow I feel like you weren't the person who was supposed to wake me." I said chuckling and pushed myself up. "Isn't it considered impolite for a man to stare at a sleeping maid who isn't his wife?"

"As per your conversation at dinner last night I was pretty sure that you were no longer a maiden." He purred and his smirk grew vicious. I blushed and pulled the furs higher up around my chest.

"That's an unfair point, you know-" I began, my words failing me as a pounding noise came from the door that I had sworn Loki had opened.

"Friend? Are you decent?" Thor's voice boomed and he cautiously opened and peered around the frame. The image of Loki flickered and disappeared leaving me to scramble to my feet.

"I've been more so but come in anyway." I fought to keep my laugh easy, hearing it falter as I watched Loki step up just behind his brother. "Couldn't I have slept in?" I couldn't help the yawn that crossed my face and I smiled wearily.

"Sleep in? You've been asleep for hours. Dawn was ages ago and I will not let you just lay around." Thor laughed and clapped me on the shoulder. "Get dressed. We'll meet you in the courtyard. Do you think you'll be able to find your way there?"

I shrugged. "If I get lost I'll just ask a guard. Where are we going?"

"Nowhere in particular." Thor turned to leave and steered Loki out of the room, closing the door as they both left.

Frowning in annoyance I raced to get changed. I guess I had been asleep for quite a while. It looked as though Elli had come in at some point and filled my wardrobes with dresses in a variety of colors and styles. I looked through the entire thing and grumbled. "Still no pants." I hissed and grabbed the first long sleeve dress I found, a beautiful cream colored number and drew off my nightshirt. Pulling on the dress with a wriggle I looked at my reflection in the mirror. "Ugh- at least I'm not hung-over." It was a small mercy but I was glad for it. Sweeping my curls up loosely at the back of my head I pinned them there and grabbed the green cloak that Elli had brought along with the clothes. With a flourish I wrapped the heavy material around my shoulders and followed Thor and Loki's path to the courtyard.

. . .

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." I eyed the horses and stepped up beside the two brothers. "I haven't ridden a horse-

"Can you ride a horse?" Thor spoke over me and I set my head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"-since I was a child." I finished and leveled a look at him. "Mother insisted." I could feel the sneer on my face and I set my arms across my chest. "Which ones mine then? Or am I to ride _with_ one of you."

"Here." Loki stepped forward and waved me over towards a dun colored horse with a black mane and tail who seemed loath standing still. "This one is to be yours."

"Brother." Thor's voice held a warning that Loki ignored, never taking his eyes from me. The horse whinnied and reared, shaking his mane. "Brother…" Thor spoke again with a louder tone and still Loki ignored him.

Reaching out cautiously I set my fingers against the velvet of the stallions nose and stroked up towards his ears. "Well hello, aren't you the loveliest thing?" I took a step forward and laughed softly as he butted his head against my chest. "Does he have a name?"

"Yes, it's-"

"No." Loki gave Thor a pointed look and the blond man closed his mouth. "Why don't you name him?" Loki's eyes burned into me but I couldn't turn my gaze away from the dark eyes of the horse.

"Areion." The name fell from my lips before he even finished his sentence and I smiled. "Areion." I said again as though to cement the name for myself. The horse lipped my hand and my smile grew.

"Areion it is then." Loki stepped away from me and swept himself up into the saddle of his chestnut mare. Thor eyed his brother and finally grabbed the reins of his own white steed.

"I am glad to learn that you can ride. I was worried we would have to teach you." He swung up and settled himself atop the horse.

"I can stay in a saddle- let's not go so far as to say I can ride." I grabbed the edge of the saddle with the hand that held the reins and pulled myself up, swinging my leg over and cursing again as I remembered as I was wearing a dress. "Curse this dress!" I hissed and hoisted it up to my knees on either side. I could feel the stare of the guards and I blushed moving the cape enough to cover my legs. "You'll have to forgive me, sidesaddle isn't something I've practiced and I can't find anyone willing to get me pants." Areion bucked lightly under me, his weight shifting from side to side as though he were eager to move. With a firm hand I pulled the reins back towards my hip forcing him to go sideways if he wanted to move.

"I certainly don't mind." Loki said quietly, nudging his horse up beside me and making sure I watched as he let his eyes drift across my hips.

Laughing I lightly kicked Areion's flank and he shot off like an arrow. It wasn't the speed I was expecting but I thankfully managed to stay in the saddle. Leaning forward I looked back over my shoulder long enough to see Loki and Thor kick their horses into runs after me. "Come on slowpokes, keep up." I yelled back at them feeling the sting of the wind on my cheeks. It wasn't until I was halfway down the bridge to the city when I remembered my promise to Odin and I pulled on the reins, stopping the horse just before he set a hoof on to the road.

"Is everything alright?" Thor rode up next to me and stopped his brow furrowed.

"I can't leave without your permission." I turned to look at him and he gave a soft satisfied grin.

"You have it and you have my permission to ride where ever you'd like so long as you don't leave Asgard." Thor kicked his horse back into a canter leaving Loki and I to follow him.

"Looks like I'll have to keep a tight grip on this one." I said laughingly to Loki as Areion surged forward again, the bridle the only thing that kept him from racing past the both of them.

"And you do it so well." Loki purred reaching out to stroke his horse's mane. "Tell me… you said your mother insisted that you learn horseback. Why?"

I chuckled softly, sitting up straighter in the saddle. "My mother wanted a very traditional daughter. She made me take everything from piano to dance, gymnastics to ice skating." I smiled. "I didn't like a lot of the sports and at the time I didn't really like the music lessons either but looking back I wish I'd taken some of it more seriously." I shrugged. "But meh. So do you have any idea of where we're going?" Loki's eyes regarded me and he sat back.

"Somewhere that should be familiar to you." He smirked and with a wink kicked his horse in to a canter. I laughed loudly from behind him and spurred Areion on, feeling each of his breaths in my legs, the thundering of his hooves on the stonework reverberating through my entire torso replacing the sound of my own heartbeat.

Giving a yell I kicked my heels against Areions sides and felt him redouble his efforts. The stonework disappeared quickly and was replaced with a dirt path. It wasn't long before I'd passed both Loki and Thor, leaning forward in the saddle until I was nearly pressed flat against Areions withers, the cape streaming out behind me as I rode hard.

Finally I tightened my grip on the reins and slowed my dun beauty until he was snorting and shaking his head in a walk.

"You ride unfairly well." Loki said short of breath as he drew his mare up alongside me. There was a glimmer in his eyes that I couldn't place and so I just smiled.

"Pure luck I promise." I eyed him up and down as Thor rode up behind us. "Or maybe I'm just good a handling wild beasts." I smirked and winked before letting Areion walk ahead. "So where is this mysterious place that I'm supposed to know all about?"

"This place doesn't look familiar to you?" Thor's words made me raise my head and for the first time carefully look at where we were.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." I stood up on the stirrups and turned around to at as much as I could. "I didn't think this place was real."

Loki snorted in laughter and dismounted easily, patting his horse on the neck as he wrapped the leather straps of the bridle around a branch. "Through here."

Nervously I swung my leg back over and shrieked as my foot caught in my dress making me tumble. Tensing I prepared for a heavy landing, but it never came, instead I felt arms catch me under my knees and around my back. With a heavy blush I opened my eyes to look directly into Loki's. "My hero." I purred and stared at him unable to look away.

"Loki, you can put her down now." Thor said as he walked up and set his horse alongside ours.

"I'm certainly not complaining." I said softly and blinked slowly up at him feeling myself grow lost in his gaze. Loki opened his mouth as though to speak but no sound came out.

"Loki. Put her down." It was the first time I'd heard Thor's voice be stern and it drew my attention to him. Laying my hand lightly against Loki's chest I lowered my feet and stepped away from his chest.

"That was my fault, not his." I said quietly and fixed him with a stare. Though he held my gaze for a few seconds eventually he dropped his eyes. My face melted into a soft smile and I placed a hand on Thor's arm. "Please don't worry about me. If I find someone is doing something reprehensible towards me I will call them on it." I felt him relax under my touch and he nodded. Smiling I turned back and offered my hand to Loki. "If this is what I think it is then there's a very lovely pond up ahead. Would you care to join me?" My words were filled with longing and though I hated the note of pleading in my tone I could do nothing to stop it.

An easy smile found its way to his lips and tangled his fingers with mine. "Surely. I even brought a loincloth this time so you won't have to avoid looking at me." I blushed as was surely the intent of his words and I let him lead me to the water.

"Damn and here I was hoping I'd actually work up the courage to stare at you this time." I could feel his body ripple with my words and my smirk grew. "Thor would you be a dear and stay out of the water for a minute or two?" I flicked my eyes over towards the bigger man and he nodded his head.

"I have to stay within sight-line of Thor." Loki said softly and I watched his head droop a bit. Hooking my finger under his chin I tilted it upwards raising him enough so that he could look at me.

"I promise, you won't leave his sight. He can stay in the tree line. It's just for a few minutes." I smiled to myself; pleased that he didn't give the same reaction to me saying that I promised as he had the first time I'd tried it. Loki bowed his head in acceptance and followed behind me quietly as I led them both through the path to the shore. It was a pleasant surprise to see that the lake still steamed and letting go of Loki's hand I moved far enough away from him to unclasp the silver fastener that held the material around my shoulders. Making sure to lock eyes with him I let the cloak fall to the ground and ran into the water still dressed.

Both the men tilted their heads to the side and Loki frowned in question. "Why-?"

"I didn't bring any clothes with me and I haven't quite gotten the hang of your Asgardian undergarments." The smirk on my lips made both the men blush and I laughed as I walked up to my calves the dress pooling on the top of the water. "Besides…" I kept walking into the water and purred as its heat enclosed my thighs and then my back. "I'm a good swimmer. I won't drown."

"Brother…" Loki's voice was rough and he refused to look away from me. "Would you do as she asked of you before?"

"Remember your manners Loki." Thor said and nodded towards me, striding back towards the trees. It didn't take him long to hide himself among the dappled light and though Loki may have been able to see him I could not and so I turned my gaze to the raven haired beauty before me.


	16. Chapter 16

Loki watched me with sharp eyes and slowly began to disrobe, the smirk on his face the only betraying factor of how much he was enjoying this. "Tell me daughter of Midgard, do you like what you see before you?"

"Do you even have to ask?" I purred and moved back so that I was standing solidly with the water just at my waist. The material of the dress clung to every curve of my body and I lowered my eyes to look at myself before meeting his eyes again.

"No I suppose not." Despite the growing impatience in his voice he took the time to fold each of the items of clothing seeming to enjoy my shiver as a freezing whip of air wrapped around my shoulders. Finally he set the last item of clothes aside and set his slender feet to the water, following after me as I sank into the burning heat up to my shoulders. "Why did you ask Thor to leave us by ourselves?" He said walking up behind me. I turned in the water and gave the softest smile I could manage.

"Can't I just want to be near you without someone else here?" I said flirtily and batted my eyelashes at him. He scowled and my façade dropped. "About last night."

"I was wrong to let you in." The face that had been so open and easy to read shut itself off. "You were drunk and I took advantage of the si-"

I could feel myself frowning and in a half second I had closed the distance between us to wrap my arms around his chest and pulled him into a tight hug. "Don't you dare think for a second that I didn't know what I was doing. I might have been drunk but I wasn't that drunk." My grasp grew tighter and I laid my forehead against his shoulder. I could feel him stiffen under the fingers I had spread out on his back as though he were afraid to breath. "Loki." I pulled back from him and ran a hand up through his hair in what had become a familiar gesture over the night. "Don't tense up again or I'll have to redo all that work." I brought my lips close to his as I spoke, wanting for all the worlds to kiss him but my nerves beat me back and I blushed, pulling away. Or at least I tried to, Loki's arms had wrapped around my torso and held me in place against him.

"Don't"

The single word froze my motions and made my stomach flutter in both fear and delight.

"Please don't. Just stay here a few minutes longer." His speech was soft, almost painfully quiet and I closed my eyes wrapping my arms around him again. "I slept better last night than I have in more than a year." My ears had to strain to identify his words but his tone was clear with a smile I turned my cheek to rest against his collarbone and exhaled.

"Do you often sleep poorly?" I turned my head enough to look up towards his face. I could feel him nod his head and spread my fingers along his spine, working the muscles there again. Each push of my fingertips making his back arch more into my body.

"Back when the Chitauri were part of my mind I could not sleep for having them invade my dreams. Once I got back solitary confinement wasn't exactly the most conductive to rest and when my mother died… I didn't feel much like sleeping anymore." It felt like I was drawing more poison from his memory with each press of my fingers. I wasn't even sure he knew he was talking but I kept my hands moving just in case. "I still fear the dreams that seek me out."

"If I have bad dreams can I come to your room?" I whispered against his chest. "I don't deal well with nightmares alone."

"Please do." His grasp seemed to grow warmer and he eventually let his hands fall to my waist. His body pulling back enough that he could look into my eyes, the distance between us began to close, I could feel his breath hot against my lips.

"Time is up." Thor said and walked back from around a tree that I had sworn had no one behind it before.

Loki hissed at his brother and drew back from me again his hands still on my hips. "You always did have the most annoying timing Thor." With a grin that did not look at all sorry Thor began to strip.

"I promised you time, not privacy brother." Thor's laugh was deep and he quickly joined us in the water, hissing. "This pond is warmer than I remember."

"Courtesy of our guests' magic." Loki said with a grin on his lips. "Though I'm impressed that it's lasted." He closed those painfully green eyes and I was finally able to move, bounding easily through the water and with a leap giving an arching dive under the water. I stayed below and looked up, the water crystal clear. It made it easy to see Loki's form, he held a hand in front of him and I could see the soft glimmer of magic around his fingertip. Finally I was able to stand it no more and I broke the surface my lungs greedily pulling in air.

"What are you doing?" I asked when I was finally able to breath without gasping.

"I'm trying to break apart the spell you used so that you can do it again and I can watch you." He said never opening his eyes to look at me,

"But that'll make the water freezing!" I whined and wrapped my arms protectively across my chest.

"Well then if you want to swim with Thor and I, you'll have to make it warmer again." I could see the corners of his lips turn up in a satisfied smile and he flicked his fingers sending the magic out as a pulse. It was satisfying to hear Thor yelp as well as I struggled as fast as possible to get to the shoreline.

"That wasn't nice brother. You could have at least warned me." Thor's voice was a growl as he hopped up and down forcing himself to get used to the cold. Shivering I tripped on the rocks and stumbled my way out of the water to lay in a heat against the warm stones on the bank.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Loki gave a sly grin and ran his hand along the surface of the water. I could feel the frown that bloomed across his face when he turned to look at me. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, just cold." I lay hunched together as I could on the stones, even the passing wind making my skin break out in goose bumps. "I'll be okay. I apparently just have to remember how to heat up water." I flashed him and grin and shivered as I moved enough to be able to dip my fingers into the cold.

"You're not fine, you're bleeding." Loki's shoulders drew back and he waded through the water till he dropped down at my side. "Let me see."

"I'm fine, I just skinned my knees." I said not really paying attention to him as I tried to empty my mind again.

"Let me see." That quiet insistence, the soft feel of his hand touching my thigh, it pulled my mind back from where it had nearly been and I opened my eyes to look at him. Swallowing hard and licking suddenly dry lips I shifted my hips to the right and sat down, twisting my knees so that they were upright and visible. The snarl that found Loki's lips made me straighten my legs to get a look at them myself.

"Oh, they aren't bad. I thought something was really wrong. You scared me." I reached down and picked put a small rock that had embedded itself into my flesh, rubbing the rest of it to get any extra dirt or sand off.

"We should put something on that." Loki's voice was apologetic and he hovered his hand above my knees as though he longed to touch them but didn't want to hurt me.

"Seriously? They're fine. I got worse than this on the playground when I was a kid." I stood and felt the blood trickle down my shins. Laughing I held out my hand to him. "Come on. I've got to at least try to get in this water. If that won't motivate me to warm it up I don't know what will." I hissed as my toes, then ankles, then aching knees dipped into the freezing water. The painful cold settling itself into my bones. "And if I can't… I am going to take such a hot bath tonight otherwise this cold will never leave me." I could see Loki stiffen as I spoke and he made his way farther into the water. "Let's have something a little hotter than shall we?"

I closed my eyes again, pulling my awareness out of the glacial mountain water and back into myself. It was either my limbs going numb or my efforts succeeding but either way I started getting warmer. With what I could describe only as a push I sent myself out and down to the edges of the water, burning along the way.

The yelp was what brought me back, my body jerking as I fell back in to it. "Is everyone alright?" The words spring from my mouth before I even had a chance to open my eyes.

"Fine, that's just hot." Thor waved his hand at me, arms still held above the water as he tried to get used to the change in temperature.

"Did you get that?" I said beginning to turn. "Or did I need to do it again?" My words died on my lips as I saw him, his head had bent low and the steam had sent his hair falling into his face. It was a raw animalistic smile he gave me when he finally raised his eyes to meet mine.

"Oh I got it." His back straightened and he strode over behind me, wrapping his right arm under mine, his left arm hooking around my shoulder and pulling me tight against his chest. "I'd read about some magic users who work as you do, though I'd never gotten to see anything like it in person before." His lips hovered above my ear and I found myself desperately trying to get my heart to start beating again. "Can you see what it's like? It's a clumsy kind of grace that you're using. Like Thor when he uses mjolnir." My body hyper aware of him I could feel his gaze flick over to the other man who eyed us both with an unnamable emotion in his eye. "More of a bulls approach to magic than a sparrows. Still," His lips moved and hovered over the skin of my neck. "It seems that for short bursts it may be more effective than any other method I've seen."

I shivered and lightly pulled away from his body, my back already aching at the loss. "Can you teach me?" I asked turning, hesitant to meet his gaze for fear that I would see hatred there.

"You wish to learn how Asgardian's do magic?" There was a flicker in his voice when he said Asgardian's and I longed to ask him about it but I needed to keep concentrating on the conversation at hand. If I didn't I was liable to press myself back against his chest and claim his lips with my own. Unable to trust my words I nodded, my eyes locking with his. "Very well. I have some books that should help explain the theory behind it. If you are to learn then first you must understand."

His words stopped short and that was probably my fault since I'd leapt at him and thrown my arms around his neck, hugging him close. "Thank you!" I felt his hands awkwardly hover and then finally set themselves on me, embracing me in turn.

. . .

In the end the cold had fled from my bones and as the sun began to set we saddled back up. It had taken me a few minutes to convince both boys to go away so I could change but eventually they did, leaving me to strip off the wet dress and wring it out, wrapping the cloak tightly around my shoulders and settling myself sideways on Areions saddle.

"I thought you didn't know sidesaddle?" Thor asked as I finally caught up to them, his eyes flicking over me.

"I said I hadn't practiced it but as long as he's just at a walk I should be able to stay on." I grinned and focused on holding both the reins tightly in my hand and the green material wrapped close around me. Though it took longer the return trip was relaxing and as the dipped below the horizon the three of us pulled up to the stable.

"Do we have to brush them down or…?" I let my voice drift away, praying that they had someone for that since I hadn't really considered the need for hands when I had wrapped my naked body in soft wool.

"The stable hands will take care of it." Thor said already getting down off his mount. With a flourish Loki did the same leaving only me to curse myself again.

"Do you need help?" Thor turned to look at me and began walking over, my hand fumbled for the slit between the fabric and I threw it out in a motion to stop him.

"I'm fine. Just… just stay there." I leapt down, thankful that the massive horses' body covered most of the field of vision between us. With a quick motion I fixed my hold on the fabric and pulled it tight against me. "I had fun today and we may have even learned something useful." My eyes flickered over Loki and saw him straighten as though he were being praised. "And now, I've got to get changed for dinner. See you boys there." I turned on my heel and sped up into a little trot anxious to get back and actually put on some clothes. I would have killed for a sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants but it looked as though it was going to have to be another dress.

. . .

The dining hall was just as full as it had been the night before but this time Thor didn't even have to say anything for the men's heads to turn towards me. Feeling self-conscious and wishing I had chosen another dress I made my way to the same seat I had occupied the day before.

"You look lovely my lady but was our Thor so rude as to take you somewhere cold today?" Fandral purred across the table from me and I felt my fingers go to lightly slide though the fur that covered my shoulders and chest.

"I just got chilly on the ride back is all." I smiled and felt the bench move as Loki seated himself next to us.

"Loki. I didn't think you'd be joining us again tonight." Sif's voice was tinged with hate and I stretched my leg out against him as much as I could, even my thigh pressed against his.

"I asked him to come." I said not looking up from the stew that I mopped up with a piece of bread. "And I'll ask him to come each night that I'm here." I raised my eyes and met hers squarely, unblinking until she looked away. "It was part of the deal I made with Odin." The others save the princes seemed both to relax and stiffen at my easy use of his name rather than his title. "I swore that I would try and help them figure out how I was able to take Loki from the cell he was in." My eyes warmed and I watched Sif meet them again. "And since I don't actually know anything about magic or how I'm doing it it's safer to have him around me as much as possible in case I use some."

The woman's shoulders relaxed as though this was a much better explanation than she had been expecting and I grinned at the men. Thor stood and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Would you come with me for a moment?"

I nodded and rose, setting aside my napkin to follow him to the opposite side of the room. We could still see the table and I found myself marveling at care with which Thor kept to his oath to keep Loki in sight.

"You lied to them." His voice was low and soft and though he did not look at me I could feel the questioning in his gaze.

"No. Not truly. What I said was true, the part about the magic at least." Thor stayed silent and I could tell he was hoping I would continue. It didn't even seem like he was breathing as he waited and so with a sigh I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "But that's not what you were looking to hear."

"No."

"What do you want me to say? That each time I come in here and don't see him I can feel my heart fall? That I worry that he won't come be around us?" I hissed. "Even you could see the way they stiffen when he sits down. A blind man couldn't miss their distrust of him and you can be certain that he doesn't. If they need to believe that I am only doing this because of an oath then so be it." My eyes darkened as I spoke. "I will win their trust and their respect as quickly as possible. With luck on my side I may even have it before I leave to go back to Midgard." Why did that thought make my heart squeeze so painfully? "If I can do that then I can start to change their opinion of him. Linking him to them through me."

"Where did you learn this?" Thor's voice held notes of both awe and disgust and I laughed.

"My mother. She was always the best at getting people to like her, especially if they could do something for her. If she thought you had nothing to give then she didn't bother." I shrugged. "I'd like to think I'm a little more savvy then her at it but I know it's a detestable, using them like that." My shoulders fell and I looked back at the far table once more. "If I can leave knowing that Loki won't be alone anymore, that he'll have people to talk to then I can go back happily." I patted Thor on the shoulder and made to walk by him, an enormous hand reaching out to grab my arm.

"Wait…Just… for me." Thor's words seemed to have a hard time making themselves known and I turned back. "Just so I can hear it. Tell me the real reason you said that." His eyes drifted off the table and locked with mine and I smiled up into the blue.

"I want him here because my heart forgets to beat when I see him and if he were to hide away in his chambers I would go and plead and beg until he joined us at the table again…" I patted his arm and began to walk away, looking over my shoulder to finish. "…even if it meant I spent the time at the table buried between his legs."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

As I went to sit back down at the bench Volstagg pushed a stein of dark beer towards me. I raised an eyebrow and straightened the material behind my legs until I could settle comfortably in my seat.

"Trying to get me drunk then my friend?" I said taking the stein into my hand and watching the large redhead before taking a drink.

"Only so much as I do for the others." He gave a hearty laugh and I chuckled in return, swallowing the bitter liquid quickly.

"Unfortunately I won't let myself get roaringly drunk until someone can get me a damn pair of pants." I said putting the cup down and propping my cheek up with my left hand.

"Now that I would like to see." Fandral purred across from me, batting his eyes in what I was sure was supposed to be a very seductive manner. By my side Loki drew himself up and made as if to speak, falling back in to silence only when my hand found his thigh under the table. Sure that he would be quiet at least for the moment I removed my hand again, placing my leg alongside his and letting it gently rise and fall along his pants.

"Which part? The roaringly drunk or the pants?" I smirked in return and offered up a wink. Fandral laughed and waved my question away embarrassed. "If I see Elli I'll ask her to bring some again so that you can see what kind of mischief I can get up to when I don't have to worry about moving around in a dress." The blond man went red in the face and from behind me I could hear Thor laugh.

"I leave you alone for a minute and already you've got Fandral blushing. By the nine, what did you say?" Thor's resonant voice flowed in to my ears and I laughed.

"Nothing terribly awful." My words caught up with me and I found myself giving a weak shrug. "Though it occurs to me now that what is considered playful banter at home might have more of a flirtatious ring here." I offered up an apologetic nod and Fandral's grin returned.

"Worry not dear lady, I forgive you." He grinned making me roll my eyes.

"How good of you." I laughed and brought the beer back to my lips. It might be worth it to get drunk again just so I could have an excuse to offer extra attention to Loki. The thought tipped my hand faster than I was expecting and despite choking on the liquid I soon drained the glass. "Another." I slammed it down on the table and grinned as another one was put in its place.

"And here I thought you weren't going to get drunk." Hogun said quietly. I smiled at him and then turned my eyes to the amber liquid that hid beneath the foam.

"Not going to get roaringly drunk. I believe were my exact words. Pleasantly just beyond tipsy is something else altogether." My smile was earnest and the very corners of his lip curled. I found myself drinking again, wondering how much alcohol it would take for me to lose my inhibitions regarding the prince this time around.

The evening wore on and with every glass I drained I could feel the urge to touch him grow. Even while laughing along with the others I could feel the blush grow in my cheeks, feeling Loki's gaze locked on the curve of my throat as it moved. Eventually I stood and smiled. "I'm exhausted my friends, forgive me for leaving your company so early but I have to get some sleep." Fandral moved to stand but Loki beat him to it.

"Would you care for escorts?" He bowed and offered his arm. With a low chuckle I set my hand atop his, stepping away from the table and watched as Thor rose from his seat.

"I'll return in a moment." The blond man said and followed the pair of us from the room.

"Are you really so tired?" Loki asked once we had stepped out of the din into the hallway.

The blush filled my cheeks and made my chest burn with the heat of it. "There are things I would certainly stay awake for but I don't foresee any of them happening." His hand crossed his chest and placed itself on the back of mine, his thumb gliding across my skin.

"Will you come to my room first?" His voice was quiet and I could hear Thor shift in his step behind us. "Oh relax brother." Loki shot a glance over his shoulder. "I promised her books on the theory of Asgardian magic. I'd like to give them to her before I forget."

I could hear Thor snort but it sounded more amused than anything else. Loki smirked and turned his head forward again, leading me down halls that were becoming familiar to me. Yawning I shifted my hold on his arm, bringing my hand back and to the inside of his elbow before wrapping it around there and pulling him closer to my body. I could feel him stiffen as I did so but in my drunken state I cared very little about propriety.

"Damn." I shivered and pulled him closer still, his arm pressed tight against my ribs. "It's really really cold tonight." Loki frowned and brought a hand to my forehead, pulling it back with a hiss.

"You're burning up." His walking stopped and I stood shivering in the middle of the hall. "Thor help me." His tone nearly broke my heart but for some reason I had trouble assigning meaning to the words themselves.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Let's just get the books and then I'll head back to my room." I winced. Maybe there was something wrong with me, the words sounded weak even to my ears. Shaking my head I felt my knees buckle and I clung to his chest as I dropped a bit.

"Thor!" The voice was desperate and loud and the last thing I remembered with any clarity.

. . .

"Brother we need to take her to the healers." The words rang in my ears long before the darkness began to fade away from the edges of my vision. I struggled to keep a hold on what I could my muddled brain making it difficult.

"You think they could help her?" The voice was sharp but it was tinged with patience. "This is just exhaustion." Loki said with a snort. "A magical exhaustion to be sure but just exhaustion. Heating the lake like she did…" he let the words hang in the air for a moment. "Even for an experienced magic user it would have been taxing." My eyes flickered open and I looked to the side, seeing the brothers stand next to each other. "She'll be fine. It's akin to being in pain from working an underused muscle, just like when you try to think brother." Thor snarled and made to move towards Loki.

I laughed painfully and drew both their attentions. "Is that was this is?" I groaned and pushed up on my elbow, wincing as I did. "That's a relief. I thought it was something else entirely."

"And what did you think it was?" Loki stepped up to his bed and sat down by my knees, reaching out to feel my cheeks.

"Heh… well that's a bit of an awkward conversation." I said feeling the chill of his fingers against my flesh. With a satisfied groan I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch. "Suffice to say that occasionally my body decides that just being female isn't enough and that I should suffer for my possession of two x chromosomes. It knocks me on my ass every time."

Both men tilted their heads to the side and I found myself frowning. "Do you know anything about human anatomy?" They shared a glance and I narrowed my eyes. "Thor how could you not? Your lover is human! Oh lordy, you're in for a surprise then." I pushed the blanket off my lap and gave an involuntary groan of pleasure as the cold air washed over me. I could feel them both staring at me and I shot a glower at them. "I'm not going to give either of you a lesson on human female fertility cycles so you can just stop staring at me like deer's in headlights."

Thor shook his head and stepped back farther from the bed. "If you're sure she'll be alright then I've got to go. I promised the others that I'd return to them and that was ages ago." He moved to leave the room and I bit my lip.

"Thor." He stopped and turned, meeting my eyes. "Thank you." His face softened and he swept from the room, closing the door behind him. We listened in silence as his footfalls moved away from the room. "Brought me to your room huh?" I smirked and turned to look at the dark haired man who sat next to me.

"It's not what you think." Loki threw his hands up in defense and I laughed moving enough to lay my head on his lap facing away from him, the shivering that had made my legs weak earlier not completely gone.

"Then what is it?" I purred and closed my eyes, a soft groan escaping my lips when he laid a hand on my hair. Though my eyes were closed I could hear the smile in his response.

"Thor needed to return to the others." Loki's voice was low and his fingers began to slide through my locks making me moan softly. His motion stopped for a moment and then started up again. "As per the All-father's orders I cannot be out of his sight unless I am in my chambers. I wasn't sure what had happened to you when you collapsed…" I could feel him swallow and I nuzzled my head against his thigh, reaching back to pull the furs just over my side. "I couldn't be there if we brought you to the healers, not without taking Thor away from his friends. So I asked him to bring you here."

I felt my cheeks blush and I rolled over onto my back so that I could stare up at him. "Silly." I reached out and ran my thumb over his blushing cheekbone, watching him lean into my touch. "I'll go see Odin tomorrow. You're on too short a leash." I gave the smallest smirk I could, the image of Loki on an actual leash blazing in front of my eyes. "Thank you." My voice grew soft again and I brushed my thumb across his lips almost without realizing that I had.

I watched him inhale sharply and for a moment time seemed to stop; neither of us moved or even dared to breath. Then the both of us moved as if desperate, our lips meeting in a gesture that felt like second nature. With a whimper I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer, feeling his hands move to wrap around my back. It surprised me when he shifting us both with ease, moving so that we were laying side by side on the mattress.

"I keep forgetting how strong you all are." I laughed and broke the kiss sitting up to stare down at him beneath me.

"I'm not that strong." Loki countered and gave a small frown. "Thor's the strong one."

"Stronger than anyone from Midgard." I said and leaned down to lightly nip his bottom lip. He arched into my kiss and I sighed happily, finally able to enjoy how soft his touch was. As much as I wanted it to last forever I pulled away and smiled down at him. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" He frowned again and struggled to sit up as I moved off the mattress.

"You said you wanted to keep an eye on me tonight right? To make sure that this really is magical exhaustion? I can't sleep in so much clothing." I felt the edge of the dress and looked over him. "I'll burn up if I stay in this. I'll just be a few minutes." My legs steadier than I had thought them to be I made my way across the room and out the door, having to rein in my desire to sprint to my room. I had just reached out to open my door when a voice came from behind me.

"Ah dear lady!" Fandral's voice made me wince like a guilty child and I set a smile on my face and turned to look at him. "I heard you weren't well. I'm glad to see Thor was wrong." My smile eased and I let my hands rest at my side.

"Actually he was right. I seem to be running a fever. Loki says that it's a symptom of magical exhaustion." I watched him stiffen and decided that being sick would be a perfect excuse for me to speak frankly. "Why do you cringe so at his name? As I understand it both he and Thor recently saved your people by dealing with Aether."

"Forgive me my lady. It is not my place to speak about my prince." Fandral bowed and I frowned.

"And yet I would ask it of you." With a sigh I turned the handle of my door and waved him in. "Come in and speak here if you feel uncomfortable doing so in the hall. You have my word I shall not repeat anything you say to anyone." I could hear him walk in behind me and I smiled, going through the wardrobe in an effort to find something comfortable to wear to sleep.

"I…I distrust him lady." Fandral said finally. "There is much that he's done to wrong us in the past and I cannot overlook that."

I turned to look at him, setting the material of my nightdress aside. "Is there any way he can redeem himself among you?"

"My lady forgive me but why do you care?" Fandral looked up from his hand and met my eyes.

I opened my mouth to speak and then closed it again. The words needed to be perfect and speaking wasn't always my best quality. "I have no history with him." I said finally. "Wrongs done by him in the past have no bearing on the relationship that I'm building with him. In that way I am lucky." I held Fandral's gaze with the gentlest eyes I could manage. "Despite what he may have done in the past I can see the hurt in his eyes when he sits among us at dinner. There are things he wants to say but does not so that he will not push you all farther away." I could see Fandral's shoulders droop and I smiled. "I ask only for a chance for him again. Let his relationship with you start over from the beginning. Holding on to the past will not help anyone."

A small smile curled on to Fandral's face and he gave a short laugh. "You sound just like Lady Frigga."

"From what I've heard of her that makes that the kindest compliment anyone has ever given me." I smiled and moved close enough to put a hand on his shoulder. "Will you at least consider what I've asked? I'm going to need your backing to convince the others." I knew that Volstagg would probably be easy to win over but Fandral's pride demanded that he be the one to lead. I hated the sound of my mother speaking those thoughts in my head but I could not deny how true they were when Fandral gave a broad smile.

"I will my Lady, though I make no promises." He took my hand and kissed the back of it before moving to leave the room. "And thank you, for giving me something to think about."

"The honor is mine. Well eve Fandral." I watched as he left, feeling more comfortable with the whole situation than I had before. With luck even if I got taken back to Midgard… taken back… I closed my door and sat down hard on the bed. Taken back was such a distinct choice of words. Earth was where I was from not Asgard, so why did it feel like leaving this place would be like being ripped from my home?

Shaking my head I refused to let myself think any more on that and returned to my previous thought. I had managed to plant the seed of redemption for Loki's relationship with the others, whether I was here or not that seed would now at least have the chance to take root. I could only pray that Loki would not be angry at me when I told him.

I grabbed the fabric of the sleepwear and a dress for the following day, my eyes rolling as I saw that once again I was without pants. It had taken longer than I expected to get back towards Loki's room and I hoped that he had not gotten worried. As I rushed back towards the room I felt the blush return to my cheeks. The kiss between us had been forgotten when Fandral had surprised me and now it rushed to the forefront.

"Sorry, sorry!" I panted and rushed into the doorframe of Loki's room, finding him sitting up on the bed reading. "I didn't mean to take so long."

"That's all right. If you had taken much longer though I would have called Thor to check on you. I may not have much access to my magic any more but I have enough for that." His eyes were dark when they met mine and I blushed harder.

"Well then I could have sent Fandral back with him." I said and stalked over to his bathroom to change.

"Fandral was there?" I could hear the tone in Loki's voice and grimaced. I hadn't wanted to start working on Loki's end of their relationship until I had a better feel on how he felt but it looked like I didn't have much of a choice.

"Yes, Fandral." I stripped off the dress, let my hair loose around my face and peaked around the door to look at the man sitting stiffly on the bed. I could see his eyes travel across my face and exposed shoulder before returning to my eyes. "Thor told them I wasn't well. He came to check on me. It was a sweet gesture."

"I'm sure that's why he was there." Loki frowned and I rolled my eyes stepping out from behind the door, dark green night shirt hanging to just above my knee, the sleeves nearly covering my hands completely.

"Must you believe the worst of them?" I crossed the room and set my hand against his shoulder, sliding it down his arm to loosely intertwine my fingers with his. He frowned and I sat on the bed before him knowing that if I pushed this now he would never come around. "Teach me something."

He raised his eyebrows. "Do you think that's wise? You're magic isn't strong enough yet to do much in a day and you shouldn't tax yourself, trust me, I know." A shiver went up my spine when he asked me to trust him and I knew his words rang true.

"Well then just something simple." I pulled up his hand, moving to grasp his wrist and then massage his palm. I saw his eyelids flicker as the muscles in his hand moved and his chest expanded in a deep breath.

"Incorrigible woman." He growled low and withdrew his hand from mine. "Fine. Give me a moment." He stood, stripping off his clothes and until he stood naked his back towards me. Blushing hard I forced myself to look away. I hadn't realized that he was going to strip down to nothing and I had found myself struggling to tear my eyes off of his body. "Are you going to avoid looking at me forever?" His voice was soft and I stiffened as I felt him set a knee on the mattress behind me. My eyes closed with a soft moan as he let a nail fall down across the front of my shoulder, crossing my collarbone and tracing a small swirl there.

"It's not ladylike to drool, and I'm not sure I could keep from doing it if I stare at you for too long." My voice was more certain than I felt, the other unvoiced reason was that I still wasn't sure of just what was happening between us.

He chuckled and placed his hand flat against the base of my throat and pulled me back until I was sitting flush against his cold chest. With a slow movement he drew a finger up along my neck to my chin and tilted my head up so that I looked him in the eye. For a few precious moments there was nothing said between us and I felt a comfortable mantle of heat settle across my cheeks and shoulders. "As much as you might want it, I don't need any teaching in _that_ subject." I purred licking the edge of my teeth.

"Is that so? I'm almost sure that there's at least one thing I could teach you." He returned my purr in kind and it sent a shiver of pleasure through my body. As though he could sense just how close I was to losing any semblance of control he released me and sat back. "But that's not what I had planned for tonight." My body arched forward as soon as he'd let go, my breath coming hard but as quietly as I could make it. "Turn around."

I did as he asked, almost relieved that he'd put on a loin cloth. Without my bidding I felt my eyes roam across the skin of his chest, taking in the curve of each muscle, the pale scars that occasionally laced across him. Finally I was able to draw my eyes up to meet his, meeting his gaze with a lustful one of my own.

"Now, now. Behave yourself. You wanted to learn magic didn't you?" A smirk curled the corner of his lips. "Unless you've changed your mind."

"No, I'll be good." I batted my eyes at him. "For once."

Loki snorted a laugh and held out his hand. "Then give me your hand. I'm going to teach you how to conjure flame. It's one of the simplest spells I know and the most useful. From lighting candles in a bedroom to lighting soaking wood while camping. If you learn nothing else, this is what you should master." I could feel the smile on my face and I eagerly reached out to lay my hand in his, anything beyond us fading away from my mind.


	18. Chapter 18

"THOR!" The scream roused me out of my sleep and blinking my consciousness fell back into my body. Within seconds I knew the reason behind the panic I could hear in Loki's voice.

"Loki I'm fine."

"THOR!" The raven haired god practically roared, leaving my side to run to the bedroom door.

"Loki please."

"What is it? What's wrong?" His golden haired brother burst into the room ready to fight.

"Loki, I'm alright!"

"She's bleeding, heavily. I was wrong. We have to get her to the healers." Loki's voice was awash with fervent dread.

"Please. I'm fine." I grimaced as I sat up, I was still freezing but it was as familiar as it was annoying. My thighs and legs were heavily coated in blood and I pulled a face.

Thor raced over and dropped Mjolnir and wrapping his arms under my knees and behind my back. "Hurry brother." I closed my eyes feeling nauseous and with a frantic squirm rent myself from his grasp.

"I'M FINE DAMN IT!" I screamed and dug my nails into my palm so I would not immediately prove myself false as a violent cramp hit my uterus. "DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN?" I could probably be heard all the way down the hall but I couldn't help it. Snarling I backed away from them both and forced myself to stand up straight despite the embarrassment of the blood that trickled down the insides of my legs.

"You're bleeding." Thor's voice was soft and he reached out to walk towards me as though he thought I had gone mad.

"Yes I'm aware of that, thank you." I hissed and clutched my abdomen as another wave of pain hit me. I fell to my knee and managed to force myself to look up as I heard both men run towards me. "Stop. Right there." I held out my other hand and took a deep breath as the cramp eased allowing me to stand again.

"We have to get you to the healers. They can help." Thor said quietly still trying to get close to me.

"I'm fine. This is just what I mentioned last night." Thor straightened a bit and stepped back.

"But you are in pain."

"Yes." I snarled and dug my nails into my side, hoping to distract myself. "Thank you for that very astute observation." I panted and limped my way back over to the bed, sitting down on the very edge of it and wincing at the damage I had done. My eyes moved to Loki and I gave as soft a smile as I could. "I've ruined your bed. Sorry…"

I watched his shoulders rise and fall in an exasperated sigh. "Do you honestly think I care about that right now?" I shrugged and doubled over, exhaling through clenched teeth. Loki frowned and walked over to me, crouching and setting a hand on my knee. "If you will not go to the healers, what can we do?"

"I need to go home." I raised my head enough to look at him, hating the feel of the blood as it oozed out of me. Both brothers stiffened and I licked my dry lips. "Not for long. Just to grab some things to bring back for this."

"Whatever you need we can find it here." Thor said and I flashed a glance at him.

"Oh, you've just got midol and pads sitting around in your closets then have you?" I hated the angry tone of my voice and I waved an apology. "I know your father is reluctant to let me go back to Midgard but I only need to be in my apartment for a few minutes to grab what I need." I paused and looked at him pleadingly. "I just need you to accompany me. That was my promise. As long as you're there its fine."

Thor lowered his eyes deep in thought and I set my head against my legs whimpering softly.

"Get changed then. We'll go straight away." Thor's voice was sharp and I lifted my head with a pained smile.

"Here's hoping that I don't bleed all over the castle."

Loki frowned and stood. "I should go with you."

For a moment my smile eased and I laid my hand on his arm. "It'll be faster if I only have to move around one of you. Besides I need you here working on something."

His brow furrowed and I stood using him to steady my legs. "I'll need a heating pad." I struggled to think of how to explain it. "If you can find a way to enchant fabric to stay hot so that I can use it to ease the cramps. It'd be the most helpful thing I'll use." I looked down and sighed. "I got blood on you. Sorry." Leaning close I rested my forehead against his and closed my eyes. "I'll explain everything when I get back, I promise."

He nodded and I stepped away, rushing to the bathroom to clean up and change into the dark dress. "We'd best hurry." I said when I came back out throwing the blood-soaked nightgown down the laundry chute. "I won't stay bloodless for long." Thor nodded and took off in a jog with me behind him.

. . .

"Heimdall, open the bifrost to Midgard. The same place we were before." Thor's voice boomed out before we'd even gotten to his station and the large man turned to look at us. I had been lucky that I had at least gotten out of the palace before the bleeding started up in earnest again. It would be too much to hope though that I had gotten to the bridge without leaving bloody steps on the way.

"You're wounded my Lady." The deep voice sounded less than surprised and I waved away his concern.

"Not wounded just bleeding. Now if you please." He gave the smallest snort of laughter and slammed the sword into place. "Just keep it open, we'll be back in no more than a few minutes."

"As you ask my Lady." Heimdall bowed his head as the world pulled and shifted around us.

. . .

"Damn it, I forgot I didn't have a key." I growled just outside my back door and looked to Thor. "Care to do the honors?" He walked past me and with a quick movement shattered the glass again. "Poor glass won't know what to think." I said and dashed into my living room. Without waiting I raced around the apartment taking more than I had thought to grab when I first suggested coming back here. Quickly I filled up the backpack I had dragged out of the closet with underwear, all the pads and tampons I had on hand, the midol and three pairs of sweatpants.

"Okay. Okay. Let me think." I ran over everything in my head, checking off each item until I was satisfied. "That should be everything. Give me a minute to get cleaned up and then we can head back." Grabbing one of the pairs of underwear and a pad I disappeared into the bathroom again.

"You really scared him this morning." Thor's voice was soft but loud enough for me to hear it through the door and I gave a soft snort.

"I'm pretty sure he's seen worse."

"Not from women who are sharing his bed." His tone made me laugh despite my pain and I finished up, washing my hands.

"Fair enough. I guess if I woke up to find my bed partner covered in blood I'd probably scream too." I finally felt comfortable enough to stand still for a minute, the blood no longer making my legs slippery. "Give me two seconds, I just want to check something." I raced back to the bedroom and grabbed my phone that had been left on the bedside table when I'd been carried out a few days prior. The thought made me stop. Had it really only been a few days ago that this had started? Surprised I looked at my phone. There was only one missed call from Halden. Admittedly I had at least expected work to check up on me.

"Are you alright?" Thor looked around the doorframe at me and furrowed his brow slightly.

"Ya I just – I'm just really surprised that my job hadn't called to see where I was. I mean it was only three days but still…"

"Ah that. When we were first looking for you I mentioned it to the others to see if they knew anything." I frowned for a minute then I felt my face light up.

"To the Avengers?" He nodded and I found myself shocked at all the trouble they'd gone through to get to me.

"The man of iron suggested that once we did find you we should let him know so that he could have Jarvis run your background. He also made some mention about keeping you from getting in trouble."

My frown deepened. "I don't like the idea of people with power doing me favors. It tends to give them annoying expectations for later."

"They are good people." Thor cautioned and I shoved the phone in my bag before shouldering it and stalking off to the kitchen.

"I know that. Still…" I quickly went through the cabinets and found what I was looking for adding that to my growing hoard. "I guess I'm just lucky that I hadn't gone food shopping." I said looking over the paltry amount of food in the refrigerator. "Ah well." I shut the door again and nearly collapsed in pain. "Fuck." The word was snarled and I arched my hips forward trying to ease the cramp that had taken hold. Despite my tightly clenched eyes I could hear Thor start to walk forward. "I'm fine. Just grab the keys off the hook over there and we can get going." I put my hand on the counter and pulled myself up, still having to lean on it to keep upright. Finally it passed and I panted, moving as quickly as I dared. With a wry smile I turned off the heat. I'd have to rely on luck so that my apartment wouldn't get looted or become home to a bunch of wild animals. "Right. Let's go."

. . .

The movement through space hadn't started off painful this time but a split second before we landed my body decided that having any semblance of normalcy was boring and wracked me with another cramp. Unfortunately that meant I went sprawling when I tried to land, curling up on my side and wrapping my arms tightly around my torso.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it." I growled and crawled over to the steps using them to sit at least partially up while I waited for it to pass.

"My Lady?" Heimdall was at my side in an instant and I took his offered arm to help myself stand.

"Long story. Short version my body is rebelling against me and I'll be fine." I flashed him a grin, leaning more on his arm than I would have liked when another wave of pain hit me. What seemed like an eternity later I opened my eyes and nodded to them both. "I would like to get back to my room as soon as possible though."

"Of course. Here." Thor moved to my opposite side and offered me his arm, giving a sad smile when I pathetically transferred my grasp from Heimdall to him. "Loki will kill me if I keep letting you fall over."

My laugh was weak, I could hear it and it made me wince. The chill that had abandoned my body before came back full force and I straightened as much as I could. I remembered very little of the walk. There were people staring at us I knew but I couldn't bring myself to care. His patience surprised me, every painful tightening of my insides he let me stop and held my upright till it passed. I remembered Lady Sif passing us brow furrowing when she saw me, Thor explaining as much to her as he could with what little I'd told him. With hazy eyes I saw her move to stand in front of me, it wasn't until I felt her cool hand against my forehead that I knew what she was doing.

"Thor she's burning up. You need to take her to the healers. An infection like this could kill her." It warmed my heart to hear how worried she was but I couldn't let myself be taken to them.

"I'll be fine." I weakly pulled her hand away from my skin and met her eyes with my own glazed ones. "I promise. I just need time… and sleep." I flashed her a smile and tightly squeezed her hand. "Thor, please." He nodded and began to lead me back to my room. "Come by later if you want me to explain it to you." I said meeting Sif's eyes once more before returning my concentration to every step.

Time seemed to blend together until we reached my room and I sighed, able to stumble away from Thor to the bathroom.

"You should see to Loki. Let him know we got back alright before you go tell your father." I could hear my voice shaking and I rubbed my arms in a furious attempt to get warm.

"Will you be alright?"

The concern in his voice made me pop my head back out around the doorway and smile. "Ya. I'll be okay. I'm just going to take the medicine I brought and then go to sleep. I really hope your brother's managed to make a heating pad for me." I pulled back and shut the door changing my pad again. "This is a disgusting natural process." I found myself laughing as I walked back into the bedroom, Thor still there. "Well go on then. If you really want bring Loki and yourself back and I'll explain it as I've promised. Just wake me if I'm sleeping." He nodded and left, letting me exhale and make my way limping to the bed, pulling my bag alongside me.

It wasn't hard to find what I was looking for and I grabbed one of the white pills swallowing it without anything. With a heavy sigh I burrowed my way under the blankets and closed my eyes trying hard to sleep. I'd be lucky to get any at all in the next few days if this pain kept up. Groaning in frustration I pulled the furs over my head trying to block out as much light as I could, my breath heating the small space and easing my shaking.

I couldn't get comfortable. It seemed no matter what I did there was something wrong, the angle of my leg, the way my hair way lying, too cold, not cold enough. The torture was unending and eventually I sat up. It hadn't even been twenty minutes since Thor had left me and I growled in anger. It was going to be a very long few days indeed.

Running footsteps from the hallway caught my attention and I turned my head just in time to see Loki panting appear in the doorway.

"What's wrong wi-"

My words were cut off as he flew across the floor and pulled me into his arms in an embrace. Silently could feel myself tense and then relax against him, closing my eyes so that I could rest against his chest. It didn't last long, my body curling tighter against him, hands clutching his shirt as I tried hard to just keep breathing.

"I was so worried." His hands stroked my hair and back and he pulled me back enough to look down at me. "I couldn't even leave to check on you until Thor came to get me." He pulled me tight again and my muscles relaxed. "I've never felt so pathetically helpless."

I laughed softly and brought a hand up to rest on his neck, nuzzling against him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I should have warned you yesterday that this might happen. I was just hoping so much that I was wrong." I hissed, pleased as the smallest cramp so far wove through me. I pulled back enough to look up at him. "Hand me my bag will you?" He seemed loathed to let me out of his arms but he did as I asked and I dug though it until I found the item I had brought from my cabinets. Grinning I dropped the bag back to the floor and unwrapped the corner of it, biting down through the bitter chocolate.

Loki frowned and tilted his head to the side. "What is that?"

"Chocolate." I said my mouth half full and with a smile I held it out to him. He seemed reluctant and honestly I didn't blame him. If you'd never seen chocolate before it looks like someone is eating bark. Pulling it back I broke off a piece and offered it to him again. "Trust me?"

He snorted but wrapped his lips around the chocolate I offered, his tongue running against my fingers as he pulled away. As it melted on his tongue I saw his demeanor change, his eyes lighting up.

"This is wonderful."

I laughed and broke off another piece for him as I bit more off for myself. "And it helps me deal with these cramps." I grinned and sighed. I could almost feel the midol taking effect and the cramps began to lessen. I laughed as Loki plucked the chocolate out of my hand and broke more off for me and himself. Smiling I wrapped up the rest of it and dropped it back in the bag on the floor.

"Come on." I patted the massive amount of space on the bed next to me on the other side. "Stop lurking on the edge of the bed. There's plenty of space for you to actually get on it." My grin faltered as my chills returned and I pulled a fur tightly around my shoulders.

"Still cold?" Loki's frown returned as he moved around the bed to sit down on the other side, his hand moving set itself on top of the fur on my back. I nodded but my nodding quickly stopped as the fur began to get warmer. Hissing in surprise I unwrapped it enough to look at it. The heat stopped just short of painful and I purred making Loki look at me with an emotion I couldn't name.

"Oh, this is wonderful!" I nearly writhed in it and pulling it tight again I met his eyes with me fevered ones. "Loki, thank you!" I leaned over and laid my head on his shoulder, my eyes closing gently.

"Don't fall asleep yet." Loki shook me gently and I laid back, feeling the heat of the fur burning down to my bones.

"Mmm I'm awake, I'm awake. Sorry midol always makes me groggy." I forced my eyes open and looked at him, laying my hand on his thigh.

"I want to know what's happening to you. I thought you had bled out while we slept." His voice was rough with emotion and I shifted on the bed enough so that I could lay my head on his lap.

"I'm sorry I scared you." I said, closing my eyes again. I almost kicked myself when I realized something. "Loki… how is it you're here alone?" I struggled to sit up and meet his eyes. I watched him smirk.

"That was my darling brothers doing. After he dropped you off he came to get me, telling me enough so that I wasn't completely insistent on seeing you first and we went before the All-father." The grin curled his cheeks farther and he met my eyes. "I didn't even have a chance to say anything before Thor convinced him that I be given at least the same rules as you." Loki snickered. "He's getting better at bringing people around to his way of thinking. I may have to watch out, lest he steal my title."

I laughed, then curled up again, nearly bringing my knees into my nose with a hiss. Loki's hand gliding over my back in sympathy as I fought to regain my breath.

"How are you doing?" Thor's voice from the doorway made me raise my head enough to see him over the pile of blankets.

"I've been better and not much worse, but it'll pass." I smiled weakly and waved him in. His face softened and he came to the side of the bed meeting his brother's eyes for a moment before looking back at me.

"You're just in time. She was about to tell me the cause of all this."

"Is she okay?" Sif's voice from the hall made us all turn our heads. The raven haired woman appeared in the doorway followed by the Warriors Three. I laughed and waved them in, curling hard against Loki's side and breathing hard for a moment.

I could see enough of them to see them share a glance as Loki bore my nails in his arm without complaint. "Sorry…" My voice was low and I winced as I unclenched my hand feeling my nails leave his skin.

"It's nothing." Loki's demeanor had changed and I pushed my head up under his hand to bring his attention back to me and away from the others that had joined us.

"It's not nothing. You've already put up with a lot from me today. Thinking I was dying, my ruining your bed, not being able to go get help." I turned enough to nip lightly at his knee and stretched out across him for a moment. "Ah well. I promised that I would explain what happened didn't I?" I made sure to look carefully at each of the men in the room, knowing that Sif could probably take it. "If you're squeamish at all I'd suggest leaving."

"Squeamish? You wound me little sister." Volstagg boomed from above me and I chuckled as the others nodded their agreement.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

. . .

"By the Nine sister, do you really go through that once a moon?" Volstagg reared back in disgust from his seat on the floor and I found myself howling in laughter. The laughter faded into a roar almost as quickly as it started and I dug my nails into the furs my back arching as I sat back on my knees. The pain left me breathless and I collapsed down once it passed breathing hard.

"Why yes. Yes I do." I panted and raised myself on my elbows to look up. "But it's not normally this bad. This usually only happens once every few years. Lucky me." I gave a pained grin and looked up at them. "So I apologize in advance for not being good company until this ends or for not being company at all."

"No need to explain. If there's anything you need just let any of us know." Fandral got himself off the floor and gave a bow before he reached over to help up the others. "We look forward to seeing you back at dinner with us." His eyes flicked to Loki as he said it and I could feel the slender man stiffen in surprise.

"Thank you." I met Fandral's eyes and he knew exactly why I was saying it. With another nod he led the others from the room. I could hear them talking in hushed tones about everything I'd just told them and I laughed.

"Is there anything else you need?" Thor said standing. I shook my head and gave him a smile.

"Not that I can think of but if I do need something I'll find you." He nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. Sighing I pushed my way out from under the furs and tottered back to the bathroom again to change. "You don't have to stay. I'm sure there are a million things more interesting than sitting around watching me in pain." I came back and found him already wrapped in the furs. Blushing I moved the sheets enough to see the mattress, pleased to see that despite the amount of blood that was coming from me that I hadn't ruined another bed. Shaking I settled back under the blankets and pulled the fur he had heated the closest around me.

"I'm sure there are." Loki's voice was soft but he made no move to get out from the covers, instead moving closer to curl around me.

"I'll probably kick out in my sleep." I warned, praying that I wouldn't feel his arms move from around me.

"I've been beaten into a floor by a Hulk. I think I'll survive your kick." His voice was laughing and I felt his head rest against my back. Sighing, relieved I relaxed into the bed, arching when I felt his cool hand find the small of my back.

"Ah! That's cold! What are you doing?" I looked over my shoulder enough just too barely see him.

"Hush, lay forward." Loki's voice was like falling into a cold pool of water, the sound seeping into every corner of my skin and mind. Closing my eyes I moaned and felt the knot of muscles in my abdomen loosen. His hand worked against my skin, kneading and pressing against it until I relaxed completely against him, the cold of it allowing me to fall into a deep sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The fever raged for three days more days, getting progressively worse each day until at last I could not convince Thor or Loki that I didn't have to go to the healers. My mind was hazy as I was picked up off the mattress and carried through the halls. I could dimly hear my own weak protests but even at full strength getting the big blond to set me down would have been difficult. I could see Loki trotting alongside his brother as they brought me to an area of the castle that I hadn't seen before and I reached out my hand towards him. Whatever magic he'd been using on me had been the only thing to let me sleep and I found myself missing his touch when I was laid down on the bed.

"You guys are silly." I said and struggled to sit up, feeling Thor place his hand on my shoulder to keep me from doing so. "You didn't have to bring me here." I pushed Thor's hand off and finally managed to right myself.

"You shouldn't strain yourself." Thor said and pushed lightly on me to get me to lie back down.

"I'll be fine. I want water anyway and I can't drink sitting down." I gave him a weak smile and he let go of me to go get me the drink I'd asked for.

"You're good at that." Loki said watching me with a soft, sly smile on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I grinned and met his eyes. Weakly I patted the bed and he sat, running a hand across my hair as he did. "Loki, will you teach me the spell you were using to make me cold?" His shoulders stiffened and his gaze dropped from mine.

"That was no spell."

"Oh." Something in his tone made me cautious but people are more forgiving of rudeness when you're sick so with my heart in my throat I spoke again. "Then what was it?"

"Just my hands."

"People aren't that cold naturally, not living ones at least."

"I'm not a person. I'm a Jotun by birth, a monster." I could feel the hate in his words and winced, moving enough on the bed to lay my head in his lap facing away from him.

"Not a monster. There are no monsters, only those who do monstrous things." I nuzzled against him, pulling the blankets tight around my shoulders and closing my eyes. A bit of energy came back to me and I turned over completely tilting my head up to look at him and flashing a smile. "Besides, who else could keep me cool?" I reached out and wrapped my fingers into the hem of his shirt to keep him from being able to leave, closing my eyes again.

We sat in silence until Thor returned followed by one of the healers, I could feel each breath Loki took and it had lulled me into a relaxed state of being.

"She's just here." Thor's voice was what roused me and I blinkingly lifted my head enough to look over towards the woman. "She's had a fever for the last four days, she's been weak and tired all the time too."

"And bitchy, don't forget bitchy." I said and laughed weakly. "I told them not to bring me." I met the woman's eyes and she frowned.

"Why would you do that? We could have helped you days ago." Her voice was stern and she crossed to the bed to feel my forehead."

"Because I'm just having my period. This happens sometimes and I just have to deal with it. It's not a fixable problem." I moved my head away from her hand and watched her frown deepen. "The only way to keep it from ever happening again would be to remove my womb and that's just not acceptable." I laid my head back down my hand still tangled in Loki's clothing. "When I bleed this much it doesn't last as long as it normally does."

"You're bleeding as well?" The woman's shoulders straightened and I fought to keep my eyes from rolling.

"Yes. It's a natural thing for Midgard women about once every four weeks or so." Shivering I closed my eyes. "Like I said when this started, I just need sleep and time. Please stop fretting over me."

"This simply will not do." The woman began to say but the fever burned up on my cheeks again and I fell back asleep.

It was dark when I woke again, the bed and most of the furs were soaked with sweat and I threw them off of me and swung my legs over the side of the mattress. I felt better than I had in days and a grin formed on my face. "Finally." I whispered to myself and stood wincing as muscles that hadn't been used in days stretched.

"I cannot believe you told her brother." Thor's voice drifted in from just beyond the room and I frowned, making my way over as silently as possible.

"She asked Thor." Loki sounded almost regretful.

"And so have others but you have always told them some tale." I could feel the silence stretch out and then Thor sighed. "I am proud-"

"Why would I tell her?" Loki's voice came out in a hiss.

"Because for whatever reason you trust me." I said walking out from around the doorframe.

"You're awake." Thor said smiling as I walked up towards them. I offered him a small grin and walked past to stop in front of Loki.

"I am and fever broke." Reaching out I took Loki's hands in mine and raised them until he looked me in the eyes. "And that's partially thanks to you." I watched him blush and felt his hands try to draw away from me but I held them tightly. "Don't." I pulled him into an embrace and closed my eyes. "Please, don't." I could feel his muscles tense under me but eventually his hands moved to wrap around my back. Sighing happily I relaxed more against him and nuzzled up under his chin. Finally I moved back enough so that I could see his face. "Loki." He looked down at me with eyes shimmering. "I don't know why being Jotun hurts you so much, but it doesn't change anything I feel about you." I brought my hand up to glide across his cheek.

"You don't know anything about them." He snarled and went to pull away from me. Growling softly I tugged hard on his arm and pulled him back to me.

"But I know about you." I said and leaned up catching his lips in a fierce kiss. His fingers were tight on my upper arms but their grip slowly loosened until he was just holding me, returning my kiss. Finally, the need to breath overwhelmed me and I pulled back. I could feel the blush spread across my cheeks as I realized how forward I was being. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm absolutely disgusting and I need to take a bath." I laughed softly and stepped away from him. "Care to go on a ride with me later?" I eyed him and smiled. "I want to start practicing that spell you taught me."

"Eager to feel magic racing through your veins are you?" Loki's voice rolled over me and I shivered.

"More than you could guess." I ran my tongue over my lips and then winked flouncing away.

"Where is she going?" The healer came back and watched as I vanished down the hall, I couldn't help but giggle as I went. "I haven't cleared her to leave…"

. . .

My rooms had been cleaned while I was away and as I ran the water I searched out and found the bag I had brought with me. "Finally, pants." I grinned and threw them over my arm along with the one shirt I had thought to bring. It wasn't long before the tub was filled and stripping off my nightgown I slipped into the water, groaning as it covered my skin.

"I wondered when I'd get to see you without anything on." Loki's voice made me jerk upright in the water and cross my arms across my chest.

"What are you doing?" My heart stopped in my chest and I found myself unable to look away from his eyes.

"Sorry I couldn't resist…" His eyes narrowed with a smirk. "Actually, I'm not sorry."

"Loki…" My voice was husky and I licked my lips still staring at him. "Either get in here or go wait in my room." I watched the image ripple and vanish, the real Loki appearing quickly in the doorway.

"Are you certain?" He asked. I could see his fingers eagerly fidget on the hem of his shirt and I laid back against the side of the large tub.

"Loki. You've spent the last three days caring for me at my absolute worst." I reached up and pulled the elastic out of my hair letting it fall around my shoulders and back. "And I won't deny that I find you irresistible to look at. You've shared my bed and trusted me with something very precious to you. Come join me." I held out my hand to him and he threw off his clothes with a speed that would have surprised me if I hadn't been staring so intently at his body.

I purred and watched the sway of his hips as he stepped into the bath and sank down. My eyes following the water line as it raised across his body; over his calves, beyond his thighs and finally closing over his hips. I moved towards him letting my fingers splay across his chest until I was pressed up against him. "Tell me princeling, do you like what you see?"

With a growl he grasped my shoulders and pushed me against the side of the tub, setting his leg between mine and leaning down to kiss my neck. "You have been tempting me since I met you." He carefully bit into my skin making me arch against him beneath the water. "I want to watch you writhe." He purred in my ear and I let my head fall back, nails clawing across his back.

"Loki…" I could hear my voice waver and he pulled back his head to look into my eyes, his gaze nervous. "More." His eyes darkened and he kissed me hard running his fingers through my hair. Whimpering I kissed him eagerly back, my mind reeling as I tried to comprehend just what was happening. I felt his grasp begin to move down my back, one of his incredibly strong hands sliding across my chest to cup my breasts. I broke the kiss quickly, panting as he rolled my nipple between his fingers.

"What lovely sounds you make." Loki's voice was deep and soft and he laughed as I arched beneath his touch, my eyes closed. "I wonder just how loud I could get you to scream."

Mewling I opened my eyes and stared at him trying hard to get enough of my mind back so that I could turn the tables. "Not tonight my prince." I narrowed my eyes and clawed lightly down his chest making him groan and relax back. Smirking, I pushed him backwards so that he was sitting on the ledge in the tub. Reversing our position so that he was pressed halfway against the marble. Licking my lips I grabbed his chin and made him look at me while I straddled his hips, hissing as I felt his skin slide against mine. With a playful stare I stopped just before our hips met and sat on this thighs. Loki bucked beneath me, trying hard to get me to move the few final inches to get all of me pressed against him. "Now now, let's not have any of that." I purred and arched forward planting kisses against his hollow of his neck. Letting my tongue drag against his skin, tasting the small beads of sweat that formed there as we soaked in the heat of the water.

"You are… surprisingly strong." Loki laughed and groaned as he set his hands on the small of my back and failed at trying to pull me closer.

"Thank goodness or you'd be able to just throw me around however you liked." I smirked and closed the last few inches of space, trapping his length between us. "Mmm, not that that might not be fun too." He hissed as I rolled my abdomen against him and let his head fall back, my fingers moving up to tangle into his hair. With a slow motion I pulled his head back almost farther than was comfortable and leaned in close to set my teeth against his exposed throat. It was a vulnerable position I knew, and I could feel him shiver as I dragged my bite across him.

"How patient you are with me." I whispered against his skin and loosened my grip enough so that he could raise his head. His eyes met with mine and he closed the distance to kiss me again. I whimpered against the taste of his lips my mind blanking for a minute.

"Brother, are you here?!" Thor's voice rang out and the both of us swore at the interruption. Loki smirked and held my hips still when I tried to move away.

"In here Thor." Loki's voice carried and I turned back to him with a gasp.

"Loki what are you doing?" I hissed and pushed hard against his chest. The dark haired man did nothing but smirk at me as his brother came and looked around the doorframe.

"Ah! By mothers grace Loki!" Thor's hands flew to his eyes and covered them. "I'm sorry my friend. Apparently my brother thinks it's amusing to let me embarrass myself."

"Oh Thor…" Loki's voice was a purr and I curled against his body my arms closed tightly across my chest. "…you don't need any help to do that." My eyes narrowed and I set my lips against his shoulder biting down hard. "Ow!" Loki's yelp faded into a laugh and he stroked down my back. "Fine. Fine. My apologies brother, what I did was in jest but it was cruel."

Thor didn't turn around but I could feel the smile in his voice as he spoke. "Thank you friend. I had come to offer you fighting lessons. I figured since Loki was going to teach you how to use magic it was the least I could do. That being said you seem to have made helpless one of the greatest magic users in Asgard all on your own so…" He let the word hang in the air and walked away laughing as Loki sputtered.

"Helpless? I'm not helpless!" Loki moved forward and I laughed, bringing my hand down under the water between us and wrapping my fingers around him. His body collapsed back as he moaned and his eyes fluttered at me. "That… that was entirely unfair." He managed to stammer out.

"I know." I pressed myself back against him and kissed his neck as I began to move my hand. "I'm a terrible person."

"The absolute worst." He groaned and moved his hands to caress my back. With a growl I sat back and grabbed his hands watching him whimper at the loss of my touch.

"Tsk, tsk." I pushed his hands out to either side, setting them against the cold marble of the edge. "Naughty boy." I could see him stare at me, decided on whether or not he should do as I asked and eventually he relaxed into the position.

"Am I not to be allowed to touch you then?" He asked lazily.

"Not at the moment." I smirked and licked my lips. "If you can manage."

Loki smirked and tilted his head to the side. "Is that a challenge?"

For a moment I thought and then I nodded. "It is. Think you're up for it?"

He eyed me and his glance flicked down to his hard length straining between us. "That's one way of saying it. What do I get if I win?"

"Is everything about winning with you?" I laughed softly and drug my nails up across his thighs.

"Mm, not everything but any chance to get things from you…" he let the words hang in the air and I groaned. I could feel my own body react to everything about him; his cocky demeanor, the sound of his voice, the way his eyes roamed over me and practically devoured me. My heart pounded in my chest and I bit my lip.

"And what would you want from me?" I licked my teeth and brought the pads of my fingers up as lightly as I could across the sensitive skin of his member. His eyes rolled back slightly and then he blushed heavily.

"My desires aren't … usual… for those of Asgard." He said finally and bucked his hips when I began to stroke him with gently motions.

"I'm not _of_ Asgard." I purred and wrapped my hand loosely around him. He panted and met my eyes motioning me closer.

"Forgive me, I'd rather not say this louder than I have to." His eyes were dark and it seemed to me that he was ready for me to be disgusted and leave. "I want to be taken." He waited with bated breath to see my reaction and a smile curled onto my lips.

"Is that all?" I hadn't meant my voice to sound so condescending but really if that's what he thought was debauched then I would have to teach him a thing or two.

"What do you mean is that all?" He sat up straighter, frowning and I sighed internally knowing I had said the wrong thing. "To be submissive as a male is very frowned upon in Asgardian culture."

"But I'm _not_ Asgardian." I said holding my hand still on him and lightly peppering his neck and shoulders with small kisses. "And it's perfectly normal for males of Midgard to want the same thing you do." I slowly began to stroke him again, feeling him relax again. "Besides," I flashed a smile up at him. "this is all based on the assumption that you succeed. If I win you tell me what being Juton means. Deal?"

Groaning he laid his head back, his words thick as he spoke. "You really are terrible but deal."

"An absolute demon." I said and tightened my grip on him. The minutes passed with the only sounds of our panting and groans echoing off the walls. It wasn't just hard for him. Seeing him writhe beneath my touch made my body ache for more. It took everything I had not to lower my head and wrap my lips around him. Throughout it all his hands never moved from the side of the tub and despite my best efforts that is where they stayed. Finally with a moan he arched upwards into my hand his seed spilling into the water. My body still ached but I smiled and kissed his neck softly, my hand still wrapped around him as he panted.

"Well done." I slowly released my grasp on his length, almost whimpering to myself at the loss. "You've won our wager."

Loki opened his glazed eyes and stared at him panting softly. "Surely that wasn't the only reason you did that."

I gave him a patient smile. "Hardly. If I thought there weren't people waiting for us I'd drag you to the bedroom and exhaust us both. But seeing as there are…" My smile turned into a smirk and I pulled myself from the cooling water. The longer I ignored it the more my lust for him abated but it certainly wasn't being made any easier with him still sitting quite satisfied in the tub. "You'd best get dressed. I don't think the others will be as forgiving as your brother if we take forever." I winked and grabbed a towel from the counter.

It took me a few moments to dry off and pull on my clothes, happy that at last I had pants to wear instead of a dress. I was in the middle of pulling them on, bent over with my back towards the bathroom when I felt someone come up behind me. Shivering I flicked my eyes back enough to see Loki's legs standing behind me still dripping from the water.

"It occurs to me that while I got the pleasure of release, you did not." His voice purred and wrapped an arm across my hips and up across my chest, pulling me flush against himself. It was pure luck that I managed to finish pulling up my pants as he did.

"Loki..."My voice was nearly at a whine. I could feel the heat of him as he brought his lips to my neck and planted heavy kisses there, his hand across my lips sliding through the waistband of the pants to brush carefully across my mound. "Loki…" My mind snapped into focus for just a moment. "Enough." The pressure behind me disappeared and he walked out from the bathroom. Still as nude as he'd been in the clone and half-hard.

"How did you know?" He asked his hand falling away to the side.

"I didn't. We just have to get going." I felt the flush on my cheeks and shivered as I tried to rein myself back in. I could feel my eyes darken with lust as my gaze drifted over him and snarled, hurrying to throw the rest of my clothes on. "I'll see you down there!" I snagged my shoes as I went running from the room. Sprinting as though if I ran fast enough I could get away from how he swamped my senses. I found my way down to the practice yard with little trouble and sat on the side to put my shoes on while searching out the five of them.

"Little sister!" The voice was familiar and I turned my head to the side to see Volstagg waving from the far side of the field. Waving back I finished tying my mother shoe and trotted over to them. "There you are little sister! I was wondering if you were coming." Volstagg pulled me into a tight one armed hug that made my shoulders creak but still it made me grin.

"I wouldn't have missed this for all the realms." I said as he set me back down. "Even ill I would have found a way down here." The giant of a man laughed and waved me towards the others.

"What weapon do you favor sister?" Volstagg brought me before the others and they slowed their combat to acknowledge me.

"She favors claws." Thor laughed and blocked a blow from Sif. "I bear the marks to prove it."

I laughed as Sif's movements stopped for half a second upon hearing Thor's words. "Just because I clawed at you when you hoisted me bodily over your shoulder and carried me out of my apartment does not mean that claws are my favorite weapon." Sif's movements became natural again and her smile returned.

"Then what do you fight with?" Fandral asked and lowered his sword to signal the end of his combat with Hogun.

"I don't really fight much" I said spreading my hands in a shrug. "and duels have been illegal since 1859 where I live."

"You don't fight?" Volstagg gave a startled look and drew back.

"Don't act like most women do." Sif said loudly and punched the broad red-head in the shoulder. "I had to bother everyone for ages to be allowed to."

"But most women at least know how to throw daggers." Fandral came up behind her and peered at me.

"Nope. Sorry. Don't know that either." I gave a small smile. "I guess if I had to pick I'd want to learn how to use an ax?"

"Thor you know how to tell what she'd be good at." Loki's voice came from behind me and I turned to look admiring the simplicity of the clothes he had put on.

"It was something I was hoping to avoid doing brother." The tired sigh in Thor's voice made me nervous and I turned back clenching my fingers loosely.

"I'm sorry, what exactly are you talking about?" My eyes went back and forth as Loki and the others moved to the edge of the yard watching.

"Try not to break her." Sif said with a smile on her face.

"Hey, whoa. Someone needs to tell me what's going on." I could feel my shoulders set and my body get lower to the ground.

"Try to defend yourself." Thor said before running straight for me.

"Defend myself? With what?" I barely had time to think, throwing myself to the side and rolling on my shoulder to avoid hurting my back.

"You can use any of the weapons on the rack." Fandral said and with a quick turn of my head I saw what he was talking about.

"Well that's not particularly useful at the moment." I snarled and rushed forward darting to the side again, feeling Thor's arm reach out to grab my sleeve as I brushed by. "Actually I lied, it's not useful at all. I don't exactly know much about any of them." With a yelp I doubled my run to actually have time to grab something before Thor over took me again. The rest of the people on the field gave us a wide berth, apparently this wasn't an uncommon occurrence. "I'm starting to think I was wrong. I'm not much of a fighter at all." I nearly fell over as I grabbed the handle of the closest object to me and scrambled away.

"You have to face me sometime." Thor's voice was laughing and I looked down at what I was holding in my hand.

"Okay seriously? Who puts a sickle on a weapon rack? This belongs in a farm." The others laughed but I could see Loki sit forward watching. "PS. I don't have to ever face you." I said to Thor over my shoulder.

"Stop running. It's not dignified. Turn and face him." Volstagg shouted and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"It's a sickle." I said rolling my eyes. "It's not exactly easy to use… or block for that matter. I don't want to accidently hurt him." The group of them roared with laughter and I banked hard. "Damn, damn, damn, damn. Umm." I could see Thor raise his arm to strike and I held out my hand fingers wide, my eyes closing.

"Would you care to put me down please?" I opened my eyes again and looked into Thor's exasperated face. "This would be the second time you've done this. It's starting to feel familiar to me."

"Oh crap. I'm so sorry!" I blushed and reached up to touch the roots that had risen out of the gravel to hold him off the ground. They responded to my touch and slowly eased Thor down so he could stand.

"Wait please." Loki came up beside me and rested his hand on my shoulder. The group still over to the side shared a glance and I turned my attention back to what Loki was doing. "I was wondering how to get you to do this again but it seems you've solved that problem for me." Closing his eyes Loki held out his hand the blue that I had seen before sparking on his fingertips. The color eased into the plants and then faded away leaving Loki to smile. "Alright you can let him down."

The roots finished lowering Thor and slid off his wrists and ankles and then back into the ground.

The others raced over and formed a half circle around us. "We didn't know you were a magic user." Fandral said and patted me hard on the shoulder.

"Not a reliable one anyway." I said watching the last trace of the roots disappear. "I'd rather not have to rely on it since up until recently I couldn't do it at all." I turned to look at Loki. "Did you get what you needed?"

"I believe so." Loki gave a grin, like a child who had just received a new present. It made me laugh and I twined my fingers into his pulling his hand up to kiss it and bowed low.

"I do so love to please." I fluttered my eyelashes at him and gave a wicked grin as a small blush crept across his cheeks.

"Yes well." He pulled his hand away and straightened. "You're right though. You should probably pick up a weapon."

"Yes my Lord." I bowed low again and picking the sickle up from the ground I shifted it in my grasp.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The practice had been long and any bruises or cuts I got were hard-won but still I was proud of myself. After much debate between the others they had taken away my sickle and replaced it with a scythe letting me be farther away from my opponent. The seven of us stopped only once it was too dark to see. It had warmed my heart to see the others accept Loki back into the fold if only for the time being. It had probably done them good to be able to trounce him a bit too and he had taken it all without complaint. Smiling just as easily as the rest of us did by the time we finally joined the others in the great hall.

"You weren't bad today little sister." Volstagg said and clapped me on the shoulder, laughing as I winced with the force of his touch.

"Not bad isn't the same as kind of good." I gave a weary smile up at him. "But I have to start somewhere and being terrible means that I can only get better with practice." I shrugged and then gave a wink. "Besides I promise to get roaringly drunk when I finally had a pair of pants and I can think of no better reason to drink than to dull the ache of my pathetically underused muscles."

"Ha! This will be a tale they sing of in Valhalla for sure." Fandral said and walked ahead in his merry way. Taking two girls upon his arms as he did.

"Or a cautionary tale from Hel." I whispered. Only Hogun heard me from his spot on my left and I watched him give a laughing snort.

"Mead! And as much of it as you can bring!" Thor's voice rang out above the din as we made our way to our usual table. I could feel the heavy blush spread across my cheeks and forced myself to look up and ahead of us. Chastising myself for looking down.

"You're determined to make me go through with my promise aren't you?" I said to Thor loudly as we all sat down, huge mugs of the sweet drink being put in front of us even before we chose food for ourselves.

"You brought this on yourself." He said and began to fill up his plate. Exhaling in a snort I grabbed my drink and threw it back, tasting the sweetness of it across my tongue and wondering for a brief moment what Loki tasted like. It drained quickly and I licked my lips capturing the few drops that had gathered in the corners of my mouth.

"I did indeed…." Another mug was placed before me and the empty one was taken away. "And I am totally going to regret this in the morning." I drained the second one and grinned as a third was placed on the table. "There'll be plenty more but first food. I haven't eaten in days." I could feel myself drool a bit and swallowed quickly filling the plate with meat and bread and slopping sauce over the whole thing. Pushing my hunger to the back of my mind I slowed my fingers and eat as delicately as I could manage.

I could feel Loki's eyes on the motion of my hands and lips and eventually I licked a bit of sauce from my fingertips turning my gaze to him. There was a smirk on my face and I bit my lip lightly, my hand moving to slide across his thigh and watching him shiver. The conversation around us was easy which was a nice change, even with Loki here the others seemed more willing to converse than usual. Taking my hand from him I grabbed the third mug of mead and drained it down. I had barely finished when another glass was set down before me.

"They really are prompt aren't they?" I asked handing off the empty glass before setting my grasp around the new one.

"They are…" The rest of Thor's words were lost on me as Loki's hand glided across my thigh. I flicked my eyes towards him and inhaled softly when I saw him leaning on the table with both elbows deep in conversation with Hogun.

"More magic Loki?" I leaned close to him and whispered lustfully in his ear. "Do you not intend me to be able to fulfill my promise to them?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Loki said and looked back to me with an even smile on his face.

"Of course you don't." I laughed softly and turned back to talk to Fandral and Sif about one of their battles. The conversation was more difficult to follow than it should have been, Loki's invisible touch continued to drive me wild. It ranged across my entire body from my neck to the backs of my knees and everywhere in between though it carefully avoided staying in any one place too long. Taking my fifth mug of mead I drank it more slowly. It was harder to do than I'd thought it was going to be. Loki's touch making my breath hitch and my legs quiver under the table.

"How are you getting along with those little sister?" Volstagg turned and looked at me, swallowing the last of his seventh mug.

"Keeping up as best I can." I said smiling and feeling the heat slide across my back. "But I'll admit this is a lot stronger stuff than I'm used to."

"You seem to be holding up well." Thor said and looked me over.

"Give it a few minutes to kick in. I'm sure it'll hit me all at once because that's how these kinds of things work." My grin turned feral and I could feel my blink start to take longer. "Ah, there we are." I finished the last of the mug and took a soft breath before moving on to the next glass. "It'll be all kinds of fun from here on."

. . .

"Hey, Ho, to the bottle I go. To heal my heart and drown my woe! The rain may fall, the wind may blow but there still be many miles to go." I laughed and swung myself from Sif's elbow to Fandral's dancing about the room. "Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain and stream that falls from hill to plain! But under a tall tree I will lie and let the clouds go sailing by." The laughter filled the room and I took a deep bow.

"Another!" Volstagg's call came from across the room and I wracked my brain biting my lip.

"Alright then!" I tapped my fingers together for a second and smiled again, shimmying my hips to the beat in my head. "I know my love by his way walking and I know my love by his way of talking and I know my love dressed in a suit of blue and my love leaves me what will I do? And still she cried "I love him the best and a troubled mind sure can know no rest". And still she cried "bonny boys are few and if my love leaves me what will I do?""

Grinning I danced and spun my way back to the table where I'd been sitting, letting my fingertips glide across Loki's shoulders. Eyeing him before dancing off again. ""There is a dance house in Maradyke and there my true love goes every night. He takes a strange girl upon his knee. Well now don't you think that that vexes me?" And still she cried, "I love him the best, and a troubled mind sure can know no rest." And still she cried, "Bonny boys are few and if my love leave me what will I do?""

The final few verses went by quickly and I grinned, cheeks flushed red from the dancing the booze.

"Sister your voice is fantastic." Volstagg sat next to me and slid another mug into my hand watching me empty it with a toss of my head.

"Purely practice I promise." I said and laughed up at the big man. "Though I admit my knowledge of drinking songs is annoyingly limited. In fact the only other one I know is a pirate shanty." A pleasant burning feeling filled my limbs and I bit my lip hard. "If you'll excuse me brother." I stood and crossed to Loki who sat looking removed from the entire proceedings. With a motion made graceful only because of my lack of rigidity I knelt before him and put a hand on his knee. "Won't you join us? There's dancing and singing if you're so inclined."

Loki looked away and I laid my head on his knee. "I'm not really one for dancing." He said quietly.

"I'm not either but thus are the wonders of alcohol." I smiled up at him and kissed his leg lightly. "But if you change your mind." I held my hand out in front of me and ran my thumb along my fingers, a violently red poppy appearing between them. "Any dance is yours for the taking." I set the flower in his hand and stood again, dancing away to the drums.

It was Thor who found me during the next dance, turning me easily to the music as I tried to figure out the steps. "I haven't seen something like this since before my father banished me to Midgard." I said to me as I spun past and I laughed.

"Well I'm glad I could bring back partying to Asgard then. Seems like you all needed a good visit from Dionysus."

"Who?" Thor's brow furrowed and I shook my head to clear it for a moment.

"Sorry- the Greek god of wine, ritual madness and ecstasy." I shrugged and twisted around his back to follow the motions of the other maidens who had joined us. "He's the god of a few other things too but those are the most important."

I could feel Thor's gaze on me, it must have been intense to cut through the haze that had settled on my mind like that. "Can I help you?" I met his eyes and gave the sweetest smile that I could.

"You gave my brother a flower." He said and looked at me pointedly.

"I did. A poppy. Why what's wrong? It's pretty." I flicked my eyes over to where Loki sat and eyed him lustfully. "Just like him."

"What are you doing?" I turned to really look at Thor for a moment.

"How do you mean?"

"Women of Asgard do not typically engage in courting behavior, that much we shared with our kin in the north of Midgard." I raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"Everyone keeps saying that I'm acting strange for a woman of Asgard but I'm _not_ a woman of Asgard. I'm Midgardian. Why do people keep forgetting that?" I sighed and swept my hand across the front of my body to push back the anger that was rising in me. "Will it really cause trouble? If it will I'll apologize and I won't do it again. If it won't then let it rest."

Thor opened his mouth and then closed it again and grabbed my wrist pulling me away from the dance. "You may have noticed but there are things that are different about my brother. Things that do not occur in natural born Asgardians."

"Does this have to do with him being … ya know." I whispered and watched Thor's shoulders relax when I didn't say the word I knew he was fearing.

"Indeed but only in part. Follow me, please." Still tipsy I walked after Thor, following him down the halls away from the rest of the party. "My brother is a unique creature. Intelligent beyond measure and more powerful in his own right than either father or I. He has not always had an easy time living here. A good part of that was my fault and for that I can never be sorry enough. Part of it was his magic use." Thor sighed and leaned against the railing of the terrace. "Being a magic isn't necessarily considered a good thing here. It is considered ergi – unmanly. It is a grave insult here."

"But your father does magic…"

"He is an exception." Thor's voice was strained and he rubbed his eyes as though trying to make me understand.

"Okay so what does that matter?"

"Loki's magic means that he can change his form." Thor said as though that were supposed to clear everything up for me.

"Alright…" I looked over to him brow furrowed.

"My brother is not always male." Thor said finally, his voice short and rough.

"Thor how could you!?" Loki came scrambling around the corner and slammed his fists into Thor's chest. "I'll kill you." He snarled and the glow of magic burned brightly around his hands.

"Brother please I meant no harm." Thor held his hands up as though he knew he had crossed a line and Loki brought his hands down to strike the blond man in the chest.

"Loki no!" I stepped before Thor and grabbed Loki's wrists as they came down his magic burning my skin as I held on.

"Don't touch me. He had no right to tell you those things. They were secret." Loki's voice was rising and I shot an angry glance at Thor.

"You should leave." I said the pleasantness of my buzz quickly faded away until the only thing left was the painful heat of the alcohol. Thor's eyes were bright with worry but he nodded while I continued to hold on to Loki's wrists.

"Let me go, I'll kill him." Loki slumped and fell to his knees. "I'll kill him." I watched as Loki hung his head. "What you must think of me."

"Loki…" I used the softest voice I could and pulled him up off the ground. "Come with me." With a tug I walked him through the city until we came to an empty courtyard. I could sense just how terrible he felt even with my high level of intoxication and it hurt my heart more with every step. Once we reached the courtyard I let go of his hand and turned around, tilting his chin up to look in his eyes. "Loki."

He refused to meet my gaze and I felt my hold grow rougher. "Loki." My voice was stern and he finally looked up to me his eyes shining with tears. "I want to see."

"Please…please…" The pleading sound in his voice made my heart ache and I almost relented but in the back of my head I knew he needed to understand. "don't make me do this, please."

"Loki. Show me." I felt his body shift beneath my hand and I gasped staring at the beautiful woman in front of me. "Oh Loki…." My hand left her chin and I let my fingers brush along her cheekbones. "This is what you were scared to show me?"

"I'm a freak. Juton and not even fully male." She snarled and tried to pull away from me but I held on tightly to her arm. "My birth was a fluke and nothing more."

"Loki…please, hush." I set my finger against her lips and leaned in kissing her gently. I could feel her stiffen against me, with a soft moan I wrapped my arms tightly around her. It took long minutes but I felt her relax in my arms and I smiled. For longer than I ever had before I kept kissing her, finally pulling away and breathing hard. "Male or female or neither or both. Nothing will change how I feel about you. And if you don't believe me I'll prove it to you." With a gentle smile I pushed her back so that her knees met with a bench and she sat down hard.

"What are you…" Loki's eyes narrowed and then closed as she moaned. I smiled and watched her react as I stroked her breast with my hand.

"My lovely." I purred and massaged her, pressing my lips against the cool skin of her collarbones. My fingers played with the sensitive skin of her nipples watching as she arched and pressed harder into my touch. In the silence I could hear her breath speed up and it made me smile. I kept my kisses and attentions light against her neck, moving to sit beside her. With a swift motion I pulled her against my chest and held her in my arms as I continued to assault her flesh. I purred against her body and lightly nipped down her body, pushing the fabric of her dress out of the way enough so that I could wrap my lips around her nipple, gliding my tongue along it and feeling her jerk beneath me. With a smile I reached down and brushed the hem along her knees out of the way, stroking my fingers against her thighs and hips.

"There now beautiful." I raised my head and purred against her lips. "This party's getting boring. Come with me to my room?" I leaned back and watched her eyes darken in lust and excitement.

The trip to my room was uneventful and I managed to grab a servant just as we began ordering mead and fruits and cheese be sent to my room ahead of us. With a smile I pulled Loki into my room, shutting the door quickly and kissing her again against it. I purred and stepped backwards towards the center of the room, stripping off my own clothes as I went until I lay across the furs on my bed. "Come here and take your clothes off." I let my eyes roam over her body and licked my lips.

I could see Loki blush and start to remove her clothes, letting her dress fall to the floor as she stepped across to me. "I… I've never done this before." She said softly and climbed into my bed coming up to lay against my side.

"Been with someone in this form?" I ran my fingers across her delicate shoulders.

"Been with a woman in this form." She corrected me and blushed hard as though she were afraid I would pull away.

"Well we can both share in that first then." I smiled and brought my body close, shivering as I pressed against her.

"You…this is not usual for you?" Loki's brow furrowed and I laughed softly.

"No. Like I said before it doesn't matter to me what sex a person is. I find attractive qualities in all of them but I've found a much smaller number of women that I've wanted to sleep with." I pressed my hand against her shoulder and watched as she slowly eased back to lay on the bed. "So you'll have to forgive me if I don't know the steps to this particular dance."

Loki flushed red and nodded. With a smile I leaned over her and began to kiss all over her body again. This time there was nothing to hinder my lips and I found myself moving from her neck to her breasts, taking the time to kiss every inch of flesh available to me. With my free hand I slid my fingers across her hips and thighs, feeling her body give off a burning kind of cold. Purring I let my fingers gently brush the soft curls of her pubic mound and smiled as she gasped, her body arcing to make me press harder against her.

"Oh… is that something you like?" I smirked as I spoke low and let my fingers drag against her again.

"Yes! Oh gods yes! Please!" Loki's voice carried throughout the room and I shivered at the sound. Sliding the fingers carefully between her folds I groaned aloud.

"By the nine Loki, you're so wet." Biting my lip I carefully slid two of my thin fingers inside her curling them to press against the sensitive spot that I knew was just inside her opening. She arched up hard on the bed, her fingers tangling into the furs and her head falling to the side. "Tell me beautiful one. The men you were with, did they attend to you at all?" I could see her blush and I slowly began to move my fingers. "I'll admit, this makes me wish I were male. I would kill to be inside you as a man could." I listened to her whimper and wrapped my lips around her nipple again, rolling it carefully between my teeth until she bucked.

I could feel her body tighten around me as her pulse jumped, a thin sheen of sweat beginning to form on her flesh. With bated breath I picked up my pace, wetting my thumb before setting it against her clit and moving it as I carefully stretched my fingers apart.

"Please!" Loki panted on the bed and opened her eyes, catching mine in her fevered gaze. "Please, more!"

"Gods." I whispered the lust swamping my body as I watched her. With a slow motion I slid another finger inside of her, groaning as her tight body held mine. Licking my lips I slowed my pace taking time with each motion to curl my fingers just enough to press that special space inside her. Carefully I brought her to the brink then eased back just enough to keep her from being able to cum. With a moan I watched her, feeling my thighs grow slick with the pleasure I felt seeing her buck and arch beneath me.

"Absolutely beautiful." I leaned up and whispered in her ear, wanting for all the worlds to lower myself between her legs and taste her. But the allure of her face was too precious to deny and so instead I began to kiss her neck and chest again.

Four more times I brought her to the edge only to ease my ministrations enough so that her orgasm faded. By the end she was begging and I didn't have the heart to deny her any more. With one final thrust I tipped her over the edge and rode out her pleasure with my fingers held tightly within her body. I moaned in tandem with her as her body contracted around my fingers in waves. I could feel my fingers get soaked with her pleasure and I purred. Slowly I leaned up and kissed her neck, keeping my fingers absolutely still until I was sure that her orgasm had faded.

Finally, when she lay panting and exhausted against the furs I slide my fingers from her. Catching her eyes I smirked and brought my fingers to my lips, sliding my tongue against the flesh that tasted of her, moaning as the sweet tang of it filled my sense. Loki panted and shifted form again, laying sprawled across the bed with wanton abandon, gazing at me with exhausted eyes.

With a soft chuckle I sat up and erotically slipped my fingers into my mouth, cleaning my fingers of every last drop of her. "Tell me Loki, have you ever tasted yourself?" I watched him blush and nod rolling over to face me. "Tasted yourself as a female?" I asked again and he shook his head. I could still taste her and slowly I leaned down pressing my lips against his. With a groan he met my kiss, tangling his fingers into my hair and pulling me closer to his body.

"By the nine…" He said when he finally pulled away from me, panting. "No…to your question. They haven't."

"Mmm." I nuzzled his neck gently and smiled. "Good. Then I'm glad I got to show you something new. Did you enjoy yourself?" My smile turned into a smirk and he laughed against me.

"That's one way of saying it." Loki purred and reached down, feeling the heat that emanated from between my legs.

"Loki…" My voice was rough and I clawed lightly at his chest. "This has to wait." I watched Loki frown and his hand pulled away from me.

"This is the second time today that you've refused me. Why?" His eyes narrowed and I gently cupped his cheek.

"I swear to you that I want you more than anything I can think of but it must wait." I leaned up and kissed him gently before sliding out of bed. "I'll be back shortly. Enjoy the food and drink until I return." I leaned down and kissed him again. "I swear I'll be back as quickly as I can."

Reaching down I threw on my clothes as quickly as possible before striding from the room. It only took a few moments for me to return to the feasting hall and find Thor. The reveling I had created earlier still going strong. Snarling I strode across the room and grabbed the prince's elbow as he spoke to a maiden. "I need to speak to you." I said pulling him along hard behind me.

Thor stammered his apologies to the woman and followed me out to the same courtyard where I had brought his brother.

"What is it? What's wrong?" The blond's voice was high with worry and he nearly grabbed my shoulder as I was looking around him to see if we'd been followed. When I was sure we were alone I reached out and smacked him as hard as I could. His voice cut off almost immediately, his face darkening. "How dare-"

"Shut up you entitled brat." I knew my words held more venom than I wanted but there was nothing I could. "How dare you tell me something so personal about your brother. It wasn't your place and it wasn't fair to him." I could feel tears gathering in the corner of my eyes and I snarled as he tried to touch my arm.

"Please believe that I meant no ill to him. I was just worried." Thor stepped back from me hands spayed in a gesture of submission and my snarl slowly eased. "Being female is part of who Loki is. A deep part of his nature that he cannot deny. Mother embraced as did I but father pushed him away and refused to acknowledge it. I don't want him hurt." Thor sighed and dropped his arms to his side. "I couldn't stand the thought of you two going further with your relationship…" I gave a short laugh and he looked at me with a frown on his face. "Don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about. Since my brother first started sleeping with others I haven't seen him trust someone this much. For him to tell you about being Juton – even our friends don't know about that. You were the one healing him when everyone here ignored his pain. You freed him from a place he hated and stood up to our father. You're willing to learn from him and you don't look at him the way the rest of Asgard does." Thor broke out into a soft smile as I felt the blush rise to my cheeks. "I couldn't stand the thought of you two going further with your relationship and eventually hurting him by rejecting him when you found out." Thor sat and lowered his head, hands clasped between his legs. "He may hate me but I only had his best interests at heart."

I growled softly and sat down hard next to him. "I believe you but I'm not sure I can forgive you until you make it up to him."

"What would you suggest I do?" Thor looked over at me. "My brother has a hate of me that I do not think can be quelled with a simple apology."

"I don't know." I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose. "You're right, I don't think telling him "I'm sorry." would fix anything. Let me see if I can't think of something and let you know." I stood and brushed off my legs. Walking away from him I looked over my shoulder at him with a patient smile. "Just so you know I still don't forgive you." Thor nodded and continued to sit on the bench as I walked back towards my room.

Finally I entered my chambers and closed the door with a sigh. "I saw what you did." Loki's voice came from behind me and I hung my head still facing away from him.

"And?" I was petrified to turn around, I could almost imagine the hate that would be in those perfect green eyes.

Loki came up behind me and wrapped me in his arms, pulling me tight against his chest. I closed my eyes and left soft tears fall down my cheeks as I pressed back against him. "Come to bed." His voice was deep and soft and in stepping away from me he grabbed my hand. Leading me carefully back to the bed he laid me down and set the covers over me sliding in behind me to press against my back. "Thank you." He whispered in my ear, his hand moving to wrap around my chest to keep me close against him.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

For the next few days the same cycle seemed to be on repeat; rise, fight, grumble about being pathetic, drink, sing, dance and return to my room with Loki on my arm. Thor had been avoiding us as best as possible until finally I took him aside and explained that though I was angry with him staying away from us wasn't going to help any.

"Have you figured out how I might make amends to my brother?" Thor asked me quietly as he brought down Mjolnir in an arc over me.

"Not yet." I flashed my gaze over to Loki and smiled softly remembering the feel of his soft body beneath me. "It's not just making up for telling me something that you shouldn't have. It's for breaking his trust in you, and for every wrong he's ever borne from you." I hooked the scythe around his wrist and brought it down, pleased that the metal was dulled for this. "At least that's how is must feel."

Thor nodded, distracted and I lowered my arms. "Should we stop for the day?

"I'm sorry friend." The blond man shook his head and lowered his arms in turn. "My mind is elsewhere." I saw the faraway look in his eye and smiled.

"On Midgard?" I asked and laughed as he ducked his head. "Why not bring her here?"

"She has her own life. Her work is important and she is one of the best people in her field. I cannot justify taking her away from that just because I miss her." I could see the others begin to slow their fighting from the corner of my eye and waved them over.

"I'll try and help your brother as much as I can so that you can get back to her as soon as possible." I whispered and grinned as the others closed around us. "How does swimming sound to everyone?"

"Had enough training for the day sister?" Volstagg laughed and laid his sword on his shoulder.

"It's not just fighting I need training with." I laughed as I spoke. "Besides it's positively boiling out today."

"You're not going to get any better if you only fight in the ideal conditions." Sif said and caught my eyes with a knowing glance.

"Forgive me, I am weak." I bowed with my hands out to my side and gave her a cocky grin. "Being as that may I'm still going swimming, anyone who wants to come with me can." With a wave I turned away from them and went to go change. It seemed that Elli had finally gotten the hint after I had started wearing the pants I had brought from home exclusively and slowly over the last few days she had replaced most of the clothes in the wardrobe with clothes more fitting to a man.

"Looking forward to swimming?" Loki said softly from my door and I turned waving him in.

"Always. Especially if you're coming with us." I licked my lips and let my eyes roam over his body. I hadn't worked up the courage to do more than stroke him as a male but as a female I had come to know every part of her. With hungry eyes I moved back across the room to press into his chest looking up at him. "Unless you can think of something more exciting to do."

His eyes darkened and he growled pushing back against me until I could feel the hardness of his length straining against his pants. "I can think of thousands of more exciting things for us to do." Blushing I looked away and felt his cold hand tilt my face back towards him. "The question is would you do any of them?" He smirked and I knew he could feel the heat coming off my cheeks. Biting my lip I looked towards the door for a split second then turned my eyes back to him.

"Two seconds." I held up a hand and stepped away from him, shutting the door. "We have a while before they suspect anything. So tell me _my Lord_-" I bowed low and smiled at him. "- what would you have me do?" I could see the ripple run through his body and he reached down to grab my wrist, pulling me up hard.

"Do not tempt me." His voice was low as he gazed at me, his breathing more ragged than usual.

"And if I wanted you to fall to that temptation?" I purred and looked up at him from beneath my lashes.

Loki snarled and pulled me over to the bed and threw me down on it. "You poke at a sleeping bear." He said and watched me his body tense.

"Are you scared of what you might do?" I asked stretching out across the mattress and keeping my gaze level with his. He gave the smallest of nods and I felt my smile spread further across my face. "And if I told you that I'm not." His breath was hard as he watched me, his eyes following my hands as I let them roam across my body. Still he didn't move and so I sat up. "Loki, you once told me the most depraved thing you wanted to do." He blushed across from me at the mention of it. "There are so many more things that I've done. I'm not some wilting flower to be crushed by a few rough motions." I stripped off my shirt and pants motioning for him to do the same.

"They'll wonder where you are." He said softly and let his pants fall to the ground.

"They'll wonder where _we_ are." I corrected and let my eyes roam over him. "And they can wait. I want to do something with you first." He shivered and I grinned. "It'll be a briefer scene than I'm used to but such is our time limit." I watched him tilt his head to the side and I smiled. "Tell me princeling, can you feel that rage inside you? The absolute want to strike out against someone." I knew I was right when he looked away from me. With a smirk I took his hands in mine and pulled them lightly so that he would look me in the eye. "Loki." His name made him snap his head up and I slid a stray piece of hair behind his ear. "This is something I enjoy. I promise. If it starts to hurt too much I'll say "enough". That'll be your cue to stop. Now…" I stepped from the bed and walked over to one of the columns running my fingers against the chill of the stone. "bind me."

. . .

"You're late my lady." Fandral said giving a sweeping bow just before he swung up onto his horse. "I was beginning to think you'd gotten lost."

"Lost is such an ugly word. I prefer to say I went on an adventure." I purred and set my fingers against Areion's nose gliding them up to scratch the stallions ears. I could feel the energy from Loki from where I stood and I turned my face to look at him. There was nothing to suggest that he was feeling uncomfortable and he met my eyes with a smile. "Let's ride, shall we?" I slid up into my saddle and lightly grasped the reins in my hand.

"Where are we going anyway?" Sif asked falling into line behind Thor.

"Do you remember the lake near the mountains?" Thor said tapping his horse into a walk. "Well it's not freezing cold anymore."

"It sure isn't." I laughed and kicked Areions's haunches launching him into a gallop. "Race you there!" Beneath me Areion reared and thundered his hooves in place a few times before racing off again. The others behind me laughed and set their mounts to a run chasing after me. "Best hurry up!" I called back over my shoulder and leaned down close against his fur, feeling the wind sting my cheeks as we moved. Areion's shoulders rose and fell beneath my legs making the pain in my muscles scream with every motion.

With a turn of my head I could see the others fall away, the only one who seemed to be able to keep close to me at all was the dark haired man who had stolen my heart. "Come on then princeling." I called over my shoulder hearing him close in on me as the horses raced on.

. . .

"By the nine, did you get all those from practice? I didn't think any of us hit you that hard." Sif touched the bruises on my back as she joined me in the water. The others laughing amongst themselves as the two of us moved towards them.

"Not terribly hard but I'm weaker and frequently getting in fights with gravity." I gave a grin and flashed a smile at her. "Tell me, just before we go over there. What do you think of him?"

Sif's blue eyes met mine and she frowned. "Of who?" My eyebrow raised and she pulled her head back in surprise. "Loki?" I nodded and she took a long breath before she spoke. "It is well known that I am less fond of the prince than most." She pulled a strand of her dark hair between her fingers and looked at it. "His mischievous tricks can often go too far and I believe him to be dangerous when crossed." She sighed and met my eyes. "But that isn't what you're asking is it?"

I smiled gently. "No, not entirely."

Sif nodded and looked over towards the men watching Loki magic a large amount of water over the others dropping it on their heads. "Do you like him?" She asked finally not looking at me.

"I do." My words were soft and I moved to stand next her.

"What would you ask of me?" She still refused to look at me and I gave a soft exhale.

"A chance for him. I doubt the All-father will let me stay once he's been satisfied that there is no threat to his people. It would calm my heart to know that when I leave he will not be alone again." I could see the wry smile curl onto her lips.

"A chance I can give him." She grasped my forearm and gave it a squeeze. Her kindness lifted my heart and I smiled.

"I thank you." I held her arm in return and then dove under the water, swimming past the legs of the men.

"Are you sure you aren't secretly a fish? Fandral asked as I came up for air behind them.

"Hardly – a selkie if I had to pick."

"A selkie?" Volstagg tilted his head to the side. "The word is familiar but I can't place it."

"A seal shape-shifter." I blinked my eyes ridding them of the drops of water that fell into them from my hair. "They show up mostly in Celtic myths. It's said that if you hide their seal skin when they shed it to be human you can force them to do whatever you want." I shrugged and rolled backwards in the water. "But I'm pretty sure I'm not a selkie."

I could feel the familiar weight of Loki's gaze on me and I turned my head to look at him. "Is there something I can do for you Prince Loki?" I purred and turned swimming away.

"Ouch, sister. What happened to your back?" Volstagg towered over me and I stood up looking down at my arms and shoulders.

"What the cuts?" I asked and lightly poked at a bruise feeling the pain ripple through me. "As I told Lady Sif I'm a bit less resilient than an Asgardian so between the lessons you've all been so generous in giving me at fighting and my habit of picking fights against gravity that I always lose I'm pretty much always have a few bruises." I grinned broadly taking care not to look at Loki.

"Well see the healers. They'll be able to give you something for them." He laid a gentle hand on my shoulder and I chuckled.

"I don't want to."

"What?!" half the group turned to look at me and I grinned.

"They help me remember to block." I said laughing. The rest of the group laughed along with me before dissolving into conversations of their own.

"Here." Loki came up behind me and held out a fruit to me. "You didn't get any breakfast this morning."

"And whose fault is that." I smiled and took the red skinned fruit from him. "Oh Loki… I… I'm sorry… I don't eat pomegranates." I made to hand the fruit back to him and laughed confused when he gave a sly smirk.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea." The fruit rippled in his hand and he held it out again. "Would an apple suffice?"

With a smirk I moved in close to him and grabbed the apple from his hand taking a bite from it. "An apple with do just fine." I licked the sweet juice from the corners of my mouth and winked at him. "Though I can think of things I'd rather be having. Care to join me?" I held out my hand to him and grinned as he took it. Slipping from the water I grabbed my cloak and let go of him to swing into Areions saddle, watching Loki do the same to his mare.

"Where are you two going?" Fandral's voice rang out but I could give no answer and so I just laughed, kicking the horse into a sprint.

"Never mind them." Sif said and chuckled. "I'm sure we'll see them later at dinner."

I was thankful to the shield maiden for her support, I would have to do something nice for her soon though what I could do for her I had no idea. The trees whipped past us as we rode, my body beginning to freeze as the wind chilled the water on me until finally I could stand it no more and carefully twisted the spell for fire Loki had taught me so that it burned within my skin. For time beyond time we road, only the sound of the hoof beats and the whinnying breaths of our steeds echoed in the silence. By the time Areion slowed I was warm, almost painfully so and I slid off his back patting his neck as I went. I heard Loki ride up behind me and dismount, feeling his fingers brush over my skin.

"You lied to them about the cause of these." His touch lingered on the heavy bruising on my back and I smiled.

"It's often difficult to explain to people that you find being harmed erotic." I turned and looked at him, leaning in to kiss him gently.

"You must tell me truthfully, do you regret letting me mark you in such a way?" His eyes betrayed no emotion and I reached out to slide my fingers across his cheek reveling in the coolness of his skin.

"No. Of course not." I leaned into the finger that rested on the dark bruise and groaned softly as the pain rolled through my body making my toes curl in delight. "But that wasn't why I brought you out here. I brought you here for two reasons. One, I need to know if you want me to keep what we have secret." I met his unreadable gaze. "Because really I would rather not. You're a treasure to have on my arm and I'd hate to have to hide that but I will if you wish it."

"And two?"

I laughed and smiled seductively. "Answer one first. Two isn't a question so much as an action."

Loki stayed silent for a long time his eyes not meeting mine. "I am tired of being the one who has to watch on as my kin are fawned over." A slow smirk spread across his face. "I will not hide in their shadows any longer, but I believe it is you who are meant to be on my arm." The smirk solidified and I laughed.

"I cannot help but court you. No matter Asgardian customs on the subject letting my love know how I feel is something I cannot change." With a purr I pushed him up against a tree, pressing my body along his and running my fingers up under the hem of his shirt. "And now for the second thing." With a quick hand I pulled his shirt up enough to kiss a line down and across his chest, sliding his pants down with an eager hand. I could feel his erection as I moved the material down, groaning at the size of it in my hand.

Falling to my knees before him I pulled him free and raised my eyes enough to make sure he was watching before I wrapped my lips around him. I had thought his taste as a woman was spectacular but this, this was something else altogether. I could hear his sharp inhale of breath and felt him relax more using the tree to keep him upright. With a purr I slid my tongue along him and hilted him inside my mouth, fighting hard to keep my teeth from his skin and my throat from rebelling against his size.

Closing my eyes I set my hands against his hips and slowly pulled back, my tongue gliding against every sensitive spot that I knew he had. I felt him buck and chuckled to myself, pressing my hands tighter to him.

"Now now my princeling. Be good." I took my mouth from him to place teasing kisses down his hips and thighs.

"Do…" He panted softly. "Do you really think you can order me about?" He said staring down at me with half-lidded eyes.

"I do." I quickly bobbed my head on him again and felt him shiver. "Because I know how exquisite it can be, as long as it's agreed upon first." I dug my nails lightly into his hip and lowered my head again until my lips pressed against his skin. "So tell me, will you let me please you?" I groaned around him, loving the way he squirmed and bucked each time I moved my head.

"Nnng" The sound that Loki made stoked the fire in my loins and eagerly I redoubled my efforts taking one hand from his hip to wrap around his length so I could increase my pace. I could feel his fingers tangle into my hair urging me on and carefully I let my teeth slide against him. My promise to make him be good fell away as I concentrated solely on bringing him towards his peak.

The quiver of his hips gave away how near he was and with a final stroke I sent him tumbling over the edge. His fingers pulled me close, holding me still on him until he finished emptying himself into my mouth. Finally his hands fell limply away from me, using the tree to keep himself upright.

"Where… where in the nine realms did you learn that?" He asked panting hard and sliding his thumb across my cheek. Chuckling I swallowed ever last drop of him and turned my head enough to nip at his thumb.

"You wouldn't like my answer." I said laughing and purred softly.

"And where did you learn that?" He nodded his head behind me. Frowning I turned my head and gasped. The field which had been filled with the closed buds of early spring bloomed with bright color.

"And I don't know the answer to that one." My hand reached out to touch the flowers feeling them lean towards my fingers.

Loki laughed and sat down hard on the ground, his legs sprawling out to either side of me as he landed. With a pleased sigh I laid my head down on his leg and plucked a sprig of mint from the ground.

"Loki?" I kept my eyes fixed on the edges of the plant, inhaling the scent of it. I felt him turn his head to look down at me and I gave a small smile. "Have you come any closer to figuring out how I got you out of the cell you were in?"

"I'm starting to piece it together but there are a few more things I need to check on before I'm absolutely sure." His hand moved to rest on my hair and I closed my eyes bringing the mint close to me.

"And what then? I convince your father that I am no danger to your people and then I'm given over to S.H.I.E.L.D?" I rolled over onto my back and started up at him.

Loki's smile eased and he covered my eyes with his hand stroking back along my forehead. "Thor is great friends with many of the members of their team. I'm sure he will be able to convince them to let you go. At worst I suspect that you will be able to walk out of any cell they put you in, just as you were able to walk out of the ones here."

"But where do I go after that?" I could hear my words quiver and I closed my eyes to keep from crying. "Going back to the life I had on Midgard now would be torture…" I turned my head away from him. "Being away from you forever would be torture." My voice was as soft as I could make it and I felt the painful squeeze of my heart.

"I'm sure that if you can learn to control your magic S.H.I.E.L.D. would be willing to hire you on as a consultant at least."

"Well I hope that's a possibility. If I have to go back to doing excel sheets I'll cry."

"What are excel sheets?" I could hear the confusion in Loki's voice and I opened my eyes again laughing softly.

"Just sheets that let my more carefully follow trends in data." I reached up and felt him nuzzle into my hand. "I'm surprised that they haven't offered you a position doing that."

"Oh they have." His eyes opened and he turned his head to press his lips against my wrist. "But as per father's orders until very recently I was not to be taken out of my cell. With time he may be convinced that I should be allowed of Asgard." His eyes danced. "Especially if it is proven that I can be tamed even with my access to magic restored." He looked down at me and I blushed.

"And would you be tamed? Or would you be as a kelpie? Calm and tame until your bridle is taken off and then devouring whomever is unlucky enough to be near you?" I asked smiling.

"Who can say?" Loki laughed, beaming down at me.

"Brat." I leaned up and lightly pushed his shoulder, grinning broadly. "So when will you tell your father what you know?"

"In a few days, no more."

I swallowed hard and let me grin fade. "I'd like to be there when you do. If this is a part of me then I'd like to understand it as best I can."

"If that is what you wish." Loki leaned down and kissed me lightly.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Loki and I stayed like that until the fireflies rose and drifted into the sky like stars. Then I moved to sit between his legs facing away from him, settled comfortably against his chest. Gleefully I caught one of the small bugs in my hands and held it up to my eye to see the green flickering glow. I jumped when Loki's hands came to rest around mine gently guiding them to release the insect into the night sky. With a comfortable smile I laid back against him and nuzzled my head against the hand that rested on my shoulder. I could feel my eyes drift up and over the stars trying hard to find a single constellation that I knew but there was nothing.

"Loki?" I felt him shift behind my back. "Tell me the stories of your constellations?" Loki's body stiffened and then relaxed.

"Do you see that bright star up to the left, just there?" Loki pointed and I followed the line of his fingers until I could see the star he talked about.

"Mmhmm."

"Follow that down to the star on its right." He drew a graceful arc with his hand and then lifted it back up. "That starts the head of the Dreki." His hand closed around mine and wrapped it tightly across my chest. "It is said that the dreki Kur desired all the precious things in all the realms. To prevent their lands and people from being stripped bare the great kings of the past united and convinced Kur that all the jewels in all the lands paled to the stars. Kur was so convinced that he flew up to the heavens and began to gather the stars, but they were heavier than he had expected and so he can only carry so many at a time. That is why there are still stars in the sky." Loki pointed to the bright circle of stars and pulled me against him. Smiling I curled on my side and rested my cheek against his chest.

"You're comfortable." I said softly and closed my eyes.

"And you're falling asleep." Loki's voice was laughing and I opened my eyes to look up at him. "We should head back to the palace, if you're going to sleep you should do it in bed, and if you think you can stay awake for a bit more I'd like to show you off."

"Mmm. Is that what you'd like to do?" I grinned and pushed myself off his chest to stand. Offering him my hand I pulled him from the ground and tucked his arm against mine. "Tell me this Loki, does it bother you to get courted by me? I've tried to keep my gestures small but I would like to properly give you gifts." I couldn't see the color of his cheeks but I could see feel his pulse increase. "Or I could stop. If you'd prefer."

"No…" His voice cut mine off quickly and I felt his thumb roam across the back of my hand. "While it is not custom for an Asgardian female to woo a male, I… I do not find myself disliking the idea as long as you give me the same permission."

I blushed hard and his hand moved up to brush across my cheeks feeling the heat there. "I…People don't really woo anybody where I'm from. I just like getting gifts for the people I love."

"Then grant me the same allowance." Loki stopped us both and grasped my other hand in his pulling me so that I faced him.

"Loki…" I smiled sweetly at him and brought my hand up to caress his cheek. "I may not be able to grant you much but I _can_ grant you this." I could feel Loki smile and I danced away from him back to the horses. "Let's go tell the others shall we?"

Loki laughed and swung himself into the saddle following my lead. "I'm sure they already know. My brother isn't known for his subtly and I'll admit we haven't been as discreet as we could have been."

"Well now we won't have to be discreet at all." I grinned and kicked Areions haunches so that he went into a slow run. He gave a deep laugh and I felt my insides twist pleasantly.

. . .

The ride back to the castle was peaceful, we seemed to be the only two on the roads and though I knew it was only his magic the beautiful orbs of colored light that floated alongside us seemed like something from a story.

"Will you humor me tonight?" Loki asked finally dismounting from his horse and taking my arm again as we moved through the great halls of the palace.

"What would you ask of me?" I asked, playfully batting my eyelashes at him.

"There's something special I'd very much like you to wear." His eyes drifted over me and set my nerves on fire.

I laughed and nodded interlacing my fingers with his. "Is it in your room or mine?"

"Yours I'm sure."

"Then come and show it to me before you get changed so I don't have to just wait around."

"It's just jewelry. I'll come and give it to you after you get dressed." He chuckled and let my fingers drift away as he walked past my room. "Be swift beautiful one."

I nearly ran inside my chambers and throwing off my clothes into a pile and scanning through the clothes in my wardrobe. With a smile I grabbed one of the dresses Elli had left me and slid it on admiring the green of it and the gold embroidery that decorated the hems and sleeves of it. With a final check in the mirror I grabbed a wide belt and settled it loosely on my hips before twisting my hair at the back of my head and pinning it.

"I think you could wear a grain sack and still you would look like a queen." Loki spoke behind me making me turn and lose my footing. With a quick movement he caught me about the shoulders and helped me to my feet again. "Careful."

"I wasn't lying entirely when I said I get in fights with gravity." I laughed and settled myself squarely on my feet. "Now, did you have something you wanted me to wear?"

Loki nodded and ran his tongue across his lips, crossed to the table in front of my mirror. Setting his hand against the small wooden box there and opened it, shielded what he took from my view. "Close your eyes." My smile was wry but I did as he asked, shivering at the cold I could feel coming off his body as he stepped up behind me. "Lift your hair." Again I did as he bid and tilted my head forward so that he had easier access to it. I could feel the metal slide around my collarbones, cold as ice and I gasped lifting my chin.

"Can I open my eyes?"

"Not just yet." Loki purred and I felt the wide metal nearly completely encircle my neck.

"Now?"

"Impatient creature." Loki laughed and lightly poked my side. "Yes now."

I let my eyes opened and gasped. The wide crescent of metal was nearly three inches at its thickest and tapered in an elegant curve back to either side of my neck like the moon. Inset on the bright shining gold were emeralds that followed the edge of the metal from top to bottom. I couldn't resist touching it, my fingers playing across its surface until I was lost in the color.

"Do you like it?" Loki's voice shook me back and I turned grinning.

"I love it. It's beautiful. Where did you ever get something like this?" I could feel my eyes shining with excited tears.

"Just something I picked up from the dwarves. They owed me a favor." He grinned and held out his arm to me. "Shall we?"

Placing my arm in his I smiled and leaned up gently to kiss him on the cheek. "I'm sure this will be a night to remember."

. . .

"Ves heill!" The roar from our usual table trailed off as we approached, my hand atop Loki's in the open for the first time.

"Sister, what is this?" Volstagg's booming voice made most of the room stop and stare at us. I could feel Loki stiffen as though he expected me to draw away and say it had all been in jest.

"_This_ is the man I've chosen to take to my bed." I met his eyes and held them with my chin held proudly until he looked away. With a set to my shoulders I swept my gaze across the room, daring anybody to say anything. Most dropped their sights from me immediately, bowing their heads as though they dared not challenge me. The few that did not turned back to their drinks as soon as I held their eyes for more than a few seconds without wavering. Finally the entire room besides our table had bowed and looked away and I turned back towards Volstagg. "Would you cause me grief by denying me your kinship over this?"

The mountain of a man shook his head and then raised it. "No sister, you'd still be my kin even if you took a bilgesnipe to your bed and this choice is better than that by far."

I prayed that his words were not a veiled insult and I let Loki lead us to the table, smiling as he made sure I was comfortably in my seat before settling himself on the bench. The room around us began speaking again and soon the din had restored itself.

"Well done Loki, you've landed yourself a fine maiden." Fandral said laughing and I felt Loki relax next to me.

"Well done brother." Thor said across my back and patted me lightly on the shoulder, mindful of my bruises. "Loyal, true and steadfast-"

"You make it sound as though he's found himself a hound or a steed." I laughed and pulled away from Thor's touch. "While it is true I strive to be these things I am not as brave as I would hope. Come friends- let us drink. This is a happy occasion. Perhaps I shall even get my lovely to dance with us all later." I shot his a glance and he rolled his eyes though the tiniest hint of a smile played across his lips.

"Yes! Another round here!" Thor's voice rang out and mugs of dark liquid were soon placed before us.

The seven of us drank. Over the rim of my mug I looked between them. Thor was easy – I don't think there was anything Loki could do short of killing Jane or their mother that would have earned him Thor's permanent anger. Killing Sif or one of the Warriors Three I suppose might have done it, depending on the circumstance. My gaze turned to Sif and Fandral, I was sure that they had spoken to each other about what I had asked of them and the lack of surprise on Hogun's face meant that they had probably included him as well. Which meant that poor Volstagg had been the only one left out of the loop. Draining the mug quickly I slammed it down and took up the new one that appeared right at my hand. They would do as I asked, all of them. Fandral and Sif had already promised as much and Volstagg's comment before had welcomed Loki back in as family to himself. Hogun was quieter, more reserved but I could see the sharp gleam in his eyes when the others showed their acceptance. I would have no trouble from him.

The tight clenching of my heart that had been present since I had realized that I would eventually be taken from Loki's side eased. Even if I were gone my wish for a chance for him would be granted. I could hear my mother's voice gleefully cheering in the back of my head about the speed which I had brought them to my cause and I tipped the mug back to try and drown her out.

"Will you sing again for us sister?" Volstagg said draining down his sixth mug of ale.

"I am far too sober to sing in front of people." I said and began to draw from my third glass, occasionally setting it down to eat.

"Nonsense, your voice is fair and sweet. Like honey or the sound of the wind through the fields. You will sing." The man motioned to me and I rolled my eyes.

"And what should I sing? I told you I know no more drinking songs than I sang the night before. Would you really have me sing something else?"

"Anything you sing will be fine sister." The man would not be swayed and so with a sigh I nodded.

"Give me till I finish this, with luck I'll have chosen a song to sing by then." He nodded and turned from me, leaving me to slowly drink the rest of the flagon.

"Do you know what you'll sing?" Thor's voice came from my side and I turned my eyes towards him.

"Haven't the faintest. There are some songs I could do but they're sad. They would not make for good merriment and yet for some reason they are the only songs I can think of.

"Then sing those. We will drink to those we have lost and we will remember them.

I sighed and finished the drink, trading it for a full glass before I began. "Lay down, your sweet and weary head. Night is calling, you have come to journey's end. Sleep now and dream of the ones who came before. They are calling, from across the distant shore. Why do you weep? What are these tears upon your face? Soon you will see, all of your fears will pass away. Safe in my arms, you're only sleeping. What can you see on the horizon? Why do the white gulls call? Across the sea, a pale moon rises. The ships have come to carry you home. And all will turn, to silver glass. The light on the water, all souls pass…" The verses finished and I dared to open my eyes again. Though my song had started quietly enough so that only those at my table could hear the rest of the hall had fallen silent leaving my voice to echo against the stonework alone. Blushing hard I quickly drank and prayed that the talking would resume.

"Where did you learn that song?" Sif asked finally, the people at the other tables turning to go back to their food and drink.

"It's just from a story back home." I shrugged. "I did warn you Thor that I can think of no bright songs that would make any sense to the people here."

"That you did." Thor drank and then let out a grin. "But it is always good to hear a song to the fallen warriors. Besides I know a song that will bring back the energy to this room." He stood and held out his hand to Loki. "Would you care to do the honors with me brother?"

The green eyed prince rolled his eyes but clasped Thor's arm and stood. With a smile I turned to watch, only vaguely surprised when the both of them could sing well. Within minutes the hall was singing with them, people cheering and laughing as they had before. With a quick motion Loki grabbed my hand and pulled me into a dance, I only just managed to set the mug down on a table before my other hand was taken by Sif as the growing group of us moved in a circle.

The rest of the night was somewhat blurred. I remembered dancing and singing until the sun came up, with each passing glass of mead my songs grew happier and louder. By the end of the evening I had even added some new ones to my repertoire. Loki had performed small feats of magic for those who gathered around us and I had done my best to aid him when his strength failed, eventually covering the room with blooming flowers as a finale. When all was said and done the night was a rousing success and we were able to stumble back to our rooms contented.

Though my feet ached my heart was glad and so despite not being sober enough to undress my sleep was deep and calm.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The morning came and still in the dress I had worn the night before I found myself running down the halls towards the feasting hall.

"Come back here! Wait! You can't ask him, that's cheating!" Loki ran after me, trying hard to catch my wrist in his hand. With a giggle I twisted from his grasp and doubled my speed towards my goal.

"THOR!" My voice rang out and the crown prince turned to look at me, the rest of our group raising their eyes to watch me. "Thor, what is Jotunheim?" I trotted over to him at his table and squeezed down between him and Volstagg batting my eyes at the large redhead to get him to move over further. Behind me Loki frowned, folding his arms across his chest. "Loki won't tell me."

"Jotunheim is one of the nine realms and the home of the Frost Giants. Why do you ask?" Thor took another large bite of the meat in front of him and turned to look at me.

"Loki promised that he would tell me about it if I could find out what it was. I think he was expecting me to read up on it but I can't read the runes your books use and he never specified _how_ I had to get the information." I tilted my head to the side and smiled at the group around the table. I barely caught the look they all shared and decided to push the issue anyway keeping the dumb smile on my face. "There must be something else for him to refuse so vehemently."

"Jotunheim is Loki's birthplace." Thor said slowly as though explaining it to a child. "He was born on Jotunheim, he told you as much." I could see the dark haired man tense from where he stood and I bit my lip.

"Take me there?" I stood quickly from the table and let an honest smile fill my face.

"What?" The collective sound from the table and behind me made me jump but I kept my eyes on Thor alone.

"Sister you cannot seriously be considering this. Jotunheim is dangerous, even for experienced warriors. You will get hurt if you go there." Volstagg stood and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Take me there. I want to see it." My hand rested on Thor's shoulder and I lightly tugged on it.

"The last time I went there it did not go well." Thor cautioned and the group around us gave a knowing glance at each other.

"I mean them no harm. I simply want to see an environment where creatures of frost can survive." Thor's brow crinkled.

"Father will hate this." He said quietly and my grin widened.

"Oh thank you!" I hugged him about the shoulders. "I'm going to go grab my cloak." Quickly and before he could change his mind I raced off, seeing Loki sit next to him just before I rounded the corner back to my chambers. I was so excited that my feet barely touched the floor, grabbing the cloak and throwing it about my shoulders before racing back down the hall.

"I'm ready!" I burst back into the feasting hall and bounded over to where Thor and Loki still sat in conversation. "Let's go!" I could see Thor and Loki stand with twin looks of regret on their faces. Loki turned and grasped my hands in his, clutching them tightly and looking into my eyes.

"Please reconsider. Jotunheim is a dangerous place." His voice was hoarse and I felt my shoulders lower.

"But Loki…" It was a struggle to keep the whine from my voice. "Please. I want to see where you came from. I'm not scared." His eyes shone with emotion and he tightened his grip on my hands before releasing them.

"Very well but stay behind us."

The grin found its way to my face again and I let out a squeak, throwing my arms around the prince's neck. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" I leaned in and kissed him hard, blushing as I pulled back. "Sorry..." The blush set my face aflame and I let him go staring intently at the floor dopey grin still plastered on my face.

"We should go with you." Sif stood and set her shield upon her arm. "You will need more support than just the two of you." She turned her gaze towards me. "No offence meant to you but your fighting is a long way from being able to hold your own against a Jotun warrior."

"I don't mean to give them any reason to fight me." I said and felt myself frown.

"You may not have to." Fandral said and bowed slightly to Loki. "Present company excluded Jotun's are not known for being able to keep their tempers in check."

Loki inclined his head to Fandral in return. "She's right. The fewer of us that are there the less it'll seem like an attack." He said finally.

"Come along then, I'd like to get this over with and get back as fast as possible. You're just going to see Jotunheim and then we'll head back." Thor's voice drifted between us and I could see Loki dip his head hiding a vicious looking grin for a moment.

The trio of us crossed through the city to the bifrost, my original fear of the bridge had disappeared in the time that I'd been here. The roaring waves below no longer holding anything other than fascination for me.

"Heimdall open the bifrost to Jotunheim." Thor strode in towards the giant of a man who had first greeted me when I came to Asgard.

"Are you sure this is wise my lord?" The man's golden eyes roamed over the three of us and eventually stopped on me as he spoke. "As I recall last time this did not go well."

"I am sure." Thor said looking over his shoulder at me. Three pairs of eyes held my form for a few silent seconds but I could do nothing but smile broadly. Finally Heimdall dropped his gaze and moved to stand next to the key.

"Then remember, I hold the same oath as last time. I will keep the realm safe even if that means not letting you back through."

"I remember it well gatekeeper." Thor said and set his shoulders turning away from me again.

Heimdall nodded and set the sword, the building sparking with lightening and beginning to rotate.

"It'll be a rough journey." Loki said and came up beside me. "You'd best hold on to something."

"Is that an offer my lovely prince?" I gazed at him through lidded eyes and smiled gently. Loki's lips curled into a smile and he held out his arm. Grinning I stepped close and rested against his chest. Opening my mouth to speak again I found my breath taken away as we were pulled forward. Gasping I tripped and found myself nearly tripping both Loki and I as we landed. "Sorry! I'm so sorry." The blush turned my face red and I stepped back, crossing my arms and looking away from him. "I'll figure out that thing one day."

"I'm not sorry at all. By all means, keep using me to steady yourself." Loki's emerald eyes caught and held mine making my breathing catching in my throat. Gently he reached out and brushed a finger along my cheekbone. I could feel the cool of his skin against mine and my blush increased.

"Brother." Thor's voice was stern and the both of us turned to look at him. "Prepare yourself; we won't be alone for long."

Loki nodded and stepped in front of me, leaving me to finally be able to draw a breath.

"Princes of Asgard… I thought you would have learned your lesson from your last visit here. In fact I'm sure Odin would have made his position on the subject quite clear." The voice was deep and sounded like gravel and snow. From the shadows an enormous man stepped, his blue skin and red eyes reflecting in the low light. Thor and Loki both set their shoulders ready for a fight as they watched the tall man.

"It's not their fault!" I pushed my way past Loki and splayed my hands in front of my in a gesture of peace. I could feel Loki try and grab my arm to keep me back and I shook his hand away from my shoulder and straightened my back. "It's mine." I met those bright red eyes and held them, letting myself stare openly at him. "I asked to come see this place. I wanted to see what a planet that supports creatures of frost looked like." The man walked closer and peered down at me with blood red eyes.

"You are not of Asgard." His gaze narrowed.

"They call where I am from Midgard." I eased forward and began to walk around him in a wide circle. "What would you have me call you?"

"I am Laufey, King of the Jotuns." The giant followed my movements around him with his eyes, turning his head far enough to keep me in view.

"King Laufey then." My eyes flicked over to Loki and then back.

"Why are you here?" The massive man straightened as I walked back around in front of him.

"Just to look. I offer you no harm." I waved at the Loki and Thor and they relaxed the tiniest bit.

"You offer me no harm? You could not harm a cub." The man's voice boomed and I ignored the insult to look behind him. With a smile I tilted my head to the side.

"Well, hello there."

Three other sets of eyes turned to look towards the crags in the rocks. Between them a blue child, easily as tall as I was hid. Her black hair hung in hundreds of tight braids around her face. "Child go back." Laufey's voice was stern but the girl didn't seem to care, instead creeping forward to peer from behind the next closest cover. "Child…" The small blue figure dashed closer to another outcropping of ice and stared at us like a leopard on the hunt.

"Hello." I tilted my head to the other side and smiled. "Who are you?"

"Isi." The girl came out from behind the ice and walked up close to me, skillfully avoiding Laufey's hands as they tried to pull her back.

"Child!" Laufey snapped and reached down grabbing her shoulder. "You should be with your mother."

"I wanted to come see the new things." She shrugged her shoulder and pushed his hand away stepping up close to me. "You're fully grown? You're short." Her head tilted to the side and her red eyes regarded me.

I laughed and smiled, looking at the scars that crossed her face and arms. "And you're honest. How old are you?"

"Four hundred." Her tone was matter of fact so thought I had no reference for how old that was in comparison I nodded. "Play with me. The others won't, they don't like playing with a girl." Her voice was a resigned kind of anger but her tone fell away as she reached out and grabbed my wrist making me hiss in pain. Stopping short she removed her hand and looked down at my flesh like she'd never seen something burn. Thor and Loki surged forward, but I held up my uninjured hand and they stopped. I could fee Laufey's body relax from a position of attack as the princes stopped.

"That's my fault. I should have warned her what might happen." I eyed them both and they stepped back a pace. "Isi? Can you give me a minute?" She nodded and I walked back to Loki grabbing the dagger at his hip. Laufey stiffened and drew back his hand ignoring him I pulled off my cloak and slit the fabric in to fair sized strips, wrapping those around my exposed arms and weaving it across my palms before handing the dagger back to a stunned Loki. "Okay, ready!" I gave a small hop-skip and landed in the snow next to the child, giggling. "What did you want to play?"

"I wanna play hide and find but we don't have enough people." Her shoulders drooped dejectedly and I put a hand on her shoulder careful about how much of my exposed flesh touched her.

"We can try and find more people to play later, what do you want to play till then?"

"Well…I always wanted to wrestle but the boys won't let me…" Her eyes flicked over at me and I gave a broad grin.

"Well I'm not a boy so I'll wrestle you."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Loki reached out as Isi ran to tackled me to the ground. "You're not as …" I could see him wince as he listened to the wind be knocked out of me. "sturdy as us."

Laughing I reached around and grabbed the crook of her leg and under her arm hoisting her up before dropping her. "I might be fragile but I'm not pathetic." I turned to say to him, flying forward as Isi stuck me again. "Whoop!" I winced as the ice cut my skin on landing, rose and then was tackled to the ground again.

Laufey raised an eyebrow and sat back on a stone seemingly at a loss for what to do. From the corner of my eyes I could see Thor and Loki do the same, each time one of them would go to say something to the other and stopped. Finally while on my back I managed to get my feet planted against Isi's abdomen and pushed hard using a trick I had learned as a child to send her sailing over my head and rolling up to the balls of my feet to face her.

"That was fun! Again!" The girl's enthusiasm would not be quelled and I laughed lying back with my feet up and level. With a gleeful shout she ran at them and I caught her momentum throwing her further this time. Laufey surged forward.

"Take care with your actions." He warned keeping a sharp eye on me though he had watched the child land first.

"She asked me to." I sat up enough to shrug and looked past him. "Looks like we've got more company."

The three men turned to look at a group of Jotun children who had gathered only a short distance away. Isi stopped and stared at them before scrambling back towards me to be thrown again and I obliged wincing as I watched her land hard on her back. Climbing to my feet I walked over to her and held out my hand to pull her from the ground.

"Try landing on your shoulder, it'll hurt less. Like this." I quickly tucked my right arm across my body to my waist and threw myself forward, landing on my shoulder and rolling forward to my feet again. She nodded and I went back to my spot on the ground ready to throw her again. The other children quickly surrounded us and pestered me with questions, each wanting to try his ability to land after being thrown. Laughingly I agreed and arched child after child over my head; some of them learning quickly how to land and others not learning at all.

. . .

I could barely hear over the howl of the wind as I sat crouched in the small crevice. I had been there for at least ten minutes and I could feel my calves beginning to cramp as I waited for one of the children to find me. Picking carefully at the lichen growing on the wall I groaned and eased myself to the ground. Turning my ear towards the opening I listen to the crunch of footsteps as they came towards my hiding place.

It was the same familiar feeling I had had as a child, the pounding in my heart ringing in my ears until the shoeless feet stopped outside the crack in the mountain side.

"Found you!" Isi reached in and tagged my shoulder, drawing me out of the small space and leaving me to laugh as the wind whipped around me and burned the cold into my bones.

"Fair and square." I said and fell into step beside the girl. "Have you found any of the others?"

"A few. They're looking for more. Come on-" She pulled my arm and sent me into a jog behind her. "I think I know where a few more of them are."

I could see Thor lounging half bored, half confused from my spot crossing the open expanse of ground, Loki staring at me without blinking. With a grin I waved at them until I got a wave in return, then I turned to follow Isi down across several large boulders.

. . .

'Alright, we have to go." I said finally as it got nearly too dark for me to see. The muscles in my body aching from hours of pinning, throwing, kicking and trying to outrun children. I could see Thor lift his head from his bored position, my eyes turned to Loki only to find him staring intently at me like he had been the entire time.

"Aww!" The sound came from every child's mouth and I chuckled turning back to hug them all lightly in turn.

"I'll come back again soon I promise but I need to go home now, there are things I have to take care of there."

"Promise you'll come back?" Isi grabbed my hand and I pulled her into a tighter hug than the rest.

"I promise, as soon as I can I'll be back and we'll play again." I patted her shoulder and stepped back grinning. "Thank you all, I had so much fun!" With a wave I trotted back over to Thor and Loki who stood.

"Heimdall, the bifrost." Thor called to the sky and I readied myself for the disorienting ride again. Instead a figure on horseback appeared in the light and rode out.

"This is a scene I was hoping never to see again." Odin's voice rang out. "What have my fool sons done this time?"

"It wasn't them!" My voice was stronger than I was feeling with all my new bruises. "It was me. Gods you two why do people always think it's you?" I looked at them and raised an eyebrow before looking back at Odin. "I wanted to see what a planet of ice looked like and then I made some new friends and decided to stay for a while and play." My hands found my hips and I stared angrily at him. "Now put the damnable spear down. There was no battle today."

"Is this true?" Odin met Laufey's gaze and when the taller man nodded he let his arm relax.

"We were just headed home anyway." I waved to the children again and stepped into the light a head of the others, feeling the uneasy twinge as my senses came back to my body. "Someday I will get used to that damn thing." I frowned and stepped forward out of the way so that the others could come through. Thor and Loki followed me shortly, Loki still staring at me the way he had on Jotunheim. "Are you alright?" I felt myself blushing and looked away unable to meet the intensity of his gaze.

"I'm fine." Loki said and shook his head lightly, a handsome smile setting itself on his lips. "Shall we? I have a feeling Odin will want a word with you when he gets back and I suggest we find somewhere else to be for a while so that it cannot happen."

"I agree with Loki." Thor stepped past us at a quick jog leaving us to share a smile and run after him.

The three of us ran until we could no longer breathe for laughing. I was sure that Heimdall would tell Odin where we were if he truly wanted to speak to us but I hoped that we would at least have a few minutes to ourselves. Panting I leaned on my knees and grinned broadly.

"Thank you both for taking me there. I'm sure you were both bored senseless but I had a lot of fun." I raised my eyes and stood again pushing my hair out of my face. "Next time-'

"Next time? You mean you're going back there?" Thor drew back and kept his eyes on me.

"Oh course. I promised and even if I hadn't promised I had a lot of fun playing with them. Besides" I looked at Loki. "If you're going to bridge the war that has separated your peoples you need to start somewhere." His eyes narrowed.

"You sound just like the All-father." His words were cold and I sighed, smiling gently.

"His intent is noble then." I said and gently placed my hand upon his shoulder before walking past him. No good could come from pushing him about this subject. I could feel the storm lingering beneath the surface, waiting for someone to trigger it and I would not let it be me.

It didn't take long for the thunder of hooves to reach us and the multi-legged stallion appeared, Odin astride his back. "Loki." Odin's voice was unreadable. "Walk with me." It was not so much a request as an order and it rankled me. I could see Loki's eyes go dark as he walked forwards to step next to the horse, the pair of then walking off slowly down the path.

"Have I done irreparable damage to his opinion of me?" I moved to stand beside Thor and looked over my shoulder as the last swish of the horse's tail cleared my vision.

"I very much doubt it but I cannot claim to know Loki's mind. Perhaps if he beats you again he will forgive you." He looked at me pointedly and I lowered my head chuckling.

"How long have you known?" I raised my eyes to meet his.

"I may not be versed in many things but fighting was something for which I held a great love for a long time. I've seen the strikes the others used against you. None of them were concentrated on your back like that. Besides you do not seem to bruise at all from the attacks you miss." He motioned to my arms where a majority of the hits had landed. I smirked and nodded to him, still his face darkened and he tilted up my head to meet his eyes. "Tell me now, does my brother strike you?"

"Not without my consent." Thor frowned and I carefully stepped away from his hand. "Just know that it is something I find enjoyable and that I would give as good as I got were he ever to do it without my say so. It is too much of a hassle to explain beyond that."

"You feel the adrenaline course through you and it both frightens and arouses you." Thor guessed and looked to me for conformation. "It is the same feeling that most warriors get when wounded in battle."

I nodded, smiling wryly. "I'll admit, most of my pain tolerance is on my back. If I had more somewhere else I'd let him beat there too." My smile turned into a smirk. "Do you think it would help?" Thor's brow furrowed. "Letting him beat me? I'll admit I'd hate to think that he found deception or malice in my words about uniting the two kingdoms but I suppose I can see how he would."

"Three kingdoms if Loki is right about you." Thor said and I turned my head sharply towards him.

"What did he say to you? My eyes narrowed and I moved back so that I was only a hands length away from him. "Tell me what he said."

"I cannot. I swore to him that I would say nothing." Thor backed up a step, leaving me to growl.

"Then you have already broken that oath. I beg you, tell me what he said."

"He said that he would tell you when he told his father." Loki's voice came from behind me and I spun to look at him. "Impatient creature." Though his words were harsh his tone was laughing and he stepped up beside me waving his brother off. "Go see father Thor. He wants to talk with you about what went on today." Loki's eyes never left mine and Thor gave him a cautious look before trotting off to find Odin.

"Then you do have an idea of how I might have taken you out of that cage." I found I could not look away from him and could barely breathe until he blinked.

"I do." His voice was even.

"And you will not tell me until you explain it to your father as well."

'I will not."

For a few moments I was quiet. I wanted to know so badly but forcing him at the moment wouldn't help anything. With a deep sigh I closed my eyes. "Are you cross at me for what I said before?" I finally asked opening my eyes to look at him again.

Loki said nothing for longer than I would have liked but finally he eyes me up and down. "Thor will not be returning here. He will meet us at dinner when we get there."

"You didn't answer my question." My smile was soft and I made no move towards him.

"Yes. I am cross." He hung his head for a moment and then sighed raising it again. "But I cannot deny it makes sense."

"Thor seemed to think that the only way you would forgive me for my words would be if you were allowed to beat me again to get out your anger." I watched him snort once.

"My father once tried to unite Asgard and Jotunheim. He took me as an infant from Jotunheim to raise me alongside his blood son. He intended, I'm sure that once we were both of age I would return to Jotunheim to take my place as king there and Thor would be given the throne of Asgard. He raised us both to be kings. However he neglected to tell me that Asgard was not the throne I was destined for. He hid my true parentage from me until I discovered it by accident myself. I did not handle the news well."

"Oh Loki…" I reached out and rested my forehead against his for a brief moment before drawing back and looking into his eyes. "What an absolutely dick move for him to pull."

Loki laughed. "Yes I agree. But you have hidden nothing from me and so the anger I feel at your suggestion must be quelled. You had no notion of the stunt my father pulled and I will say the plan has merit." He let his eyes roam over me and smiled seductively. "That does not mean that I would not like to have a little fun with you before we return to the palace."

"I think I could handle that. I'll have to start covering up better though, Thor already knows what the marks are from yet he still worries. I'd hate to cause him more distress." I purred and ran my fingertips across the material of Loki's shirt.

"How tender your heart is." Loki smirked and he placed his hand at my throat pushing me back against the wall.

"It bleeds buttermilk." I groaned and raised my head enough to give him all the access he needed as he began to caress me.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24- **Warning smut like whoa**

"Loki…" My voice was rough in my throat as he bit his way down my chest. "Please, more." My mouth fell open as he sank his teeth into my flesh. The tears gathered in the corners of my eyes and I felt the pain ripple through my body. A split second behind it came the pleasure, an intense heat that set every nerve in my body on fire. Gasping I bucked my body against the bonds he had created, clenching and unclenching my fists as I tried to fight the urge to tangle my fingers into his hair.

"Are you sure?" The prince purred and stood back from me. I could see ice begin to form on his fingertips in sharp points. Setting them against my throat he pressed lightly, waiting.

"Yeeessss…" I moaned as he dragged them down my body causing deep lines of red to bead up on my skin. "Gods, harder!" His eyes darkened as he watched me writhe beneath his touch.

"And just how nicely would you plead for me to do so?" He drew his hand back so I could watch the ice thicken into a sharp blade. Already my knees were weak, I was standing purely because he had bound my chains to the living rock behind my back, but his words made my will falter and I let myself hang limply from the manacles.

"I would offer you the stars themselves if I could." I raised my eyes and struggled to stand again. "Loki please…" I watched him smile wryly and felt the cold of the ice set itself against my skin again. "Please…" My words failed me and he pressed the tip into my flesh until it parted, giving way to the keen edge of the blade. Groaning my head fell back and I clenched my fists tight again as he sank the blade in enough to get a thick line of blood flowing from my shoulder. The heat of my own blood made me shiver in the evening air and my eyes closed in pleasure. "Yes… like that." I could feel Loki purr against me and I gasped as he withdrew the knife and replaced it with his lips. His cool tongue gliding across the wounded skin, tasting the blood that slid oozed from it.

"How sweet your blood is." I could feel him smile against my skin and lap at the liquid again. Whimpering I tried to push my body closer against his, the heat starting to build in my crotch as he continued to assault my neck. As though he could sense my thoughts Loki took one of his hands from my back and side it down across the curve of my hip. He moved his head back enough to look at me, lips painted crimson. With a smirk he brought his fingers up under my dress and brushed them across the soft curls of my mound. "Still not wearing underthings I see." He said laughing softly.

I couldn't respond, my words had fled me the moment he had had started to brush my thighs gently, easing them apart. Instead I whimpered eagerly moving my legs so that he had as much access as possible to that sensitive zone. "Anxious aren't we?" Loki purred and drew two of his fingers across my slit, wetting them with my excitement. In one swift motion he slammed them inside of me to the hilt making my arms strain against the bindings in an effort to place them on his shoulders. "My, what an impatient creature." His voice was pure honey as he spoke, his fingers staying buried inside me without moving. "You're going to be begging me to stop by the time I'm done."

I laughed and met his gaze. "You think so princeling?" I purred and licked my lips both fearing and anxiously looking forward to his promise.

"I do indeed my Lady." Inside me he curled his fingers and stroked them across the sensitive places there. I closed my eyes with a groan and let my head fall forward, relaxing my body so that he would not be able to drive me to my edge already. Loki grinned. "No matter what you do you won't be able to resist." He knew exactly what I was trying to do and I shivered, it was like the man was in my head. With a smirk he began to move his hand, each long stroke finished by him slamming his knuckles into my pubic bone. Each slow motion of his made my breath hitch but I would not let myself cry out and beg him to go faster.

For what seemed like forever he kept up at this pace, smoothly drawing his fingers back before ramming them upwards again into my body. Each time he moved the low embers of my passion were stoked until I was nearly crying from frustration. "Loki faster..." I watched his eyes grow dark with desire and groaned loudly as he picked up his pace.

"How reckless you are my love." Loki purred in my ear as he continued to slam into me, his hand coated in my pleasure. "Someone could easily hear you. We aren't that well removed." I whimpered, beyond caring.

"The entire palace could hear me and I wouldn't care." I managed to gasp out, raising my head enough to look at him with lust-filled eyes. I saw the ripple of excitement move through his body and yelped as he slid another finger inside of me. "Oh Gods, yes! Loki more!" My body arched and I rolled my hips forward, feeling my body stretch to fit around him. Panting I wrapped my hands around the chains that kept me from tearing Loki's clothes off and having my way with him, the freezing metal of the links distracting me for long enough to get myself back under control.

He smirked and did as I asked, ramming his slender fingers inside me more rapidly as my body tightened around him in an orgasm. Moaning loudly my head fell back, my breathing trying hard to even out even as he refused to slow his motions. With a quick motion he drew his fingers out of me and slid them into my mouth. With a lustfully stare he watched as I ran my tongue along them, cleaning them of my juices. I could see the outline of his erection in his pants and it made me groan longing to feel it inside me.

"My brother may have been on to something." His eyes rolled in his head briefly and he stepped away from me. With an easy motion he conjured a riding crop and struck it sharply against my thigh. "With each pleading note of your voice I can feel any anger I had at you fading away." He smacked my thigh with a grin as I yelped and bucked. Moving back he waved his hand letting the chains fall from the rock. "Get on your knees my Lady." Loki purred. With a slow motion I did as he asked, kneeling before him and listening to the heavy chains clank as I moved. "Away from me."

Eyeing him up and down I turned, moaning and resting my head on the floor as he pushed the dress up over my hips exposing my rump and dripping cunt to him. The air grew colder around us and I arched my back against it. "Loki… please…"

The prince did not even hesitate, striking my ass and thighs with the crop at such a rate that I could not even distinguish one hit from another. Each time the crop met my flesh I mewled in pleasure and jerked upwards, my skin beginning to burn from a combination of pleasure and pain.

"What a lovely shade of red." Loki's voice behind me made my body tighten and I turned my head to the side panting hard.

"Gods Loki, where… where did you learn how to do this?" I yelped as he struck me particularly hard.

"Hush lovely. The only things I want to hear coming out of your mouth are moans and screams for more." He brought the paddle down across my skin again and slid his fingers into the hot wetness of my body. I arched hard and pushed back against his touch, feeling him impale me to the hilt of his fingers. His strikes against my flesh slowed but already on edge his fingers inside me sent me spiraling over the edge. Whimpering I struggled to keep my hips in the air, while I craved each second of pleasure the strength with which they hit was wearing on me.

"Is my poor little queen getting tired?" He purred and continued moving his hands driving me towards another orgasm. My mind was blank of words and I clawed frantically at the ground trying to keep myself from falling over that edge again. Though I couldn't see his face I could practically feel his excitement as he pushed me towards another orgasm, the thought of pleasing him, giving him exactly what he wanted making me cum the hardest I had yet, my scream echoing in the air around us. For a moment his hands stilled; the ones inside me held in place tightly as my body quivered around them and the other going to caress the burning skin of my ass. "Beautiful little queen." He leaned in and kissed my hips and thighs gently. Exhausted I felt my knees falter and I fell limply to the ground, my eyes fluttering closed as I tried to catch my breath.

My body ached but I still had enough strength to try and jump forward when I felt him slide another finger into my abused body. "Loki please!" I looked back at him over my shoulder, nearly crying as he began to pound into me again.

"Now now lovely I swore that you would be begging me to stop before the end. Did you think I would not make good on my promise?" His lips curled in a vicious smile and he set this thumb against my swollen clit, rubbing it as he moved his fingers against that spot inside me. From there the several orgasms hit me hard in a row making me sob softly by the end.

"Loki please! Stop! I can't take any more, please!" I felt his hand still against me letting me finish out the last wave of painful pleasure before withdrawing it, leaving my bruised and aching body exposed to the cold air. Crying softly I fell back to the ground and rolled onto my side, pulling my knees close to my chest. I felt Loki carefully gather me in his arms, pulling me up and against his chest.

"There now. You're alright." He calmly stroked my hair and held me tight as I shook against him. "You did wonderfully." I smiled and nuzzled up close against him, unable to stop myself from quivering.

"Thank you." I felt my body slowly still and I sighed happily. "Did you enjoy yourself?" I flicked my eyes up to his and held them.

"I could barely contain myself." He purred in my ear. "You're practically irresistible."

I laughed and stood, groaning as the bruises and beaten flesh stretched. "Only practically huh? I'll have to work on that then." Offering my hand to him I grinned broadly. "Shall we go to dinner? The others are probably wondering where we are."

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Loki asked and pushed a piece of hair back from my face.

"Up for it or not I've got to go. I'm just wondering how I'm going to be able to siiit!" My words grew high pitched as Loki easily picked me up in his arms. "What are you doing?"

"I didn't think walking would be your preference right now." The green-eyed prince laughed softly and carefully arranged me in his grasp.

"Don't you think that our friends will find it a bit suspicious that I'm not walking under my own power?" I couldn't help but banter with him though I wanted nothing more than to stay in his arms. With a chuckle Loki made as if to set me down, listening to me whimper in displeasure before wrapping me in his hold.

"I didn't think so." He laughed and I nuzzled my face against his chest.

"Brat." I grumbled but I felt myself smiling. Looking down at my legs I grimaced. "Loki, I need to change first. It's a little obvious what kind of things we were up to by the state of my knees."

"Fine." Loki's voice almost sounded disappointed and I caressed his cheek softly.

"I'll flaunt you making me literally weak in the knees another day. I'm a mess from Jotunheim anyway." I leaned up and kissed his throat. "Who knows, you made me scream so loudly it'd be a miracle if the whole nine realms don't already know what we were up to." Relaxing back in his arms I sighed happily.

"Fair point." The prince smiled and walked me slowly back to the palace, keeping me close to him as we began to pass by people. Even with my eyes half closed in sleep I could still see the way people stopped and stared as we passed by, a few of them pointing and whispering to each other. I could feel the blush grow on my cheeks as I heard them, briefly wondering if this was what Loki had gone through for years. If it was I could see how it would drive him to desperately try anything to change it.

I could feel the magic working its way through Loki's body and I looked up in time to see the doors to my room open. Walking through them Loki laid me gently on the bed.

"Strip. I'll get the water ready." He said, moving away from the mattress.

"But dinner? Won't we be late? I could just change." I struggled to sit up, already working to wriggle out of the dress stained with dirt and sweat from the day's activities.

"Late yes but everyone will still be there and this way you'll be clean." Loki's voice came in from the bathroom and I smiled finally able to drop the dress on the marble tiles below me.

"Well, I'm not the only one who needs to be cleaned." I purred and came up behind him, sliding my fingers up under the hem of his shirt to play across his abdomen.

"Neither of us will stay clean for very long if you keep on that way." His voice wavered and I pressed up hard against his back before stepping away.

"As you wish it my Lord." I purred and moved around him, easing into the water as it continued to rise. Loki's eyes were unreadable as he reached out and set his cold fingers against one of the particularly large bruises on my back.

"My brother was right to be worried, I didn't realize how bad some of these were. If I had seen you with these without knowing their origins I would have killed whoever gave them to you." Loki tilted his head to the side. "I guess I should just be glad that Thor had the forethought to ask you about them first." His finger fell away and I sighed missing his touch already, still I smiled when he knelt next to me and turned off the burning water. With an easy motion he called me over and grabbed a washcloth from the edge of the tub, wetting it and then carefully drawing it across the molted yellows and purples of my skin.

Silently we sat, me in the water and him on the tile as he continued his tender ministrations along my skin. I could feel my breath slow and I closed my eyes leaning back against the rim of the tub. Slowly Loki ran the cloth down over my throat to my chest making me purr in delight. Each pass of the rough fabric wiped away the salt of my blood and sweat and with careful fingers Loki touched around the red of the wound on my shoulder.

"Would you like something for it?" He asked. With a soft murmur I turned my head to look at it, sliding my fingers across it.

"No, leave it. It'll heal just fine. I have one just like it on my ass." I turned my eyes towards him and chuckled. "I'm surprised you didn't notice."

"Collecting scars then are you?" He laughed and began to wash my arms.

"I like scars. They tell the story of a person." I held out my arm when he tugged on it lightly and purred as he washed between my fingers. Carefully I reached out my hand and ran my fingers across his cheeks. "The Jotun we met today all had scars in patterns…" I let the words hang in the air wondering if I should continue, finally I did. "Do you have them as well?"

Loki was silent for a long time and then finally he spoke. "I do."

"Will you show me?"

Without a word the skin below my fingers changed becoming cold and blue. Cautiously I reached out and flattened my hand, running my thumb across the sharp edges of his cheekbones. The cold that emanated from his skin made my hair stand on end and I gasped, a pleasant shiver running up across my spine and spreading through my body. Loki snarled and pulled his head back, taking my shiver for something unpleasant.

"Why do you stare at me so?" Loki's voice was coarse with a mixture of anger and lust, his red eyes narrowing as he watched me. "Do you find it hard to believe that my true form is this disgusting monster?"

I moved in the water closing the distance between us, my fingers tangling in the long black hair that fell loose about his shoulders. "Fool." His eyes grew dark as I spoke and I could feel his muscles tighten in preparation to move away. "I would not touch one who disgusted me in this manner." My fingers tightened and I pulled his lips down to meet mine my other hand moving to drape gracefully across his shoulder. His body stiffened his hands tightening on the rim of the tub as though he were afraid that touching me would break the spell. Finally he reached down and rested his hands on me, pulling me close lightly still giving me the option to back out of what I had started.

Eventually I had to break the kiss to breath, pulling back enough to try and find the air he had stolen from me, my lips burning with cold. I could feel my gaze shift lustfully to his face biting my lower lip in a hard won victory not to claim his body right there.

"This cannot be true and it is beyond cruel." Loki's voice trembled and his hands flew to my shoulders and pushed me backwards. "You are just some dream, a rogue illusion of mine. How could this be real?"

My eyes hardened for a moment and then I sighed and they softened again. "I am no illusion Loki Laufeyson." My hand grabbed his and I intertwined our fingers. "I've seen your illusions they can sustain no harm without disappearing." I moved enough from the water to grab the knife from his belt sheath. "If you cannot trust your eyes then trust the blood that flows in my veins." I let his hand go and brought the knife to my palm running it across my skin with a hiss. The pale membrane parted and a deep crimson welled up and spilled out across my hand and into the water. With a soft growl I wiped the blade off in the water before it fell to the floor.

"Damn it, they always make that look so painless in the movies." I swore and clutched my wrist my eyes riveted to the blood that continued to fill my cupped palm, watching as it overflowed and dripped down the back of my hand. Eyes apologetic I looked up at him and offered a small smile. "Sorry. I'd meant it to be romantic but this really hurts."

Loki frowned and moved forward again grabbing over my hand and bringing my wounded palm up towards him. His lips gently brushed my torn skin, the red of my blood staining his lips purple. "Not even in my dreams do the figures burn like you do." He whispered and flicked his eyes up at me. It felt as though static electricity was being forced into my hand and I yelped trying to pull my arm against my chest but unable to wrench my wrist from his grasp. "You're alright." His free hand moved up and tucked an errant piece of hair back behind my ear. "I'm sorry but my skill as a healer is limited. I could only force raw magic into you with a vague order of what to do." He turned my hand enough for me to see that the bleeding had stopped and a broad scar had formed across my palm. "It appears to have sealed the cut on your shoulder as well."

I shivered in his touch and looked quickly to my shoulder before meeting his eyes. "Thank you." I blushed and reached up to trace the lines on his lips my finger smearing the blood there. His shoulders shuddered and I stood pulled him close to me and feeling the cold of his body against my entire flesh. "Take me to your chambers? I want to play with you in your bed." I whispered lustfully in his ear and gazed at him through lowered lashes when he pulled back to look at me. "Please." My voice dripped unintentionally with my need to feel more of him against me and he growled lustfully back at me.

"Follow me." His hand gripped mine and his form wavered, changing back to the ivory shade that I had first gotten to know. My pulse pounded in my ears as we ran through the halls, his magic cloaking me and making it seem as though I wore a full outfit. The pair of us giggled like idiot children bound for some forbidden quest. Occasionally he would stop, pulling me behind a column to kiss me as someone would walk by. Each time my body responding harder to his touch until it took nearly everything I had not to push him against a wall and lavish him right there.

"Loki…" I could hear the ache in my own voice and groaned. "We'd best hurry or I'm going to do some very regretful and very terrible things to you here in the hallway."

He chuckled. Damn that man for still being in any control of his senses but the sound made me weak in the knees. "Alas, I won't get to experience that, since we're here." He waved his free hand at the doors and they swung open just as mine had. Dimly I could hear them shut again but my care dissolved as his lips found mine again, the salty taste of what remained of my blood making me moan. At that point I knew I was lost, I couldn't have cared if we were still in front of everybody and my body was already screaming in pain I needed him to touch me.

"Please." The word was hoarse and I gasped as he moved his mouth to my neck, silken tongue and sharp teeth playing across my skin, caressing and biting in turn.

"Please what?" That voice was husky with desire and he pressed his body fully against mine letting me feel the full length of him against my hip.

I whimpered, a broken noise, coherent thought fleeing my mind for the moment. "Please! I need…" He ground harder against me making my words run dry.

"What do you need?" He purred, breathing hot against my collarbone and licking against the sensitive skin of my bared throat.

"You." I was finally able to get out, my hands wrapped around his chest and clawing lightly at his back. "I need you, everything you are."

Loki pulled away from me leaving me to mewl pathetically before he swept me up in his arms and carried me over to the enormous bed, kissing me and keeping that contact as he lay me down on the mattress. Setting his knee between my thighs he braced himself and breaking the kiss looked down at me.

"Are you sure? You can still go back to your own rooms." I looked up at him seeing the fear of my answer reflected in his eyes. With a growl I pushed his shoulder and broke his concentration causing the dress he had covered me to waver and disappear. Pushing hard I managed to roll us over so that I was straddling his leg looking down at him.

"The things I'm going to do to you should be sung of in legend." I purred and slid against his body watching his eyes close as he moaned and changed again becoming cold underneath my body. Slowly I dragged my nails down across his chest until I reached the bottom of his shirt, the pads of my fingers sliding up beneath the fabric. With a smirk I watched him hiss as the heat of them found his body. Moving back on his leg I tugged hard once at the cloth. "Sit up. You're going to need a lot less clothing on for this."

He rushed to obey me, grabbing the corners of his shirt and throwing it off into the corner of the room. Catching him staring at me I licked my lips and moved forward, pushing him backwards and dragging my leg up along the inside of his thigh until it was settled against the hard bulge in his pants. Watching his face I let my nails trail against his deep blue skin following the scars that decorated his chest and abdomen, dragging the delicate swirled patterns into his flesh with the sharp edges. His eyes closed in exquisite torture and he arched against my touch, his hands coming to rest on my hips.

Clicking my tongue softly I took my hands from him and grabbed his by the wrists. "You don't get to touch me." I said softly and smirked as he groaned. "You've already had your fun today. So until I say you may touch me keep your hands to your sides."

"You are a cruel cruel woman." He hissed up at me his words dissolving into a moan as I arched down and set my tongue against the chilled skin of his chest.

"I know." I used one hand to keep me upright as I traced the lines down his side, my mouth moving to capture his nipple. I could hear the rustle of fabric as his hands tangled themselves in the sheets to keep from touching me and I laughed rolling my tongue against the sensitive nub. "Tell me Prince of Mischief. Do you like pain as well?" I spoke the words then lowered my mouth to him again, biting his nipple gently at first the pressure increasing as I waited for his answer.

I flicked my eyes up and watched him carefully. This was a fine line that I didn't want to cross. More pain than he liked and the mood would be gone but just enough and I could make him whimper and beg for my touch. I didn't have to fear, his lips parted in a moan and he arched, his hips pressing against me eagerly. Deciding to err on the side of caution I took note of how hard I was biting and decided to stay at that level until I could get a more definitive answer out of him.

Still, seeing him writhe beneath my touch made my blood pound and my body ache, with a groan I kissed my lips across his chest and flicked my tongue out to glide across his other nipple. His body arched again, trying to press more of him against me. With a sly smile I let my hand glide down to his hip, feeling the leather beneath my fingers. It was impossible to hide how much he wanted this in these pants, the shape of his length clearly visible beneath the unforgiving material. Purring against his chest I let my hand glide against him with the lightest touch I could manage; torturing not only him with the lack of pressure behind it but myself as well. I wanted so badly to press my hand firmly against him, to stroke him until his breath hitched and he exploding but that was far too simple for what I had planned for the evening.

"Tease…" The word snuck out from behind clenched teeth and I turned my eyes to his face, raising my lips from his body.

"It's what I do best princeling." I looked down and watched my hand as it traced the outline of his need, my palm moving to slide against his tip making him hiss again. I found myself growing wetter with every motion and all too soon my will faltered and the lengthy session of waiting torture I had planned on fled my mind. There was nothing more than my need to take him inside my mouth and with a soft growl my hand moved to the cord of his pants.

My lust made my fingers clumsy and Loki noticed smirking and raising his leg to grind against my aching body.

"By the nine-" His words were soft and filled with longing. "Your body still aches for me doesn't it? Even after everything I did to you earlier." I met his eyes and tugged hard on the cord feeling it come undone. My hand slipped inside, my body rolling with a shiver of pleasure as my fingers closed around his length, feeling it throb in my grasp as I eased it free from the confines of the leather. With a swift motion I moved and settled myself between his legs, my soft lips within centimeters of his manhood. He sat up on his elbows, still low to the bed but high enough to easily see me, his eyes focused on my lips and his breathing unsteady.

"I could say the same of you." I purred and locked eyes with him as I wrapped my lips around his tip, groaning as the scent of leather and his arousal assaulted my senses. His head fell back with a loud moan, his eyes closing tightly as I lowered my head my throat relaxing until I was able to wrap my lips around his base. Slowly I dragged my lips up him, moaning at the taste of thick drops of numbing precum easing onto my tongue.

"Gods Loki…" I took my mouth from him only for a moment, needing to tell him exactly how much I loved the taste of him but I couldn't find the words and I lowered my head again. My fingers wrapped tightly around his base and began moving in time with my mouth. Taking care to keep him slick with my spit I continued to move my head, doing something I knew very well and ever so carefully dragging my teeth down across the sensitive skin of his shaft. I could hear him gasp and felt his hips buck upwards, my teeth moving away so he wouldn't accidently hurt himself by grazing across them too quickly. With a firm hand I pushed down on his hip, trying to keep him steady, my other hand still wrapped tightly around him and my elbow keeping me up.

The only sounds in the room were the moans and quick inhales of breath the both of us were making. The heat of my body made painfully obvious each time I pressed myself against his cold flesh. I could feel Loki's hips begin to shake, his breath becoming more ragged than before. With a smirk I redoubled my efforts keeping my pace even and my tongue gliding around his head with each bob. Though I nearly fell over I reached across his hip and found his hand still tangled hard in the fabric of his sheets and pulled it towards me. He wasted no time and grabbed a fistful of my hair urging me to take him deeper and deeper with each motion. Through lowered lashes I could see his other hand move up; gliding across his chest and then his throat and finally running through his hair and coming to rest above him.

For a moment I thought his scream would be silent, his body arched halfway off the bed before the sound seemed to catch up with his motions but once it did I nearly came myself. The lust in that sound, the pleasure and the relief, made my body shake with the aching need to have him claim me, to have that sound be made as he bottomed out inside me. Still at the beginning of his arch his body had started spasming, his length pushed as far into me as it could go and thick ropes of burningly cold cum filling my mouth and forcing me to swallow faster than I wanted, my need to taste him giving way to my need for breath.

He continued to shake even as he lowered himself back onto the mattress the last of his seed falling against my tongue as I continued to hold him in my mouth until he lay panting on the mattress. With a moan I wrapped my lips tightly around him and pulled back, cleaning his cock with the motion. Happily I laid my head against his leather-clad thigh and nuzzled him gently my hair falling in my face and obscuring my smile.

"Temptress…" His words are filled with affection and he strokes my hair out of my face, lightly pulling on my shoulder to get me to move up his body.

Without even the courtesy of a knock the doors bursts open and Thor came running into the room not stopping until he was nearly at the bed.

"I was coming to find you when I heard you scream brother, are you alright?!"

Normally the worry that filled that voice would endear his words to my heart but being interrupted in a post-orgasm haze was something I never stood for. My own lack of satisfaction made me bold and I sat up gracefully from between Loki's long legs and leveled a stare at Thor.

"Do you mind?" I snarled. It took a few moments for his mind to catch up to the scene before him but when it did Thor blushed a violent shade of red. Not that I blamed him, seeing your brother laid out bare, exhausted from pleasure would make most people blush. "Next time we'll have to remember to lock the door." I turned and looked back at Loki. The dark haired man was still blue and he sat up and pulled a knee towards himself; draping his arm across it.

"I suppose I could spell the room to block out sound." He gave a feral grin and watched me with his beautiful red eyes.

"Aww but what fun is that?" I chuckled and ran a finger under his chin tilting his head upwards. "Next you'll be saying we've got to learn to be quiet." My gaze turned towards Thor who still stood frozen in place. "Can I help you?"

"I- no- I'm just going to go." He turned and rushed from the room the color of his face still bright red.

Loki laughed and stood, following his brother over to the door that he forgot to close and shut it making sure to slide the lock closed. "We should get dressed for dinner. I'm sure you're still hungry-" He eyed me smirking. "and I know I am. Besides I'm sure that's where Thor's returning to and it's always amusing to watch him squirm." Laughing I took his hand and gracefully got of the mattress to follow him.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

I had found a simple pale green dress and slipped it on, cinching the belt snuggly about my hips before stepping into the hall to await him. "Are you going to greet them in all your glory or not?" I leaned in around the doorframe and watched his color fade back to that creamy ivory.

"I believe that that would be too much a shock to ask them to handle so early in the reforging of our friendship. They may know what I am but generally find that if is not in view people tend to forget it." I let my eyes run over the curve of his back and bit my lip.

"Fair enough. Well hurry up princeling. I want to get there while there's still food."

"In need of some energy are we?" He stepped up to my side, dressed well in leather and metal and looking as though he had not just been sprawled out on the bed shaking.

"Yes my dear prince, you've worn me out completely." I winked and pushed off down the hall.

"Not enough to curb that tongue of yours apparently." He said from behind me and lightly brushed his hand down my spine making me shiver and arch into him.

"Now that's just not fair. We'll never get there if you keep on like that." I purred and he smirked, taking my arm in his and steering me down the familiar paths to the feasting hall.

The sight of us appearing together no longer drew more than a few glances from people about the room. Thor had always looked before, eager perhaps to see his brother joining in the meals when he had previously avoided them; now he made it a point to not look. His body hunched over his plate and his hands moving rapidly to try and occupy his mouth with something so that he looked busy.

Winking at Loki I slid around him and stepped up to the larger man, setting my hand against his shoulder. "Thor, here you are. You ran off so fast before that I didn't get a chance to ask you if you wanted to join in our little debate."

With a choking spit Thor's beer flew out of his mouth and decorated the table and Volstagg's chest with little drops. He turned to stare at me with wide panicked eyes and I just stared back at him with the most honest smile I could manage, my eyes wide so that I could pretend I wasn't joking.

My façade didn't last long and like a poorly made dam it cracked and burst, my laughter wracking my body until I could not stand upright anymore.

"Oh you should see your face!" I howled the tears streaming down my cheeks as I held my sides and tried to keep being able to breathe. "Oh Gods, I just- I just can't." Gasping I pushed myself up to the bench and sat, cleaning off the sides of my face as I got myself back under control. "Oh that was just fantastic." I leaned my forehead against his arm and chuckled softly. "I'm sorry brother, I couldn't resist." Drawling back I smiled apologetically and started filling my plate, Loki sitting down next to me smiling broadly.

"Hun virkelig er hjertad ditt." Thor looked past me to Loki and gave him a no nonsense stare.

Loki smirked and waved away my questioning look when I turned to him. "Don't fret yourself over it." He said and leaned over kissing my cheek.

"Oh good. Can we finally stop pretending to not notice you two?" Sif asked not looking up from her plate. Her eyes rose to meet mine. "We generally aren't supposed to acknowledge any of the romantic relationships the princes have." Her eyes took on a gleam that I recognized and I smiled.

"I am so making us have a sleep over." I said, shifting the need for gossip squarely onto my own shoulders. "No boys allowed." I stuck out my tongue and smiled at the rest of the people gathered around the table. It occurred to me that Sif probably hadn't been able to be girly in ages. Other shieldmaidens would have seen it as weakness and other ladies wouldn't have been around her for her choice of lifepath wasn't considered normal.

"Sleep over?" Sif's brow furrowed and I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry I keep forgetting that there aren't some of our concepts in your culture. No worries I'll explain it later." I gave a quick grin and ducked my head back down to my food.

"Loki, you have a meeting with your father tomorrow don't you?" Fandral said as Volstagg brushed off his chest and went back to eating his meal.

"In the morning, yes." His eyes shifted to me and I felt the food I had already eaten turn to lead in my stomach. "Are you prepared?"

I swallowed the food that was in my mouth and gave a soft exhale. "As ready as I'm ever going to be." Wincing I looked at the rest of the plate and pushed it away. "So much for eating tonight."

"Are you feeling well?" Thor's apparent discomfort over seeing me driving his brother wild seemed to be overwhelmed by the need to keep me healthy.

"Well as I can be. Just nervous is all." My hands fidgeted and I swore softly trying to stop them. "It's exciting and scary all at once, but it'll be good to have any answers no matter how small." I turned to look at Loki and I smiled sweetly. "And you won't tell me anything beforehand huh?"

"I promised to tell you when I tell the All-father, that's the best I can do. If he found out that I talked to you about it before hand, I don't suspect that it'd end well. He does so hate being kept out of the loop." Loki took my hand into his and kissed my fingertips gently. "I wish I could do more, dear one."

My anxiety began to seep out from me and I felt my shoulders, which had been so tense until then relax. "I know if you could do more you would have." I smiled and leaned against his body. "Oh! Thor." I turned my gaze back to the golden haired man. "Loki …" I swallowed hard. It was difficult to think about the future, leaving here and returning to Midgard. It seemed to me as if I'd always been here. "Loki mentioned that you might be able to put a good word for me with S.H.I.E.L.D."

"What are you so anxious to leave us?" Fandral said playing with the hair of the girl on his knee.

"Hardly." I could feel how pained my smile was and I gave an apologetic shrug. "I've been promised to S.H.I.E.L.D. after the All-father has been assured that I am no threat to Asgard. In all likelihood that means that I am rapidly approaching my last day here." The words I spoke seemed far away, as though I weren't really the person saying them. In a way I was glad, being too close to that concept made my heart ache painfully and made it hard to breath and yet, I knew I would have to face it eventually.

"Of course my fri… sister." Thor said and nodded. "The man of iron is already fond of you. He said that anyone who could suspend me in roots was alright by him. Your position will be easy enough to explain to the others. I believe both Bruce and Tony would like your permission to study your use of magic. They've asked the same thing of Loki but he has not consented yet." His eyes moved and gave the dark man a knowing glance. "But they are all good people, even Director Fury. I believe that as long as you can convince him that you are no threat then everything will be fine. Once my father is convinced your intentions are good and it is clear that he will not pursue action against the earth for releasing Loki I do not think that they will keep you." Still I shook lightly and he leaned sideways and gave me an awkward sideways hug. "It will be fine I promise and I will not let them harm you."

"Brother if they harm her there will be hel to pay in both realms." Loki's voice was quiet and dangerous but the thought of him causing damage to keep me safe made me feel both safe and terrified.

"Don't you hurt anybody on my account." I leaned back against Loki's chest and closed my eyes as his arms wrapped around me. "Do you understand me?" I turned my head up and felt him look down at me.

"I so swear it." Loki's voice dripped honey and I frowned.

"I know that way of speaking. You're going to find a way around your promise one way or another." I had to try hard to keep my voice from being sour and I scrunched my nose up at him.

"You wound me." I could hear the smile in his tone and laughed sitting up. My heavy feeling in my stomach had eased enough for me to start eating small bits of food at a time.

"It's not just the princes who will fight if you're hurt." Volstagg said from across us. "You're my sister now just as if you'd been born to my mother."

"Aye, mine as well." Fandral said and the others smiled nodding.

"What a strange little family we've created." I laughed and nodded my thanks all around. "That being said, I don't think attacking anybody will help calm their fears about me not being a threat." I frowned. Still it did my heart good to know that there were people who had my best interest at heart and who would fight to keep me safe.

"Come now, finish dinner." Loki pushed my plate towards me and gave a soft smile.

"Yes mother." I said laughing and began to eat again.

The rest of the meal was quiet but comfortable. The others seemed to want to give me as much support as possible without worrying me and I appreciated their efforts. It let the uncomfortable tightness in my chest unbind and eventually just as many nights before I was roped into singing and dancing along with the rest of them.

. . .

The drums pounded in my head, the alcohol making it swim. With each twist of my feet I found myself laughing harder and harder, panting to try and catch my breath as I was swung from arm to arm. The music swelled, my eyes closed and I found myself spun into the center of the circle with Loki as it ended.

The prince's eyes were dark and he kissed me hard, leaning me back in a deep dip. Everything went quiet in my head. The only thing that mattered at the moment was the feel of his lips pressed against mine and his hands splayed across my back. Within moments the sounds of the room came rushing back and as Loki stood me back up I could hear the roars and stamps of approval. Blushing I set my hand against his chest and looked around, despite the embarrassment I could not help but smile.

"Well played my Lord." I smiled and the music began to play again. With a quick motion I wrapped my fingers into Loki's and pulled him back into the circle to dance again. The ease with which he moved surprised me. It probably shouldn't have. I'd seen him fight and he moved with the same elegant grace while doing that, then again I don't think that there's anything he could do to seem less than nimble.

While the others held my attentions for a while the thought that this might be the last night I had to spend with Loki began to weigh on my mind. Finally I turned my head to look at him, watching him laugh and dance with the others. My heart squeezed tightly with an emotion that I did not quite trust. Moving out of the dance I crossed behind everyone and eventually put my hand on Loki's shoulder. With ease he stepped out of his place in the circle and took my hand.

"What's wrong? Are you all right?"

"Loki can we please go back to your room?" I pleaded softly, the mead I had drunk earlier making my body numb.

"Of course." Though he still looked worried he took my arm and led us from the room waving vaguely to Thor as we left to ease the concern on his brother's face. "Are you sure you are alright?" Loki asked me again as we walked arm in arm down the hall away from the others.

"You said you were talking to your father tomorrow…" I nervously ran my tongue across my teeth and continued staring straight ahead.

"Yes – but what does that have to do with"

"I don't want to leave here without sleeping with you." I could feel the blush heat up my cheeks and I refused to look at him.

"Sleep with… you have been sleeping with me." The note of confusion in Loki's voice was almost enough to make me stop dead.

"Loki…" I purred and moved us, pressing him up against one of the pillars until I could kiss him gently. "It's not actually sleeping." The prince tangled his fingers in my hair and pulled me harder into the kiss.

"Then what is it?" He finally broke the kiss and asked, green eyes dancing mischievously.

With a smile I raced off towards his room. "Come and find out princeling."

Within a second he was off after me, keeping pace with me easily and driving me along as though I were an animal to be cornered and caught. It was strange, normally I hated the feeling of being quarry but now I found myself praying to every god I knew that he'd catch me. The thought flickered through my mind almost faster than I could process it and my legs began to move faster until I nearly blew by his door. With a quick turn I managed to get inside the room, barely before I had turned around I heard the doors slam shut and lock and felt his hands holding my wrists behind me with a blade of ice at my throat.

"You've caught me fairly princeling." I smirked and pressed the skin of my neck harder against the freezing cold, feeling it dimple and the chill spread throughout my body. "Now let me show you what I meant." I grabbed the material of his shirt and pulled it with one swift motion over his head, dropping it on the floor and running my fingers all across his body. With a smirk I pushed him towards the bed. "Take off the rest of them." I said already working at undoing the belt and stripping off my dress. His frantic movements made me grin and I placed my fingers against his chest, pushing him backwards until he sat down hard on the mattress.

The only thing I still wore was the necklace he had given me. I had been loath to take it off, the metal now warm from my skin. Staring up at him from between his legs I slowly crawled up his body, pressing every available piece of my burning skin against his cool flesh. Finally I kissed him gently on the lips, feeling his length begin to harden against my leg. Beneath me Loki purred and arched up into me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling my body closer as he ground himself against me.

"Are you going to tell me?" He asked his voice deep with lust, pulling back enough that he could stare at me.

"I was just going to show you but if you must hear the words from my lips." I smirked and looked down at him. "I intend to lay with you as a wife lays with her husband." I could see him blush dark red. "Does that make my intentions clear enough for you?"

"I would say it does indeed." His voice was rough and I slowly moved back down his body, kissing and lapping at him along the way. When I reached his chest I wrapped my lips around his nipple and felt him arch and moan beneath me. "Do- do you think you can take me?" He groaned, eyes flickering open long enough to look down at me laughingly.

"I do." I stopped my tongues caress of his skin long enough to answer and then lowered my mouth again. I felt his hands on my shoulders but I didn't realize what he was doing until he had already flipped us, my back pressed into the bed as Loki leaned on my shoulders.

"I don't want to hurt you, I've already abused your body enough today." For a moment I thought he was going to deny me this but instead his fingers slipped inside me. The brutal ministrations he had favored me with earlier had left my body aching but time and mead had dulled the pain until all I could feel was a deep pang each time he stroked inside of me. Moaning I arched my hips to give him as much access as I could, my body already growing wet at the thought of taking him inside me. I tried hard to open my eyes but the tenderness with which he touched me, making sure my body was ready made me moan in pleasure and buck.

"Please…" The words were hard to get out and such were his attentions to my body that I had trouble even forming them as thoughts. "Please… want you. Now."

"Impatient queen." Loki laughed from above me and continued his slow caress of my soft walls. "When I have access to my magic again I'm going to have to keep you entertained with more of me aren't I?" I groaned at the thought and clawed weakly at his arm in an attempt to urge him to hurry. He was having none of it and kept his motions slow until I was positively dripping. Only then did he add a third finger to the heat of my body, the both of us groaning at how tight it was. "See?" He snarled as he began to work is fingers inside me. "I would have hurt you."

"I can deal with a little bit of pain you know." I said laughing softly. Still it warmed my heart to know that he cared enough to make this a pleasurable experience for me instead of just taking me.

"Oh I'm well aware of that." Loki purred and pressed his excitement against my thigh, letting me feel just how hard he was. Somehow it seemed bigger than I remembered from my times between his legs. I felt him withdraw his fingers from me, and watched him reach across to his nightstand.

"Mmm what are you looking for?" I licked my lips and watched him grab a small jar.

"Just something to ease my way in to you." Loki dipped his fingers into the thick salve and smeared it across his length. Panting softly I watched him set the jar aside again and settle himself between my legs. With a purr I reached out and clawed across his back, urging him up so that his tip pressed against the opening to my body.

"Please…Loki, please." I was nearly crying in frustration, my eyes closed when I felt him slowly begin to enter me. Gasping I arched, he was colder than I expected and his size made my body scream as he buried himself inside me to the hilt. "Gods, Loki!" I dug my nails into his back and pulled him close against me. I could hear him hiss as he locked himself inside me.

"You're practically burning." The raven haired prince groaned and held himself still for a moment before he began to move. Arching my hips I began to move with him, panting and feeling how he moved inside me. Groaning my eyes closed and I lost myself in the movements of his body.

"Loki…" I purred and curled my body kissing along his neck and chest as he continued hilting himself and then pulling back until only his tip was inside me.

"Yes my Lady?" He arched down and brought his lips to my ear, flicking out his tongue and gliding it across its outer rim.

"Faster, please. Oh Gods Loki please!" I knew I was begging but I couldn't help it. I could feel him smirk against my cheek and his motions began to pick up speed.

"Is that all you're after my queen?" He snarled in my ear and withdrew from me completely.

"Loki no! Please!" I whimpered and clawed up his back trying to draw him back into my body.

The man moved off of me and rolled onto his back beside me pulling me lightly so that I moved to straddle his hips. "Come here."

Biting my lip I lowered myself back down on to him, impaling my body on his until I rested against his hips. Cold hands placed themselves on my hips urging me to begin to ride him.

"Look at you my Lady, never have I seen anything as beautiful." Loki's green eyes grew dark and he bucked his hips up so that he rammed himself inside of me.

Yelping in pleasure I began to move on him, arching backwards and using his thighs to raise and lower myself on him.

"Oh fuck Loki." My voice was raw as I continued to move on him, tightening my body with each roll of my hips.

"I knew you had quite the mouth on you. Let's see if I can't get you to praise the heavens a bit more." Loki smirked and began to move with me. The strength in his arms helped to lift me, each time slamming me back down on his length with more and more speed. His words barely registered in my mind, the red heat of passion building in my chest and groin.

"Loki, Gods!" My head fell forward, my hair curtaining my face. I could feel the burn of lust on my cheeks and I opened my eyes to look down at him, watching as his eyes closed in ecstasy. "More." I purred and rode him hard.

The whimpers and pants of both of us filled the room, smirking I kept us both just at the edge of orgasm. I could see him begin to writhe beneath me urgently needing the pleasure of release.  
"Beg me." I urged and clawed down his chest. "Beg me so we can both cum." Beneath me he bucked and whimpered trying hard to find that last thrust that would carry him over the edge. "Beg." I purred softly.

"Please." His word was broken and he opened his eyes long enough for me to see the longing that resided in them. "Please… please, please." It seemed as though he couldn't find any other words than that and I accepted his plea driving us both over that edge. My body tightened hard around him urging him to cum and I felt him lost control, slamming up inside me and holding himself there as his body spasmed and filled me with seed that was cooler than anything I had expected.

Panting I arched over him and kept myself tightly hilted on his length. Leaning down carefully I kissed him hard, feeling the last few spasms of his member inside me. "Gods Loki…" laying down on his chest I nuzzled into him, smiling when he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

Groaning softly I pulled myself off to the side, whimpering at the loss of him inside my body and curled up against his side. "Loki… hell… I…ngg…" I could feel him chuckle and he curled to face me, wrapping me in his arms.

"I wondered what it would take to get you to lose that wicked tongue of yours." Loki nuzzled his nose against my head and held me close.

"Cruel man." My eyes closed and I curled comfortably against his chest. I stayed silent for a few long minutes, trying hard not fall asleep. "Thank you Loki."

"For what?" He stroked my hair and gently pulled the covers up across your hips.

"For just being you. That was fantastic." I lost my grip on staying awake and I closed my eyes, falling deeply into a comfortable sleep wrapped in his arms.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The sun rose and Loki woke me by leaning over on the bed and kissing my forehead. Smiling I rolled over and nuzzled into his arms, kissing his chest lightly.

"My father has called for us, are you prepared?" His voice was soft and my eyes shot open.

"Do you think you have enough information to tell him?" I pulled away and got up quickly, slipping into one of the golden dresses that Loki had had brought to his rooms. Smiling at him I turned my back and began brushing my hair with the comb on the dresser. My hands shook nervously and I sighed putting the comb down for a moment until I could get them settled. Loki came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders pulling me into a tight hug. Reaching around me he grabbed the comb and began to run it through my thick tangled hair, easing apart each knot with patient fingers.

"I believe I do." Carefully he worked my hair until it was smooth, setting the comb down and beginning to weave my hair into a plait. "No matter what happens remember that we will not let Father hurt you. Thor and the others will be waiting for a signal from me if he decides to be unreasonable."

"Loki…" I laughed softly and smiled, turning enough to press my forehead against his chest. "I don't think having an army at my back is going to make me less of a threat." I chuckled again and he set my hair over my shoulder, patting my arm.

"Be that as it may you will have us." Stepping away from me he offered his arm and with a deep breath I took it.

. . .

The imposing marble columns and bright glittering gold about the halls no longer frightened me, even the thought of Odin himself no longer seemed as imposing as he had when I had first been brought here. Loki led us both to the throne room, with each step closer I could feel my heart begin to pound harder in my chest.

"Loki I don't know if I can do this." I began to slow my steps until I was standing frozen outside the doorway to the room.

"Why are you worried?" The prince stroked the back of my hand and tilted my head so that I looked up into his eyes.

"I just… It's scary to spend your whole like thinking your one thing and then to be told you aren't." I spoke without realizing my words but when I stopped to think of them I blushed.

Loki's smile was wry. "I understand completely. Take whatever time you need." Bringing my fingers to his lips and kissed them. "Take however much time you need." He let my hand drop and strode into the room ahead of me.

"You sent for me father?" Loki's voice oozed charm and he walked towards the man sitting atop the golden throne.

"And where is the girl?" Odin's voice was so loud that I could hear him easily from my position outside the room. I was beginning to wonder if he had no other volume.

"Do try and show her some respect All-father, even if she weren't who I believe she is she is still a guest in your house." I pressed against the marble doorframe listening as they continued to talk.

"Do not lecture me on manners boy. There must be something you can tell me about her. She's been here nearly half a month." Odin's voice was stern and deep and I could feel the frustration from where I stood.

"Come my sister, there's no reason for you to stay outside when they're talking about you." Thor had come up behind me and I jumped. I hadn't even heard him I had been so focused on what was going on in the throne room.

"I'm scared." I met his eyes and he gave a soft laugh grabbing my elbow and steering me through the door. As soon as we stepped through the archway I took my elbow away and straightened my shoulders walking towards the throne with him.

"Father. You should have called for her as soon as you knew this conversation with Loki was going to happen." Thor's voice was light but full of reproach. "She has every right to be here."

"I called for them both, but the only one whose actions I can control are my sons. Besides it seems that you've rounded her up for me." Odin met his son's gaze and Thor gave a small incline of his head. Finally Odin turned his gaze to me and then Loki again. "You were saying?"

"I believe I know how she took me from that cell and if I am right your worries about someone else preforming the same feat can be put to rest."

"Get on with it." Odin sat forward in the throne and leveled a stare at his younger son.

Loki's eyes furrowed for a moment and then he turned to look at me as he spoke. "I believe her to an old friends of yours." Odin's eyes narrowed and he frowned.

"Who…"

"Demeter." The name sent shivers of heat through my spine and I narrowed my eyes.

"Demeter?" I could feel my head pull back in surprise as the three men turned to look at me. "Like… the Greek goddess of the harvest?" Loki nodded and moved over to me as my hands started to shake. He tried to take my hands in his but I pulled away from his touch, hating myself in that moment for the flicker of disappointment I saw cross his face. "How? I'm mortal. Goddesses can't be hurt by knives and I think I've already proven quite well that I can."

"There are a few ways for a god to become mortal, and I am not all well informed about most of them. However I recognized the style of magic you were using when you first began appearing in my cell. I'll admit it was quite a surprise. Olympian magic is not often used out of Olympus itself and that makes it more difficult to identify than something like Frost giant magic or even the magic that humans can use. I am sorry it took me this long to give you any information but I had to be absolutely certain." He reached for my hands again and I let them be taken relaxing and looking at the ground as he stroked his thumb across my skin. "Do you remember how it blinded me?" Loki placed his fingers beneath my chin and raised it so that I was staring into his eyes. "Olympian magic shows up as white in my vision as does any magic used exclusively by gods. Asgardian shows as gold, Jotun as blue and magic used by humans ranges from green to red." He frowned and brought his face close to mine. "I did not mean to deceive you."

That raging heat that had become familiar filled my skin but I pushed it away long so that I could blush at his earnest words. "I want to know everything you know."

"Everything, I swear it." He brought my fingertips to his lips and kissed them.

"Loki…" The tone was a warning and we both turned to look at Odin. "She was to remain here only until I was certain that she was not a threat to my people." I could feel Loki, Thor and myself stiffen. "If she is who you say then there is nothing I can do to keep her from repeating her action if she so deems it necessary. Nor is there anything I _should_ do. At this point she is to be turned over to S.H.I.E.L.D. so that they may assess how much of a threat she is to Midgard."

"No!" Both Thor and Loki stepped partially in front of me and Odin sat back quickly. Smiling gently I reached out and put my hands on their shoulders.

"No, he's right." They turned to look at me, Loki's eyes burning with what looked like fear. "That is exactly what he promised." My smile was calm and I felt them both relax under my hand. "Besides, as you pointed out to me Loki, I don't think that a cell from Midgard would succeed where a cell from Asgard failed." Both of them flashes quick grins at each other and I let my hands drop, stepping beyond them to look Odin directly in the eyes. "Before you turn me over to them, I ask that you give me a few more days so that Loki can explain as much of his reasoning as he can." My mind was racing, I knew very little about the Greek gods beyond what I had already said but I could not let either of them see me falter so swallowing hard I straightened and held Odin's gaze. "What say you?"

"I will give you the time you ask for." Odin gave the tiniest hint of a smile and relaxed back in the throne. "When S.H.I.E.L.D. frees you, you are always welcome in Asgard. I will let Heimdall know that he is to let you use the bifrost. You have only to call and he will hear and open it for you." His sons relaxed and turned to him both offering genuine smiles. I bowed low in return.

"You are a most gracious host." I said and swept from the room, the dress fluttering behind me as I moved. There were too many thoughts racing through my head. What if Loki was right and I was Demeter? Was it possible that I had forgotten everything of a life before when I became mortal? Would forget everything that I knew now when her… my… memories returned. How I felt about him, how I felt about everybody I'd ever met. If my origins were truly divine I would continue living long past when he died. The thought tore at my heart and finally I had to push everything aside so that I could continue breathing.

"Are you alright?" Loki came up behind me and put his fingers on my shoulders, with a sigh I leaned back against his touch and closed my eyes.

"No… but I will be." The ghost of a smile crossed my lips as I repeated my words from days ago. "Walk with me? There's probably a lot you need to tell me."

Loki smiled and took my arm leading me towards the gardens. "As you wish dear goddess." He purred and I blushed and smiled at him.

"Stop that. I'm no different than I was this morning." I winked at him. "My Lady will do just fine." My smirk eased into a smile and I lightly pushed him, still holding on to his arm. He laughed and brought my hand up to kiss them again.

"Goddess or not you are regal, I should have been calling you Milady from day one." He smiled and guided me towards a nearby bench.

"Flatter." I smirked and brought his fingertips up to my lips to kiss them. He shivered and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "So tell me, besides being blinded by my apparently violent magic what else makes you think that I'm Demeter? I know very little about her or any of the other Greek gods for that matter." That heat returned to my frame again and with an increasing amount of difficulty I forced it away. The pair of us sat on the bench and he kept my hands in his as though he were afraid that I'd bolt as soon as I got the chance.

"The thought that you were not completely mortal been forming in my mind since I first saw you." He gave me a pointed look. "Your magical aura was far more subdued then but I suspect that was because you were just projecting yourself into our realm rather than physically being here. While there are some who can travel between worlds, the ease with which you did it was surprising. To then be able to manipulate your surroundings in that state." Loki's eyes dropped. "It takes a significant amount of power to do. Power that you didn't realize you were accessing. Did you feel tired during each day after you visited me?"

"Yes but that's pretty much how I always feel when I wake up." I shrugged and smiled at him.

"Well who knows how often you'd been realm walking." He smiled gently in return. "The day you took me from my cell I knew we'd be sent to retrieve you and I cannot deny I was looking forward to meeting you while you were fully aware of your surroundings. Being able to move through the binding runes on the cell walls took a significant amount of power, the same could be said of moving us to the forest as swiftly as you did or heating the lake. Really it was the manner in which you bound my brother for the first time that helped narrow my suspicions."

I frowned and leaned forward on my knees. "Explain."

Loki snorted lightly and let go of my hands forming small bright runes in front of us. "I'll try but Mother was the last person to be able to follow my thought process." He pointed to several of the runes and they began to glow, some red, some blue, some gold and some white. "Before I was able to see your magic in full its color was hidden from me; in my mind I organized a list of potential magic users that you could be. With each new piece of information I was able to whittle it down, eliminating all but a few human magic users when you pulled that stream towards us. When you used heat to melt the scolds brindle off me and heat the lake I was able to remove any possible Frost Giant magic users. When you were finally brought here and Heimdall recognized you-"

"Heimdall knew?" I turned and stared at him unblinkingly. "Why did no one tell me?"

"What use would that have been?" Loki reached out carefully taking my hands in his. "He could have said you were Olympian but that is all. I needed more time. Besides he as good as told you when you first came through."

I frowned and pulled my hands away. "Forgive me for not being as clued in as the rest of you are." I snarled. I could see his shoulders tense and watched him let out a long sigh.

"No. The fault is mine. When you first got here do you remember what Heimdall said?"

"That he'd never lose sight of me again." I said, my shoulders relaxing and the heat slowly draining from them.

"That is because your signature is unique. Just as Asgardian one is different than a Midgardian one, Olympic signatures shine with their own brightness. It is this part of what Heimdall uses in his search for somebody. He could not find you originally because he was looking for a Midgardian. I admit I was trying to keep as much knowledge of your magic use as I could to myself. He would have found you faster if I'd told him to look for that pearlescent glow." Loki reached out and set his hand on my lap. "Besides your magic, the horse-"

"Areion? The mount you gave me?"

"He's no mere horse. I asked Hermes bring him from Olympus." I frowned and sat back. "He's your son."

"I have a son?"

"You have several sons and daughters. Areion is the only non-humanoid one."

"I have a son… and he's a horse _and_ I have several other children?" I said. Loki gave a small smile and pulled away from me whistling loud enough to make me wince.

"You have a son and he's a horse and he's found a friend." Loki chuckled and waved me to look behind. Turning my head I watched the horse I had come to know and love trotting up to us side by side with a gray and black dappled stallion. "Demeter-" That familiar heat rose and settled low in my sternum refusing to go away. "-this is my son Sleipnir. I gave birth to him quite some time ago. The fastest horse in the nine realms."

I could not help but feel the smile twist my lips. "Well hello beautiful creature." I stood and Areion nosed his friend on the shoulder. The dappled gray shook his mane out and picked his way carefully over to me, butting his head against my chest and sniffed me. Finally he snorted and shook his head, prancing a bit before whinnying at Areion. I moved to sit back down again, Sleipnir moving over and folding his eight legs under himself to lie down and set his head in Loki's' lap. Areion doing the same to me.

"Alright. Okay, well… at least somebody else has given birth to a horse. I guess that makes me feel a little less strange." My smile was weak and the dun stallion gently lipping my hand until I began to stroke behind his ears. Loki laughed and rubbed between Sleipnir's eyes. "It was a pain and a half getting the permission from Zeus to bring Areion here. I think it was the thought that you would resume your place on Olympus that convinced him at all. I wasn't sure how it was going to work when Hermes brought Areion. I thought for sure that Thor would blurt out his name before you got a chance to recognize and rename him yourself. I can't tell you how pleased I was when I was right."

"But I didn't recognize him." I itched a particularly hard to reach spot under Areion's jaw and listened to the horse whicker in pleasure.

"Maybe not on a conscious level but let me ask you, where did you come up with the name Areion?" Loki held me in a knowing stare and I opened my mouth trying hard to remember. I must have heard the word somewhere before but for the life of me I could not think of where. Finally giving up I shrugged.

"What else is there then?" I sighed and turned my gaze to hold Loki's.

"The flower you gave me." He pulled it out of the folds of his jacket, still in the height of bloom and handed it to me.

"It's a poppy."

"That's right. It's your flower, the one that the Midgardians used to use during worship of you. Be honest are poppies commonly given as flowers to loved ones on Midgard?" He smiled and I stroked the soft petals with my fingertips, staring down at the flower.

"No… no they aren't. Roses are, or maybe tulips or carnations. Poppies… poppies are a narcotic." For a brief moment I remembered the man who had hurt me so, during his good periods he used to bring home armfuls of roses for me. Each time I was grateful but each time I also wished he'd gotten me poppies instead.

"You made a field of spring flowers bloom without even thinking about it." Loki's voice cut through the memory and I looked back up at him, smiling. With a motion he held up his hand and ticked off his fingers with each new word. "You refuse to eat pomegranates, the fruit that was used to trick your daughter into spending part of her year in the underworld. Your words to my brother when you were first imprisoned. "I have little patience when I cannot see the earth or sky." Your hatred of being bound against your will probably stems from your hatred of what happened to Persephone." He leaned back and laughed softly. "You nearly wiped out all of Midgard you know, refusing to let anything grow like you did."

"I caused a famine?" I felt my stomach twist in a way I was not used to. "I… I don't think I should be proud of that."

Loki waved away my concern and twisted his hand, offering me an apple. Taking it I laughed softly and held it out to Areion, feeling him delicately take it from my grasp. "There are a million other small things; the place you brought me to is the section of Asgard that is constantly in harvest season, your use of the titans when you exclaim and your story to my brother about the titan Prometheus or the God Dionysus despite your assertion that you know very little about Greek mythos. Your manner when offended…" He looked at me as if waiting for me to come to the same conclusion he had.

"But I feel no different than I did this morning as a mortal, I do not remember anything more than this life…" My voice grew quieter as I looked away. "Though I do remember early childhood with a clarity that I don't think most people have." I shook my head. Everything seemed burning hot and it was beginning to get distracting. "But that doesn't mean anything… You said there were ways for a God to become mortal. How?"

"The most common method I know of is the use and creation of Avatars. When a god creates a new form for some purpose in a realm. There are other ways but they are far less pleasant and it would not have resulted in you becoming a bairn first." Loki made to move and Sleipnir rose shaking his mane out. Following his example I stood and watched Areion rise gracefully, both steeds waiting for us to move before falling into step behind us.

"Then what _do_ you think happened?"

"I cannot say. There are ones we may ask once your time with S.H.I.E.L.D. is complete though I do not look forward to the journey nor do I think we will be allowed to go on it alone."

I tilted my head to the side and pitched forward as my foot caught on the corner of a cobble stone. Cringing as I neared the ground I found myself caught by a jaw clamped on my upper arm.

"Thank you Areion." The horse snorted and gently pulled his head back until I was standing solidly again. Wincing I rubbed the deep teeth marks beneath my sleeve and then reached up to absently stroke Areion's ears between my fingers. "And just who is it that you suggest we see?"

"The Moirai. The Norns. The Fates. They are universal through all realms." Loki's voice was soft, respectful in a way that I hadn't heard before except when he had been speaking of Frigga. "If anyone would know they would and even if they don't know immediately they should be able to find out."

"And you don't think we'll be able to go alone?" I asked already planning the trip in my head.

"If we can managed to get the journey underway with only my brother at our heels I'll consider us lucky." Loki looped his arm with mine and smiled down at me. "I'm sorry if it's all been a bit overwhelming."

I shook my head. "No – it's been fine. I don't feel any different so despite all you've told me it's hard to consider myself someone else. But either way if I am Demeter or not the Moirai should be able to tell me. So at least will be part of my future." I turned and flashed a smile at him. "Do you know anything about where they reside?"

"Just that is it not easy to get to. It will be a difficult journey no matter what we do. They are nowhere in any of the realms from Olympus to Hel, their realm is their own. Finding the way there without their invite will be but the first hurdle we must jump."

My smile broadened and I turned to look at him. "But we will find a way and we shall discover the truth of my nature."

Loki nodded and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Yes and they will sing of the dangers we faced in the feasting halls of all the realms for generations."

I bit my lip and tangled my fingers in his hair. "Your father's given me a few days to try and get my head around the information you've given me…care to spend it another way?"

Loki laughed and kissed me again, harder this time. "I can think of no way I'd like to spend it more." The horses behind us whinnied and we broke apart laughing.

"It seems the kids approve." I said wiping away the tears of my laughter.

"There are some others I'll have to introduce you to when this goes further." Loki gave me a pitying look.

"Apparently so will I." I reminded him and began walking again, laying my head on his shoulder as I pulled him into step with me. "But for now lets concentrate on the matter at hand. Abusing the hel out of each other until I am forced away from you." I smirked and ran ahead back towards the palace hearing the pounding of our shoes and the hooves of the horses on the stonework as we went.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The days went faster than either of us would have liked. The time not spend wrapped in each other's bodies were spent among those I had grown to count as friends. It made my heart glad to think that at least somewhere in the nine realms there were people I could say were friends. In the back of my mind I worried about what Halden would say though I suspected that when I introduced him and Volstagg the two of them would become like brothers.

Though the time had been given to us for Loki to try and fully explain his reasoning behind his suspicions over my true birthright I found myself unable to care. I was – after all – as I had always been and no more than that. Just someone saying that my parentage were time and flow themselves did not mean that I was any more emotionally invested in them than I was the path of the sun. I could feel his frustration as the days wore on and finally I could take it no more.

"Why does it matter?" I sighed exasperated and set the brush more forcefully down on the vanity than I had intended.

"Because if it is true the power you could wield is-"

"What do I care about power?" My head pounded in fury, I could not make him understand how little I cared about leading people no matter how hard I tried and it hurt my heart. "Please. I leave tomorrow. I don't want to spend my last night with you fighting."

I watched his shoulders lower; if he had decided just to drop it for the moment or if he had actually come to the same conclusion as me I did not know. "Forgive me De…" He caught my frown. "My Lady." Moving to stand behind me he wrapped his long arms around my shoulders setting light kisses along the length of my neck. "Shall we get ready for dinner? The others will want to have their last night with you. They would be very mad at me if I denied them of that."

I could feel the laughing smile take the place of my frustration and I nodded, reaching back to tangle my fingers into his hair and pulling his mouth harder against my throat. "Harder princeling. I want my skin to bear the marks of your attentions." I felt him shift behind me and groaned, my eyes rolling back in pleasure as he sank sharp teeth deep into my flesh. One arm up with fingers tangled in his hair the other curled around behind me to grasp his hip and pull him harder against me.

His flesh began to cool and I smirked, my eyes still closed. The heat that had continued to fill my body often made me uncomfortable and I found myself seeking solace in the freezing burn of his Jotun skin. I had pleaded with him so often to just lie against me, to hold me in the form of his birth that he had started doing it even when I had not asked.

Whimpering pleasurably I pushed back as much as I could against him, pressing every available inch of skin of mine against his. It had been the day after the meeting with Odin that we had noticed that Jotun skin no longer burned me the same way. It was one of the few signs that I could not ignore or push to the back of my mind.

"Loki…" My voice half warned half pleaded. "We'll never get to dinner at this rate."

With a chuckled he gently kissed the deep dents that his teeth had created. "You're right. What should we do about that?"

Growling softly I spun to face him and pulled him into a hard kiss, feeling him press me violently up against the furniture, some of the loose items falling to the floor with a surprisingly loud clatter. "Terrible man. Come and take me." My voice purred and my body ached for him with each step that I took away from him towards the bed.

Red eyes chuckled and with a quick motion he followed me, pushing my shoulder so that I fell onto the bed. Rolling over I looked up at him, my eyes fixated on his hands as the moved to untie his pants enough so that he could pull out his hard length. Licking my lips I lifted the fabric of the dress, I had taken to wearing them again when both of us realized how much easier it was for the both of us to play around quickly when there was so little fabric in our way.

I couldn't help but laugh and it made him stop his downwards motion towards me.

"Do you find something amusing? Because I would really like to be in on the joke." His tone was mocking but I could hear the slight twinge of uncertainty behind it.

"I just – I feel like a maiden about to be tumbled by her young love." I smiled warmly up at him and pulled him down towards me. "It's a pleasant feeling and cute." I kissed him gently and began to groan against his lips as he slid slowly inside me. My back arched beneath him, pressing the silk material against his chest and feeling the cold seep through the materials of both shirts and cool me.

"Loki….gods." His freezing member inside me brought all my attentions to that point. I reveled in the way my heat felt around him, each miniature motion of his muscles or mine were amplified, letting me track them and get lost in the sensations of how our bodies were moving together.

He rested his head by my ear and panted, black hair forming a curtain around us he continued to move slowly. "Nnng… You're absolutely burning. How can you be this hot without catching fire?" His eyes squeezed shut tightly and I could feel the familiar flutter in his chest that signaled how hard he was trying to keep himself under control. I kept my hand resting against his chest feeling the twitching fade as he achieved his goal and those ruby eyes opened again locking with mine as he thrust hard and buried himself completely inside me, holding himself perfectly still as I groaned at the feeling of being filled so entirely.

"Come on princeling." I mewled and bucked beneath him nearly causing his arms to give way. "I know just how well you can move, don't disappoint me by holding back." I narrowed my eyes and winked up at him. I watching him go from serious to smiling and he began to move again. The fact that intercourse did not have to be a serious, intensely passionate event was something that I had been trying to instill in him since day one of sleeping together and it seemed that he was slowly coming to understand that it could just be quick and fun and leave any and all participants laughing.

Still I couldn't help but scream a moan as he began to thrust into me in earnest. I still hadn't quite gotten used to the size of him and with each motion he seemed to thrust deeper and deeper inside of me until I was yelping and clawing hard at his back as I came hard around him. Groaning I pushed hard at his shoulders and made him withdraw from me.

"Wha-" His voice sounded hurt and needy but I smiled and sat up kissing his cheek gently.

"Mmm it's called edging my dove and it'll make later tonight a lot of fun." I winked and flounced off the bed to the bathroom to clean myself up. "Come on, we've got to get to dinner." Offering my arm to him I bowed.

"But I…" He keened softly and moved his hand to stroke himself. With a frown I crossed to him and slapped his hands away.

"No touching." His whimper nearly broke my resolve but I shook my head and gently pulled him to standing. "Yes I'm a terrible terrible woman. Yes I know exactly how close you were and no I won't let you get off in any other way before we come back to the room tonight." With swift hands I slipped him back inside his pants and retied them. "I have a plan for you later tonight and it starts with you being on edge all evening." I kissed his fingertips and pulled his arm against my side as I swept us towards dinner.

"You… out of all the cruel creatures in all the realms, you are the worst." He shivered and I watched him push the lust in him away enough to appear cool and calm again.

"The absolute queen of terrible creatures." I agreed and lightly played my hand across the thin skin of his wrist. I felt him shiver though there was no change on his face and I smirked. "By all means, play the coy one tonight. I'll earn my pleasure from you one way or another." I purred. My words it seemed could do more than my touch could and a blush set itself across the skin that had lost its azure hue as soon as we had stepped from my room.

"There now beautiful one." I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "You just have survive dinner." Walking ahead I winked and raced up to be hugged tightly by Volstagg.

"Hello brother." I said as he held me high off the ground, eventually flapping my hands helplessly against my sides until he put me down again.

"I cannot believe you must leave us tomorrow sister." The giant of a man's voice was rough as though he held back tears.

"Hey now- don't be sad. I won't be gone forever. Besides I would have had to go away at some point; either to Olympus or back to Midgard." I nodded towards Loki when I spoke of Olympus. "I cannot stay around you forever."

"My little sister's growing up." The man sniffed and sat back down, draining his mug to drown his tears.

"For all we know I'm actually older than you." I laughed and took my place among them, resting my head on Loki's shoulder as soon as he sat down and smiling. "Sif, that sleepover I promised will have to wait till I come back. The All-father's given me permission to use the Bifrost so as soon as S.H.I.E.L.D. releases me I should be back." I rested my hand against Loki's crotch below the table stroking there absently and feeling his entire body tense under my movements.

"Thor is there anything I should know about the people I'm going to meet?" I turned to look at the prince and smiled raising my head off Loki's shoulder while still carefully moving my hand.

For a minute Thor was silent and finally a soft smile crossed his face. "Just that they are good people. The man of iron may seem prickly but his heart is true. The good doctor has a temper which you may have heard of-" He watched my face and I nodded. "-but he is a gentle man at his core. As to the rest, you have no real need to fear them especially since your intent is not malicious.

"That'll have to do." I swallowed and took my hand off of Loki feeling him jerk at the sudden lack of pressure. With my now free hand I grabbed my mug and raised it. "To good friends, good health and to a future where those things continue to be."

"Skal!" The group around me raised their glasses and drank as I did.

"So tell me friend, how soon after you return are we to go off in search of your origins?" Fandral looked up at me over the rim of his mug and gave a sly smile. "You didn't think you were going to be able to sneak off without us did you?"

"I'd really kind of hoped." I said and gave an exasperated smile. "I love being around you all but we're going after the Norns. I don't want to make them angry in any way and having six people showing up on their doorstep unannounced might do it."

"They're the Norns, they already know we're going with you." Sif shrugged her shoulders and I opened my mouth and then closed it again.

"That… is a very good point." I half frowned and half laughed. "Alright then you've got me. If you were bound to come anyway then be so bound. I only ask that when I talk to them you wait outside." I looked to Loki. "All of you wait outside." I could see the wheels in his head turning already but he nodded mutely and finally began to eat.

"But sister-" Volstagg began and I held up my hand to silence him.

"Don't but sister me. This is what I'm asking of you. If you can't do as I ask then don't come." I held his eyes and he quickly nodded and looked away, leaving me to look at the others who were all shaking their heads in agreement. "Good. Now – let's concentrate on tonight shall we? I'd like to not spend my entire time plotting future adventures, not until I return from S.H.I.E.L.D. at least."

My companions returned to their food, Fandral beginning to regale us with the story of how he had single handedly fought and won against four warriors during their most recent battle. I found myself listening only in part to him, my hand had found its way back to Loki's thighs and I was taking great pleasure in dragging my nails up across them and across the still prominent bulge in his pants. When Fandral finished I smiled.

"In a way despite my first insistence that I go alone I'll be glad to have all of you along on this little trip. I'm still useless in a fight. I could probably win against a blind quadriplegic but that's only if they weren't paying attention." I caught Hogun smile behind his hand and I sighed. "Even if I _am_ her I'd still be useless in a fight. Demeter is a goddess of life. She feeds people, at her absolute worst she can curse people to starve or wipe out the crops of an entire country but that's not exactly useful if someone has a knife against my throat. Oooo I'll make your people starve to death slowly Ooo." I waved my hands in the air and snorted in a very unladylike manner. "Not that they'd probably even take the time to listen before killing me."

"Come now, don't think of it like that." Volstagg patted my shoulder and I looked up at him. "Just know that this is a grand adventure and that we will keep you safe."

"I know you will." I said and turned my eyes towards Loki, smiling softly. "I have no doubt of that."

The rest of dinner went quickly and for all that I wanted to spend until dawn singing and dancing with the others I kept myself from getting too lost in drink as both a necessity for avoiding a hangover when I was to be handed off to a strange group and in preparation for my play with Loki. Eventually the others began to join in the dancing and I touched Loki lightly on the shoulder as I stood.

"I shall take my leave of you now, I must be well rested for tomorrows "exciting" introduction to S.H.I.E.L.D." I gave a gentle smile and began to move from the room, Loki tight on my heels.

"We'll be at the bifrost tomorrow when you leave. We may even be able to convince Thor to let us come with you to S.H.I.E.L.D." Hogun turned his eyes towards the prince and inclined his head.

"Then I will see you in the morn." I flashed them all one last smile and walked into the hallway. "And what about you?" I asked Loki not daring to look back at him. "Are you to going to join the others in saying goodbye to me?"

"I will be there but I have not gotten permission from the All-father to leave Asgard. I can follow you only as far as the bifrost." His words were soft and I nodded.

"Well enough." I reached back and tangled my fingers into his. Besides our footsteps echoing against the stones of the hall we made no sound. "My room or yours?" I purred and looked over my shoulder at him.

"Mine." His voice was rough and as I flicked my eyes over his body I could see his erection straining against the leather of his pants.

"Eager aren't we?" I licked my lips and watched him shiver as he followed the motions of my tongue.

"Have I told you lately how much I hate you?" He snarled through his teeth and pulled hard on my arm making me fall against his chest.

"You didn't have to, I already knew." I fluttered my eyelashes up at him and smiled, easing on to my knees and kissing along his hips and outlining his length.

"What are you… we could be seen." His head fell back against the wall and I purred.

"Don't care." I dragged my nails down across his abdomen and around his hips pulling him closer as I kissed his body.

"But I…ngg…" His eyes closed as I carefully slipped him out of his pants and wrapped my lips around his head, gliding my tongue against the silken skin. Smirking I lowered my head to hilt against him once and then stood, carefully retucking him into his pants. "Terrible terrible woman." He groaned and straightened on the wall.

"Oh I'm aware." I said and grabbed the collar of his jacket. "Come along then Princeling. There's a lot I want to do to you tonight and we're running out of moonlight." He whimpered and trotted after me.

. . .

"Strip." My eyes were lidded with lust as I pushed Loki farther into the room, staying behind to close and lock the door with an audible click. The tall, lithe man moved to the center of the room and turned to stare back at me. "Do as I say." He bit his lip and lowered his shoulders letting the jacket fall to the floor. With a quick movement his hands moved back to the hem of his shirt and slowly drew it up exposing inch after inch of pale skin. I licked my lips unable to tear my eyes from him. "And you say I'm the terrible one." My breath was harder to control as I watched him, it took everything I had to not move off the door and claim his lips with my own.

"I have to be able to get back at you somehow." He smirked and ran his nails across his chest raising red lines on his skin. I could feel my pupils dilate as I watched him, there was not a single thought that screamed out in my head that did not involve taking him in every way possible. Still I dug my nails into my palm and forced myself to wait. I watched him lick his teeth and let his eyes roam across my body. With a flourish he pulled his shirt up over his head and shook his hair so that it fell gracefully across his shoulders.

"You're going to make me do something very unladylike very soon if you keep on like this." I snarled and watched as he laughed lowering his hands to his pants.

"Is that a promise?" He asked and slowly began to untie his pants, easing them over his hips until his trapped length sprang free.

"Very much so." I pushed myself off the door and strode towards him as the material fell to the floor. Licking my lips I set my fingertips against his chest and stroked down the cool skin until my fingertips could wrap around his length. "Mmm how I'd love to just take you like this until you burst but I promised you something much better." I purred and slid my fingers down him before removing my hand and moving towards the bathroom. "Come now love, I want to wash before we get started."

Loki almost tripped on his pants as he rushed to obey me, eagerly following me to the bathroom. Arching over I ran the taps until the water was steaming and quickly disrobed. Closing my eyes with a hiss I stepped into the burning water. "Come on then lovely." I held my hand out to him and carefully pulled him into the water.

"It's so hot…" He growled softly as the water closed around his hips.

"Hotter than being inside me?" I smirked as he shuddered and shook his head unable to find his words. "I didn't think so." Reaching to the side I grabbed a washcloth from beside the tub and began to trace it across his pinkening skin. Each movement of the rough cloth drew another moan from his lips and I smiled. "Turn around."

The dark haired prince opened his eyes and met mine, panting lightly. Turning away from me he placed his hands on the side of the tub and smiling I brought the cloth up to his shoulders. Working in small circles and feeling his body relax under my touch.

"Absolutely beautiful." I cooed and slowly worked it down his lower back until he relaxed forward against the tub, his chest pressed hard into the rim. "There now, what a good prince." I ran the cloth across the curve of his buttocks and moved up close behind him reaching between his legs to gently wash the sensitive stretch of skin between his balls and his ass. I could feel him tense each time I brought the cloth back close to that tight hole and I brought up my other hand to rest on his shoulder.

"Don't tense, just relax. I promise I won't go faster than you're ready to, nor will I do anything you don't want me to." Carefully I ran the cloth across his entrance again and again until he no longer tensed as I did, washing him thoroughly. "Now tell me lovely. Your fondest wish…" I could feel him shiver pleasantly beneath my touch. "Have you actually gotten the chance to experience that with anyone?"

"No… not as such." He turned his head slightly towards me and I could see the flush that spread out on his face. "There were some clumsy fumbling's from boyhood but nothing since then." Smirking I pushed him up so that I could kiss alone the tender skin of his rump.

"Is that so? Never?" I slowly moved up kissing his back.

"That is not to say I didn't want to but it's not exactly looked upon well here, especially being the one who receives." He shivered and I kissed back down. With a careful motion I spread his cheeks apart and leaned in, drawing my tongue across his clean skin. I could feel his body jerk and I set my hand against his hip to hold him still. Closing my eyes I ran my tongue against him again purring as he pushed back against my face. With each pass I could feel the tension in him ease out until finally he was oozed against the floor moaning wantonly.

"Liking it are we?" I lifted my head and brought my hand around his hips to caress the hardness that throbbed between his legs. "Mmm, no need to answer. This is answer enough." I stroked him a few times and felt him shiver. "Come now, let's move this to the bed." I kissed his hip once more and stood, leaving the water. On the way out of the room I snatched a familiar small bottle from one of the tables.

Whimpering Loki pushed himself up until he was standing and followed me out to the bedroom, his eyes lidded in pleasure. Motioning to the bed I waited until he climbed on before sliding on after him. "On your hands and knees my prince." I said and set the bottle beside the bed before settling myself between his legs and worked my tongue along his sensitive hole again.

Carefully I reached down and slipped my index finger inside the opening of the jug, slicking it with oil before bringing it back up to his body. Slowly I set it against his body and stroked against the tight ring that would eventually let me inside his body.

"What are you…Nnnggg!" I could feel him shiver and jerk forward.

"Shhh, it's alright. I promised I wouldn't hurt you, remember?" I whispered against his skin and kissed along his body. "I'll go as slow as you need me to." With a careful motion I set my finger against him and pressed it in, stroking my hand down his back to help keep him relaxed. "There now, nice and easy." I felt his body fight against the intrusion of my finger and waited patiently until his body began to relax. The prince mewled and lowered himself so that his chest rested against the mattress with his ass still raised high in the air.

Each time he relaxed I slid another centimeter of my finger inside him until I was buried up to my knuckle inside the heat of him.

"Gods princeling… the heat of you." I groaned and slowly pulled my finger back until it was only slightly inside him before curling the bad of my finger down towards the front of his body. When he bucked I smirked knowing I had found what I was searching for. "That's it Loki, just enjoy it." Slowly I continued to press against his prostate, alternating that with sliding the entire length of my finger back inside his body. Eventually I withdrew my finger and slid two of them inside the oil, setting them back against his hole and sliding them carefully into his body.

"Gah! That's… gods… that's…fantastic." Loki's body had tightened when I slipped just the tips of my fingers inside him, eventually relaxing with a groan.

"Agreed." I pressed in slightly harder, letting my fingers sink in, groaning as each inch of flesh was swallowed into the heat of his body. Panting softly I worked my fingers inside of him, spreading them and drawing them nearly all the way back out stretching him. With each motion I felt him relax more until finally his hips began to shake. "Now, now none of that." I withdrew my fingers from him and stroked his back and ass. "It's far too soon for me to let you get away with that." I kissed the curve of his body lightly and leaned down to soak three fingers in the oil. "Besides… you're still not ready."

"Ready for what?" Loki asked, panting and looking over his shoulder at me.

"This." I smirked and held up my hand, concentrating hard and feeling space-time shift enough to reach through to my room. "I've been practicing just for this occasion." With a quick motion I grabbed one of the toys from the chest next to my bed and brought my hand back, the portal that I used disappearing. Holding it up I let him stare at its curves, his mouth falling open as he panted lustfully.

"You… you're going to put that inside me?" He whimpered and bucked his hips lightly. "And that bulb at the end?"

"That goes inside me. It'll press against my g-spot while I'm inside of you." I smirked as he flushed hard and groaned. "Now then, that's probably long enough." I placed two fingers back at his entrance and slipped them easily inside him, feeling him push back hard against me. "Well now… what a naughty little lord." Smirking I pulled my fingers back enough to add a third finger, easing the three of them inside his body without stopping to allow his body to adjust. Holding them deeply inside his body I smiled and kissed along him. "Beautiful."

"That… gods, that feels so good." He threw his head back and pushed back harder against me. "Please… please I want you to take me." Loki whimpered and began to ride my fingers without me moving, slamming down on them harder each time.

"I will do as you ask but only if you tell me the answer to one question. Do you want me to be on top or would you like to be on top?" I watched him shiver and thrust himself back until he was impaled upon me grinding against my fingers.

"I… I don't know… which is better?" He lifted his eyes to mine and I smirked.

"You say that as if I would know…" He mewled and looked ashamed. "Oh who am I kidding, of course I know." I laughed and slid the long section of the toy into the oil before bringing it back up. "Get on top of me. You control it this time." I caught his eyes and smirked. "_This_ time." Sliding my fingers out of him I moved to sit up against the headboard. Slipping the bulb inside of my soaked, aching body and motioning him to move forward and straddle me.

His eyes glazed with lust Loki moved up my body and straddled my hips, placing the thick head of the toy against his body and slowly lowering himself down on to it.

"By the nine it's so big!" He groaned and eased himself down over the bulge to the second one.

"I warned you to take your time." I responded in kind. Every move of his body was sent down through the acrylic of the toy and it took everything for me not to arch up hard into him. "It's alright, just lean forward, it'll be easier to go slower that way." I felt him shift and smiled, reaching out to rest my hand on his hip to encourage him to continue lowering himself. The second bulge proved harder for him and he whimpered. "Shh, it's okay. Just work yourself on what you already have, you'll be able to take more as you go." Those beautiful eyes opened up and met mine, holding them unwavering.

"You certainly know a lot about this." He said beginning to work himself along the entire length inside him.

"I did tell you that this wasn't even close to the most depraved thing I've done." I smiled up at him and moved my hands to roll his nipples between my fingers.

"Gods!" He pushed back and hilted himself on the toy. I shuddered and bucked my hips a little feeling him place his hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Sorry, sorry! You're just so tight…" I groaned and set my hips back down on the bed. "It is really really hard not to just pound into you." Panting lightly I let my head fall back against the headboard. I watched him blush and brought my hand to stroke his cheek. "I'll be good from now on I promise."

"I'll let you know when I'm ready then I want you to take me." Loki arched and ground himself against my pelvic bone.

"You really think you can take it?" I smirked and watched him ride me, feeling each roll of his hips and each pull deep inside my body.

"I can take anything you can dish out." He licked his lips and I bit my lip hard, fighting to keep myself from arching my hips up into him.

I groaned and waited as patiently as I could for him to become comfortable with the length inside him. Finally he gave nodded and I licked my lips, arching my hips up hard in a faster motion than I'd intended. Above me Loki whimpered and moved with me, each time slamming the toy against that sensitive spot in his body. With a smirk I reached out and set one hand on his hip the other wrapping around his length and beginning to stroke him in time with my thrusts. Any thoughts I had fled my mind as the toy stroked against the inside of my body and I concentrated all my efforts on keeping my pace steady. For nearly an hour I slammed into him, changing up the pace enough to keep him just on edge without letting him cum. Finally I caught his eyes and smirked. "Gods yes Loki. I want to feel you shake around me, screaming in pleasure as you cum and coat my abdomen in your seed." I snarled and rammed up into him, watching him pushed back hard and hold himself tightly against the base of the toy. My words it seemed had pushed him over the edge and I felt his body shudder, his length throbbing with each thick rope of seed that exploded out of him and landed on my chest and stomach. Holding myself tightly inside him I shivered and felt the tension that had been curling in my body explode. My eyes closing hard as stars burst across the back of my eyelids.

"Gods Loki…" I mewled and pulled him down against my chest, holding him in my arms as he finished his orgasm. I opened my mouth to speak again but could find no words and so I gently kissed his lips. The emerald eyed prince groaned and kissed me softly before moving to rest his head on my chest, panting.

"That was…"

"Ya…"

"I just…"

"I know." I smiled and stroked his hair, nuzzling him gently. I purred and held him tightly for a long time, nearly falling asleep as I did. Finally I opened my eyes again and slowly shifted my hips making him groan as the toy moved inside him. "Come on lovely we've got to get cleaned up."

"Don't wanna, comfortable." He nuzzled against my shoulder. I laughed and slightly moved my hips again drawing a groan from him again.

"Come on my lovely one." I gently moved downwards and groaned as I felt the toy slip from his body, reaching down I slipped it out of my own and let it fall on to the bed.

Grumbling he rolled off to the side and curled up tightly against my side. "Loki, come on." I laughed and gently shook his shoulder. "Clean first, sleep later."

"Ugh, incessant woman." He pushed himself enough to sit up and I laughed. "Fine."

"That's a good prince." I stood and walked back to the bathroom, filling the tub with burning water again and slipping in, washed myself. "Come here lovely one." I held out my hand to him. The sheen of his seed against his skin made me groan in remembrance of what we had just done and I smiled as he took my hand.

In silence I washed us both, taking care to clean his tender ass gently. With a smile I finished us both and pulled the drain plug. Easing my way out of the tub I offered my hand to him and dried us both off before going back to the bedroom.

"Tired." Loki said and pushed his hair behind his ear, trying hard to keep his eyes open.

"Agreed." I smiled and pulled him onto the mattress, wrapping us both up tightly in blankets. I kissed his neck gently and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close. "Well eve my prince."

"Goodnight my Lady." He mumbled and I smiled against his back closing my eyes as I passed out.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

It was still dark when I shot up off the mattress, my heart pounding hard in my chest. The nightmare that had haunted my dreams slowly faded away and I sighed laying back in bed feeling Loki move to curl tighter against my side.

"Bad dreams?" His voice was low and though I couldn't see his eyes I could feel him staring at me.

"Mmmhmm." I nodded and took a deep breath letting it out slowly. "I can't remember what it was about though. Just that it was dark and I couldn't leave." I shivered and Loki sat up, shifting me so that I lay comfortably in his arms.

"It's okay. I'm right here." He spoke softly and stroked my hair until my body relaxed against him. "Are you worried about what happens when dawn comes?"

"No…" My voice was stronger than I felt and I closed my eyes laying my head against his chest. "And yes." He stayed quiet and I nuzzled harder against him. "I'm worried that they'll hate me. I'll try and stay in a cage if they put me in one but I can't guarantee how long I can stay there before I start getting claustrophobic. Even if I choose to stay on Asgard I don't want to be considered a threat in Midgard." I sighed again and twirled a piece of his hair around my finger, feeling how soft it was. "But I probably will be unless I can convince them of the same thing that I've convinced your father."

"The fact that you _have_ convinced father says much. I'm sure they'll take it into consideration that the king of the realm that you wronged trusts you enough to send you off to them and not to keep you in a prison himself." I could feel Loki smiling and I smiled in return.

"You're right." My smile grew vicious. "Besides, who knows maybe I'll just have everyone come and save me and incite world war three."

"My violent little queen." Loki chuckled and continued stroking my hair until I fell back asleep.

The light shone brightly in my eyes and I grumbled turning over and pulling the covers up hard in an attempt to go back to sleep.

"Someone turn of the damn sun, it's ruining my beauty sleep."

"Alas my queen I cannot." Loki's voice came from over on my side and I lifted my head enough to see him sitting, dressed in all his finery, on the bench below the large windows.

"Good book?" I asked and nodded towards the thick looking tome in his hands and he smiled closing it.

"It's well enough." He set the pages aside and stood. "I was wondering when you were going to wake."

"Eager to see me gone?" I smirked and raised an eyebrow. He frowned in return and strode over to the bed taking my hands in his.

"You know that's not true." He locked his eyes with mine and I blushed unable to keep looking at him for long.

"I know I'm sorry, I can't help being a bitch sometimes. It's in my nature." I felt him raise my chin and force me to look him in the eyes again.

"You're forgiven but do not doubt how much I will miss you." He lightly kissed my cheeks and pulled me up off the mattress. "Best get dressed, the others will want time to say goodbye to you before Thor brings you to S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Ugh, waking up was never my favorite part of the day." I grumbled and leaned heavily against him for a moment until my muscles warmed up enough to move without being stiff.

"Somehow I'm not surprised." Loki laughed and let my hands go. "Come along little queen, your adoring public awaits."

Grumbling I waved him off and hurried to the wardrobe to find something to wear. Smiling I grabbed one of the long sleeved dresses with gold embroidery. "Do you think I'll get many strange looks if I'm wearing Asgardian garb?"

Loki laughed and came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist. "Probably about as many as I'd get wearing Midgardian clothes here." I sighed and began to put the dress back. "But I certainly wouldn't want to dissuade you, you look lovely in our fashion."

"You just want it to look like Asgard is my home." I laughed and brought his hand up to kiss at his fingertips. "And somehow I'm not mad about that." He smiled and pulled his hand away, letting it glide across my still nude skin as he walked away.

"If you're done… we do have to get going." His eyes smiled laughingly and I rolled my eyes.

"Ya, ya, hold your horses." I pulled the dress back out and slipped it on over my head, cinching the decorative belt around my hips. Distractedly I raised my arms and arranged my hair in a pile on top of my head, feeling the loose curves brush against my shoulders and the golden necklace there. Biting my lip I moved my fingers to the warm metal, stroking it as I remembered him giving it to me. "Right then… shall we?" I turned my smile to him and set my hand atop his offered one.

. . .

"Remember little sister, just one word and we'll come and get you." Volstagg said hugging me so tightly against him that I could barely breathe.

"Volstagg, air!" I failed and lightly slapped at his arms until he let me go and I stood gasping hard. "I'll remember but please please please don't come unless I'm really in danger. I don't want to start a war with Midgard."

"Fine my friend." Fandral gave a jaunty bow and saluted me. "We await your word and look forward to your swift return to our presence."

"You've all been wonderful." I looked around at them all and smiled as broadly as I could. "Loki." I stepped up to the black haired man and lightly touched his cheek. "I won't be gone longer than I have to, I promise." Leaning up I kissed him gently, memorizing the feel of his lips against mine.

"Come along my friend, they're waiting." Thor's voice broke the spell that seemed to be on the two of us and I stopped kissing Loki, blushing. "Heimdall, if you please." The large man nodded and slid the golden sword into its slot making the building begin to rotate and spark.

"Then they can wait." I refused to let my eyes leave Loki's and held on to his hands for as long as I could justify staying. It nearly broke my heart to turn and walk into that pulling sensation. The landing was easier than I had ever remembered and as my eyes adjusted I could hear voices.

"There you are Thor, we expected you ten minutes ago." The voice was deep, a man's voice and with a sigh I stepped from the retreating light.

"Our tardiness is my fault." I leveled my sight to the tall black man who stood opposite me. "I had to say my goodbyes properly, otherwise it'd be rude."

He gave the smallest hint of a smirk and offered me his hand. "I'm Director Fury and you are our little jailbird I take it."

Shaking his hand I offered up a smile. "Apparently though I assure you it's a newly acquired talent." I turned my head to the side to look at Thor and my smile eased. "Are you staying to see me settled in or do you have to return home?"

"I really should return to Asgard…" Thor's words were uncertain and I thought quickly.

"Brother- you're going to see me settled in, however long that takes." I met his eyes and then broke out in a smile that went from ear to ear. "And if that means that you happen to have time to see your beloved then oh well." I winked at him and shrugged.

His face went from indignant to beaming in half a second and he clapped me on the shoulder. Even the force of his friendly slaps seemed less than they had before and I felt my smile slip just the tiniest bit as the pieces began to fit together.

"Brother? I thought you only had the one sibling?" The red headed woman behind the director spoke and I leaned to the side to see her clearly.

"She is be…"

"Thor is my brother in all but blood." I said speaking over him and giving him a quick look. "We've come to be good friends during my time in Asgard." I straightened and turned my eyes back to the man in front of me. "Shall we? I'm eager to get this over with."

"Over with? I don't know what they've told you but-"

"They've told me that as soon as I can prove I am no threat then I would be released and since the world that would have had reason to start a war from my actions has deemed me friend, not foe, I expect that that'll will have factored into your considerations." I met his gaze evenly, making sure to keep any hint of sarcasm or order out of my voice. "I was also told by Thor that there may be people here that wish to study my magic and I have decided to allow that as best I can. I still cannot control as much as I would have hoped but I will give them as much information as possible." I watched the director's dark eye and finally he nodded.

"Right this way then." He turned and walked towards a waiting van.

"Sorry we had to do this so out of the way but the press would have been impossible if we'd had you just bring her straight to Stark Tower." The woman spoke beyond me to Thor but I couldn't have cared less. The adrenaline was starting to leech from my veins and this was all becoming a bit much. Still, Thor's presence at my side calmed me some and made it possible to concentrate on moving forward at all. It was easy to see how he inspired confidence in the men he led to battle.

"It is no trouble Natasha." Thor's voice brought me back out of my head and I slipped into the car behind him with her sliding in behind me. "Since apparently I've been forbidden to return to Asgard until I see my beloved." He gave me a patient grin and I chuckled waving him off.

"Sorry. How long will it take for us to get there?" I turned and looked at the woman Thor had called Natasha.

"Forty minutes or so, depending on traffic."

"I told you it'd be faster if you let me get her." A voice came from a screen on the dashboard and a picture flared into view.

"And not all suspicious." Natasha gave him a wry look. The man on the screen waved her reaction away and turned his brown eyes to stare at me, seeming to look though my façade of calm. "Well hello, you must be the new "recruit"" He grinned. "And did I hear you mention that you're going to let us take a look at your magic?"

"I told you not to put your bugs on us Tony." Fury's voice was tinged with annoyance and acceptance.

"Sorry, couldn't help it. Not while you were picking with the person who could have accidently started intergalactic war one." Though his words were serious I could hear the laughter in his tone and I chuckled.

"I think we're going to get along just fine." My smile beamed and he pulled his head back in mock shock.

"Nobody ever says that when I meet them." He almost seemed offended. "Guess I'm losing my touch."

I ignored his last comments. "And yes, I'll show you as much as I can. You'll have to be patient with me though, it's not something I've been able to do for a long time… or maybe it is… either way it's not something that I've actively known I could do."

"Ten-four. We're looking forward to seeing you here. We'll take you out for dinner when you get here. How's steak sound?"

"Tony you aren't taking her out to dinner… she's a prisoner." Fury's words sent a shiver of anger up my spine but I tucked my nails into my palm until it went away. Beside me Thor rested a hand on my knee, looking into my eyes to make sure I was okay. I nodded once, more curtly than I'd meant to and he removed his hand satisfied that I was alright.

"Don't be silly Director, the girl's got to eat." Tony seemed to be having fun making the more serious man's face twist in anger. Fury went to open his mouth again when I spoke.

"Steak sounds great but you know what I'm really craving?" All eyes turned to me. "Pizza. They have steak like crazy in Asgard but I don't think for the life of them they could make a decent pizza." I looked at Thor. "No offence, it's just not typical Asgardian fare."

"It is true."

"Pizza it is then." Tony spoke again and we all turned to look at him. "There's this great little place just around the corner, they even deliver." He turned his eyes to Fury. "So we'll all be happy."

"Thank goodness. I don't think I want to do anything more than lay down somewhere and just relax." The man on the screen gave a mock salute and the screen darkened.

"You did that on purpose." Natasha's voice was quiet in my ear and I flicked my eyes at her and then away again.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Sure you don't." She leaned back. "Good work." I smirked, it was nice to finally be around someone who knew how to play the game right and how to work those around them, making more than one person happy at once. I'm sure she did it on a much grander scale than I but the principal was the same.

. . .

Luck was with us, the traffic was only minimal and we pulled into the underground parking of Stark Tower with no trouble at all. For me seeing the buzz of activity around me was almost unnerving. Big cities had never really been my forte, always seeming too much like a hive- constantly humming with activity for me to be able to relax. Midgardians- the word crossed my mind without meaning to and I watched the lights blur as we wove down to the elevators. The whole thing almost didn't seem real, the colors were too bright, too harsh, like actors in a play. Made-up so that the stage lights wouldn't wash them out.

The car stopped and Thor lightly touched my shoulder making me shake my head and come back into myself. "Sorry, I was miles away." I said softly and followed Natasha out of the car.

"If you don't mind." She held out a pair of handcuffs and gave an almost apologetic smile. "Just until we get you to your room."

"That certainly seems unnecessary." I frowned and felt Thor shift behind me. "But if you must."

"Sorry." It seemed the only apology I was likely to get and I felt myself wince as the cold metal circled around my wrists and snapped shut.

"Sister…"

"I'm fine Thor." I kept my eyes closed for a minute to quell the panic I felt rising in my throat. "I'm fine." I repeated again this time to myself. "It's only until I get to my room. I'm sure they'll concoct something equally fun when I get there. Can we hurry this up? These are uncomfortable." I looked at Fury and he waved us all towards the elevator. Grumbling to myself I stepped inside and closed my eyes.

"Don't like elevators?" Natasha asked, I opened my eyes enough to see her lean lazily against the wall opposite me.

"Don't like being confined but yes, elevators are included in that. I got caught in one as a kid for an hour. Haven't liked them since."

The rest of the ride was silent and awkward, though any small container with an enormous blond man in a cape, a beautiful red head in a skin tight black leather suit, an imposing one eyed man in a black trench coat and one girl with curly brown hair in handcuffs was bound to be awkward. Finally the elevator stopped near the top floor.

"Oh no! What's this?" Tony's voice started almost as soon as the doors opened and I opened my eyes. "You _handcuffed_ her? Seriously? What is wrong with you people?" The forward man dragged me from the elevator and lifted the cuffs by the link with one finger, still staring at the others.

"She's still a -"

"She's a guest and don't pretend it's otherwise." Tony cut him off. He looked back at me. "I am so sorry about this."

"She's already been cleared by Thor's father." A new voice from beyond Tony made us all look. "Hi, I'm Doctor- Bruce Banner. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine." I smiled and took my hands from Tony's grasp reaching out awkwardly to shake the doctors.

"Just because he's cleared her doesn't mean that-"

"Of course it does." Tony interjected and waved at me. "Come over here and I'll take those off of you."

Turning to look at Thor I bit my lip. "I… Actually don't need you too." Concentrating I drew a line across the metal around my left hand with a finger turning it brilliant orange and giving a quick yank watching it fall open before doing the same to the cuff on the right. Behind me Thor chuckled and I shrugged. "Sorry I kind of ruined them."

"You could have done that at any point." Fury said deadpan.

"I could have."

The man nodded and I accepted a beer from Tony who had gone to grab it as soon as it had become apparent what I was doing.

"Can you do it again?" Bruce and Tony stepped closer, grabbing the remains of the handcuffs off the floor.

"Well I see you're in hands here. I've got things to do but I'll be back later and the rest of the gang will be here in not too long." Fury looked me over. "Putting you in a cell won't do a damn thing will it." It wasn't even phrased as a question and I shrugged.

"Maybe? I'm not sure of the mechanics of magic. If I had to venture a guess though I'd say no." His shoulders fell a bit and he sighed. "I'm not going to leave." His eyes shot back to me. "I promised that I'd stay till you were all at ease that I wasn't a threat to Midgard's continued existence."

"Midgard?" Tony's eyebrow raised and I waved his reply away, still staring at the Director.

"Listen I know promises don't mean a lot here." I didn't look away but I waved to Thor. "But Thor can tell you that I'll do as I swear. On my life, I will not leave Midgard – Hel – this city until you are satisfied that I am not a threat to the peace and security of this county and this world or you yourself move me elsewhere." I watched his eyes shift over to Thor and from the corner of my vision I could see the blond man nod. "Do we have an accord?"

Reaching out he firmly grasped my hand and shook it. "We do."

"Good." I turned back to Tony and Doctor Banner. "Now – about that pizza, I'm absolutely starving."

The men laughed, Tony's loud and ringing, Bruce's more subdued still it lit up his tired face.

. . .

"I told you we'd have to order extra." Tony said to the man in glasses to his left. "Big fella here can put away two by himself and since the rest of the gang decided to show up."

"Yes yes you're all knowing. Very good job correctly deciding on how much pizza to order." Pepper patted her love on the shoulder making a few of us laugh.

"Though I'll admit I'm surprised by the amount you were able to eat." Tony's sharp eyes settled on my and I shrugged.

"Well… it's pizza and I haven't had any in ages…"

"I've always noticed that brother eats more after a battle that is magic heavy." Thor's voice cut through the air and we all turned to look at him. "Perhaps it is the same with you, they did have you repeat that trick many times."

"Well maybe, but I didn't eat that much after…" I stopped and thought carefully. "No… no that's a lie… I didn't have a lot of food but what I had was high calorie and when I didn't I passed out."

"After what?" Bruce's voice was filled with quiet intrigue and I found myself smiling at him.

"I, I heated up a pond in Asgard. Twice. The first time was while I was still technically here on Midgard. I "passed out" in Asgard and woke up here late and then scarfed down a ton of bacon. The second time I didn't eat as much as I did before and the passing out repeated itself. Here's hoping that I don't pass out again."

"You heated up a pond?" Bruce said. I could practically see Tony buzzing in his seat with the excitement and energy of studying something new.

"Twice." I repeated and slung back the remainder of my sixth beer. Looking at it disappointed I sighed. "I'll say this for Asgard at least, they've got really potent alcohol. I think they've forever ruined me on anything from Midgard."

"Did you want something stronger?" Tony stood and crossed to the bar with me following half a second behind.

"Please! The strongest you can make without it tasting like shoe polish and in the meantime-" I moved back to Pepper. "Bathroom is where?"

"Oh I'll show you, it's just through here." Pepper eagerly jumped off her seat and led me by the arm out of the room and down the hall. "I just wanted to say how thankful I am that you're going to let Tony study your magic. He hasn't been able to shut up about wanting to study Loki's but he keeps getting shut down. I don't think I've seen him this excited since he first got the tower running self-sufficiently."

"Well always glad to help." I said smiling and walked into the bathroom. The few moments to myself were precious and I used them to push the worrying thoughts about what would happen in the future far from my mind. I finished as fast as I could and took a long look at myself in the mirror as I washed my hands. I frowned and looked closer at my eyes, they were a lighter shade than I remembered, blue creeping in at the very edges of the brown that they had been. Shaking my head I dried my hands and walked back out to fall back in step with Pepper again.

As we approached the room again I gave her a pleading motion to be silent and turned to listen to them.

"And so that's really who he thinks she is?" I listened as Rogers voice drifted through the wood of the door.

"He believes so yes, and I believe him to be right." The assurance and acceptance in Thor's voice made my heart squeeze and I smiled.

"A goddess though? I would have thought she'd be more like you. Since you all were worshiped here too." Natasha's voice was so soft that I could barely hear her.

"The Olympians are older than most in Asgard. We have lifespans, as far as we know they don't."

"So if it's true I'll live forever." I said unable to help myself. Stepping into the room I eyed him exclusively.

"Yes." The word said enough. Thor knew exactly what I was thinking and feeling, he himself would go through it with Jane and the possibility loomed that I would have to deal with the same loss of Loki. Even about the room the mood seemed to grow more somber. It occurred to me that most of these people had outlived loved ones in one way or another and I gave a bitter smile. "Where's that damn drink."

Tony handed it to me wordlessly and I tossed it back in one swallow revealing in the way it burned my throat and stomach and made breathing hard. "I think another one of these is in order." I wiggled the glass at him and his face gave way to an easy smile. "And then something fruity to chase away the taste of death that it brings."

The group laughed and Pepper and I settled back in our seats as Tony mixed us both drinks.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Thanks to Tony's wonderful drinks I was comfortably drunk by the end of the night and with Natasha, who had knocked back as many of the same drinks as I and yet seemed remarkably in control of her senses, I was shown to my room.

"I'm sorry we don't have anything else available, it was something Director Fury absolutely insisted on." Natasha sounded apologetic and I waved it off taking in the glass room in front of me.

"I'll deal with it tonight. Frankly I was thinking of just passing out of the floor in Tony's office so having a bed is more than I'd hoped for." I stepped past her and stood before the closed door. "Well go ahead and lock me in." I flicked my eyes back over my shoulder at her.

"Are you sure? I can leave the door open. I feel awful confining you after everything you said to Fury today." Her hand hovered above the button and I nodded, watching her press it and the door sliding open.

"Drunk me is making an executive decision. Sober me probably won't like it but it'll keep me from sleep walking and it'll make me figure out if I can in fact get out of a Midgardian cage or not."

"Midgardian?" Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I kind of went native when I was in Asgard." I shook my head and stepped inside the room, already feeling uncomfortable. "Well eve Natasha." I met her eyes and gave a slight incline of my head.

"Good night. I'll be back first thing in the morning to let you out." She walked halfway from the room before pausing and turning back. "One more thing" She motioned to the corners of the room. "Camera's. Sorry."

"No worries. Here's hoping I don't do anything to embarrassing in my sleep." I gave a broad smile and watched her leave, the smile fading as she stepped from the room. With a sigh I fought to quell the need to flee, to get somewhere more open. I had said I would do this and I would, even if it made me uncomfortable. Striding across the room I slipped beneath the thick blanket on the bed, chuckling softly at the irony of how safe this confining, heavy blanket made me feel. Closing my eyes I settled into the darkness and passed out.

It couldn't have been more than a few hours when I woke up, my heart pounding as I tried hard to remember where I was. Finally the details filtered into my mind and I breathed deep, sitting up and hugging my knees to my chest.

"Right… New York…" Somehow it felt wrong… not really wrong I guess, wrong wasn't the right word. Lacking, that was probably closer to the correct feeling. I'd been here before, seen plays on Broadway and gone shopping in the fashion district and enjoyed myself but right now it all seemed boring and dull in comparison to Asgard.

Grumbling I threw the covers off my legs and swung my legs off the bed, staring balefully at the glass. With a snort I stood. It would yield to me. I would not accept anything less than its complete surrender to my will and my will at the moment was dictated by my bladder.

"Hey Stark, you're an idiot for not putting a bathroom in here." I said loudly and turned my eyes to the cameras, frowning. "Looks like I'll have to try this sooner than I'd planned." I said to myself and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath and setting my fingers against the glass. It wasn't any easier than the Asgardian cell had been, in fact if I had to choose I'd say it was just the tiniest bit harder. I was shaking by the time my arm slipped through. Fortunately that seemed to start a chain reaction and the rest of my body was easy enough to slide through the glass.

I was sure there was a closer bathroom than the one I had used before but I had no idea where it was so I retraced my steps until I found it again. It was almost spooky, there was no sound, not even from outside. I should have guessed that Stark would have some crazy soundproofing but still it was impressive. The middle of the city wasn't exactly where one expected to hear silence. I wasn't even sure who was still left in the building or if there was anyone at all. I finished quickly and washed up my hands, drying them and carefully stroking the beautiful dress Loki had convinced me to wear. I could feel the soft smile that played on my lips and I swore.

"Damn – I miss that fucking bastard already." I laughed defeated and sighed. Any sleep I had planned on having had fled my eyes and even my buzz from earlier had disappeared. "Sober me doesn't want to go back to the cage." I said laughing at the mirror and stuck my tongue out at myself, pretending that the reflection in the mirror was my drunk self. Decided that there was nothing else to do for the night I made my way back to the office and carefully eased my way outside.

The sounds hit my ears and I smiled. The reminder that life was still going on around me did much to settle my nerves and letting my fingers drag across the railing I followed the walkway until I reached the center and leaned over, looking down.

I don't know how long I stood there but Tony's voice from behind me nearly made me jump out of my skin.

"Strangely beautiful isn't it?" I turned and looked at him, my hand pressed hard against my heart.

"You startled me."

"Sorry." He gave a kind of twist of his wrist and handed me a scotch, holding another one in his other hand. "Here."

"Thanks." I took it and sipped, turning to look back at the bright lights that flashed across the city even at this hour.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked stepping up against the railing, not turning to look at me.

"Had to pee. You could have added a bathroom you know."

"Sorry again. It was kind of short notice that it was built."

The silence rushed back in but it was comfortable as we both took occasional sips off our glasses and watched the city below.

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

"Well Jarvis kind of woke me up when you decided to pull your little ghost act…"

"Liar." I smirked, still not looking at him.

His shoulders moved in a silent chuckle. "You caught me. I've decided to take up star gazing."

I turned my head just enough to look at him with a smirk. "I'm sure. 'cause the city is just wonderful for that. No light pollution or anything."

We were silent again for another few minutes, both of us finished the drinks in our hands but we refused to move. I knew if I did I'd never get the answer to my question and though I longed for another I stayed leaning against the railing.

"I have bad dreams a lot." Tony finally said looking out towards the horizon. "It used to be just about what happened when… well when the Chautari where here but after that… when Pepper was in danger…" He let the words hang in the air and I said nothing, he didn't want me to. "I couldn't keep her safe. She never should have been in danger in the first place." The glass in his hand was shaking and I gently took it from him, holding both with one hand while steering him back inside by the elbow. "I haven't really felt much like sleeping since."

"You were in your workshop when Jarvis told you what I'd done." I guessed and sat him on the couch before moving across the room to the bar to fill the glasses again.

"How'd you know?"

"I've got a friend like you. If something's bothering him he always goes and loses himself in something he loves. I've driven by at four in the morning and seen him concentrating so hard on something that he nearly died when I knocked on the glass." I smiled and handed him the glass before sitting against the end of the couch. Tony nodded and took a long pull from the dark liquid.

"So tell me how you did it." He said finally and I looked up from over the rim of the glass as I drank.

"Got out of the cell?" He nodded. "No idea. Loki says magic and I kind of just have to nod and agree since I haven't the foggiest."

"Magic is just science that hasn't been explained yet." Tony said and smiled. "Can you do it again? Tell me everything."

There wasn't much to tell but I was happy to give him as much information as I could. From the feel of pushing my skin through the material to the heat that always seemed to swell inside my body when I did things like these. He asked intelligent questions and seemed genuinely interested and so really it was a delight to talk to him. For all that Loki made my heart flutter when he spoke my grasp on the theory of magic was still weak. Tony it seemed was just as eager as I to understand how I was doing this. We talked long into the morning, Tony bouncing theories off me and me providing as much additional detail as I could to try and shoot down each one.

"So you think S.H.I.E.L.D. will try and perfect this once we figure out the mechanics behind it?" I asked finally, watching the sun rise and bathe the city around us in gold.

"Most certainly." Tony said without even a hesitation. "Having their agents be able to get out of whatever prison they're in? It'd be invaluable."

"Do you think they should?" I wouldn't look at him, couldn't look at him. "What if the wrong people get a hold of the information?"

Tony shrugged. "And what if they don't? It's not a weapon, besides from what you've told me I doubt very much that it'll be replicable in the next twenty years. Even with me working on it, and that's in laboratory conditions only. It sounds like you're shifting the molecules in the material you're touching and your own body so that you can pass through uninterrupted." He met my eyes with a cocky smile. "But that's just a guess. There's still a lot of information that I'll need."

"Ya…" I stared off in the distance. Something about changing myself like that was deeply unsettling and I shook my head.

"You're up early sister." Thor's voice brought me back into myself and I leaned my head back against the back of the couch to look at the open door.

"Morning brother."

"If you can indeed wake this early I'm going to start getting you up for training earlier." The blond smirked and I couldn't resist.

"Oh but brother, you remember how poorly it went last time you burst unannounced into the room I was in." I smirked and watched him stammer, walking over to the miniature kitchen and grabbing himself several eggs, looking around for a pan. With a roll of my eyes I tossed back the rest of the scotch and moved, pushing Thor bodily from behind the counter taking the eggs from him and turning on several of the burners.

"Sit. I'll do it."

"Thank you sister." Thor joined Tony on the couch as I rifled through the cabinets grabbing vanilla and cinnamon, bread and spices. With easy motions that came from years of practice I began to cook, soaking break in eggs and vanilla and cooking them up as well as eggs and bacon I had found in the refrigerator.

"Are we actually getting a proper breakfast this morning?" Clint asked yawning and striding in from the hall.

"Courtesy of our guest no less." Pepper came into the room and frowned at Tony in a half joking way. "How rude can you get? Making our guest make you breakfast?"

"It's fine." I said and laughed as I turned a piece of French toast and then began to put bacon on a paper towel to soak up the grease. "I like cooking and besides he didn't make me. I pushed Thor out and decided that I was going to do it."

"In that case are you make any of the eggs over-easy? Pepper asked and plopped herself next to Tony, resting her legs across him.

"Can do. Do you think everybody else will want breakfast too?"

"She's not in … oh… here you are." Natasha had come into the room at a jog and stopped immediately when she saw me.

"Sorry, I'll try and leave a note or something next time. There's no bathroom in there! Drunk me does not plan a head. You down for breakfast?" I waved her over to the others and watched her settle next to Clint with a nod. A yawn from the door caught my attention and I turned to see Bruce standing in the doorway.

"Morning. Care for breakfast?" I held up a skillet and watched as he shook his head.

"Just coffee thanks. I'm not much of a breakfast person." I nodded towards the coffee maker that had just finished its cycle.

"Help yourself. Everybody else, order up." I set each plate, piled as high with food as I could make them, on the counter. "Thor you grab yours last, I know that appetite of yours and I want to make sure the rest of them get to eat." The man scowled like a child being told to wait but did as I asked. There was still plenty left over by the time he filled his plate and sat down with the rest devouring the food.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Pepper looked up at me and frowned, watching me nurse a glass of orange juice.

"Naw. I absolutely gorged on pizza last night. I don't think I could handle more food right now. That being said I'll make short ribs tonight if everybody wants them." I watched the grins fill their faces. "Right, I need to go shopping then and grab a few things. Pepper do you guys have a really wide pot? I want to be able to fit them all in." She nodded.

"I'll show you when I'm done eating."

"I was hoping to get more data out of you today." Tony said and looked at me like a puppy that had been kicked.

"I won't be gone very long, you can get your information when I come back." I laughed and he happily went back to eating. I watched them all, they formed a happy little family and for nearly an hour they were all silent, eating the food I had cooked. There was something missing though – I knew exactly what – who, I couldn't even lie to myself, who it was. Loki was missing, that element of fun, of surprise and laughter. He probably would have put salt on the French toast or orange juice in the coffee and they would have hated him for it but not really. With a brief thought I wondered if they had the same nervous hate of him that Sif and the others had displayed and if I would have to do the same kind of work here.

I couldn't help but mull over the worst case scenario. Tony would be easy to win over, maybe a little harder now that his recklessness was tempered with his need to protect and care for Pepper. But still out of all of them he would probably be the easiest – both he and my prince, _my prince_, I laughed internally at my staked claim on him – shared a love of snarky behavior and learning.

Bruce would probably be fairly easy as well- well… part of Bruce anyway, the calm rational side of him. I wasn't sure I could convince the Hulk of anything and I wasn't even a hundred percent sure that I wouldn't faint at the sight of him.

Just as before I didn't have to worry about Thor and as long as I could convince Steven that Loki had changed for the better he would probably be willing to give the man another chance. It was Natasha and Clint that seemed to bear the biggest grudge against him.

"Ah Coulson! I was wondering when you were going to show up." Tony put down his plate and waved the man into the room.

"Directory Fury sent me over, he said you all got defensive at him yesterday?" The man filled up a plate from food that was left and joined the others.

"Just trying to point out to our dear Director how foolish it is to try and hold captive someone whose already been forgiven by the people she actually wronged." Tony said and set his empty plate down.

"You're looking wonderful Phil." Pepper said smiling and the man smiled at her in return.

"Thanks. You too." His eyes turned back to Tony. "She did cause an awful lot of fuss on this side too you know. Having someone out there who can start world war three… its best we keep an eye on them."

"Keeping an eye on them is completely different than trying to keep them locked up." Tony said. "Especially when she almost started world war three by getting a prisoner out of a secure cell."

"I did apologize to Thor for that." I said still standing apart from them, their head turned towards me and I offered a small smile. "I didn't know who he was in my dreams. I just thought he was some wrongly imprisoned guy. If I'd known he was Loki I wouldn't have gotten him out." I watched Thor's face grow dark and I met his eyes. "Don't be mad at me for saying it, it's only true."

"I know it well. I often look for the good in my brother and ignore the ill but you are right."

"That being said…" I continued keeping my eyes on Thor. "Knowing him as I know him now were he imprisoned again for the same crime or if he came here and was imprisoned I would get him out." The blond man's face broke out into a smile.

"You can't mean that!" Natasha said and I turned my gaze to her. "You don't know what he's capable of."

"I believe I do. I did hear what happed you know, I didn't have cable but I didn't live under a rock." I shrugged. "It's my opinion that he's more about tricks than pure domination."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Clint said and I sighed internally knowing I had pushed the issue to far too fast.

I shrugged. I could see Thor stiffen at Clint's words and I gave the tiniest shake of my head and he relaxed again. I almost opened my mouth to speak again when Tony beat me to it.

"I hope you aren't like that when he comes here." The men met eyes and Tony held it unwavering until Clint looked away.

"I still don't know why you want him here." Clint muttered.

"Because we want to study his magic." Tony waved between him and Bruce. "And because he'd be invaluable as a consultant. There's a lot of information he could give us. Besides if he came back you and Natasha could trounce him a bit and I think it'd do you good."

My heart clutched painfully and I stared out at the walkway, wishing more than anything that the man I had come to know would appear and walk in saying something snarky but of course he did not appear. I hadn't really expected him to, it would have been foolish of me to. _Then you are a fool_. That quiet voice in my head made me sigh, tears dancing the corners of my eyes at the realization of what that meant.

"Hey! You okay?" Natasha's voice drew me back into the conversation and I shook my head.

"Huh? Ya I'm fine."

"You look like you're about to cry." She said matter of factly.

"I haven't blinked in like three minutes my eyes are rebelling." I said and winced as I closed them. "I forget to do that sometimes." She stared at me for a few more moments before looking away. "So who am I going to have as a chaperone while I get the stuff for dinner?" I asked around and saw Thor stand.

"I will take you."

"You're a bit noticeable there big stuff." Tony said and waved his hand.

"He's right. I'll take you." Coulson finished up his food and walked over to put his plate in the sink.

"I'll do the dishes when I come back. I hate to be a mooch but can I grab some cash? I seem to have left all my money back in my apartment." I said and grabbed the offered credit card from Pepper before falling into step with Coulson as he led us from the room.

. . .

"You seem to be fitting in well." Agent Coulson said from behind me as I handed the credit card over to the man behind the butcher counter.

"I've been here less than twenty-four hours." I said and looked at him.

"Still..."

"Repeat your compliment in a few days if you still think it's accurate." I said laughing and taking back both the card and a bag filled with short ribs. "Now I just need wine, garlic, brown sugar, mustard, carrots and celery. I should have checked to see if there was some kind of a starch before I left." I grumbled and set the bag in the cart before moving through the aisles again. "Did you guys really offer Loki a consulting position?"

"We did." I saw a small twitch in his lip as he spoke.

"Are you still made at him?" I looked into his eyes. "Natasha and Clint are at the very least…"

"I… it's complicated." He said finally and turned his eyes away from me.

"Sounds it." I said and piled the vegetables into the cart. "But would you like him to come and help?"

"I think it'd go a long way to repairing the damage he's done if he'd come back and offer his knowledge." Coulson said finally and I nodded. When I went back to Asgard I would have to do my best to convince Loki to take the position with S.H.I.E.L.D. after we had our little adventure to the Norns of course. "And what about you? What do you know of the prince?"

The words caught me off guard and I could feel myself blush and refuse to look at him. "I know he likes to play tricks on people but doesn't always think them through. I know that he seems to have pretty bad luck in regards to getting snared at the end of his tricks meaning that he has to do something else to repair them." I thought of the story of Sif's beautiful hair. "But that sometimes mucking up like that means things become even better than they were before." Sleipnir's muzzle flashed in my mind. "I know that he felt like he lived in Thor's shadow for his entire life." My words were quiet and I shook my head and flashed Coulson a broad forced smile. "And I know he's a wonderful dancer."

I watched Coulson snort and nearly choke and I walked on past him, running a bit and stepping on the back of the cart to glide down across the tiles. "He can dance?" Coulson asked finally catching up to me.

"Quite well." I looked back at him with a smirk putting the final ingredients into the cart. "Are you really surprised? He's a decent enough fighter and really fighting and dancing are very close together. Which may explain why I suck at them both instead of just one of them." I gave an irked smile and marched up to the cashiers, starting to put the food on the counter, watching as the woman scanned each item mechanically.

Coulson was silent for a few moments and then strode forward to take one of the bags leaving me holding the other. "You like him." The tone was matter of fact but I could feel my spine stiffen.

For longer than I would have liked silence dragged on between us and finally I stopped, and rested my shoulders against the rough brick of a building. "Damn. I didn't think I was that bad at hiding things from people." Coulson said nothing just watched me. "What? Do you want me to admit it? Fine. I like him. I like him a hell of a lot. I've known assholes and so far I'm not getting that vibe from him." It seemed that the man had perfected the neutral face and I growled. "But that doesn't mean that I've forgotten what he did here. The people that are dead because of him, and even if he did help with Greenwich that doesn't mean he gets a free pass. Still-" My eyes softened. "If I can't give him a chance then who will? I feel like that's a big part of helping him become the man that Thor thinks he is, having people who are willing to give him a chance to be something other than Thor's little brother. Who are willing to overlook the past and just move forward from here on?" I met Coulson's eyes. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention this to anyone. I have no idea if Tony bugged you like he did the car but if he didn't – if they aren't listening in right now – please, I'll tell them eventually, especially if he decides to accept S.H.I.E.L.D.'s offer for a position but right now I don't want it to be what forms their opinion of me."

Coulson smiled slowly and nodded. "I won't say a word."

. . .

"Volstagg would kill to have eaten these sister!" Thor said and tore at the sweet meat with hungry teeth, the pile of bones on his plate betraying his hunger.

"Volstagg would kill to eat pretty much anything brother." I said but my smile was wide and genuine. "But I'm glad you liked them."

"He's right these are delicious. Who knew having a random hostage would mean we got to eat such wonderful things?" Tony said and I stuck out my tongue.

"And here I thought I was a guest not a hostage." I said and laughed. "But seriously the recipe's not hard, I'll write it down for you."

"Like he cooks." Pepper said laughing. "I'll take it though when you've got it."

"You bet." I smiled and relaxed back in my seat taking in the room. The same realization of what was missing hit me and I waved it off. "I don't think I'll be having the door closed tonight if that's all right. As fun as it is walking through solid glass I'd rather not have to rush it if I need to use the bathroom."

"Fine by me." Natasha said and shrugged delicately putting another cut of meat in her mouth. "Tony's got most of this place on camera and Jarvis will let him know if you're out of bed again."

"Ya cause that isn't creepy at all." I said and rolled my eyes. "Do you think they'll sort out their feelings on me soon?"

"Anxious are we?" Bruce said and looked at me.

"There's a lot of things I have to do when I go back to Asgard and ya, I'm a bit anxious to see them started." The list ran through my head and I smiled at him. "Sorry to duck out early but I'm exhausted. I'll see whoever's here in the morning. Brother." I nodded to Thor. "I expect you to be gone by the time I wake. If I see you here in the morning I'll be very upset."

"No need to twist my arm sister." Thor said smile painted across his face. "If you're feeling settled in enough I'd love to go visit my Jane. I will probably go back to Asgard directly after but I will be back as soon after that as possible if I do not see you there first."

"Give my…regards to everyone." I met his eyes and saw them sparkle and my smile eased. "Well eve everyone." The room waved and I stepped into the hall, running my hand across the wall as I made my way to the cell that had become my room. I was grateful I had at least been granted a reprieve from having it closed, still it did not even come close to comparing to my rooms on Asgard. _Or Loki's_. "Shut up brain." I hissed and settled myself under the covers, dressed in the clothes that Natasha had produced for me. Still it was hard to sleep without his cool body pressed against me and without being decently drunk. Sighing I turned over and buried my head beneath the covers wishing hard to pass out into the relief of dreams.

It seemed the fates were willing to grant me that small mercy and I quickly dropped off into the oblivion of sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Half awake and half asleep I could feel myself pull one of the pillows close and clutch it to me chest. I missing the safe feeling that having another person in my bed provided me. I had very nearly forgotten how nice it was before I went to Asgard. Opening my eyes I stared somberly at the opposite side of the bed. Even if I was holding something it wasn't the same. I missed Loki, I everything about him. The way he curled on his side in his sleep and pulled his knees close to his chest. The way he looked at me when he thought I wasn't looking. How patient and kind he'd been with me. I knew it was stupid to fall for someone so fast but there was very little I could do to stop myself.

Grumbling I turned my back to the glass and pulled the covers up tight around my shoulders and chin, closing my eyes to try and sleep again.

"Going to sleep all day princess?" Natasha said from the doorway and I rolled over, groaning to look at her.

"Holy Hel go away. I like sleeping." I snarled and threw a pillow at her that she easily caught and tossed aside.

"Well that's nice but Tony and Bruce wanted to see you in the labs and Tony's acting like a kid on Christmas morning. I don't think he can wait much longer." She looked unamused but there was a twinkle in her eye when she spoke and I snorted and finally sat up.

"Fine." I looked down at the dress I was still in and rolled my lip back in disgust. "I'm going to need new clothes soon, I can't wear this much longer."

"Pepper and I will get you some. Come on I'll show you where the lab is." Natasha waved and turned away from me leading me through the maze of halls and stairs.

"You were talking in your sleep you know." She said a head of me.

"Ya, I do that sometimes." I yawned, silently praying that I hadn't said anything completely embarrassing. "Did I say anything interesting?"

"Well you mentioned something about Kathy Bates and her not letting you get in your car to leave the gym, and then you said something about big bird eating all the red and then you whimpered for Loki." She looked over her shoulder and met my eyes.

"Damn." I gave a soft snort. "And here I was hoping to keep you all in the dark about that for a little bit."

"Sleeping with crazy Asgardian royalty then huh?" She let her eyes roam over me from top to bottom. "Can't say I blame you, he's mad as a rabid badger but boy is he pretty to look at."

I couldn't help but laugh. "But what fun is being not crazy? Besides he seemed perfectly sane the times we've talked and really I've made much poorer choices." Natasha laughed and stopped outside a door, waving me in.

"Ah! Here's the lady of the hour." Tony said and practically leapt up from his seat to come over and kiss my hand.

"Ready to help as best I can." I said and waved as Natasha left.

"That's what I like to hear. Now, we're just going to attach these electrodes to you so we can monitor some things while you use your magic."

"Good morning Doctor Banner." I smiled at the shy man who was sorting out a few of the wires on the table.

"Bruce is fine." He said and I reveled in how soft his voice was. "And good morning."

"Just hop up over here." Tony patted what looked like a doctor's examination table and I moved over to sit on it, sweeping the dress under my legs as I did.

"I don't suppose you have a shirt on under that…" He said thoughtfully.

"I don't even have a bra on under this." I said kicking my feet a bit. "I told Natasha this morning that I needed more clothes but I think it's a little soon to expect her to have gotten me any."

I could see the wheels in Tony's head spin at an alarming rate and he rushed from the room and disappeared down the hall.

"Well that was interesting." I said and turned to look at Bruce. "So I'm sorry but I missed what you did for a living."

"I'm kind of a drifter." He said almost as though he were nervous. "I did a lot of work in places like Kolkata working with the sick. I still go back for most of the year, but while I'm here I work with Tony on sustainable energy."

"Sounds like you're doing something good." I smiled and continued to kick my feet. "Too bad everyone isn't as conscious of the world around them. I wish was able to help heal sick people…" I raised my eyes to meet his. "If I get this magic stuff figured out I'd be grateful if I could come with you some time. I may not be able to heal the sick but if I am who Loki and Thor suspect I can help feed some people and teach them the best way to grow food."

"I think that'd be nice." He smiled, though that smile had flickered when I had mentioned Loki. "Do you think… do you think you'd be able to convince Loki to come and let us study his magic?" Bruce asked reluctantly. "I know that the last time we met he and the big guy kind of had a disagreement but there's a lot of information we could get, even if he'd only let us do it for a day."

"I think I might be able to-"

"Ahha!" Tony reappeared in the door panting and shedding the boots for his latest suit as he moved. "I knew I had some stuff laying around somewhere. Here!" He thrust a bundle of fabric into my hands and stared at me expectantly.

"Um… thank you?"

"So you can change."

"Ya'll wanna turn around then at least." I said and hopped off the table as Tony quickly turned on his heel and faced away.

"Oh I um… wow this is awkward." Bruce said. I could see his skin turning pink with a blush even as he set his hand over his eyes.

"Don't be silly, we're doctors." Tony said. I could hear the smirk in his eyes.

"Not that kind of doctors and stop looking at my reflection in the monitor." I said slipping on the shorts before I brought the dress up and over my head, letting it pool on the floor as I slipped the undershirt on. "Tada!"

"Well look at that, those fit you really nicely." Tony said and sat down in his chair, rolling over to where I was and then standing again. "Just sit up for a moment, there are only a few that need to go on your back. The rest will go on your chest, wrists and head."

"Well isn't this all fancy." I said and arched away from their touches as the first didoes went on. "Gah- those are cold."

"Sorry…"

"Stop being such a baby." Both men spoke at the same time and I chuckled. "Lie back." I did as Tony asked and only hissed as they applied the rest of the cold sensors to my skin. With a careful movement of my eyes I stared at the wires that led off from my head, humming quietly to myself as they both moved away and went to their monitors.

"Okay just try and stay still for a moment alright? We've got to get some basic reading first so we can compare them."

"Mmkay. Take your time." I settled back on the table and crossed my legs at my ankles, yawning again. Quickly my world dropped into black and I woke a few minutes later being shaken.

"Hey wake up. I know you're tired but we're all set." Bruce said and I yawned, waving him away with thanks.

"Alright. Let see this in action." Tony rubbed his hands together and grinned broadly. "Now you said that the first time you did this you felt what a heat, burning through you. Can we try and get that going again?"

"No." His face fell. "Because it's already here. It's been like this for a while now, that kind of energy that I felt hasn't faded away like usual. Sorry."

Tony waved my apology away and quickly made a note on a screen that popped up in front of him. "So you're not exactly as baseline."

"No and I haven't been for a while."

"Let's just jump in then." He nodded towards me and I sat up comfortably and brought my hand before me, working that heat up through into my fingers just as Loki had taught me to do. Within moments a small flickering ball of flame hovered over my palm. With a giggle I turned my hand watching it move and roll about, casting warm shadows across my skin.

"Let me know when you have enough data. I really don't know a whole lot of magic." I cautioned and brought my fingers against my thumb extinguishing the flame. Bringing up both my hands before my eyes I willed a small lick of flame to weave between all my fingers watching it, getting lost in the changing colors as it moved.

"What can you do?" Tony asked, staring at the information that was feeding across his screen at a remarkable rate.

"So far? Fire, courtesy of Loki's teaching, heat up things like metal or water, walk through solid matter and apparently make a field of spring flowers bloom, or call things like flowers into my hands. Sometimes if I've very very lucky I can bend space time and get things from other places." I wriggled my fingers and the flames vanished. With a quick motion I clutched a poppy in my fingers and smelled it before letting it drop to the floor.

"Do that one again." Tony said and I licked my lips, concentrating. Within an instant I held an apple in my hands and quickly bit into it.

"Well that solves the question of whether or not the things you were creating were real." Bruce said and I smiled, holding out my other hand with another apple.

"Here. I know you're not much of a breakfast person but it'll keep for a long while."

"These reading are fantastic." Tony said taking the bitten apple and starting to munch on it himself. "Oh sorry, I felt left out of the group." He held up the apple and wiped off his mouth with the back of his hand. "Good apple though. Not what I was expecting."

"What did you expect it to taste like dirt?" I asked almost offended.

"No – just – I'm not really sure what I was expecting, I've never eaten a magical apple before."

I chuckled and shook my head. "I wish I could do more but sadly my range of magic seems limited. I can make roots appear and hold someone but only when I'm actually scared. At least so far."

"Ooo perfect. We'll go outside, get the big guy to scare ya-" here he stood and clapped Bruce on the shoulder. "And then come back in and have an early lunch before Bruce and I look over the data."

"I'm not sure that that's such a good idea…" Bruce said mirroring my sentiments. "I mean the scaring part would be pretty easy but I'm not sure how he'd react to magical roots restraining him and if that pissed him off I couldn't be certain of his actions."

"There has to be a better way…" I said and looked at them both. "Bruce is right. I really wouldn't want to do anything to make him think I'm a threat." I turned my eyes to him and offered an apologetic shrug. "Sorry."

"No it's alright. You're right." Though Bruce's words were one of acceptance I could hear the sorrow behind them.

"Fine. What about this space time thing then?" Tony set what he was holding down and looked at me. Handing off the apple I reached out and twisted my wrist punching a hole clear through to my room. With swift hands I grabbed the first thing my hand closed around and pulled it back.

"So could you have gone through?" Bruce asked staring at the water bottle in my hands.

"Ya."

"Could you take other people with you?" Tony held out his hand and I passed the bottle to him.

"Probably? I took Loki to the part of Asgard that had an autumn forest that I'd apparently been visiting for quite some time right as I took him out of his cell. Haven't done it since though."

"Can we try?" Tony said eagerly.

"No." I gave him a look and frowned. "I promised to stay in the city."

"So don't leave the city." Tony shrugged his shoulders and grabbed my wrist. "Tally Ho."

"We'll be right back." I said to Bruce and hopped off the table and stepped forward, dragging Tony through with me. The movement took more out of me than I had expected and I felt my knees shake as I panted.

"How'd you guys get down here?" Clint walked up behind us and nearly gave me a heart attack.

"Our little friend here can move through space in decent sized leaps." Tony said beaming.

"I'm going to have to practice that one." I said still panting. "That's exhausting."

"Do you think you could bring us back?" I nodded and licked my lips at Tony's question.

"Ya, but that'll probably be it for the day."

"That's fine." He grasped my arm again and I pulled the room into focus again, stepping through and feeling my legs crumple beneath me.

"I… I need to get outside and get some air." I struggled to stand and smiled gratefully at Bruce as he offered his arm to me to stand.

"I'm just going to bring her outside, I'll be right back to look over the data with you." He said over his shoulder leading me away towards the office.

"I should have asked if you wanted to go with me instead." I said softly and felt myself shiver.

"Better not to until you have it perfected. I'd hate to have to keep a careful reign on the big guy if something went wrong."

"Fair enough." I laughed and collapsed on the couch curling so that I could look outside at the sun already fading away behind the horizon. "Either I slept really late or all that stuff took longer than I thought."

"Probably a combination of both." Bruce said and watched me shiver again and set a blanket down on top of me from the back of the couch. "Here, you wrap yourself us I'll go grab you some juice."

"Thanks." I grumbled, this was a familiar feeling having gone through it not more than three weeks ago. "I may or not be a mess for the next few days. There's the distinct possibility that I'll need to talk to Pepper or Natasha and see if they can't get me some things. I doubt that's what's wrong but I need to be prepared unlike last time." Curling up tight on the couch I listened to my teeth chatter and growled softly to myself. I had hoped that with practice my magic would get stronger so that this wouldn't happen again. It was probably too soon to hope to see any real improvement though. I couldn't concentrate on anything beyond my shaking and when I felt a nudge I opened my eyes again.

"Here. I don't think juice would help. I made you hot chocolate." His dark eyes met mine and he gave me a slight smile. With a thankful nod I pushed myself up and still wrapped tight in the blanket I drank it quickly, pleased with the burn that I felt settle in my stomach.

"Thank you." I said and handed the mug back to him, laying down and bringing my knees close to my chest again. "Ugh this sucks."

"Are you alright?" Bruce stood nervously behind the couch and looked on helplessly as I shook.

"I'll be fine. The last time this happened I had heated a freezing lake to a comfortable temperature twice. Loki called it magical exhaustion. It blended into a pretty bad period on my part last time but I don't think that'll happen again." I continued looking out the window, watching the last of the sun reflect on the glass of the buildings. "I need rest but I'd really rather not go back to that room. I want to be able to look outside and it doesn't have any windows."

"Just rest here. I'll talk to the others."

"Thanks Bruce." I said and closed my eyes passing out almost immediately.

. . .

The sounds of pots and pans moving about in the kitchen stirred me and although I had slept like the dead I found myself no less weary. Raising my head I looked over to the kitchen and frowned.

"Gods curse it Thor." I said struggling to stand. "I told you to go be with your love."

"And so I am sister." The blond turned to look at me and rushed to my side as I began to fall. "Lay back down, it'll do nobody any good it you give yourself a concussion by passing out."

I grumbled and grasped the couch transferring myself from his arm to it's before sitting down heavily on the cushions. "You two should be having a vacation somewhere, so by Rhea what are you doing back here in New York?"

"I asked to come here." The woman's voice made me raise my head and I met her eyes from across the room. "I wasn't expecting Thor so when he said his sister had practically ordered him to come and spend time with me I was curious. Especially since he hadn't had a sister the last time I was in Asgard."

I laughed and it was a painful sound to my ears; weak and thready. "I'm apparently very good at co-opting new family members." I smiled and nuzzled against the corner of the couch. "I'm sorry I'm such rubbish company right now."

"Same thing as before?" Thor asked and Jane looked to him.

"Here's hoping not. Not completely at least. I'm hoping that sleep alone will cure me of it."

"What are you talking about?" Jane asked and I looked at her, fighting off sleep to answer.

"Loki-" I watched her stiffen a bit. "-called it magical exhaustion. It's certainly not the most comfortable thing I've experienced." I hadn't seen Thor move but he placed his hand on my forehead and frowned.

"This is no good sister. You should be in bed. Here give me your-" He reached for my arm and I weakly pushed his hand away.

"I asked Bruce to leave me here." I gave him the biggest smile I could manage and pulled the covers tighter. "My room doesn't have a window and I don't like not being able to see outside."

"Yes of course." Thor patted my head affectionately like I was a child and I closed my eyes, pulling my legs up close to try and stop the shaking. Sleep fled me however and for hours I could do no more than linger in a twilight state between the bliss of unconsciousness and the pain of awareness. Beyond my little personal bubble of space I could hear people whispering, asking about me and my condition, the smell of food drifting over to me and making my stomach churn unpleasantly.

Suddenly the sounds stopped leaving only the smell of food to assault me. Groggily I opened my eyes and stared beyond the glass of the wall, the reflection of all the others at the table blending with the darkness into one scene. Outside in the darkness stood Loki, dressed simply in a shirt, pants and a loose coat. For half a second he stood still and then made his way through the doors. I could hear most of the people at the table to my right scrambling to stand and I weakly pushed myself off the couch fearful of what they would do. I could barely stand and I felt myself tipping forward, stopped mid-motion as Loki caught me in his arms.

"You pushed yourself too far foolish queen." His voice was soft and he quickly picked me up from the floor and sat down on the couch letting my head rest in his lap.

"Need to get better." I grumbled and nuzzled against the familiar smell of leather and winter. "I know I can do better."

"There's still no reason to strain yourself." He said quietly and stroked my hair.

"Excuse me? What the hell is going on?" Clint's voice brought me enough back to myself that I reached across Loki's lap and pulled myself weakly so that most of my upper body was across his thighs.

"Heimdall was keeping an eye on her for me." Loki only met Thor's eyes when he looked up as though he only expected his brother to understand. "He saw her collapse." I could feel his head turn to find Tony. "In exchange for being allowed back on Midgard I've promised the All-father that I will give you access to study my magic."

"Loki…" I could barely believe what I was hearing. "You didn't have to give that up for me. I would have been fine."

"I know that." He said and brought his hand back to my hair. My smile eased and I shivered against him, cuddling in close.

"Seriously? What the hell?" Clint grumbled to himself and sat back down hard at the table. "Pass the rolls will you 'tasha?" Though my eyes were closed I could hear the sounds at the table slowly resume.

"Do you have a bed darling?" Loki asked and I nodded my head. "Then you should be sleeping there."

"Didn't wanna wake up and not be able to see outside." I said through a shiver and I felt him move me so that I lay cradled in his arms.

"Not a good enough excuse. Where is it?" He looped his arm beneath my knees and the other around my back holding me tightly to his chest.

"Down the hall, second door on your right." Tony's voice came from across the room and I raised my head as much as I could to look at him, managing a weak smile when there was no following flippant remark.

Loki carried me tenderly down the hall and I rested my head against his chest lost in the beat of his heart. I couldn't even say anything as he stepped into the room.

"Well this is familiar…" His voice was almost laughing. "Though you seem to have garnered more furniture than I did." I could feel every step of his and eventually he set me down on the bed tucking me under the covers there and laying his hand atop the blanket until it began to warm. If you asked me when I was in my right mind I would never admit it but I was so comfortable that I purred. Still all the comfort in the world was not enough to keep me from noticing that he did not move to lay in the bed with me.

"Not getting in bed with me lovely?" I asked and held my head up just the tiniest bit to look at him.

"I wasn't sure you wanted to broadcast our relationship here." His voice was quiet, almost sad and I held up the covers for him.

"Get in here. They can all just shove it if they have anything to say."

"Shove what?" I could see his brow wrinkle in my minds eyes and I laughed, curling up tight against his chest.

"Never mind my princeling." I said as I twisted his hair around my fingers, falling asleep as the silken strands touched my skin.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The whispers were the first things to filter into my mind and I fought with the darkness to get it to release its grip enough so that I could see who was making the noise.

"It's just so cute." Pepper said huddled in the doorway with Tony and Natasha. Grumbling I stretched and rubbed my eyes; the freezing chill that had invaded my bones the night before had fled and I felt fully rested.

"By the merciful moon, what are you all doing?" I yawned and rolled over to actually look at them, coming face to face with Loki who had been laying flush against my back. I could feel the frown on my face ease into a smile and I lightly kissed his cheek. "Hey, wake up beautiful."

Loki grumbled and slung his arm across my waist, pulling me closer and nuzzling against my chest. "If you keep very still my queen they might yet leave us." He whispered against my skin and tilted his head enough to look up at me with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"What and you don't think they'd just go away if I asked?" I laughed and pushed myself up. "Alright everybody. Shows over. Go on shoo. We'll be in Tony's office for breakfast in fifteen minutes you can keep cooing over us there." Pepper pouted but steered Tony away, Natasha flashing me a wink before following the two of them back out into the hall.

"Mmm you do that so well. I think there's hardly a person who wouldn't respond to your natural nobility." He sat up enough to lightly kiss me.

"Bah. I'm sure each and every one of them would look at me funny if I tried to direct them in any kind of fight." I laughed and kissed him back, my heart beating excitedly. "I was so worried that I'd just dreamed you up." I whispered and opened my eyes to stare, lost in his.

"I couldn't just let you fall." Loki whispered back and I wrapped my arms tightly around him, pulling him into a hug that nearly took my breath away.

"Come along Princeling." I said finally and oozed my way over him and off the bed to stand. "There's work to be done."

"You shouldn't stress yourself again today." He said climbing out after me and making the bed with a careless wave of his hand. "They'll look at me today, you just watch."

"I'll do more than that. I'll observe." I said with a wink and quickly pushed my hair back, tendrils falling back in my face as I rushed through it.

"Is that so?" Loki's voice purred and he wrapped his arms around mine and pulled my back against his chest, slowly swaying to some unheard beat.

"It is. I still have a lot of magic to try and learn from you. What better way to start than actually keeping careful track of what you're doing while you do it?" I smiled and closed my eyes, leaning my head back against him and moving with him. "… I missed you." I said finally feeling my heart squeeze painfully as I did.

"You were only gone a day." He said with breathy laughter and grabbed my hand to spin me out and then back into his arms facing him this time. I couldn't say a word. He was right. It hadn't even been forty-eight hours and my arms had already begun to ache with the need to hold him. I closed my eyes and looked down – It seemed pathetic, even to myself, and I was ashamed. "…I missed you too." Loki said finally. Our movements became smaller and smaller until we stood still in the center of the room, pressing hard against each other as though we were the only things keeping each other up. I could feel the tears gather in the corners of my eyes and I wiped them away.

"There now, we've got things to do." I coughed lightly and stepped away from him still smiling.

"You've got to eat at the very least." Loki grabbed my hand again and kissed my fingertips. "Would you honor me my queen?" He held his arm out to me and with a soft chuckle I took it, feeling the rough material of his shirt beneath my fingertips as I slid them around and down his arm.

"I am glad to see you slept well sister." Thor said as soon as we entered the room and I held tightly onto Loki's arm and smiled.

"How could I not? I had a champion to chase away any nightmares that came calling." I looked up at the black haired man who had stolen my heart and beamed. Thor smiled at my words and stroked his thumb across the back of Jane's hand on the counter.

"Tony and Bruce are in the lab Loki." Natasha said and wrapped her long fingers around the coffee cup in front of her. "They were hoping to see you as soon as you were ready."

"And I want to hear the story of how you two met." Jane said coming over and taking my other hand, leading me away from Loki towards the couch.

"Oh but I was… okay." I didn't feel much like fighting and with an apologetic grin I sat down on the cushions. "I mean there isn't much to tell really."

"Shall we meet for lunch then?" Loki asked laughing and grabbing himself an apple from the counter.

"I'd love to." I turned my eyes back to him and watched him smirk and offer me a small bow before disappearing.

"I know this fantastic little restaurant you two should try. Do you want me to call and make reservations?" Pepper said shaking her phone in her hand.

"That would be great. I don't know any places around here." I offered her the most sincere smile I could and she just chuckled at me.

"Now I wanna hear it all. Dish." Jane said and sat me down, Natasha watching us intently from her seat at the table.

. . .

As I had said the story went quickly, after all I had only know the prince for less than a moon. Still I could feel three pairs of eyes focused solely on me through the entire tale and Natasha hushing Clint who had just come into the room as I spoke about how Loki had tricked me into naming my son again. There were memories I kept to myself, how he had taken time out of his day to bring me to the libraries and tried to teach me how to read runes so that I could read as many books as I wanted. Each gently stroke of his fingers through my hair. Still I couldn't help but gush over things like the flowers he had filled the feasting hall with after our discussion in the forest about gifts. I fingered the golden metal at my neck and smiled broadly as I chatted with Jane about how imposing Odin could be.

"Thank you again for sending Thor to me." Jane said and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I wish I could see him more often but I know our respective duties keep us apart more often than not. I just wish there was a way for me to know I could reach him."

"Well I'll do it for you." I said leaning back against the couch and looking at her. "I don't know if you were there when they were mentioning it last night but I can cross dimensions. Not easily per say, at least not yet but certainly enough to make sure you always have a more reliable way to contact Thor. Here- here's my number, you just text or call and I'll make sure I get it to him. I may not be good at reaching through planes yet but this'll give me just the practice I need." I grinned.

"Thank you!" Jane flew across the couch and pulled me into a hug as Loki and the others came back into the room.

"I'm glad to see you two are getting along." Tony said and came over ruffling my hair with a hand. Snarling I tried to bat him away only to have him laugh. "And thanks for passing out yesterday jailbird."

"You're welcome?" I said smoothing my hair back down. "Should I try and do it more often then?"

Tony gave a chuckle and poured himself a drink. "We only needed Loki to agree to let us study his magic once so I think you're fine."

"Ah." I turned my eyes away from the man sitting lazily in one of the chairs and focused them on Loki. "Were you good today then Princeling?"

The smirk on his face betrayed everything and Thor came in taking Jane into his arms in a passionate embrace. "As good as I can be." He flicked his eyes at Thor and winked.

"Brother I find my patience for your tricks wearing thin for today." Thor didn't even look away from Jane when he spoke.

"Oh you're no fun." Loki gave a small movement of his hand and the ass's ears disappeared from Thor's head.

"That's a good Princeling." I purred and stepped off the couch to lightly kiss his cheek. Natasha whistled from across the room and I blushed, looking over at her in time to see Clint's face darken. "Pepper, you said you knew a restaurant?" I turned to find the red headed woman and smiled at her.

"Yes, and you two should get going if you're going to get there by your reservation." She held out a piece of paper for me with the address and directions written on it. "It's just down the street so it shouldn't be too hard to find."

"I wish I had other clothes to wear…" I said looking down at the undershirt and shorts Tony had given me.

"You came in a dress, where did that go?" Loki asked making it clear that he was enjoying being able to stare at every available inch of skin.

"It's in my room but it's gross." I pulled a face and sighed. "It's fine I'll just wear the dress."

"How about we pick you up something after lunch?" Loki said laughing. "I may not prefer these Midgardian garments but I'm sure they have something suitable somewhere."

"And just how are you going to pay for it?" I asked, sweetly sarcastic.

With a flourish Loki produced a credit card between his fingers. "Contrary to popular belief I didn't spend every other time I visited Midgard attempting to take it over. You're monetary system is amusing enough to keep me entertained for weeks on end."

"Clever little prince." I said smirking. "Good, then I accept your offer to buy me new clothes _and_ you can pay for lunch." With a flounce I made my way back to the doorway. "I'll be right back then."

"You don't have to go anywhere." Loki purred and walked over to me, waving a hand across my body and leaving it clad in a beautiful light pink dress.

"Does this mean I won't get to go shopping?" I asked feigning disappointment.

"Of course not, it's only an illusion after all. A strong illusion but an illusion none the less. But I assumed you'd rather continue to wear clothes that were clean and just look like you were dressed in an Asgardian fashion rather than be in clothes that are dirty."

I looked down, I couldn't help but run my hands over the material of the dress as he spoke, feeling it give way just before actually touching my skin. "You are far too amazing princeling." I said fondly and held out my hand for him to take. With a chuckle he grasped my fingers and kissed them, pulling himself close to tuck my arm in his.

"Would you two just get going already? You're disgustingly cute." Tony said and frowned as he watched Pepper and Jane exchange glances and little giggles. "And I think you're giving them ideas."

"Fine, fine, be that way." I waved my hand absently and then laughed, walking Loki and myself to the elevator. The doors closed around us and I found my shoulders sinking. "Loki, how are you going to be able to go out in public? If anyone knows what you look like it'd be the people here in New York…"

"Do you think this form will work?" I turned my eyes to him and gasped. The only things that had stayed the same were his build and his eyes. The pale skin that I had recently found myself dreaming of had taken on a brighter tone, his hair was short and blond and freckles dotted across the bridge of his nose. Reaching out I cautiously touched him and ran my thumb across his cheek feeling him lean into my hand.

"You are you no matter the form you take… but yes, I think this will work." The tension I had been holding in my shoulders for the fear of his safety faded and I brought the back of his hand up to kiss it. "Should I call you something? I feel like Loki might be a bit suspicious, it's not exactly a common name."

"And what are common Midgardian names?" He asked. I could feel the annoyance in his voice and I lightly pulled him.

"Don't get angry at me for Midgard not having better names."

"I wasn't…" His shoulders straightened for a moment and then he gave the faintest hint of a smile. "You're right, I was. How could you tell? Even I wasn't sure of it."

"Your body stiffened slightly, your shoulders turned away from me and your voice lowered and became slower." I said offhandedly. "Reading people like that is only of the only tricks I can do and it doesn't always work. I probably wouldn't be able to read Natasha for example, she's too good at covering things like that and pretending to be something else."

"Yes, I'm aware." He sighed and stroked the back of my hand. "So what are common Midgardian names then?"

"John is the most common for Europeans and most of North America which is the category which you look like you'd fit into best. Alexander, William, Christopher and Liam are pretty common. I've got two relatives named Tom so I guess that one's popular too." I shrugged.

"Alexander." He said, rolling the word around in his mouth. "That one will do. I may even adopt it for regular use when I need hide my true identity."

"Alexander then." I grinned broadly. "You're distracting." He raised an eyebrow. "I don't like elevators and I didn't even notice that we were in one. Will your wonders never cease?" I laughed and stepped out of the elevator into the lobby, leading him out to the sidewalk and lightly hugging his arm.

"May I always unintentionally make your life better." Loki- Alexander I reminded myself, it would do no good for him to have chosen a new name if I forgot and called him by the correct one, said.

I smiled at him and wrap my arm with his, letting him lead me out onto the sidewalk. Pepper had been right of course, it was a very short walk there, but the time seemed even shorter still since all I could pay attention to was the movement of his lips as he spoke, holding up his hand, snowflakes slowly dancing just above his palm. Biting my lip I pulled on his arm and spun him towards me kissing him hard on the lips in the whirling snow. For half a second I felt him remain stiff against me then he relaxed and wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me tighter against him as he kissed me back. Breaking the kiss I blushed and giggled. The butterflies that had started to diminish when I hung around him returned in full force and I couldn't help but laugh and kiss him again.

I broke the kiss again breathing hard and watching my breath hang as mist in the air. Loki's smile was the softest sweetest thing I'd ever seen and I found myself smiling in return. With a quick motion he caught my hand with his and began to lead me in a fast paced dance, weaving up between the people on the sidewalk. I couldn't help but laugh and I closed my eyes for a moment to fall into the motion of our movements. With each turn I could see people's faces begin to light up; an old woman walking by us began to smile, a little girl and her mom, a middle aged couple. Our dance brought a light to each of their faces and we only stopped once we reached the doorway of the restaurant.

"You're getting better at that." Loki said and I laughed softly.

"Only because I'm getting better at not fighting being led." I blushed up at him and hugged him close, nuzzling against his chest. "Lovely." I looked up in time to see him blush and raised my hand to cup his cheek, bringing his lips down to kiss mine again. "You're absolutely amazing."

His blush worsened and l watched him lick his lips as though they were suddenly too dry. "Shall we?" He asked and offered his arm to me again.

"Of course. I didn't mean to make us late." I looped my arm loosely in his and walked through the door that he opened for me.

. . .

It seemed that having Tony's name had granted us the best table in the place and we were seated by a large window overlooking the city. I looked at Loki over the top of the menu, watching up read across the options, when his eyes raised I lowered mine, blushing furiously.

"Why do you blush so? We've already been far more intimate than this." Loki asked, finally setting the menu aside to look at me.

"That just… sexual relationships are one thing. It just kind of feels like… I don't know how to describe it." I blushed and closed my menu as well. "It's like – eating is such a mundane task but being out here, with you and only you – it just… it feels very intimate." I met his eyes desperately hoping that what I had said would make sense.

He watched me for a moment, his brows knit together as though he were truly trying to comprehend what I was saying and then slowly a gentle smile slid across his lips lighting up his face. "I agree." He said softly. "And I'll admit it is very nice to not have to deal with Thor or the others every so often."

I could not look away from his eyes and for a moment the rest of the universe fell away, the sound dampened and I was left drowning in green. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life." I said out loud without meaning to. He seemed startled and pulled his head back slightly. "Nothing compares to you." I let the words fall, watching him look down at himself for a moment. I refused to allow my eyes to leave his and his sight rose again, catching me staring solely at his eyes, the one piece of him that hadn't changed with his form.

"Have you folks decided what you'd like to eat today?" The waitress was only being helpful and kind but I found myself resenting her intrusion and I took a breath to calm myself.

"Can I have the pulled pork sandwich with apricot jelly please?" I said still unable to look away from him. It was good I didn't or I would have missed the quick smirk that flashed across his face.

"And I will take the baked salmon in balsamic glaze." He said smiling and handed her both out menus. I hadn't even seen him take them, I shook my head to clear it of him a bit. As she left Loki watched her until he was sure she was out of earshot. "Pork hm?"

"What? I like pork." I said laughingly.

"I'm sure you do. They're one of your sacred animals after all." His eyes sparkled, laughing and I rolled my eyes holding out my hand to him and feeling his cool skin grasp mine.

"Brat." I whispered affectionately and stroked across the back of his hand with my thumb.

"Temptress." He replied and smiled holding my gaze.

Neither of us said a word until the food came, looking back it must have seemed very strange… or very cute. Two people sitting silently, staring into each other's eyes. Each holding on to the others hand with smiles on their faces as though the secrets of the world had become less important that the person sitting across from them. The meal came all too soon and blinking for the first time in what felt like forever I sat back letting his hand slip from mine as he did the same.

I thanked the waitress who brought us our things and set about trying to figure out how to eat without getting it all over my nonexistent dress.

"Does it bother you?" Loki asked, not looking at me.

"Does what bother me?" I set the sandwich back down and watched him.

"Not knowing your birth parents… Do you ever wish you did know about them?" He looked up through his lashes not raising his head.

I was silent for a minute and then smiled defeated. "All the time." His head raised. "I want to know if I'm anything like them, how they're doing… if I have any brothers and sisters." I laughed feeling the corners of my eyes fill with tears. "But I may not even _have_ birth parents. Not in the conventional sense not if you're right about how I came to be here."

"What about your adopted family?" He watched me carefully and I sighed.

"I love them, I do. Sometimes my mother is very difficult to get along with but then again so am I." I laughed and took a sip off my water raising my eyes. "Why?"

"Have you given any thought to what will happen when you become a Goddess again?"

My heart sank into my chest. "No. Not really."

"You'll outlive them by far." His words were soft. "And there's the chance that you won't age past a certain point."

"You know it's funny I'd thought about that before all this. Outliving them I mean." I took a deep breath. "I've got to get some recordings of my dad so I can listen to him sometimes once he's gone." I gave a strangled kind of laugh and I met his eyes. "If you're right, I'll outlive you too."

He nodded and held out his hand to me again. "I'm in no rush. We have plenty of time before that happens."

"Plenty is a very subjective term when talking about this." I said laughing hoarsely and took his hand, squeezing it hard. "Let's just enjoy what we have right now okay? The distant future is scary." He nodded and gripped my hand in return. Squeezing once more I let go and picked up the sandwich biting into it with as much gusto as I could manage.

"You know we may not be able to avoid having some of the "Avengers"-" He set the word in quotes. "follow us on the lovely little quest to find the Norns."

"Do you really think they would?" I asked and wiped the corners of my mouth having devoured half my food as though I'd been starving.

"I don't know if we could stop them."

"Who?"

"Natasha for one. She's been assigned to follow us that much is all I know for certain. But I suspect that Steven will also be asked to come. Tony has asked that either you or I carry a recording device with us at all times. I believe he wants the information on other realms but his last experience with leaving Midgard did not go so well for him." I tilted my head to the side and frowned. "He very nearly died." Loki explained. "He was much closer to it than anybody was told."

"Just those two then you think?"

"Jane may also come." He said looking at me pointedly across the table.

I winced. "Do you think that's wise? Sif will be there."

"Wise or not my brother seems to be unable to say no to her. Convincing her not to join us is up to you." He paused. "That being said Sif, while sometimes prone to great fits of jealousy knows that she only has to wait." He left the words hanging in the air and I felt my heart twist painfully with the reminder that all the people I had met would die long before I. "Besides, I believe Jane's heart would be made light by seeing more places beyond Midgard and Asgard."

"If that's what she wants I may try and talk Sif out of coming with us instead." I thoughtfully tapped my finger against my lips. "Someone has to stay back who can whoop some serious ass after all and both you and your brother and the warriors three are coming…"

"And how will you sell that to her. She seemed determined to come last time."

"Easy. She's worth all three of them in a fight." I met his smirking gaze with one of my own. "They won't refute it partly because it's true partly because she's a girl and despite all they've done to make her feel welcomed they won't fight her if they don't have to. We need her to stay back and keep an eye on things for us."

"You really do have quite a lovely sense of how to play these things." He purred at me and delicately set a piece of the salmon in his mouth.

"Don't you just make it sound so perfect." I laughed and smiled at him. Everything about the way he was drew me to him and I held out my hand again, needing to feel his skin. A shiver went up my spine with the speed of lightning when he pressed his hand against mine and I found myself lost in those eyes. "So…" I said with great difficulty. "Besides making an ass out of your brother did they have you do anything else today?"

"Nothing terribly complex. They asked me to repeat the fire spell that you'd used to see if there were any differences." He smiled. "There weren't, I'm very proud of you." I blushed and he continued. "Just a few other simple things, random bits into snakes and mice and the like."

"Aww little snakies." I cooed and batted my eyes at him before laughing. "You know… I know it's not my place to say but if anyone could understand how you feel about your heritage it might be Bruce." The words spilled out before I could stop them and Loki snapped his head up to stare intently at me.

"You would have me talk to that creature?"

"That creature?" I mocked his words with distain. "No, that man." His shoulders stiffened and then relaxed slightly.

"Tell me, what am I feeling?" He watched me curiously and I frowned.

"That's not fair L- Alex." His eyes flickered and I pulled my hand away to work a few more bites of my sandwich in. "Fine." I sighed and took a deep breath going over every part of his reaction in my mind. "You're scared and angry and maybe a tad disappointed. Not just of the Hulk but of yourself. Your genetics say you should be what you were brought up to fear. Violent, uncultured, stronger and bigger than you are. These are urges that still lay dormant within your breast and at times it is very very hard to resist them." I felt my eyes darken and the burn that had become familiar grew in height and blazed across my nerve endings. "But these aren't thing you necessarily want to be and they certainly don't cover any of the things you are." I met his eyes, watching his brow furrow slightly. "What you _are_ is absolutely amazing. You're not the strongest but you make up for it by being able to think on your feet. You don't get caught up in one style of anything – from fighting to magic – it lets you be flexible in a way that the others can't match. You're incredibly intelligent-" I laughed. "-you talk circles around me even when you aren't trying to." The focused attention in his gaze relaxed and the smallest of smiles played across his lips. "You are not the Sun like Thor." His smile faded and I began to see the man who had first been bound in the forest again. "You don't warm the fields. It's not you." Standing I moved over and knelt by his feet, setting my hand against his knee and looking up at him. "You are the moon, and without you everything would be chaos. It is the power in _you_ and not the sun that moves the oceans themselves and brings life." I reached up and touched his cheek gently, watching him close his eyes and lean hard against my hand. "You are in every way wonderful. It is _you_ I would trust by my side through everything because no matter what happened you would find a way to keep whatever promise you've made."

He turned his lips and pressed them against my palm, kissing me with eyes closed tight. Looking beyond him I pointed to the table and made a motion with my free hand to the waitress who was watching us with some of her coworkers. I'll admit, I was impressed. They moved silently and bagged everything before setting the check down for me to sign.

"Come along love." I said gently and stood, taking his hand in mine and grabbing the bag with our food in it. "I know just where we need to go."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Where are we going?" Loki asked exasperated from behind me, dragging his feet along the pavement as I pulled us forward.

"You'll see in a minute." I said smiling and stopped for a moment before forging onwards down another side street.

"I really don't see why…"

I smiled as he shut up and pulled him inside of the building. "Come on." I looked over at him beaming and lightly shut the door behind me. "Two please." I said to the woman beyond him and stepped around him. With a thankful nod I took the tickets she handed me and laced my fingers with his leading him off towards the beautiful glass buildings. "Come on lovely." Loki gave a small laugh, the vibration of it traveling though his arm into mine and followed me. The wet smell of dirt and growing things made my sense swim as we walking into the first room. With a light tug on his hand I led him over the short fences meant to mark the paths and across the mulch to settle us mostly hidden beneath a large lilac bush.

"A botanical garden?" Loki laughed and sat down on the ground after me. Rolling my eyes I pulled on his shoulder and made him lay down, his head resting on my thigh as he stared up at the sky. "How did you know it was here?"

"I could feel the growing things." I said seriously and looked out across everything for a moment before dropping my gaze to him and wrinkling up my nose in a smile. "Just kidding. I'd looking it up on the internet ages ago." He chuckled and closed his eyes as I stroked my hand across his forehead, running my nails through his hair.

"Why bring me here my queen?" He asked finally his eyes still closed.

"You seemed so… not sad but overwhelmed before. I just thought that somewhere calm would be helpful." I blushed and looked away. "But as I'm thinking now, this place is probably a lot more comforting to me than it is to you." My eyes opened again and looked down as I felt his hand set itself against my cheek, cooling the burning there.

"It was a lovely sentiment." He stared up at me with bright eyes. "And I appreciate that you even cared to try." I gave him an exasperated smile and leaned down, kissing his nose.

"Of course I cared to try. You mean a great deal to me." I said softly. It was far too early to be able to say that I loved him though I certainly would have liked to. But just over two weeks was no amount of time to be declaring such things. That line of thought was going to get me in trouble I knew and I pushed it to the side. "I really should learn how I control those roots. We can have all kinds of fun if I do." I glanced over him once lustfully and then winked feeling him laugh on my lap.

"Is that all you ever think about?" He said smiling up at me.

"Well … new relationship and all that jazz and besides, if I really am Demeter the secondary portion of my rule is over marriage and fertility." I stuck out my tongue and I felt him stiffen beneath me.

"You don't think that your-"

"What pregnant?" I asked, mock offended. "Take care how you use that word Princeling. I'm no bitch to go and trap a man into a relationship with me by either feigning or having his offspring. If I hadn't already had an IUD put in over a year ago I wouldn't have been so careless in our bedroom exploits." My smiled eased but I could still feel the tension coursing through him. "You have no idea what an IUD is do you." I asked finally catching up to what the problem was.

"Not in the slightest." He managed to say, his voice tight.

"Intrauterine Device-"

"What does that-"

"If you'll calm yourself I'll explain." I said lightly dragging my nails across his scalp. "There are two kinds, hormonal and copper. I have the copper so that's really the only one I know about." His body hummed with tension and I sighed. "It's basically makes my womb super hostile to sperm." I waited for a second to see if he relaxed at all and when he didn't. "It basically means that until I take it out that I'm barren." I could see the reflex of pity in his eyes. "I'm not actually barren. Stop looking at me like that." I said sharply and frowned.

"Sorry, it's just… being barren is such a terrible fate, both on Asgard and as I remember it, here."

"Not as much here anymore. Not unless you want children, but more and more people are deciding that they don't." I blinked slowly.

"And what about you?" His words were soft and I could feel the blush rise to my cheeks. "You're old enough to have offspring. Many people your age are starting families. Did you never want children?"

My shoulders stiffened and I swallowed hard. How could I explain to him that I'd been talking about it with the man I'd been with before him, planned every detail of my life with him. "I… I do want children. But not with someone who won't be as good as they deserve, or as good as I deserve." My brow knit together as I spoke. "The m-guy I was with before was a jackass. I wish I'd realized it earlier, though I guess I should just be glad I didn't get stuck with him permanently. He was pushing hard for children towards the end, I'm glad I never told him that I had an IUD in. I don't think that would have ended well." I laughed softly and looked back down at him. "Besides if you're right I've already _got_ plenty of children."

He laughed but his eyes were still searching mine, unreadable. Whatever he was thinking it was gone in a flash and only the laughter remained behind his gaze.

"No, I was just making the point that part of any "duties" I would have as Demeter include bedroom activities." I said finally and looked back around us. "Besides, I wasn't joking when I said you talk circles around me. I really do wish I understood more of what you were talking about but I just don't have the capacity for it."

"Here now, don't say that." Loki reached up and cupped my cheek gently, guiding me back down to look at him. "You're very intelligent."

"But not about the same things as you." I said smiling. With a quick motion I turned and kissed the meat of his thumb. "I never said I was stupid but I know I'm not the brightest. Besides we've had vastly different life experiences. There's no magic on Midgard, not that I knew of anyway so there would have been no way for me to learn about it. The same thing goes for Jotun or any of the other people that inhabit the other eight realms that are Midgard." I laughed and nuzzled against his hand again. "So tell me beautiful, intelligent one, where should we start looking for the Norns."

Loki took a second and then an easy smile broke out on his face as though he had accepted the things that I said. "It'll be difficult. They aren't in any of the nine realms or Olympus. The lands where they reside are their own. I'll have to actually start researching it once we get back to Asgard, there have to be links between words."

"Couldn't I just space hop us like I did with Tony yesterday? Or what about Heimdall, couldn't the bifrost get us there." I waved absently into the air, figuring that if the Gatekeeper had focused in on us when I used his name I might as well wave hello and that if he hadn't I only looked slightly like a fool.

"If it were that easy to get to the Norns then people would be visiting them all the time." Loki said patiently and I sighed, nodding.

"Fair enough."

"Let me do some research on it. I'm sure there's something written about it somewhere in Asgard." Loki assured me and ran his thumb along my cheek.

"Alright. I wish I could read those runes, it'd go faster with both us looking but I still don't understand them." I leaned into his touch, smiling softly.

"It'd be better for you to spend your time practicing fighting anyway. The path to the Norns won't be easy. In fact the easiest part of the journey may be getting to their realm. I'm sure there will be many dangers once we actually arrive there."

"Loki…" I whispered, my grin becoming pathetic. "You know no matter how good I get I won't be a match for the others. It won't matter how much I practice, long protracted battles aren't my forte." He frowned.

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't be able to protect yourself."

"That much I can do, courtesy of roots." I said twisting my hand and watching the plants around us strain towards us.

"Roots will not stop everything." Loki warned and I dropped my hand, the plants springing back into their original places.

"As you wish it Princeling. I will practice with Thor and the others until I drop from exhaustion." I said solemnly. Loki gave an irked look and brought my chin up with a sharp knuckle under it.

"You know that isn't what I wanted."

"Then I shall practice with Thor and the others and then return to you so you can be the reason I drop from exhaustion." I said softly, my tone joking. Moving my head quickly I took his knuckle between my teeth and bit it lightly before letting it drop, leaving him to laugh.

"You are an even bigger prat than my brother." He said and lightly swatted at my shoulder.

"I do what I can. Unfortunately I'm limited in my ability to be annoying by not having grown up with siblings to torment." I closed my eyes and sighed theatrically. "Alas at least in this form I grew up as an only child." Opening one eye I peered down at him.

"Do you wish you hadn't been? I often times found myself wishing I were." Loki asked playing with one of the pieces of hair that had fallen down across my shoulder.

"It – it's kind of a double edged sword. It taught me to be very self-reliant and how to handle being alone but it also meant that I didn't get so share a deep connection with anyone until high school when I had a car and could go see my friends whenever I wanted." I looked down at him and resumed stroking his hair. "My parents were super busy most of the time. My mother didn't really get home until six or seven at night and my father got home at around eleven and that started when I was in fourth grade. That and my mother would freak out if I went out to play with the other kids on my street after school and I wasn't home when she got there. I guess it made her worried that I'd been abducted or something but it just kind of sucked. It meant I spent a lot of time alone." It took me a second to completely get rid of the look of deep sorrow on my face. "Of course now if I didn't have my alone time I'd go positively crazy so there's that." I grinned and looked down at him, watching him study my face. "Can I help you?"

Loki still looked as though there was something on his mind said nothing but leaned up and pulled me down against his lips, kissing me hard. For a split second the smell of everything; of him, of the plants and dirt around us, filled everything I was and then it was gone and he broke the kiss. I could feel the blushing roses on my cheeks and fought to catch the breath he had stolen from me.

"Hi." I said quietly and stared into his eyes.

"Hi." He repeated to me, his voice deep and soft.

The pair of us were silent for a long time, the winter winds outside the only sounds there were. There was so much I wanted to say to him. I wanted to make him understand just how much I felt for him, how he had changed everything in my life but I couldn't find the words for it. Swallowing hard I closed my eyes for a brief moment.

"He does love you, you know." I said, immediately hating myself for not being brave enough to say what I was truly thinking.

"Who?" Loki tilted his head to the side and rested it back down on my lap.

"Thor you dope." I said and laughed, smoothing his hair. "I know he's kind of an idiot about how he goes about it but really you just have to look at him to be able to see how much he cares." Loki opened his mouth to speak and I held up my hand for him to be silent, watching him close his mouth again. "I'm sure there are things that happened when you were children and even adults that you hate each other for but I'd be willing to bet any immortality I might have against the fact that he would die for you." Loki's face grew contemplative and finally he met my eyes again.

"You can tell him I forgive him for telling you about me." He looked down at himself and waved a hand across his body for a moment.

"Loki, that isn't why I said those things." Still I smiled and lightly drew my nails across his cheeks.

"I know it wasn't but still, tell him that I forgive him."

"I will." Internally I was giggling with glee and relief, though he hadn't been any more distant to Thor since that original incident knowing that he would no longer harbor any malice in his heart made mine fill with joy.

"My queen, if I may ask." I met his eyes. "Why do you call him brother?"

I opened my mouth and then closed it again. "There are many reasons and I suspect that as time passes the list will grow." I said finally. "Firstly because it is what I have always done with friends of mine. The people I met in school became my brothers and sisters – family that had my back and my well-being in mind. The kind of family that I didn't have naturally." I smiled gently. "Secondly… I…" I swallowed hard, it was too soon. I didn't want to bring this up with him now, I was a fool for getting myself in this position. Setting my shoulders I forged on, I could do nothing now except tell the truth and hope for the best. "I have come to look upon him as a true brother."

"And me?"

I met his eyes and spoke slowly despite my blush. "Not a _brother_ of mine, no." It seemed to takes ages for the pain in his eyes disappear until he realized what I was saying, the gleam returning to his eyes in a flash once he had.

"Oh." He said.

"Ya." I responded and again we were silent, smiling at each other as the wind howled in the dark.

"Do you think-"

"It's far too soon for that." I said but blushed happily at knowing that my words hadn't scared him. Indeed his own indicated that his thoughts were not far off from mine.

"You're right. I'll ask again in a month." He smirked, bringing my hand to his lips and kissing it lightly while still watching me. I could hear my heart pound loudly in my chest and smiled bashfully in return.

"For being so long lived you're certainly move quickly." I said laughing and lightly brushed across his forehead, still looking down at him.

"For being so short lived you certainly aren't quick to move." He responded and I laughed harder.

"Fair point. Come on lovely. They're probably closing soon and as much as I like being here I feel like it might be frowned upon for us to sleep here."

"It's a shame really." Loki said as he stood up, offering me his hand. "Your "room" back at the tower isn't exactly private."

"And here I would have pegged you as someone who enjoyed having people watch you preform." I said smirking and pressing myself against him for a moment before moving to step away.

"Don't." His word froze me and I turned to look back at him, concerned. "I… what I want right now, more than anything in all the realms is to be able to bed you somewhere where it is like we are the only two persons in existence." My concern eased and I stepped back against him, tangling my fingers with his.

"Promise me you won't mention a word of this to anyone back at the tower?" I asked and licked my lips.

"Upon my life, not a word." His eyes glistened in the anticipation of it all and I looked around him. We were the last visitors left in the giant glass cages and with a quick glance I couldn't see any security cameras. Grabbing his hand I led him carefully through more of the building until we reached the large pine in the center and together we laid on the soft moss beneath it.

"And in, three, two… one." I whispered and the lights went out, leaving only the solar decorations and exit signs still glowing. With a grin I turned to look at him. I could barely see his face in the darkness and I felt my heart skip a beat. This is what we had jumped over. Our play had been so full of teasing and energy that we had both neglected the softer side of it. I felt his hands find my back and shoulder, laying me down gently on the ground as he brought his lips against mine and kissed me. His form rippled beneath my touch and the hair I had grown to love brushed against the back of my hand on his neck.

"Loki." I purred against his lips and felt him move his kisses to my neck, making me arch up against him. Sighing happily I tangled my fingers in his hair, urging him on as I clawed lightly at his shoulder. My body rippled with each carefully placed touch of his lips and tongue, his hand moving from my shoulder to stroke along my side before vanishing the dress and sliding up beneath the hem of the undershirt I wore. I could hear myself gasp as his fingers played across my skin, drawing patterns with the coolness of them before gently caressing my breast with his whole hand.

I could feel his smile against my skin and it melted my heart. This was the side of him he wouldn't often let others see. His smile told me that, a smile not a smirk, not excited by the power he wielded over my body in this moment but the pure joy that what he was doing was causing me pleasure. I felt tears of gratitude and happiness come to my eyes and pushed them away, now was not the time for tears no matter the reason.

In the dark our voices were the only sounds; soft pants and moans escaping our lips though we had not meant to let them. His touches moved down my body to my hips, playing with the waistband of my shorts and with an eager motion I arched my hips from the ground and wriggled enough to help him pull them down and off of me. I did the same for him, my hands trembling with excitement as we fumbled around in the dark. Eventually our clothes were discarded, thrown aside in a passionate desperation to feel our skins pressed together.

With a careful motion he moved above me, holding himself steady on his arms as he rested easily between my legs. Catching my lips with a tender kiss he slipped himself inside of me, smiling as I gasped against his lips, still unused to his size.

Lights played across the backs of my eyes, blinding me for a moment and I could feel my hips roll to make it easier for him to slide completely inside me, sheathing himself in the heat of my body.

"Loki." Part prayer, part plea, the name fell from my lips and I kissed him again, needing to be as close as I could to him. His arms moved and wrapped partially around my shoulder and neck in response, pulling me harder into the kiss as he slowly began to thrust.

Everything was slow. His motions, mine, even our breathing was matched and nearly nonexistent as we continued to move. His hair had fallen around us, curtaining us from anything beyond it. This was not the fiery spark that burned quickly and then faded, this was the ember that glowed for hours upon end and retained its heat to the very last. While both can catch flame, it is the ember that provides more use, still throwing warmth long after the flames had burned low.

His words from earlier rang out in my mind, promises unspoken though mutually understood. If I didn't have proof of the sincerity behind the intent of that deliberate silence before I certainly did now. My heart swelled in my chest and I kissed him again, clawing lightly up his back as I arched against him.

"Come along Princeling." I purred against the skin of his chest and wrapped my legs around his waist, gasping soft with every movement of his. I swear that through I could not see his face I could feel the smirk that spread there. For half a moment I was confused and then his weight shifted to the side, allowing him to slip one of his hands down between us, setting his thumb against my clit and stroking it in time with his movements.

Any coherent thought that I had possessed flew right out of my mind and I was lost to my sense of touch. My body burned for him, every nerve ending screamed in pleasure and with a strangled cry I arched hard, using my legs to keep him still inside my body as I came.

The force of it left me blinking bits of colored lights from my vision and eventually my legs relaxed enough for him to move again. Still he did nothing but move his arm back up to encircle my shoulder and pull me close, turning us both on our sides with him still inside me.

"But Loki you didn't-" It was still a struggle to speak with any clarity and I pulled my head back enough from his chest to keep from adding "being muffled" to the list of problems with my voice.

"I don't need to." His tone was quiet and he stroked my hair as the aftershocks of my orgasm rippled around him. I could still feel him pulse inside me, how hard he still was. Closing my eyes against I rested my head against his chest until my body was back under control. Smiling I pushed and rolled atop him and sat up as he lay back against the moss.

"But I want you to." I said and reached out to smooth the hair from his face. With a soft moan I began to move, leaning forward enough to support myself with my hands on either side of his head. His hands moved to lay against my back and with deliberate slowness he dragged his nails across my back making me arch upwards until I was sitting straight on him. With a quick movement his hands moved to sit on my hips and then roamed up across my body, playing with my breasts and rolling my nipples between his fingers.

"As you wish then my queen." He purred breathily and began to thrust up to meet each of my movements. Groaning I bit my lip and tightened my body deliberately around him, smirking to myself as he let out a throaty moan. "That – that was unfair." He rasped and lightly clawed down my stomach before setting his hands against my inner thighs, using that as leverage to help me move.

"I'm sure it was." I said laughingly and arched down to kiss him lightly. His thumb found my clit again and I whimpered against his lips. "Loki… now whose being unfair?" I mewled as he began to stroke in small light circles there.

"And if I told you that each orgasm of yours drives me towards my own?" His voice was sultry and I found that I did not want to resist him.

"Then I would have you wring me till I could not breath and you emptied inside of me." I whispered and closed my eyes feeling the pressure of his thumb increase as he continued to meet each movement of mine with a harder and harder thrust.

He had been right, my room at the tower wouldn't have nearly been private enough for his, and I admit most of that was my fault. I could hear the sounds of my moans and mewls echoing off the walls of the building, though fortunately my eagerness seemed to do nothing but encourage him. He had brought me to my peak twice more before finally his hand fled and found my hip, pushing me down hard a top him as his cold seed flooded my womb. It was enough to engulf my senses once more and my body tightened around him, milking him even as it contracted in its own pleasure.

Finally, panting and exhausted I collapsed on his chest, his arms moving to wrap tightly around me. For long minutes there was nothing to fill the silence but the sounds of our ragged breathing and then finally I laughed.

"Think you can use enough magic to put clothes on us?" I asked and lightly kissed along his collarbone.

"If that is what you wish."

"It most certainly is." I struggled to sit up with him still inside me and looked around, noting the location of our clothes.

"Do you not simply want to get dressed?" Loki chuckled from beneath me and waved a hand across my body setting the pink dress back in its place.

"Too much work. It's much simpler to do this." I winked and twirled my fingers enough for the location around us to change. We were back in my room and with a small drop we fell onto the bed, our clothes falling from a greater height to scatter around us.

"How is it you had enough energy for that but not to get dressed?" Loki asked laughing. With a grumbled I waved his words away and grabbed the covers from the foot of the bed and brought them up around us, settling against his chest and closing my eyes. The last thing I remember feeling was the touch of his hand upon my hair and his lips against my cheek.

"Well eve my queen."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Wake up sister!" The joyous voice rang through the small room and made me wince as I rolled over to level a stare at Thor. "It is time to practice."

"Thor, brother, I love you but if you don't leave and let me go back to sleep I will end you." I snarled and pushed my hair out of my face and stared up at him through the layers that fell back down.

"Come now, Loki has been saying that for years and so far I am still here." Thor laughed and moved towards the bed that I was beginning to realize was empty. "Now come here. Loki said you might still be worn out from the magic testing the other day."

"Thor wait! Thor NO!" I shrieked as he hoisted me up into his arms and the dress I had been wearing disappeared. A blind man could have seen the blush on Thor's face and I kicked lightly in his arms. "Put me down damn it." My anger faded quickly and as he set my feet back on the floor I found myself giggling, then chuckling, then absolutely howling with laughter. "How bad do you think the others would freak out if I went out there like this?" I managed to choke out despite my lack of ability to breathe.

"Sister you cannot be serious." Thor said and closed his eyes though he still faced me.

"I most certainly am serious. All my clothes are dirty and I can't make illusions."

"Then I will fetch brother and he can clothe you again."

I frowned and rolled my eyes. "Give me your cape, I'm not going to let him get away with this." I held out my hand and made a grabbing motion. Still without opening his eyes Thor swept his cape from his shoulders and offered it out to me. "And don't you say a word to him about this." I tapped his shoulder once the cape was wrapped tightly around me.

"I won't have to. Brother can read me like an open book." Thor said opening his eyes.

"Then stay behind me and don't look at him. Is anyone else here?"

"Natasha and Steve are both still here as are Tony and Bruce."

"Hmm… poor little Steve may get a shock then." I bit my thumbnail and worried it between my teeth for a moment. "Ah well, no use, I'll have to risk it."

"Sister I do not like the smile on your face. It is the smile Loki wears when he is about to do something that will end with us in trouble."

"Oh you worry too much Thor. Besides, who could we get in trouble from here?"

"Do not tempt the Norns sister or they will respond in kind." Thor said warningly and I rolled my eyes.

"Bah, you're no fun. Now then." I grinned and keeping the cape closed until I made my way to the doorway to the room that had become familiar to us all.

"Good morning love, did you want something to…" A mug shattered as Loki finally raised his eyes to look at my form, watching me stand naked beneath the cape, hair wild and free around my shoulders.

The calculated look of patience on my lips faded into a smirk and then like a switch was flipped I began to laugh. "Oh by the nine, if you could see your face." His eyes were still glued to my form and I slowly stopped laughing though I still smiled. "Come on my princeling. Don't dish out what you can't take." I chuckled and walked over to him, taking care to avoid stepping on the fragmented porcelain. "Come now my love" I purred in his ear, letting my fingers play lightly across his shoulders as I walked behind him. "You're staring."

"Why… but … why?" Loki stammered and I rolled my eyes letting my fingers glide off his arm and moving to settle myself on the couch, draping the cape artfully across the knee that pressed against my chest.

"And why not?" I smirked and winked.

"Because you'll freeze." Loki said finally.

"No I won't, it's warm in here and if I have to I learned how to tweak that fire spell so that it warms me instead of burning something."

"Someone will see you." He hissed.

"I am nearly one hundred percent certain that anyone who will be coming into this room, with the exception of Steve has seen or has been a naked lady at some point." I countered.

Loki opened his mouth and then closed it again. "Fine…"

"Oh love, don't be cross." I said and stood again coming over to lean on the counter, crossing my arms beneath my breasts and watching him. "If you really want me to put on something you'll have to do it for me. All my clothes are dirty."

"Are you sure you wouldn't just rather parade around here naked?" Loki's voice was laughing and I felt my shoulders relax.

"Only once we have a place to ourselves." I smiled gently and watched his eyes light up excitedly. "Or if I'm about to get into a hot spring again." He smiled and came over to me easing the fabric from my shoulders and kissing me hard. When he broke away he leaned back and smiled.

"That should do, it'll even be more permanent that what I had set up around you before. This one won't disappear when someone touches it."

"Well that's a relief." I grinned and kissed the back of his hand, admiring the fabric that lay across my body. "Since you promised to take me shopping."

"Of course, how could I have forgotten?" Loki chuckled and twirling me around once before bringing me to his chest and wrapping his arms around me.

"Are you two going to be disgustingly cute all day?" Jane's voice came from behind me and I turned my head to look at her grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh but we could be so much worse." I said giggling.

"Do you think we should darling?" Loki purred and I batted my lashes at him, easing my hand into his pocket and grabbing the card I had seen him put there before.

"Hmmm… Nope!" My fingers closed around the plastic and I twirled away from him, rushing over to Jane and snagging her wrist. "It's just going to be me and Jane today. You two boys behave yourselves until we get back." I winked and raced to the stairwell, leading the startled woman down the steps.

"Wait whoa! We're not going to walk down all these levels are we?" Jane asked and pulled hard back against my wrist.

"Naw." I said slowing. "But it doesn't make much of a dramatic exit if we have to wait for the elevator after running away.

"Why are you taking me anyway?" Jane asked and fell into step beside me as I opened the door to the second floor down from our men. "Wouldn't you rather go with Loki?"

"Granted he does have a wonderful fashion sense and I count the time I spend with him as very precious," I lowered my eyes and felt a stupid kind of smile slide onto my face. "but I've been told you want to come with us when we go to seek the Norns and…" I gave a soft snort. "…if I am honest with myself then you and I will eventually be sisters of a sort." I released Jane's wrist and looked up at her. "So I figured it would be good for us to have some alone time."

"I won't let you talk me out of coming with you all. I got to see Asgard but there's so much I could learn from going to another plane." Jane's gaze was fierce and I gave her a long look as I pressed the elevator call button.

"You misunderstand me. I never intended to keep you from coming with us." I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms still staring at her. "However I was going to ask about your ability to pick up new languages." Her brow furrowed.

"What?"

"How fast can you pick up languages?" I said again slower.

"Umm… fairly quickly? Why?"

"Loki needs help." Her lips twitched in a smirk and I ignored it. "He may not admit it but looking for clues on how we can get to the Norns is going to be difficult. No matter how much he tries to explain it I can't grasp the meanings of their runes. It'll just frustrate him eventually. If you're as good as you as at picking up languages then you might be able to help him."

Jane's shoulders relaxed. "Why doesn't Thor or one of the others help?"

"Let's be honest. Thor is a darling and he can be very smart but what we're looking for is going to need someone who can read subtext in writing. The clues to where they are won't be obvious."

Jane nodded as the elevator doors opened and I walked in still staring at her.

"Oomph." I snorted as I turned just fast enough to smack face first into someone's chest.

"I didn't think you were that eager to see me again my queen." Loki's voice rolled over me and made my hair stand on end.

"Damn, well there goes our smooth exit." I said from the floor and held out my hand to him. Laughing he reached down and grasped my wrist, easily pulling me up.

"Hello Jane." Thor's voice was soft and full of love as he looked at Jane. The woman behind me smiled and stepped onto the elevator with us.

"Off to somewhere fun then?" She asked.

"Brother has suggested that we attend something called Palisades Climb Adventure. I am not quite sure what it is but he assures me that I will enjoy it." Thor took her hands in his and smiled.

"I'm sure you'll both have plenty of fun." I said from against Loki's chest and stepped away as the doors opened on the ground floor. Loathed as I was to step away from Loki's grasp I walked out of the elevator first. "Oh Thor! Before you go I have something to tell you. Loki, Jane, you two go on ahead, we'll be right with you."

Loki frowned and trying to suss out what I was driving at, then nodded towards Jane and offered her his arm. "Shall we then Lady Jane?"

I could see the moment of distrust in her eyes and then it vanished and she set her arm on his. "I feel weird doing this." She said as she walked away with him.

"What is it sister? Is everything all right?" Thor stared at me worriedly and I waved his concern away.

"I almost forgot to tell you and I'm pretty sure that Loki never would. He says you're forgiven for telling me his secret." I grinned broadly.

"This is wonderful news sister!" Thor grasped me in a tight hug and spun me around several times.

"Thor. Thor! I can't breathe." I laughed weakly and stumbled a bit once he set me down, holding out my arms to keep myself upright. "Dizzy, dizzy, dizzy." I said shaking my head to clear it. "Come on, they're be waiting for us."

"Of course." Thor's grin was infectious and I led the way out from the lobby to the street.

"Brother I am so relieved!" Thor dashed past me and scooped Loki up in a crushing hug.

"I should have told him not to do that…" I said to Jane as I moved to stand next to her.

"Why…?"

"Secrets told, finally forgiven." I said shaking my head slightly trying to get her to drop it.

"Okay…" Jane pulled her coat on tighter around her and watched them.

"Thor… Thor put me down." Loki's voice was quickly growing more annoyed. "THOR PUT ME DOWN YOU DOLT!"

Laughing I grabbed Loki's arm and pulled him away from Thor into my own embrace and kissed him. "Now now, none of that." I purred against his lips and smiled. Pulling back enough to look into his eyes I kissed his nose. "Be good Alexander." I said giving him a pointed stare and with a sigh Loki changed his form.

"By your order alone my Queen." Loki bowed low and kissed me hard.

"Alexander? Sister have you struck your head? His name is…"

"Brother you'd best shut your mouth right now." I said darkly not looking away from Loki's eyes. I could feel Thor stiffen and with a sigh I turned my gaze to him, softening it. "Thor, think about it carefully. We are in New York. Your brother and this city have a history that is not quite as pleasant as one would have hoped. It is dangerous for him to be wandering about even with you. It is simpler and safer for him to go in this guise." I looked back at him and gently stroked a thumb across his cheek feeling him lean into it.

"But-"

"The name is one he picked himself from a list of names I told him." I said dismissively. "You know I would rather he could walk around how ere he wanted but that is not how the world is. Give them time." Though I answered Thor's question I spoke directly to Loki.

"I…yes sister." Thor exhaled and I smiled gently kissing the pad of my thumb and placing it against Loki's lips.

"I'm sure you two will have a wonderful time." I said and watching Loki's eyes go from pained to shining. "And we'll be waiting for you when you get back."

"I have to leave early tonight." Jane's voice was filled with regret. "I have to get back to my lab and it's a long flight."

"No worries, I'll get you where you need to go and within a few minutes too." I grinned.

"Can you really?" Jane asked, grasping Thor's arm tighter.

"Of course. I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it. The only thing I can't do is bring you through since I promised Director Fury that I would stay within the city limits."

"That's fine. Thank you." Jane's eyes shone and I jokingly offered my arm to her.

"Come along my dear, we should leave these two to their games. We have shopping to do." I smiled as she slipped her arm into mine and I waved to both of the boys as I led her off.

"Do you have any idea of how you do it?" Jane asked as we walked together down the street.

Laughing I moved my hand and intertwined my fingers with hers, swinging our arms. "You sound just like Tony and Bruce. No I don't know how I do it. They're working on figuring it out though. I'm sure if you asked nicely they'd be willing to tell you what they know." I smiled and eventually let her hand go on a downswing. "What do you think I should get?" I asked finally, following her lead up to one of the stores. "I'm not really one for shopping."

"Well come on then." Jane pulled me by the arm and brought me inside.

. . .

"Are you absolutely sure it looks okay?" I fidgeted nervously with the fabric of the skirt and looked up at Jane with wide eyes.

"It looks fantastic." Jane reassured me and laughed as I swayed back and forth on the balls of my feet.

"Okay… okay, okay, okay." I said and walked up to the counter. "I'm going to wear these out." I motioned to the entire ensemble.

"Very good madam and how would you like to pay?" The attendant said and I produced the card I had stolen off of Loki.

"Credit please." I said handing it to her. With a quick motion she swiped it and handed it back to me, handing me a pen as she did. With a flourish I scrawled Loki's name in an illegible form on the bottom of the receipt. With a broad grin I smoothed the emerald green cocktail dress down and readjusted the scarf around my neck.

"I have to ask, did you choose those colors because of Loki?" Jane asked trotting up alongside me.

"Why does everyone I meet ask me that? Can't someone else like green and gold?" I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Sorry."

"I'm not upset but it is funny." I said and looked at her. "Come on, we've got to hit up somewhere a little less expensive, I want to grab some lay around clothes. These are far too nice to just sit around in and I… have no idea where I'm going." I frowned and looked up and down the street, eyes narrowed. "To the internet!" I said and pulled out my phone, hurriedly looking up the stores around us. "Right, this way…" I turned and led Jane down the street, staring intently at the directions on my phone.

. . .

"Welcome back! Do you think you're well enough to do more of that spatial travel stuff?" Tony nearly pounced on me as soon as I stepped off the elevator.

"Ah what? Ya sure." I held the bags closely to my body and smiled. "Give me a minute so I can put these in my room? Jane why don't you meet us in the lab, you wanted to see how my magic worked too right?" I said and smiled at her.

Tony waved me off and I went sprinting down the hall. It wouldn't be bad as long as he didn't make me transport both of us twice in a row quickly again but even if he did the practice would help me for the day when I would keep a small permanent distortion around my phone so that Jane could get a hold of Thor. Stopping in my room I looked at the bags and worried my lip between my teeth, I was torn between the desire to wear something comfortable and the desire to be wearing the nice dress that Loki's money had bought for me. Finally I set the bags down and turned away, kicking off my shoes and laying my new scarf and coat on the mattress.

"Sorry that took so long!" I called back down the hall as I trotted back into the hall.

"You look very nice ma'am." Steve said from the couch and stood.

"Please don't stand, it makes me feel silly. And there's no need to call me ma'am." I laughed and felt myself blush.

"He's right, you look very nice." Bruce's voice came from behind me and I turned with a broad smile on my lips.

"Hello Bruce. Are you joining Tony in his investigation of that screwy space thing I can do again?" My grin was broad as I watched him nod.

"Don't let them push you too far this time ma'am." Steve said and offered me a weak smile.

"Please stop calling me ma'am." I said and met his eyes, with a sigh my smile eased. "You might as well call me Demeter. I'm going to have to get used to it eventually." I shrugged.

"Would you like us all to call you that?" Bruce said and I looked at the ground.

"Ya, you might as well."

"You don't sound too enthused." Tony said and offered me a glass full of scotch. Taking it with a shallow grin I drink some of it and winced.

"Ugh by the nine I don't know why I keep drinking this when you offer it." My lip curled into a snarl and I drank more making both Tony and Bruce laugh. "And as to my name it's just awkward. I've been called something else my entire life but if Loki's right Demeter is what I'll be called for millennia after people have forgotten the name I bare now."

"That doesn't mean you should." Bruce said and laid a hand on my shoulder reassuringly. I felt the sadness that had grown in my stomach dissolve and I patted his hand.

"I won't ever forget my name but I should probably still get used to being called Demeter. Steve-" I brought my eyes up to meet the blond man's. "Demeter will work just fine. No more calling me ma'am okay?"

"Yes ma'… Demeter." He said softly and gave an almost unsure grin.

Smiling broadly to reassure him I fought to hide the rise in the heat that swamped through my veins. "Shall we then boys? It's been an eventful day but I can certainly do a few more tricks for you."

"What you do aren't tricks." Tony said and led the way from the room. "It's actually really impressive, as is Loki's magic. Speaking of which, did they happen to mention where they were going? I saw him smirking earlier but I didn't get a chance to ask."

"Somewhere called Palisades Climb Adventure? I'm not sure what it is or where for that matter."

"It's an indoor ropes course. I'm sure they're having a marvelous time then. We should all do that sometime, rent it out and just fly around on ropes."

"Can't you already fly around just in regular life?" I asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Well ya but not everyone here can. Can you?"

"Well no, but apparently I turned into a horse once and that ended interestingly for me so even if I could turn into animals I'm not one hundred percent that I would."

"Define interestingly?" Tony said his eyes attaining the hyper focus he often had when he was on the trail of some new piece of information.

"Um… horsy offspring ensued?" I said trying hard to be delicate.

"Wait, what?" Both men turned to look at me with startled stares. "You gave birth to a horse?"

"Well not recently no." I pulled up short and watched them. "But yes, apparently he recognizes me or something. It was part of how Loki determined who I was when I named him."

"You named him?"

"The horse, not Loki."

"I figured."

I shrugged. "Names have always been powerful. In almost every culture once you knew the true name of something you could command it. In choosing the correct name for my son I solidified the fact that I had a bond with him on a deeper level then I could be aware of."

"But your son's a horse." Bruce said and frowned.

"And you turn into a giant green guy." I said frowning back. Bruce stiffened and I continued to look at him deadpan. "I'm sorry I thought we were in a state the obvious contest. My next one was that Tony likes to drink what amounts to shoe shine." The ice in Bruce's eyes melted and he gave a soft laugh.

"All right, you're right. That wasn't fair of me. I guess stranger things have happened."

"No, I should be the one apologizing."

"What for?" Tony's voice drifted in over ours. "You didn't say anything negative just that he got bigger and green."

"Still… it was uncalled for. I'm sorry." I turned my eyes back to Bruce and he nodded.

"So you have a son."

"I apparently have quite a few children but he's the only one I've run into." Biting my lip I looked at them both and put out my hand behind me. "You two should say hi to him." I could feel the distortion behind me and I gave a sharp whistle.

"Wait what?" Tony dove out of the way as Areion thundered into the hallway breezing past my shoulder.

"What was that noise?!" Natasha and Clint were the first ones down the hall and pulled up short as they came upon me with my hand cupping Areion's muzzle and stroking his forehead.

"Hello there. Come and meet my son, Areion."

"Your son's a horse…" Clint said deadpan and turned on his heel. "That's it, this officially passed into the realm of way too weird for sober me to deal with. I'm going to go get shitfaced and then I'll come back and meet him."

"He'll be fine, this is just a little weird even for us." Natasha said and approached us cautiously.

"You brought a horse here." Tony said standing up and dusting himself off. "You're getting better at it!" The glee in his voice wasn't hard to identify and I grinned.

"Only you would have that kind of reaction to a horse appearing out of nowhere." I said and grabbed Natasha's quivering hand, setting it in my place against Areions nose. "He's just a horse Natasha, he won't hurt you." I said softly to her and watched her force her shoulders to relax.

"I know that, it's still weird." She hissed but I smiled.

"Could you send him back?" Bruce asked finally straightening his shoulders and walking over to stroke the stallions neck.

"I could but I think if I sent him back right now it'd wear me out. He's a lot heavier than a person or even two. I want to give it half an hour at least."

"But you don't feel weak now." Tony questioned, his eyes gleaming.

"Not as such no, but I have that kind of feeling you get when you're just waiting to be sick and you know it's coming. I want to let that fade before I try anything big."

"What about your other magic?" Tony still stared at me seeming to ignore Areion.

"What like this?" I twisted my fingers and a bouquet of poppies appeared in my hand. "It still seems fine. It may not be large enough magic for me to register, though that being said I'm not even sure that they're done in the same way." I frowned and looked at the flowers before bringing them close to smell them.

"How do you mean?"

"I'm not really sure how to explain it but it just doesn't feel the same."

"I wish you'd waited until we were in the lab so we could have measured the differences and actually found out if they were different or not." Tony gave me puppy dog eyes and I rolled mine.

"I can bring more flowers through or things like food and you already have data from both."

"It's true but having them in real time is always more useful."

"Picky, picky, picky." I said laughing and clicked my tongue. "Areion, come on hun. We're going this way." The stallion snorted lightly and pulled his head carefully out of Natasha's hands and stepped around her to follow me.

"Is he intelligent?" She asked and fell into step behind us.

"I assume so. He always seems to know what we're talking about and he is the son of two gods. I'm not sure he could do math though or anything like that, but what do I know, maybe he could." I shrugged and slipped in through the doorway of the lab, catching Pepper's form out of the corner of my eye.

"There's a horse in the building." She said coming into the room after us. "Do I… do I even want to know?"

"He's my son." I volunteered from my place on the counter.

"….Right. Tony, I need you to sign these." She walked around us and set a pile of papers down on the counter next to him.

"But Pepper!" The man whined.

"Now Tony. It'll take two seconds, look I even have a pen." She handed it to him and flashed us all a smile as he rushed through and signed his name on the documents.

"Happy?"

"Thrilled. Carry on." Pepper waved and walked back from the room.

"Well she seemed to take that well." I said and watched her go.

"I think she kind of just accepts everything these days." Tony said with a sad kind of smile.

"Go lay down Areion, I'll take you out for a ride later." I said and patted the horse on the shoulder. With a shake of his head he lipped my arm and walked off to the corner of the room, folding his legs delicately beneath him and easing himself to the floor. "Now then, shall we get started?"

. . .

The night wore on and I had produced nearly a bushel of apples and armfuls of poppies for my small assembled group by the time Areion's head shot off the ground. With almost comical movements he dashed to his feet and went flying towards the door as Loki appeared in it, butting the black haired man hard in the chest and letting out a happy whinny as he did.

"Omph, by the nine that hurt. Areion? What are you doing here boy?" Loki's face was one of easy pleasure and I found myself beaming.

"I brought him." I said finally and watched as he raised his head to look past dun horse to me. "Did you have a good time at wherever you went?"

"Very much so." Thor came up behind his brother and clasped his shoulder. "My bro- Loki's choice of activity was perfect." I raised my eyes to Thor and smiled broadly. He had changed what he was going to call Loki and it may not have seemed like much but not being "Thor's brother" but his own person was going to mean much to him.

"Did you go flying around on ropes?" I asked as Jane raced across the floor to throw herself into Thor's outstretched arms.

"Loki's much better at it than I am." Thor said laughing and raised a hand to run it through his hair in a smoothing awkward gesture, his other arm locked tightly around Jane.

"I'm sure." I purred and winked, tossing something lightly to him. "Here my princeling. You may need these."

"What did she throw?" Tony asked and wandered over to try and look into Loki's clasped hands.

"Not that it's any of your business Stark but sugar cubes." He opened his palm and held them up for inspection, Areion thrusting his muzzle closer to try and get the treats. "I'm surprised you didn't bring Sleipnir through."

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to or not." I said seriously, ignoring the looks we were getting from the others.

"You might as well. If you're going to have your son here there's no reason for my child to be kept at home." He met my eyes with a wide grin and I held out my hand again, twisting space until I could whistle and call Sleipnir thought.

"Hello nephew." Thor said and patted the many-legged horse on the neck. With a soft whicker the stallion butted his head once against Loki and Areion before coming over to lip at my hair.

"Hello sweetheart." I said smiling.

"Does someone what to explain what's going on here? I feel like we stepped into a very strange version of the Brady bunch." Tony said and looked back and forth between the two of us.

"Well I suppose that's what it will be once the rest of my kids and I reconnect." I said and tilted my head thoughtfully to the side.

"Brady bunch?" Thor's brow furrowed, the motion such a perfect mirror copy of what was going on with Loki's face that it made me giggle.

"It was an old tv show about two parents, each with three kids that come together and the new family they create." I said swinging my legs and offering Sleipnir some of the remaining sugar cubes I had in my hand. My eyes met Loki's and I knew that our recent conversation was flashing through his mind as well. "The uniting of two families." I said softly. "It was quite a comedy but at the time it came out it was very daring." I smiled and scratched Loki's son behind the ears, listening rather than watching him shake his head pleased.

"So Loki you and a mare huh?" Tony elbowed the slender man in the ribs and the prince frowned.

"No – not quite."

"What do you mean?"

"Think Stark, use that brain of yours." I said from across the room and he blushed hard.

"No way." He looked between us. "Are you kidding?"

"No." Loki shook his head and Tony opened his mouth and shut it several times without saying anything.

"Right… so I'm going to say we're done for the evening." Tony said clapping and going back over to his notes. "There's a lot of stuff Brucey boy and I have to go over. We'll come and find you again when we need more data."

"Fine. Oh! Before I forget, has Director Fury said anything about me being able to leave soon? It's not that I don't love New York City, it's just that I don't love New York City or cities in general for that matter. A bit confining for my tastes." I stared at Tony as I pulled myself onto Sleipnir's back, watching Loki do the same to Areion from the corner of my eye.

"I'm not really the person he confides in but I've heard through the grapevine that he's having a hell of a time convincing that the counsel that you're not a threat."

"It's not the counsel's permission I need to leave the city." I said matter-of-factly. "My oath was sworn to him alone and he has the power to release me from it."

"Are you two just going to ride off into the sunset now?" Tony asked eyeing us.

"Hardly." I said and turned Sleipnir with my knees before twisting enough space so that we could end up outside. "It's already dark out after all." I winked and kicked the stallion into a trot and disappeared.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Do you really think it is wise to leave them like this?" Loki asked from behind me. "You must already be exhausted from bringing both Areion and Sleipnir here. You're expending too much energy."

"I'm fine love." I said and shivered only slightly as the cold air whipped around us. "The only thing I wish is that I'd brought was a coat."

"You really are alright?" Loki asked trotted up alongside me and holding out a huge white fur cape. With a soft laugh I took it from him and set it across my shoulders.

"As alright as I ever am. I don't feel any weaker, the heat pouring through my veins hasn't changed though my skin itself is cold and I don't feel tired."

"Tony was right, you are getting better and at an alarmingly fast rate." I could see Loki frown in the dark and I tilted my head to the side.

"Isn't getting better a good thing?" I asked smiling softly. There was dread in my breast for his answer and my heart pounded terribly loud in my ears as he stayed silent. "Loki…" My word was soft but it caught his attention and brought him back from where his mind wandered. "If something has gone wrong I want to know."

"No, nothing's gone-"

"Don't lie to me Loki." I said softly and looked away from him beyond the head of Areion.

I could hear him sigh and see his shoulders lower out of the corner of my eye. "The speed at which you're picking up magic is worrying." He said finally. "I only taught you that flame spell a short time ago, your data for it shouldn't match mine already. It should be rougher around the edges at the very least, and the fact that you've managed to adapt it without any formal training…"

"What does it mean?" I still refused to look at him.

"It means that if this body is an avatar for Demeter as I suspect it is, that you and her are in too close of contact. Her power will eventually rip this form apart at the seams." I could feel the bottom drop out of my stomach and my hands tightened on the cape drawing it closer in around me.

"So the more I use magic the faster I die?" I could feel the sorrow etch itself into my features. "Okay so that's easy I'll just stop using it."

"It's not that simple." Loki cautioned and reached out for my hand.

"How could it be anything _but_ that simple? If I'm not using magic I won't wear this body out." The panic had started to rise in my chest and my words tumbled out of my mouth faster than I'd meant them too.

"Love." Loki's one word stopped me dead and he took my hand in his, stroking over the back of it with a soothing thumb. "The fire's already begun. You mentioned feeling it before, that heat in your veins is already working towards your death." I could see his eyes shining and I blinked, surprised to feel tears roll down my cheeks. "Even if you stopped all magic use now it still wouldn't change the fact that it's sped up your body's rate of exhaustion. Eventually it'll just give out… you're only mortal." His green eyes held mine and he reached out to wipe away the tears that streamed down my cheeks.

"I'm scared." I said and closed my eyes to lean against his touch.

"Don't be. I won't let you fall again, I promise." I opened my eyes and met his gaze again, feeling the intensity behind them. "I promise."

Slowly a smile crept onto my face, a smile that covered everything I was feeling; trusting, scared, accepting, loved. With a cough I brought my hand up to wipe away the rest of the tears and softly I laughed. "So, does that mean I don't have to give up magic?"

Loki opened his mouth as though to say something and then closed it again, smiling ever softly. "No, you can still do magic. Just keep track of how much that fire in your veins burns and let me know when it gets and stays hotter."

"That I can do." I smiled and pushed away the fear that had swamped my senses a minute ago. What good would worrying do me? Everyone died, I would be no different and my death would have no more impact on the world than that of a starving child in the Middle East. With a grin set on my lips I squeezed his hand once and then let it go, kicking Areion into a canter through the park.

"Run as fast as you want I'll still catch you my beauty." Loki said from right behind me, his form flickering as we entered a better lit section of the park.

"Is that so Alex?" I laughed and kicked Areion off again, feeling his powerful muscles move between my legs.

"Oh easily." Loki's voice whispered in my ear and I squeaked as his arms wrapped around my waist.

"But when? How?! Loki that's not safe!" I said indignantly over my shoulder and pulled Areion into a stop.

"Alex darling, remember?" He purred in my ear and continued to hold me close.

"Alex." I said to remind myself. "It's not safe to move from one moving horse to another, you could have been hurt."

"If a fall from a horse could have hurt me I would never have survived childhood." Loki said laughing and gently kissed my neck, pushing the fur far enough to actually get to my skin. Sighing happily I leaned back into his hold and closed my eyes.

"Lo- Alex… more." I purred, remembering to use the name that he had chosen in the last second. Shivering I felt him slide his fingers up across the shape of my arms beneath the fur.

"Tell me my queen would you favor me with something?" His voice made my nerves bloom with pleasure and I opened my eyes enough to stare up into the sky above us.

"What would you ask of me princeling?" I said softly, leaning harder into his embrace.

"The next time we go to Jotunheim… would you favor me with your body?"

"Of course my love, do you even have to ask?" I chuckled and tilted my head to the side, feeling his cool breath ripple across my neck.

"Forgive me my love, I had to be sure. Jotunheim is much colder than Asgard and I want you to be comfortable." His voice trailed off.

"That's not the only reason is it?" I said smiling to myself.

He was silent for a few moments and then finally he spoke. "No."

"Then what is it?" I nuzzled my head backwards against him and closed my eyes as his arms wrapped tightly around my shoulders.

"… I promised I wouldn't speak of it again for a month." He said quietly.

"Oh Loki." My voice was a whisper and I pulled my head off his chest so that I could see him. His brow was furrowed. "You worry that I would say no," I could see his eyes darken even in the dim light. "But you should never doubt that I want nothing more than to stand alongside you for as long as either of us have."

"Then why must we wait?" Loki slipped from Areions back and held out his arms so that I could slide down and walk with him. Sighing I slipped into his grasp and set my feet against the ground.

"I just – it's all so fast. My love…" I looked up at him and gently traced his cheekbone beneath my thumb. "It's a big step." I frowned to myself thinking. Loki had already seem me at my absolute worst, the fever that had ravaged my body had been one of the worst I'd had in the past decade and yet he'd handled it with more compassion and grace than the man I had actually been considering marrying before. He had been patient and kind and although he had occasionally been short with me he had always apologized. He had never given me reason to fear him, instead taking great care to insure that I never felt threatened by him. My smile brightened. "You need not wait a month but give me until we return to Asgard at least." I could feel his body hum with excited energy and his smile beamed. "I'll be honest though I'd be surprised if your father approved of this match." I said laughingly.

"I couldn't care less what the All-father thinks about it." Loki smiled still and tucked my arm in his as he led us through the park.

"Still, he would have a point. You wouldn't really be getting much in the arrangement."

"I'd be getting you on my arm and sharing my bed until one of us passes. That's more than a fair deal in my opinion." Loki stroked his thumb over my knuckles as I blushed.

"That's not what I mean though and you know it." I said pretending to be cross.

"But it's all I care about." His smile turned into a smirk as I pulled my hand away and lightly smacked him upside the head.

"Brat." I giggled and grabbed his collar bringing him down enough so that I could kiss him hard. I felt him smile against my lips and I wrapped the fur around the both of us. "Ugh, there's no place private enough for the things I want to do to you." I purred and twined a strand of his hair around my finger.

"How I love your smile." He said lustfully and began to sway us both back and forth, sweeping farther with each step until I had to practically leap to keep pace with his movements.

"Loki stop it, I'll fall!" I said laughing and clung to his arms.

"Alex darling or does it no longer matter?" His eyes were shining but he made his exaggerated movements smaller and held me steady.

"Alex, Alex, Alex." I said his name again and again to try and cement it into my mind yet his true name still burned in my thoughts. "If I forget again you have my permission to enact whatever punishment you see fit upon me."

"Is that so?" Loki raised an eyebrow and licked his lips exposing his teeth.

"On my word Alex." I said softly, already fighting with myself to not just use his true name to give him power over me.

Loki himself seemed to be fighting with the urge to tease me until I forgot my words and yielded myself to him and being kind. He seemed to lose the battle and stepped up against me, running his fingers down my back, making me close my eyes and shiver.

"Alex… you are such a terrible creature." I purred and opened my eyes enough to look at him through lowered lashes.

"No more than you my love." His eyes danced merrily and I laughed and moved forward enough to hug him tightly around the chest. For a split second he seemed to be confused and then his arms closed in around me, holding me motionless against his body. For a moment I nuzzled him and then I pulled back enough to look up at him.

"Come along my wonderful Alex, we should get back." I stood up on the balls of my feet and kissed his nose.

Loki stammered for a moment as though he wasn't sure how to handle my actions and then finally his face softened. "You are full of surprises little queen." He said quietly and held out his hand. Sleipnir walked so that his nose pressed into Loki's hand and he looked away from my eyes. "Shall we return then?"

"Mmm ya, I wanna be cute in front of the others some more, that and I have to get the kids back so I can rest up enough to send Jane to where she needs to go tomorrow." With a quick motion Loki set his hands on my hips and lifted me onto Sleipnir's back. "Are we switching mounts then?"

"It'd be good for them to get used to carrying either one of us." Loki said and swung himself easily onto Areion's saddle. With a smile I lightly tapped Sleipnir's sides with my foot and set him into a walk. "It should keep them from fighting for dominance."

"I'll keep them from fighting for dominance." I said quietly and looked at him. "Horses are led by alpha females excepting when it comes to mating. So once I can turn into a horse again I'll keep them in line."

"Is that so? I will have to keep that in mind in case I find them fighting."

I let my eyes roam over him and smirked. "I'd love to see you as a mare sometime… if you're willing." I said finally meeting his gaze again.

"For you my queen, anything." He purred.

"Loki…" I said my voice firm and a smirk curling its way onto my lips. I knew I had done right when I saw him begin to smirk in earnest.

"You've stumbled my queen." Loki's voice was honey and it sent a shiver up my spine.

"And yet you will not let me fall." I replied and turned to look at him, still grinning.

"Oh but you are a tricky one." Loki smirked and nodded. "Very well, know that you are safe at least until we return to the tower."

"How kind of you to give me such a reprieve my love." I turned my head back and turned Sleipnir towards the tower, easily visible even in the night.

"You won't think me so kind once we get back." His voice was low and I turned to look at him for a moment. Something about him seemed tense, as though he were afraid that what he was planning would drive me away. There was a silence between us that pervaded the air and though we both garnered strange looks we made our way back to the tower with no other trouble.

"You're back!" Tony nearly tackled us both as soon as we walking in on the ground floor. "I got worried that you were going to send them back before I got the chance to measure it."

"A true scientist." I said smiling. "Can you do it from down here or is there a maintenance elevator we can use?" I asked dismounting Sleipnir and watching Loki do the same on Areion.

"This way. Your brother was starting to get worried." Tony shot Loki a glance and then looked away again. "Seemed to think that you might have gone and gotten yourself in trouble."

"Thor believes me to be unable to protect myself from a tumbling kitten, I'm rather shocked that he didn't insist on coming with us."

I couldn't help but laugh a bit as we stepped into the enormous elevator each of us leading our respective child behind us. "I'm sure he doesn't think that, he probably just worries." I said and smiled.

"He will be pleased to have another person to constantly be available to watch me." Loki rolled his eyes but brought my hand up to kiss the back of it and I lightly shoved him.

"Oh please, I'm the one who can't fight worth a damn. If anything now he's got two people who are constantly together to fret over."

"That… that was not something I had considered." Loki's smile grew pained and then he laughed. "I suppose he will just have to suffer through it. Though since he has decided to teach you how to defend yourself I suggest you do your best to set him at ease by learning it."

"Very well princeling." I purred and held his hand tighter, feeling the walls close in on me slightly. With a deep breath I closed my eyes and licked my lips.

"We're almost there." Loki said and I opened my eyes just in time to see Tony turn his head enough to look between us, watching Loki stroke the back of my hand reassuringly.

"I know." I let out an annoyed noise. "And this shouldn't be something that's so hard for me. It's just an elevator. It's so stupid that I'm so scared."

"Everyone's scared of something and very few have only reasonable fears." Loki said softly and pulled me close against his chest as the elevator rose the last few floors.

"Sister! It is good to see you have both returned!" Thor met us just outside the door with his usual boisterous hugs and any apprehension that had been lingering in my body dissipated as soon as he was crushing my ribs.

"Of course we returned Thor, I promised I wouldn't leave the city and that I'd help them understand the magic-y things I can do remember?" I laughed as the big man set me down and I walked past him to hug Jane watching from the corner of my eye as Thor picked Loki up in a tight, quick hug.

"I've got to speak to my brother for a moment my queen." Loki brushed off his clothes, changing back into his natural Asgardian form and smiled at me. "Why don't you and Jane go with Tony, we'll meet you in the main room when you're done sending the kids home." I nodded and smiled as Loki kissed Sleiphnir first on the forehead and then Areion. "Be good boys, we won't be away much longer."

With a wave I broke off and followed Tony with my arm around Jane's shoulder. "So did you and Thor have fun while we were gone?" The good lady blushed and I found myself laughing. "The others didn't give you a hard time did they?"

"No they were all wonderful." Jane said and smiled. "I was wondering though, the last time I went to Asgard, Odin was very insistent that I leave and we kind of committed treason on the way out. How am I going to get back there?"

"By going the only reasonable way, walking straight through the front door." I said and set my shoulders back looking down at her. "Odin as much offered Asgard as a home for me. I will not be denied having my friends visit." I watched her smile and smiled in return. "Besides it's a pretty short list."

"Odin did that for you?!" Jane's voice was full of jealousy and I turned to look at her as we entered the lab.

"He believes Loki that I am Demeter and despite the fact that I feel no more than human I cannot disagree that the evidence that I am not is beginning to pile up. It's a good move for him politically, that's all." Jane frowned and I shrugged pulling off the heavy white fur and setting it aside as Tony began to attach the diodes to me again. "Assuming I am Demeter that means I am part of the Greek pantheon. From what I've been told the Asgardians age and die but the Olympians don't. That kind of power alone means that we're invaluable as political partners. Couple that with the powers the other "gods"-" I couldn't resist putting that word in quotes. "-have then we'd make very formidable enemies. It looks better on him to have offered me the option of coming and going in his realm as I see fit rather than him saying I can't and then me doing it anyway."

"Well that's all well and good but I'm just human." Jane said finally.

"Don't ever say – just human- you're fantastic. You do things that none of us could ever dream of doing. You're smart and funny and strong so don't ever think that you're "just human."" I said seriously and looked to Tony who nodded. With a flourish I twisted the space in front clearly able to see the fields of Asgard beyond the flickering edges of my magic. "Right boys it's time to go home. Mind what Loki told you and be good." I kissed them both on the cheek and send them through closing the portal again once the last hair from their tails had passed through.

Tony didn't even make a sound as my hand lowered back to my side, just walked around the table and hugged me tightly about the shoulders.

"That was the smoothest rise in power I've seen since we started." Bruce said and took his glasses off smiling at me. "Well done."

"Thanks." I smiled in return.

"How do you feel?" Bruce watched me carefully and I took a moment to take stock of myself.

"Fine, surprisingly so actually." My mind flashed to my conversation with Loki earlier that day and I smiled. "Nothing seems to have changed."

"Well at least I know I'll be getting back to work on time tomorrow." Jane said laughing and I waved the compliment away.

"Speaking of which, how are you going to swing coming with us to find the Norns if you have to work?"

"I'm doing a thesis on it, the information I gather will be used in that. I just need a week or so and then I can join you in Asgard to help Loki look for clues before we start this lovely little adventure."

"Well you just let me know. I'll keep my phone on me at all times if you want to reach any of us." I smiled and jauntily bowed low to her.

"Thanks again for doing that. I wouldn't mind him being so far away if I had some way to contact him."

"I live to serve and who knows with luck I'll be able to work it so that I can create a localized distortion on the phone when it's not near me so that I can just get him his own and it won't have to be relayed through me." I grinned broadly and straightened. "Come on, let's go get dinner. I don't know what the boys are playing at in the lounge but I want to bother them until we order Chinese." I turned my gaze to Tony and Bruce and rolled my eyes. "Come on, you two too." I said and walked over to loop my arms around their shoulders and steer them out of the room. "The data will still be here when you get back but I'm not going to run back and forth trying to figure out what you want to eat. You can do science-y things after dinner."

"Yes mother." Tony said laughing and Bruce awkwardly walked forward beneath my arm.

"Good, I'm glad I didn't have to fight ya, 'cause you know I'd get my ass seriously handed to me." I said deadpan and then grinned broadly. The four of us walked down the hall, my arms back at my sides since the boys had decided to move under their own power.

"Oh there you all are." Natasha said from her spot leaning on the counter next to Clint. "We were wondering where you'd gotten off too. How'd sending your… sons… back go?"

"Shiny. It all went off without a hitch." My grin was wide but Loki's words rang out in the back of my mind making my smile falter.

"Hello again ma'am." Steve said as he walked into the room behind us. I turned enough to smile at him, decided it was a losing battle to try and correct him on what to call me again.

"Has anyone seen Loki or Thor?" I asked finally after scanning the room and not seeing them. "I was hoping we could all order dinner."

"They're outside." Natasha said motioning with her head. "And they seem to be in the middle of a very animated conversation."

"I hope everything's alright." I said, fighting with myself to keep out of it.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Compared to some of their other fights this is tame." Clint said unworried. "Though I admit I'd love to see Thor smack him around a bit." I frowned. I couldn't stop him from thinking those things and I had to admit that until he got to spar against Loki and rough him up a bit he probably would continue to think that way.

Both men turned to look at us in that moment and I felt the room stiffen as though we were naughty school children caught passing notes.

"Oh by the way, Director Fury said he'd be by tomorrow to talk to you." Natasha said offhandedly. "I think he's going to tell you that you're cleared to come and go as you want. He's been getting pretty annoyed with the counsel."

"Won't he get in trouble if he does that?" I asked and ripped my eyes from Loki's form to look at her. With a shrug Natasha walked over and set a tray full of shots on the table near me. I smiled and turned away from the window to grab one of the glasses and throwing the burning liquid to the back of my throat.

"Who can say? Did you boys have a good chat?" Natasha asked behind me and I turned to watch Loki and Thor step back into the room.

"Enlightening to say the least." Thor's voice was pleasant but soft and I frowned at him.

"Are you alright?" I watched as Loki made his way around Thor and stopped in front of me.

"You said I could exact any punishment I felt fit on you." Loki said and the rest of the room grew silent again watching us. "So my punishment is this, I am taking away the time you asked for." My frown eased as he set himself down on one knee and offered his hand to me, his other laying across his heart. "You must answer me now and know that no matter your answer I will still help you reach the Norns." Loki's eyes shown with unshed anxious tears. "Will you marry me?"

The strength with which my heart pounded in my chest would have hurt me if my entire body hadn't gone numb with a mixture of exhilaration and fear. The silence seemed to pervade everything and though I was sure it was no more than I few seconds it felt painfully long. Here was this beautiful being, bent low on his knee before me. Heart held plainly in his outstretched hand for all to see, shoulders squared for disappointment and eyes that pleaded silently for me to make my decision quickly so that he may either crumble completely or soar. The first tear that rolled down my cheek brought me back to everything and I offered the most sympathetic smile I could to him. I could almost see him begin to fall back into himself as I stood there.

"There will never be a reason for you to kneel to me, _my King_." I said finally and set my hand atop his, pulling him to his feet.

His eyes went from dull to shining in a blink and he swept me up in his arms, hugging me just as tightly as I hugged him. Relief washed over me and I closed my eyes laying my head against his shoulder. I had made the right call; here was a being that I never wanted to hurt and if he was right my time in this form could be rapidly drawing to a close. I couldn't risk losing everything without him knowing that I would have willing given him all of it.

It took a few seconds for me to register the utter silence that still reigned in the room and I pulled back enough from him to look around.

"Well don't all look so thrilled at once." I said and stuck out my tongue feeling him laugh against me.

"Right! Drinks!" Natasha said and lifted the tray offering the shorts to everyone around the room before turning to Loki and me. With a smile I lifted the shot glass and looked back into Loki's eyes watching them glisten.

"To Loki and his new fiancé, may your days be filled with love and laughter." Steve said and I beamed at him. Leave it to the man to which I had said the fewest words to be the first to offer us his support of our budding relationship. With a thankful smile I downed the bitter liquid and set my glass and Loki's back on the table.

"Don't think you're getting off that easy!" Tony said and strode over to grab one of the bottle of liquor from behind the counter. "You two have at least another seven toasts to last through."

"And here I thought my liver might have more of a fighting chance than it would in Asgard." I said laughing and slipped my arm around Loki's hips holding him against me even as Tony handed us our refilled glasses.

The night wore on and never once did I stray farther from Loki than an arm's length away. Finally Thor came and lightly touched my shoulder, motioning me out to the balcony.

"I'll be back in a moment my love." I said and kissed Loki's hand, squeezing it once before stepping away to join Thor outside. "Something troubles you brother." I said not looking at the blond man, preferring instead to stare out across the lights that played in the dark city.

Thor stayed silent for a moment and then nodded. "My heart has been heavy since brother first told me what he was planning to do and though I admit your acceptance of his proposal has lessened that worry I still fear that you may have made your decision based on a desire to not hurt him."

"Oh Thor." I smiled and patted his arm. "You worry that I'll break his heart later by being distant and uncaring?" Thor nodded briefly and I felt the tension in my shoulders ease. "And here I thought you were mad at him because you didn't want me in your family."

"Sister how could you say that?!" Thor turned to me quickly and I laughed.

"Forgive me but isn't that the fear of anyone joining another's family? That they don't actually want us there? Isn't that the exact same fear you had about my acceptance to Loki's proposal?" My smile mellowed and I patted his arm. "I would have said yes if he asked me days ago and I would say yes if he asked a hundred years from now." Thor's face broke into a loving smile.

"Then I am most pleased to have you join our family sister." Thor swept me up in a tight hug and I laughed hard, tears beginning to stream down my cheeks as I did.

"Sister what is wrong?" Thor immediately set me down, concern flooding his face. I could see Loki's attention snap to us and I rushed to wipe away any trace of those traitorous tears.

"Thor what did you say to her you brute?" Loki stormed out and I felt my heart clench, my hands flying to cover my mouth as I began to cry in earnest.

"Nothing brother! I swear by the nine there was nothing I said that could have caused this!" Thor held his hands up defensively and I slowly lowered myself to my knees.

"Thor I swear by mother that if I find out that you've made her cry that I will-"

"You… you actually want me in your family…" I managed to choke out, still crying behind my hands. Loki's voice stopped and the pair of them turned to look down at me. "You actually care…" I managed to look up at them both and rushed to stand throwing my arms around both of them and hugging them tightly. For a moment neither of them moved and then I felt two sets of arms wrap around my upper body, standing there in that thin sliver of light and hugging me close to them.


End file.
